


Nobody needs you, nobody loves you

by BitingVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Alternative universe dom/sub, Angst, BDSM, Dom Frank Iero, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV, Soulmates, Sub Gerard Way, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 65,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitingVampire/pseuds/BitingVampire
Summary: Дом/Саб вселенная. Фрэнк Айеро — Доминант, успешный бизнесмен, его боятся и уважают, но он славится своей жестокостью по отношению к сабам. Только связи на одну ночь, ничего большего.Джерард Уэй — шестнадцатилетний саб, уже нашедший своего истинного Доминанта, но оставшийся глубоко несчастным. Ведь он никому не нужен, даже тому, кто должен любить его всей душой.





	1. Дом/саб вселенная, краткое описание

Немного о том, что такое Дом/Саб вселенная, и объяснение некоторых понятий, которые могут быть не всем понятны.

Дом/Саб вселенная — немного изменённая версия Soulmates AU, где у каждого на запястье или ещё какой-либо части тела есть метка с именем или инициалами его родственной души. Обычно метка появляется в период полового созревания, но у кого-то она может появиться позже, а может и не появиться вообще. Имя на запястье принято закрывать коричневым браслетом до обретения родственной души и чёрным — после. В зависимости от того, на какой руке расположена метка, человек является Доминантом (левая рука) или сабмиссивом (правая).

Доминанты более сильные в психологическом плане, они могут подчинять себе сабов. Попытка приказать уже заклеймённому сабмиссиву не поощряется обществом. Доминанты различаются по силе, каждый из них может воздействовать на сабов с разной силой. Сабы могут сопротивляться приказам, но это причиняет им боль. Чем сильнее Доминант, отдавший приказ, тем тяжелее противиться ему и тем сильнее боль.

Сабмиссивам необходимо чувствовать чью-то власть над собой, иначе из-за этого у них начинаются боли и что-то вроде ломки. Им нужен Дом, который сможет их контролировать, отдавать какие-то приказы (приказы совсем необязательно должны быть связаны с сексом). Причём необязательно это должен быть их истинный, это может быть кто-то из членов семьи или просто свободный Дом, поэтому часто сабмиссивы остаются с семьей до тех пор, пока не свяжут себя контрактом с каким-либо Доминантом. В противном случае им приходится искать себе партнёров на ночь.

Сабспейс — особый тип трансового состояния в БДСМ-практике. Это специфическое измененное состояние сознания партнёра, возникающее вследствие физических воздействий и сопутствующих им эмоциональных переживаний. Важным является тот факт, что в состоянии транса подчиняющийся партнёр частично утрачивает болевые ощущения. Возможно даже достижение уровня полной нечувствительности к боли. (Определение взято из Википедии) 

Контракт — договор между Доминантом и сабмиссивом, в котором прописаны ограничения, стоп-слова и другие тонкости отношений.

Если по ходу написания будут ещё какие-то термины, то раздел будет пополняться.


	2. Глава 1

POV Джерард

Я уже не помнил, как мы дошли до этого, до этих унижений и избиений без причины. Не таким я представлял себе своего Доминанта. В моих мечтах это был красивый мужчина, который любил бы меня со всеми недостатками, я был бы рад выполнять его приказы и получать справедливые наказания от его рук. Но мечты обратились в прах, едва я понял, с кем связался.

— Ты жалкая шлюха, Джерард, — эти слова резали больнее лезвий, которые он иногда использовал на мне. Мне хотелось плакать от отчаяния, но слёз уже не было. Мы были вместе уже почти десять месяцев, и за это время было столько боли, что я уже просто не мог на неё реагировать. Я с ужасом представлял себе все последующие годы жизни с этим мужчиной.

Да, Марк Купер, директор крупной фирмы по производству техники, был красивым и сильным, но он применял свою силу совершенно не там, где надо. Жестокий Доминант, на людях он был образцом для других, и только за тяжёлой дверью нашей квартиры он обретал своё истинное лицо.

— Давай, ты же хочешь доставить мне удовольствие, — Марк толкнул меня на колени, из-за чего я больно ударился, но даже не обратил на это внимания. — Работай ртом, шлюха. Это приказ.

И с отвращением к самому себе я начал его ублажать. Я ненавидел это делать, но неподчинение буквально разрывало меня на части. Марк был слишком сильным Доминантом, а я слишком молодым и слишком слабым сабмиссивом, не способным сопротивляться. Я слышал, что многие сабы учатся этому довольно долгое время, которого у меня не было. С огромным трудом и сильнейшей болью во всём теле я мог отказываться выполнять приказы чужих Доминантов, но противостоять собственному я пока не мог. Пока.

И сейчас эта история повторялась в сотый раз. Марк трахал меня в рот, кончал на лицо и называл шлюхой, дающей любому. Мне было противно это слышать, но выбора у меня не было.

— Сегодня ночью меня можешь не ждать, — пренебрежительно бросил он перед тем, как захлопнуть дверь моей комнаты. Мы даже спали отдельно, я был ему не нужен. Хотя я вообще никому не нужен.

Тяжело вздохнув, я поднялся с пола, на котором сидел ещё пару минут после ухода Марка. Сперма неприятно засыхала на моём лице, тело ныло после вчерашних побоев, а в голове царила странная пустота. Я чувствовал себя настолько опустошённым, что уже не обращал внимания ни на что другое. Я собирался в школу на автомате, даже не задумываясь о собственных действиях. Единственное, что я сделал действительно хорошо, — это скрыл все синяки. Неважно как: за длинными рукавами толстовки или застегнув единственную пуговицу на футболке, но я замёл все следы. Для всех нужно изображать счастливую пару. Это был приказ.

Меня терзал голод, но я знал, что поесть мне дадут в лучшем случае вечером. Марк считал, что я слишком жирный. Хоть до встречи с ним у меня и было вполне нормальное телосложение, однако сейчас я был больше похож на скелет, обтянутый кожей. И всё из-за этого жуткого приказа: ты не должен есть.

Как только я оказался в школе, мне захотелось вернуться обратно домой, пусть и это означало побои. Из-за слабости и чувства голода все звуки казались мне в разы громче, а толчки других учеников — сильнее.

Я стоял у своего шкафчика и возился с замком, когда почувствовал сильный удар в бок. От неожиданности я не смог удержаться на ногах и упал на пол, больно ударившись спиной. Все свежие и старые синяки тут же дали о себе знать, и мне пришлось сильно прикусить губу, чтобы не простонать от боли.

Но из всей толпы стоявших рядом людей никто даже не посмотрел в мою сторону. Я был никому не нужен. У меня даже друга-то никогда не было.

Весь день прошёл как в тумане. Я почти ничего не соображал от тянущей пустоты в желудке, но я даже не мог ничего поесть в столовой: Марк не давал мне денег и запрещал работать, лишая возможности заработать их самому. Да, иногда я мог что-нибудь съесть дома и нарушить его приказ, но потом приходилось расплачиваться. И все последние месяцы я постоянно хотел есть. Но иногда голод становился просто невыносимым.

Я не мог слушать учителей, не мог сосредоточиться на теме, а думал о том, за что мне досталась такая жизнь. Когда я встретил Марка, я был счастлив, что нашёл своего истинного практически сразу после появления метки. Но потом… Потом всё изменилось.

По закону, несовершеннолетние сабмиссивы, нашедшие своего истинного Доминанта, полностью переходили под его опеку. Я мог попробовать обратиться в органы защиты, но в девяноста восьми процентах случаев вопрос решается не в пользу саба, так что вряд ли это было хорошей идеей.

Оставалась ещё моя семья, но и им я был не нужен. Мой старший брат был Доминантом и уже нашёл свою истинную, женился и переехал в другую страну. Я его практически не видел. А родители… Отец не принял то, что один из его сыновей родился сабмиссивом. Он считал, что это не достойно — подчиняться кому-то. А когда он узнал, что я ещё и гей, он чуть не убил меня. Тогда меня спасла только мама. Но она не могла изменить мою судьбу, она слишком сильно зависела от отца. И я остался один на один со своей болью и жестоким Доминантом. Я понимал, что вряд ли смогу продержаться так несколько десятилетий. Я раньше умру от голода.

— Джерард, — на парту опустилась тяжёлая рука мистера Брауна, учителя английского. У нас с ним была взаимная неприязнь, но сейчас он был просто в гневе. Видимо, он уже несколько раз обращался ко мне. — Останешься после урока.

Я кивнул, хотя моё сердце сжалось. Марк требовал от меня идеальной учёбы, хотя из-за его обращения со мной моя успеваемость становилась всё хуже и хуже. От постоянного голода, недостатка сна и побоев я просто не мог сосредоточиться на занятиях. И, если мистер Браун сообщит Марку о том, что я его даже не слушал, вечером мне не поздоровится. Ссадины, оставшиеся от предыдущей порки ремнём, неприятно заныли.

Едва прозвенел звонок и ученики вышли из класса, я подошёл к столу Брауна, готовый чуть ли не на коленях умолять его ничего не говорить моему Доминанту. Даже такое унижение перед учителем было лучше того, что ждало бы меня дома.

— Джерард, я знаю, что ты можешь учиться гораздо лучше, — учитель вздохнул и посмотрел на меня тяжёлым взглядом. — Что с тобой происходит? Ты же знаешь, что ты всегда можешь обратиться за помощью? — в его голосе не было участия или заботы, лишь только холодное чувство долга. Этот мужчина не любил свою работу, он ненавидел подростков с их вечными проблемами. — Прости, но я поговорю с твоим Доминантом. Марк Купер, правильно? Я надеюсь, что скоро ты начнёшь заниматься. Можешь идти.

Словно во сне, я кивнул. Можно забыть о спокойном сне этой ночью и жалкой порции еды, которую мне мог дать Марк. Всё-таки в его интересах было сохранить меня живым, поэтому он кормил меня раз в день, но этого было мало.

А в моей голове всё ещё звучали слова мистера Брауна.

_Ты можешь лучше_

За всю свою жизнь я так часто слышал эту фразу и ее вариации, что уже ненавидел её.

— Джерард, ты можешь рисовать лучше.

— Джерард, ты можешь бежать быстрее.

— Джерард, ты можешь петь красивее.

— Джерард, ты можешь быть идеальнее.

Все хотели сделать из меня кого-то другого, не считаясь с моими желаниями. Марк говорил, что если я не стану лучше, то я буду никому не нужен. Но у меня и так никого не было, что мне было терять?

Пока я медленно брёл из школы в сторону дома, пошёл сильный дождь. Моя одежда и волосы мгновенно промокли, и я заскочил в первую попавшуюся дверь. Это оказалась кондитерская и пекарня в одном помещении. Запахи выпечки окутали меня, и пустой желудок протяжно заурчал. Но у меня совершенно не было денег. С другой стороны, у меня вряд ли получится поесть раньше завтрашнего вечера. Но если Марк узнает, что я ослушался приказа, он меня убьёт.

В тот момент, когда девушка обслуживала посетительницу, а я присматривался к буханкам обычного чёрного хлеба, колокольчик над дверью звякнул. Быстро отпрянув от полок с выпечкой, я обернулся посмотреть, кто вошёл в пекарню. Это оказался довольно высокий мужчина в деловом костюме, который был мокрым из-за дождя. На нём не было куртки, так как весна в этом году пришла рано, и она была тёплой, хоть и довольно дождливой. Из-за воротника белой рубашки выглядывала татуировка скорпиона. Мужчина то и дело озабоченно поглядывал на часы, видимо, он сильно спешил. Вряд ли ему будет до меня дело. Но я ошибся.

Пока я всё ещё стоял и смотрел на еду, мужчина подошёл ко мне сзади. От него приятно пахло дорогим одеколоном, а весь его облик говорил о достатке. Вряд ли он понимает, что такое дикий, поглощающий голод.

— Ты же не думаешь украсть что-то? — раздался вкрадчивый голос. Уже сейчас я с уверенностью мог сказать, что за моей спиной стоит очень сильный Доминант. Казалось, что даже воздух пропитался его энергией. — Ты же понимаешь, что однажды это всё к тебе вернётся? — в его руках негромко зашуршал пакет, из которого доносился запах корицы. И это послужило последней каплей.

Я схватил буханку хлеба и со всех ног рванул к выходу. Девушка за кассой что-то крикнула мне вслед, но я уже не слышал её слов. Медленная волна ещё не очень сильной боли начала зарождаться в глубине моего тела, но пока я мог это контролировать. Я ослушался приказа и был готов к такой расплате.

Я забежал в ближайший переулок и опустился на мокрый асфальт, прислонившись спиной к грязной стене. Но сейчас мне было плевать на это, я слишком сильно хотел есть, а в моих руках была буханка свежего горячего хлеба. Но едва я откусил кусочек, меня накрыло волной боли. Я пытался жевать, пока по моим щекам текли слёзы, смешиваясь с каплями дождя. Мне было так плохо, но я знал, что всё может стать ещё хуже.

— Остановись, — раздался властный голос, и я даже не смог воспротивиться. Хлеб практически выпал из моих рук, а сам я застыл, подчинившись силе мужчины из пекарни. Он подошёл ко мне и, опустившись рядом на корточки, забрал буханку из рук. Из моего горла вырвался отчаянный стон. — Ты же знаешь, что воровать плохо? Как думаешь, как твой Доминант отреагирует на то, что его саб крадёт хлеб? — я замотал головой. Только не это, что угодно, только не это, пожалуйста.

Кажется, немая просьба отразилась в моих глазах. Поднявшись на ноги, мужчина кинул мне буханку.

— Забирай. Но не смей больше воровать, наше общество и так гниёт изнутри, не делай хуже. А теперь проваливай.

Прижимая к груди хлеб и всё ещё борясь с болью, я бросился прочь от злосчастного переулка. Я знал, что дома меня будет ждать злой Марк, но отсрочивать возвращение ещё дольше было нельзя. Наверняка он всё равно всё поймёт, а так ещё и за задержку попадёт.

Я всё ещё чувствовал на себе пронзительный, проникающий в самую душу взгляд мужчины. Тогда я не знал о нём ничего, но догадывался, что наша встреча не была случайной.

Но едва я увидел разгневанного Марка, я понял, что рискую не дожить до следующей.


	3. Глава 2

POV Фрэнк

Я задумчиво просматривал документы, которые принесла мне моя секретарша. Какие-то из них я подписывал, другие внимательно изучал, стараясь не попустить ни малейшей детали, ведь от любой мелочи мог зависеть исход нашей сегодняшней встречи с директором конкурирующей фирмы. Около года назад ему пришла в голову мысль объединить наши компании, и, признаюсь, я был тогда очень удивлён, ведь Марк Купер не тот человек, который согласится делить с кем-то власть. В принципе, как и я. Тогда я отказался, но этот мужчина не оставлял своих попыток, и сегодня пришло время дать ему жёсткий отказ.

Раздался стук в дверь.

— Мистер Айеро, — в кабинет вошла Джамия, моя секретарша, — Мистер Купер и его сотрудники прибыли, мы можем начать через полчаса.

— Хорошо, спасибо, Джамия, можешь идти, — едва девушка покинула помещение, я устало откинулся на спинку кресла. Я не любил Марка Купера, он был скользким типом, и мне совершенно не хотелось его видеть. Но дела компании я всегда ставил на первое место, откидывая в сторону свою личную неприязнь.

Я решил пойти в конференц-зал и немного подготовиться. Захватив нужные бумаги, я пошёл к выходу из кабинета.

Я уже был на полпути к нужному мне помещению, когда услышал негромкую ругань за углом. Даже не особо вслушиваясь, я узнал голос Марка.

— Даже не думай показываться кому-то на глаза, — с яростью в голосе говорил он, — ты же знаешь, что эта встреча важна для меня, так с какого хрена ты сюда припёрся?

— Прости меня, — голос ответившего дрожал от еле сдерживаемых слёз. — Мне стало плохо, и я подумал…

Звук пощёчины хлыстом разорвал повисшую на краткий миг тишину.

— Что ты подумал? Что я помогу тебе? Господи, почему мне достался именно ты… Проваливай отсюда, и чтобы я тебя не видел до конца встречи. Дома ты получишь своё.

Одумавшись, я быстро пошёл прочь. Я явно не должен был стать свидетелем этого разговора, это не моё дело. Наверняка это просто саб Купера, который перед ним провинился и получает по заслугам. В конце концов, если не хочешь, чтобы лезли в твою жизнь, не лезь в чужую.

С этими мыслями я вошёл в конференц-зал, где меня уже ждали мои сотрудники. Джамия сразу протянула мне стакан с кофе, и я, благодарно кивнув ей, стал бегло просматривать бумаги, лежавшие на столе. А через несколько минут появился Купер.

— Мистер Айеро, — он подошёл ко мне и пожал мне руку, сжав её несколько крепче необходимого. Мужчина смотрел мне прямо в глаза, его взгляд выражал только холодную уверенность. Он абсолютно не подавал виду, что всего несколькими минутами раньше кричал на своего сабмиссива. Кем бы ни был тот парень, я ему искренне сочувствую. Ему наверняка сильно достанется сегодня вечером.

— Мистер Купер, — я вернул ему взгляд и жестом пригласил сесть, а потом продолжил, обращаясь к сотрудникам двух фирм, — я думаю, все знают, что сегодня мы собрались здесь для того, чтобы обсудить объединение наших компаний. Сегодня я надеюсь окончательно закрыть этот вопрос, так что советую всем приготовиться к длительному заседанию, так как вряд ли мы быстро придём к соглашению. Мистер Купер, я не подпишу бумаги с согласием на сотрудничество.

Дальше я начал приводить свои аргументы, видя, как с каждой произнесённой фразой, Марк мрачнеет всё больше, и убеждаясь в правильности своего решения. Мне не нужен такой деловой партнёр. Он утащит обе наших компании на дно, хоть пока и умудрялся держать свою на плаву.

Едва я закончил, Купер вскочил и начал с пеной у рта рассказывать мне о плюсах объединения. Он явно готовился заранее, потому что его речь заставила сотрудников начать переглядываться и копаться в бумагах, просматривая самые разные отчёты и данные. Я знал, что мои подчинённые не посмеют мне возразить, однако мне не хотелось давать им повода во мне усомниться, поэтому мы продолжали спорить, периодически давая слово кому-то из присутствующих.

Примерно через два часа был объявлен получасовой перерыв. С облегчением выдохнув, я поднялся со своего места и пошёл в сторону туалетов, чтобы умыть лицо. В конференц-зале было невероятно жарко и душно, даже кондиционеры почти не помогали. Моя рубашка на спине уже была мокрой, и я с тоской думал о прохладной квартире, в которой почти всегда царили тень и прохлада.

Когда я зашёл в туалет, в одной из кабинок кого-то сильно тошнило. Видимо, кто-то из сотрудников вчера перебрал, а с утра решил прийти на работу. Смелое решение, хоть и глупое. Всё время, пока я умывался и пытался привести себя в божеский вид, беднягу нещадно рвало. Едва я собрался постучать в дверцу и предложить свою помощь, из кабинки вышел парень в мешковатой одежде, скрывавшей его тело. Чёрные спутанные волосы были грязными, и из-за них было трудно разглядеть его лицо, но каково же было моё удивление, когда в этом жалко выглядящем подростке я узнал воришку из пекарни. Он, казалось, даже не заметил моего присутствия, пока я тихо не позвал его.

— Эй, парень, что ты здесь делаешь? Ты явно не числишься в сотрудниках моей компании, — подросток испуганно вскинул голову и посмотрел на меня загнанным взглядом. Он затравленно огляделся и, поняв, что я стою рядом с выходом и сбежать не удастся, попятился прочь от меня. — Ответь на вопрос, — приказал я. Теперь он не мог отказаться.

— Я ж-жду с-своего Доминанта, — заикаясь, пробормотал он. Он точно меня узнал. — Пожалуйста, н-не говорите е-ему про пекарню, о-он убьёт меня, — парень медленно приблизился к раковинам и стал полоскать рот, пока я молча наблюдал за ним. Присмотревшись, я заметил на его щеке след от пощёчины.

— Твой Доминант — Марк Купер, — это был не вопрос, а утверждение. Кажется, теперь я знаю сегодняшнюю жертву своего конкурента. Ох, не повезло парню. Он точно сильно провинился, если так боится наказания. — Что ты успел натворить?

— Я ослушался его и получил несколько F за неделю, — тихо пробормотал подросток, вытирая лицо. Красный след ярко выделялся на белоснежной коже. — Если он узнает, что я ещё и воровал, я не переживу сегодняшнюю ночь. Вы же не скажете ему? Пожалуйста, что угодно, но только не говорите Марку.

Я осмотрел подростка более внимательно. Рукава его огромного свитера чуть задрались, оголяя красные следы, возможно, от наручников. Это была обычная практика у пар, которым нравится жёсткий секс, но этот парень не был похож на любителя подобных развлечений. Глядя на него, хотелось его обнимать и заботиться о нём, а не пороть или сковывать. С другой стороны, в тихом омуте черти водятся…

— Вы не скажете? — прервал мои размышления робкий вопрос.

— При одном условии, — я сразу почувствовал, как парень напрягся. — Расслабься, я всего лишь хочу узнать твоё имя.

— Я Джерард. Джерард Уэй.

— Что ж, Джерард, — я немного растянул букву «р», словно пробуя имя на вкус. И мне он понравился. — Я ничего не скажу Марку. Удачи тебе сегодня.

С этими словами я вышел из уборной, оставляя Джерарда одного. И лучше бы ему не попадаться сегодня мне на глаза. Мне предстоит провести ещё несколько часов в компании его Доминанта, и мне очень не хочется сорваться на беззащитном подростке, которому и так не очень-то повезло в жизни.

Пока я возвращался в конференц-зал, я думал о том, что же могло толкнуть Джерарда на воровство. Его огромная одежда скрывала тело, так что я ничего не мог сказать о его телосложении, но его запястья довольно тонкие. Возможно, это просто природная худоба или какая-то болезнь. Но тогда почему он так плакал, когда ел? Скорее всего, у него анорексия. Интересно, Марк в курсе, что его саб медленно убивает себя?

А если он плакал от боли, которая накрывает сабмиссивов, когда они нарушают приказ? Но едва я подумал об этом, я отогнал эту мысль прочь. Какой нормальный Доминант заставит своего саба голодать? Мы должны заботиться о них, а не терзать.

И как только я вошёл в конференц-зал, всё снова пошло по кругу.

***

POV Джерард

Я остался сидеть в туалете до конца собрания. Горло неприятно саднило после того, как меня вырвало, но эта боль была уже настолько привычной, что она успокаивала. Меня пугало то, что я начал привыкать к постоянному чувству голода, оно больше не казалось страшным, а наоборот позволяло почувствовать себя лучше. То, что раньше было просто выполнением приказа, постепенно становилось моей зависимостью.

С моей встречи с тем Доминантом в пекарне прошло чуть больше недели. За это время я ел всего семь раз и сегодня сорвался, стащив в школе еду с подноса у каких-то учеников. Разумеется, меня заметили и избили. После этого я поехал в офис фирмы, конкурировавшей с компанией Марка, где у него сегодня должно было быть совещание. Дурак, на что я надеялся? Что он бросит свои дела и поможет мне?

Да. В глубине души я надеялся на это, хотя знал, что помощи ждать бесполезно. Но я всё равно ждал.

Но я совершенно не ожидал вновь встретить того Доминанта, после того, как раздирал своё горло пальцами, надеясь почувствовать себя хоть чуточку лучше. Я не знал, кто он, но если он находился в этом здании, то наверняка знал Марка. И этот дикий страх вновь всколыхнулся в моей душе, но мужчина пообещал молчать, потребовав взамен всего лишь моё имя. Это была мизерная плата за сохранение моей жизни.

Но мне в любом случае сегодня достанется. То, с каким неудовольствием Марк говорил об этой фирме, указывало на то, что её директор довольно хорош в бизнесе, и сделка может не состояться. А после всех своих провалов он напивался и срывался на мне. А учитывая то, что я ослушался его на этой неделе несколько раз, пощады ждать не стоит.

Уже вечерело, когда дверь уборной с грохотом распахнулась, впуская внутрь разозлённого Марка. Его глаза метали молнии, и я постарался сжаться в комок, слиться со стеной, лишь бы он меня не заметил. Но мои попытки были тщетны.

— Вставай, Джерард. Мы едем домой. И лучше тебе не сопротивляться.

Я позволил схватить себя за локоть и грубо потащить к выходу. Я уже давно понял, что чем меньше я дёргаюсь, тем больше шансов, что повреждения смогут зажить в ближайшую пару недель. Если я пытался сопротивляться, шрамы от острых предметов оставались навсегда. Марк не знал жалости, и это пугало сильнее всего. В гневе он становился неуправляемым.

Мы вышли на парковку, но он уже не тащил меня. Я просто покорно плёлся за ним, едва переставляя ставшие ватными ноги. Я боялся, но этот страх уже не был острым чувством, теперь он преследовал меня везде. Страх и голод — мои вечные спутники. Я уже не представлял себя без них.

Я почувствовал на себе чей-то внимательный взгляд, и, повернувшись, я заметил того Доминанта. Он пристально смотрел на нас, будто пытаясь понять, что между нами происходит. Интересно, как мы выглядим со стороны, когда Марк хочет добраться до дома и избить меня, а моя душа отчаянно вопит о помощи, но никто не слышит этот крик?

Вот и он не услышал.

— До свидания, мистер Купер, — попрощался мужчина, пожав руку моему Доминанту и едва заметно кивнув мне.

— Всего хорошего, Мистер Айеро, — Марк натянуто улыбнулся, а я во все глаза уставился на мужчину перед собой. Так это и есть Фрэнк Айеро? Человек, которого Марк ненавидит и которому я благодарен за молчание? Не знаю почему, но я по-другому представлял себе Фрэнка Айеро. Это был лысеющий старичок с очками и тяжёлым взглядом, но никак не подкаченный мужчина лет тридцати, у которого были татуировки и глаза тёплого оттенка, хоть в них и был холод. Это было странное сочетание льда и пламени в одном взгляде, но оно завораживало. Я бы хотел увидеть в них эмоции, а не просто равнодушие.

Из мыслей меня выдернул Марк, резко дёрнув за руку, из-за чего я чуть не потерял равновесие. Я что-то невнятно проскулил, чувствуя сжимающуюся хватку на своём запястье, с которого никогда не сходили синяки. Мне было больно, но я знал, что это только начало. Я буквально кожей чувствовал на себе взгляд мистера Айеро, но не мог сказать, что он выражает.

Когда мы приехали домой, Марк велел мне раздеться и лечь на кровать. Я начал догадываться о том, что меня ждёт, и мне это совершенно не понравилось. Но я послушно исполнил приказ.

Холодный воздух неприятно обволакивал моё тело, пока я обнажённый лежал на кровати в ожидании Марка. Как только он вошёл в комнату, догадки превратились в уверенность, а в голове мелькнула мысль «лучше бы избил».

Марк привязал меня к изголовью кровати и развёл мои ноги в стороны, зафиксировав и их, полностью лишая меня возможности двигаться. Теперь я был полностью в его руках.

Недобро усмехнувшись, Доминант начал медленно ласкать меня, и он не был грубым. Он отлично знал, что мне нравится нежность, и моё тело отзывается на неё. Вот и сейчас, как бы я ни старался, я начал возбуждаться, а с моих губ стали срываться первые тихие стоны. Я просто не мог ничего с собой поделать, мне так редко доводилось получить хоть какое-то удовольствие, что даже такие ласки заставляли меня желать большего.

Но Марк не давал мне ничего. В этом и была пытка. Он возбуждал меня, заставлял умолять о разрядке, но ничего не делал. А вдоволь наигравшись и оставив меня неудовлетворённым, он перетянул основание моего члена лентой и заставил отсосать ему. Когда он кончил, он взял в руки плеть и оставил кровоточащие полосы на моей груди, а потом просто ушёл, так и оставив меня возбуждённым и связанным. И я знал, что смогу кончить в лучшем случае утром, но сейчас меня ждала бессонная ночь, полная тихих всхлипов и стонов.

В такие моменты я ненавидел свою жизнь. Потому что я отдавал себя без остатка, не получая взамен ни капли любви. И это равнодушие от того, кто предназначен мне судьбой, разрывало меня на части.

Я попал к Марку подростком, любящим жизнь и всё ещё верящим в истинную любовь. Но знакомство с ним заставило меня быстро повзрослеть. И теперь я корчился от боли на мятых простынях, отчаянно умоляя о пощаде и помощи.

Но никто не слышал.

Всем было плевать.


	4. Глава 3

POV Джерард

Всю ночь я пытался освободиться и тихо поскуливал. Я звал Марка, умолял его освободить меня, выкрикивал в пустоту наше стоп-слово, прописанное в контракте и давно ставшее бесполезным, но во всей квартире стояла тишина. Я был почти уверен в том, что мой Доминант ушёл в клуб. Его совершенно не волновало то, что дома его всегда ждал я, так надеявшийся получить хоть каплю любви, он спокойно спал со всеми свободными сабами. Я ненавидел его, но мне предстояло прожить с ним ещё как минимум три года.

Под утро, когда первые лучи солнца начали заглядывать в окно комнаты, мне всё-таки удалось провалиться в беспокойный сон. Моё тело было измучено, а сам я уже с трудом осознавал всё происходящее. Почти всю ночь я провёл в возбуждённом состоянии, и сейчас мне хотелось лишь кончить и забыться. Жаль, что Доминант, кажется, забыл про меня.

Я метался по кровати даже во сне, моё тело превратилось в оголённый комок нервов. Поэтому, когда Марк всё-таки вошёл в комнату и распахнул окно, я задрожал от прострелившего меня холода. Свежий весенний ветер ворвался в помещение, заставляя меня дрожать. Всех ощущений стало слишком много, и я сломался. Горячие слёзы потекли по моим щекам, а Марк с отвращением смотрел на меня. Обычно я старался не показывать ему своих чувств и последний раз плакал перед ним больше полугода назад, когда он избил меня почти до потери сознания. Он ненавидел слабость.

— Какой же ты жалкий, Джерард, — Марк брезгливо начал развязывать верёвки на моих запястьях, стараясь даже не прикасаться ко мне. Я смотрел на него и видел лишь гнев и отвращение на его лице. Судьба жестоко пошутила надо мной, сделав нас истинными и привязав друг к другу навсегда. Наконец, когда я оказался свободен, я свернулся в клубочек на кровати, от чего полосы от плети на моей груди вновь заныли. Мне было так плохо, что я практически не слышал следующих слов Марка, — Вчера вечером выяснилось, что я должен уехать. Меня не будет две недели, деньги на еду лежат в ящике на кухне. И только попробуй за это время найти себе кого-то.

И с этими словами мой Доминант вышел из комнаты. Через две минуты хлопнула тяжёлая дверь квартиры, и в воздухе повисла жуткая тишина. И постепенно я начал понимать, что две недели буду предоставлен сам себе. Но лучше мне от этого не стало. Слёзы всё ещё струились из глаз, а возбуждение вновь напомнило о себе.

Дрожащей рукой я развязал ленту, которой вчера Марк стянул основание моего члена. Я начал медленно гладить себя по всей длине, практически сразу срываясь на быстрый темп и вбиваясь в собственный кулак. Буквально через несколько минут я кончил, громко всхлипнув. Дорожки слёз засыхали на щеках, а я устало откинулся на кровать. Марк почти всегда оставлял меня неудовлетворённым, ему было важно только его собственное удовольствие. Но сейчас я чувствовал себя несколько лучше, хоть и знал, что, вернувшись, Доминант заставит меня признаться во всех нарушениях приказов и тогда будет очень плохо.

Я не знаю, сколько я так пролежал, но скоро зазвенел будильник, напоминая, что школу никто не отменял. Вздохнув, я с трудом поднялся с кровати, чувствуя лёгкое головокружение. Мои ноги будто налились свинцом, я с трудом мог перемещаться. Но я не хотел оставаться дома, где всё напоминало о жестокости Марка, поэтому, преодолевая себя, я пошёл в школу.

Я не поел с утра, это уже стало моей привычкой, а деньги забыл дома. Но, сидя на занятиях, я пожалел об этом. Мой желудок крутило от голода, но я упрямо игнорировал это, стараясь сосредоточиться на написанном на доске уравнении. Мел подрагивал в моей руке, когда я писал ответ. Цифры вышли кривоватыми, а моё сердце трепыхалось в груди от волнения, пока учитель проверял решение. Каково же было моё удивление, когда оно оказалось верным. Первая маленькая победа в длинной череде поражений.

Вернувшись домой, я сразу заглянул в холодильник. Там было всего несколько йогуртов, а остальная еда пропала, только на столе стояла небольшая мисочка с фруктами. Марк не позволит мне нормально питаться даже в его отсутствие. Я должен стать лучше для него.

Открыв ящик, я увидел деньги, которых едва хватит на то, чтобы не умереть с голоду за эти две недели. Доминант просчитал всё, но, по крайней мере, я смогу хотя бы отдохнуть от него, не подчиняясь постоянным унизительным приказам.

Как же я ошибался.

Первые три дня я действительно чувствовал себя лучше. Следы от плети почти зажили, а старые синяки исчезли, оставляя после себя лишь неприятные воспоминания. Я начал больше заниматься в школе, даже попытался пообщаться с одноклассниками-сабмиссивами, но им я был не нужен, поэтому я просто все свои силы вкладывал в обучение.

Но на четвёртый день появились первые тревожные знаки.

С самого утра у меня сильно болела и кружилась голова. Я не придал этому особого значения, списывая всё на недоедание, но так как это всё равно было воскресенье, я решил остаться дома. Весь день я просто читал книги по искусству, делая какие-то пометки в блокнотах. Марк редко давал мне возможность заниматься тем, что мне нравится, так что сейчас я был просто счастлив.

На следующий день в школе мне стало плохо, и весь мой завтрак оказался в унитазе. Меня выворачивало наизнанку почти два часа, я не мог сделать даже глоток воды. Когда я наконец смог дойти до медпункта, медсестра быстро написала мне справку об освобождении от уроков до конца дня и, бегло взглянув на чёрный браслет на моём правом запястье, посоветовала мне поскорее встретиться со своим Доминантом. И только в этот момент я начал понимать, что именно со мной происходило.

Еле добравшись до дома, я схватил ноутбук и лёг на кровать, вбивая в поисковик запрос «ломка у сабмиссивов». Бегло просмотрев статьи, я обречённо простонал, понимая, что угадал. До этого я не сталкивался с ломкой, потому что встретил Марка буквально на следующий день после появления метки, когда из-за боли в руке пролил на него кофе, а после этого он никуда не уезжал больше, чем на три дня, или брал меня с собой. И сейчас я абсолютно не знал, что делать.

Проведя беспокойную ночь, на утро я не смог даже подняться с кровати и впервые за всё время моего обучения в старшей школе решил пропустить занятия. Моё тело болело гораздо сильнее, чем от всех избиений, а внутри словно горел огонь. Я мог обратиться с просьбой о помощи к отцу или брату, но один из них меня ненавидит меня, а второй в Германии, так что это плохая идея. Можно было попробовать обратиться к кому-то из свободных Доминантов, но вряд ли они согласятся просто отдавать мне приказы, не принуждая при этом к сексу. Я знаю, что мне хватило бы простого подчинения до возвращения Марка, но, если он узнает, что я изменял ему, он убьёт меня на месте. Так что мне оставалось лишь мучиться от боли, тихо всхлипывая и кусая подушку, чтобы не закричать.

Весь день я пролежал в кровати, изредка вставая и доползая до ванной, на большее сил у меня не было. От любой еды меня тошнило, и скудный завтрак тут же вышел обратно вместе с не растворившейся таблеткой обезболивающего.

В тот день я чётко осознал: я ненавижу Марка Купера всем своим существом. Я расстегнул браслет и прожигал взглядом имя на своём запястье, надеясь понять, за что мне такая жизнь. И чем дольше я смотрел на метку, тем сильнее мне хотелось срезать этот кусок кожи. И я поддался этому желанию.

Когда я был в ванной, я взял оттуда лезвия. Я недолго думал перед тем, как полоснуть по руке, надеясь заменить внутреннюю боль внешней. Новые и новые порезы появлялись поверх линий на запястье, но проклятое имя всё равно было видно. Я резал всё сильнее, выплёскивая свою ярость и неистраченные чувства. И никто, кроме меня, не знал, что это был далеко не первый раз. Ведь никто не обращает внимания на серебристые дорожки шрамов на моём теле, всем плевать.

Белые простыни были испачканы кровью. А я ослабевшей рукой всё резал и резал, поднимаясь выше по руке. Мне было плевать, что я уже не смогу скрыть эти следы, мне просто хотелось почувствовать себя лучше, но это не помогало. Измученный и ослабевший я отключился, ощущая остывавшую кровь под своей грудью.

На следующий день идея найти себе партнёра на одну ночь уже не казалась такой безумной. Я знал адреса парочки клубов, в которых Доминанты и сабмиссивы искали одноразовые связи. И к вечеру я понял, что это мой единственный шанс дожить до приезда Марка, чтобы меня убил он.

С трудом поднявшись, пошатываясь на ходу от боли и слабости, я попытался привести себя в божеский вид. Попытка с треском провалилась, и я, надев первые попавшиеся вещи, на негнущихся ногах пошёл в сторону клуба. К счастью, ближайший из них был всего в десяти минутах ходьбы, но у меня дорога заняла почти полчаса.

И, если бы я знал, что меня там ждёт, клянусь, лучше бы я умер в своей кровати.

***

POV Фрэнк

Прошла неделя с нашей встречи с Купером, когда я дал ему полный отказ, но он всё ещё продолжал свои попытки объединить компании, сильно раздражая меня. У него были какие-то свои замыслы, в которых я не хотел участвовать.

Сегодня был всего лишь вторник, а я уже хотел убивать. Я люблю свою работу и обычно почти не устаю на ней, но сейчас всё навалилось на меня лавиной. У нас сорвался выгодный контракт, две ценные сотрудницы одновременно ушли в декретный отпуск, директор по финансам вышел на пенсию, продажи и производительность начали падать, Купер продолжал действовать мне на нервы, а Джамия заболела. Я злился на всех вокруг и подумывал о том, чтобы вечером встретиться с каким-нибудь безбашенным сабом и провести интенсивную сессию. Обычно это помогает мне контролировать себя и свой гнев и не срываться на сотрудников.

В моём сознании всплыл образ Эрики. Она была самим очарованием. Кроме невероятной внешности, у неё было очень доброе сердце. Мы были счастливы вместе, я не раз благодарил судьбу за эту девушку, а потом проклинал за неё же. Эрика была единственной, кто мог справиться с моим буйным нравом. Я любил в ней абсолютно всё. Я всё ещё помнил тот блеск в её изумрудных глазах, который согревает моё сердце и сейчас.

Как только часы показали семь вечера, я собрал нужные мне документы в сумку и пошёл к выходу из здания. Засидевшиеся коллеги с удивлением поглядывали на меня, так как обычно я уходил позже всех, лишь изредка позволяя себе отдохнуть по пятницам. Но сегодня был особый случай.

Я сразу направился в клуб, где всегда были сабмиссивы, согласные на жёсткий секс и беспрекословное подчинение. Именно это мне сейчас и нужно было. Власть над чужим телом и полное подчинение другого человека.

В клубе играла громкая музыка, пьяные и не очень люди танцевали, кто-то уже шёл в сторону комнат в задней части клуба, чтобы развлечься. Осмотревшись, я сразу увидел одного саба, с которым иногда встречался для взаимного удовлетворения. Бедолага в свои тридцать всё никак не мог найти истинного Доминанта, хоть его работа и была напрямую связана с людьми, поэтому ночи он проводил в клубах подобных этому.

— Бен, рад тебя видеть, — я присел на соседний стул и подозвал бармена, заказав два бокала виски. — Ищешь партнёра на ночь?

Мужчина улыбнулся, взглянув на меня. Мне нравилось, как Бен вёл себя в присутствии Доминантов, не прогибаясь под них, а показывая себя. Иногда мы с ним даже встречались просто для того, чтобы скоротать вечер в баре.

— Привет, Фрэнк. Прости, но больше я не смогу спать с тобой, — улыбнувшись ещё шире, Бен показал мне правую руку, на которой, вместо привычного коричневого браслета, теперь красовался чёрный. — Он директор этого клуба, поэтому я здесь.

— Я рад за тебя, — и я улыбнулся, искренне радуясь за этого мужчину. Вскоре появился его партнёр, и парочка ушла из клуба, счастливо улыбаясь и оставляя меня в раздумьях о собственной жизни.

Я провёл в баре ещё минут двадцать, периодически поглядывая на танцпол в поисках подходящего сабмиссива. И вот я увидел фигуру, робко жавшуюся к стене. Идеальная жертва.

Бросив деньги на стойку, я направился к парню, который запуганно осматривался по сторонам. Сейчас он стоял ко мне спиной, так что я подошёл и обнял его, сцепив руки в замок у него на животе. Парень рванулся, но я лишь крепче сжал руки, не позволяя ему отстраниться.

— Ищешь приключения на ночь? Я могу помочь с этим.

Тело в моих объятиях резко выгнуло дугой, а потом оно обмякло. Парень развернулся, и я узнал в нём вора из пекарни и сабмиссива Марка Купера.

— Джерард? Какого чёрта ты здесь забыл? — мой голос резко изменился. Я не переносил сабов, которые изменяли своим Доминантам. Это было низко — предавать доверие того, кто тебя любит. — Отвечай на вопрос, — приказал я после минуты тишины и молчаливого сопротивления парня.

— Мне плохо, — Джерард не смог больше противиться своей природе сабмиссива. Его трясло, а голос дрожал. — У меня до этого никогда не было ломки, я познакомился с Марком ещё до первой, а потом он не оставлял меня одного надолго. Но сейчас его нет уже почти неделю, и я…

Договорить он не смог из-за судороги боли, скрутившей его тело. Пронзительный крик рвался наружу из его горла, и Джерард до крови прикусил губу, стараясь его сдержать. Но он не плакал, хоть в его глазах и скопилась влага.

Я уже не раз видел сабов во время первой ломки, и обычно они рыдают от боли, но Джерард держался. Что же в нём такого, что он не сдаётся, не покоряется своей природе?

— Мистер Айеро, пожалуйста, я согласен на всё, только пусть это прекратится! — в голосе уже слышалась подступающая истерика, и я не выдержал. В конце концов, я за этим сюда и пришёл.

— Пошли, — приказал я и сразу направился к особым комнатам. Джерард шёл за мной по пятам, его колотило, но я знал, что ему станет лучше, как только мы начнём.

Едва мы оказались в помещении с большой кроватью, застеленной чёрными простынями, я отдал новый приказ:

— Раздевайся и на кровать. Стоп-слово «музыка».

Я пошёл к большому шкафу с различными плётками, стеками, паддлами и тому подобным вещам. Тут было практически всё, что может понадобиться для сессии. Придирчиво осмотрев содержимое, я взял в руки небольшую плеть. Удары болезненные, но следов практически не оставляет, если бить правильно, и они успеют сойти за три-четыре дня. Наклонившись к своей сумке, я достал довольно большой вибратор. Зная Марка, я почти уверен в том, что он хорошо разработал своего саба, так что ему не будет слишком тяжело принять такую игрушку. Но развернувшись к кровати, я понял, что не смогу этого сделать.

Болезненно худой Джерард стоял на кровати в коленно-локтевой, тихие, практически неслышные всхлипы доносились с его стороны, а слёзы, всё-таки покатившиеся из глаз, впитывались в простыню. Чёрное постельное бельё ярко контрастировало с бледной кожей, создавая образ невинности. И я понял, что не хочу его разрушать. Но и оставить в таком состоянии тоже не мог.

— Пошли отсюда. Я не буду с тобой спать, — я увидел, как Джерард заметно расслабился. Его пугал секс? — Переночуешь у меня, выполнишь какие-нибудь приказы, а там посмотрим. Условие одно — ты должен будешь молчать, когда Марк будет тебя расспрашивать. И только попробуй что-нибудь ему сказать, я на тебе живого места не оставлю. Запомни, это только на одну ночь. Ты понял меня?

Только кивок и очередной тихий всхлип служили мне ответом.

Кажется, меня ждёт весёлая ночь.


	5. Глава 4

POV Джерард

_Я не буду с тобой спать_

Даже Богу было неизвестно, насколько я был благодарен Фрэнку Айеро за эти слова. Я не хотел изменять Марку, но большая часть Доминантов потребовала бы секса, а не согласилась просто поговорить со мной, используя только свою силу. Но этот Дом был не из их числа.

Едва осознавая всё происходящее, я поднялся с кровати. В ушах у меня всё ещё стоял тот звук, с которым Доминант проверял плеть, а обернувшись, я увидел, как он убирает её на место. Я вздрогнул, когда представил тонкие хвосты, больно жалящие мою спину. К счастью, сегодня этого не произойдёт.

Как только я закончил натягивать на себя футболку, мистер Айеро открыл дверь комнаты и пошёл по коридору в сторону второго выхода из клуба. В этой части здания музыка была не так слышна, так что звук наших шагов гулко разносился по пустому коридору. Но никто из нас не произнёс ни слова.

На улице на нас сразу подуло холодным ветром, немного отрезвившим меня. Пелена перед глазами постепенно начала развеиваться, и теперь я обратил больше внимания на лицо мужчины рядом с собой. Он был хмурым, погруженным в собственные мысли. Казалось, все свои действия он выполнял на автомате, совершенно не задумываясь.

«Ну конечно, это у него далеко не впервые», — мелькнула мысль у меня в голове. Айеро был красивым, это было глупо отрицать, умным и сильным Доминантом, понятное дело, что свободные сабы были совсем не прочь провести с ним ночь, чтобы спастись от ломки. И я просто один из многих, которые не в силах противиться своей природе.

Мы подошли к какой-то машине. Даже на вид она была безумно дорогой, и я боялся даже представить ту сумму, которую за неё отдали.

— Садись, — одно слово, такое же холодное, как усиливающийся ветер, нарушило гнетущую тишину. Голос мужчины был абсолютно бесстрастным, словно ему было абсолютно безразлично всё происходящее здесь, в то время как моё сердце быстро колотилось в груди, грозясь пробить рёбра. По сравнению с ним я чувствовал себя совершенно неопытным. Но это безразличие больно кольнуло где-то в душе. Ему было плевать на меня, это же только на одну ночь. А потом он навсегда исчезнет из моей жизни, как исчезают все. Но мне так хотелось получить хоть каплю заботы…

Когда мы сели в машину, Айеро повернул ключ зажигания, мотор приятно заурчал, а из печки подула струя тёплого воздуха. Мы тронулись, но я не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, где живёт мужчина, поэтому это было огромным риском. Но выбора у меня особого не было: либо Фрэнк Айеро, согласившийся мне помочь, либо возвращение в клуб и поиск Доминанта на ночь, который может оказаться совсем не таким добрым, либо адские боли от ломки. И я выбрал меньшее из зол.

— Не бойся, я не насильник, — вдруг сказал Айеро, видимо уловивший моё настроение.

— Я не думал ни о чём таком, — пробормотал я, краснея до ушей, понимая, что лгу.

— У тебя всё на лице написано, так что не отнекивайся, не поможет, — после этих слов снова повисла напряжённая тишина.

Мне всё ещё было плохо, но присутствие сильного Доминанта и тот факт, что он, кажется, не собирается мне вредить, делали своё дело. Разрывающая меня изнутри боль притупилась, а моё сознание прояснилось, так что теперь я абсолютно точно знал, на что подписался. Но я не пожалел о принятом решении. Если бы я отказался поехать с этим Домом, буквально на следующий день мне снова стало бы плохо, а к возвращению Марка я бы уже сошёл с ума.

Мы приехали в тот район, где жили только обеспеченные люди. Огромные высокие дома, в которых жили сливки общества. Я знал, что компания Айеро была более успешной, чем фирма Марка, но даже представить не мог, что он живёт в одном из самых элитных районов Нью-Йорка.

Мы заехали на подземный паркинг под одним из домов. Здесь были машины за такие бешеные деньги, что я боялся даже представить капиталы людей, которым они принадлежали. Но я понимал, что я не из этого мира роскоши и фальши. Я не хочу провести всю жизнь в золотой клетке, не узнав истинных чувств.

— Пошли, — всё тот же безразличный тон, режущий по ушам. В паркинге был лифт, и мы поднялись в нём на предпоследний, сороковой, этаж. Там было всего четыре двери, несмотря на размеры здания, и я предположил, что сами квартиры изнутри очень большие. И я не ошибся.

Как только дверь открылась, щёлкнул выключатель, и свет озарил большую прихожую, из которой вело ещё две двери, а в коридоре их было ещё четыре. Я застыл, не зная, куда я должен идти и что делать. Мы с Марком жили в трёхкомнатной квартире, но она была в разы меньше. А тупая боль, сдерживаемая силой Айеро и ставшая привычной за то время, что мы ехали, вновь дала о себе знать резкой вспышкой, от которой меня выгнуло дугой.

— Иди на кухню, — сказал Доминант. — Вторая дверь справа. Я сейчас буду.

Я, чувствуя себя лишним в этой квартире, пошёл в указанном направлении. Кухня была очень большой и оборудованной по последнему слову техники. В углу стопкой лежало огромное количество кулинарных книг. Это немного удивило меня: Айеро не производил впечатления человека, который любит готовить.

Новая вспышка боли пронзила моё тело, не давая довести свою мысль до конца. Я глухо простонал, плотно сжимая губы, пытаясь быть как можно тише. Всё-таки простого присутствия Доминанта рядом было недостаточно, чтобы успокоить ломку.

А Айеро всё не приходил.

Мне казалось, что это длится уже почти час, хотя прошло всего несколько секунд. Я ненавидел боль в любом её проявлении, а сейчас она вновь поглощала меня, резко усилившись. Мне становилось трудно дышать, лёгкие словно жгло огнём, от которого никуда не деться, а в голове была только одна мысль.

_Пусть это закончится_

Мне казалось, что я схожу с ума, пока уверенный и спокойный голос не проник в моё сознание.

— _Дыши,_ — это был приказ, которому моё тело подчинилось, когда я даже не мог думать. Я сделал судорожный вдох и широко распахнул глаза, глядя на Доминанта, который опирался на дверной косяк. Боль немного отступила, давая возможность ясно соображать. — Тебе скоро должно стать лучше. Судя по всему, ты вообще не знаешь, как это работает, верно? — дождавшись моего кивка, Айеро продолжал, — твоё тело чувствует мою силу. Как и все сабмиссивы, ты реагируешь на действие на тебя. Когда тебе приказывают, у тебя в крови и в мозгу происходит какая-то химическая реакция. Я не силён в этом, никогда не любил теорию. Я больше по практике, — Доминант хищно ухмыльнулся и вошёл в кухню, а я дёрнулся, испугавшись, что мужчина передумал. — Успокойся ты, я держу свои обещания. Сейчас посмотрим, что у меня есть перекусить, а ты расскажешь мне немного о себе и том, как так получилось, что ты практически ничего не знаешь о своей природе.

И снова эта тишина, прерываемая лишь тихим позвякиванием посуды. Я наблюдал за мужчиной, что-то искавшим в холодильнике. Он был действительно красив и выглядел гораздо моложе своих тридцати с чем-то. Я бы дал ему от силы лет двадцать пять, а то и меньше. Подкаченное тело, которое у меня не было возможности рассмотреть близко, но рельефные мышцы спины давали многое понять, многочисленные татуировки, проколы, оставшиеся от пирсинга — всё это говорило о буйной молодости и о желании сохранить её как можно дольше.

— Нравится то, что ты видишь? — усмехнулся Доминант, заметив мой взгляд, а потом поставил передо мной тарелку с горячим супом. Когда только разогреть успел? Нужно меньше уходить в свои мысли. — Держи, ты выглядишь голодным.

Я с ужасом смотрел на тарелку, вспоминая угрозы Марка. Я не должен есть больше необходимого минимума, я должен стать лучше.

— Я не голоден, — пробормотал я, отводя взгляд от еды, но желудок предательски заурчал. Я не ел последние полтора суток, из-за ломки меня сразу рвало, стоило пище попасть внутрь. Но я не хотел, чтобы это кто-то видел.

— _Ешь,_ — теперь это был прямой приказ. И сейчас я не знал, что будет больнее: отказ его выполнять или наказание Марка через несколько дней. Но Айеро добавил, — только попробуй не выполнить. Ты сам пришёл в клуб за помощью, а я из-за тебя отказался от жаркой ночи. Так что _ешь._

И я снова подчинился. Казалось, что моё тело и разум сейчас существуют отдельно друг от друга. В голове крутились лишь мысли о том, что я совершаю, возможно, самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, в то время как сам я брал ложку и начинал медленно есть под пристальным взглядом Доминанта. Но мне становилось лучше. С каждой новой ложкой по телу разливалось приятное тепло, боль отступала всё дальше, и я понимал, что сегодня меня не вырвет, едва я доем.

— Хороший мальчик, — сказал Айеро и начал есть собственную порцию, а меня будто током ударило. Марк никогда не хвалил меня, несмотря на то, что это очень важная часть отношений. Сабы нуждались в одобрении своих действий, нам нужна была поддержка Доминантов. Но это то, чего я был лишён всю свою жизнь.

Как только мы доели, мужчина повёл меня в гостевую, где достал комплект постельного белья и передал мне.

— Ты ляжешь здесь, — он кивнул на большую кровать, — но сначала ты расскажешь мне, как так получилось, что ты ничего не знал о ломке, — я посмотрел на него, взглядом прося разрешения промолчать и просто лечь спать, но мужчина был неумолим. — _Расскажи мне._ Можешь не рассказывать о своих отношениях с Купером, я не собираюсь лезть в вашу личную жизнь, мне просто интересно, почему именно сейчас он решил оставить тебя одного надолго.

— Я не знаю, — мой голос был едва ли громче шёпота. Сейчас я снова лгал, с огромным трудом сопротивляясь силе мужчины. Я не хотел показаться ему ещё более жалким, чем сейчас. Наверняка в этот момент он видит всего лишь отчаявшегося саба, который был готов лечь под первого встречного Доминанта, лишь бы остановить ломку. Но на деле я был просто глубоко несчастным подростком, которого ненавидел человек, предназначенный ему судьбой. Каждый день это оставляло маленькие зарубки на моём кровоточащем сердце, но сделать я ничего не мог. У меня больше никого не было. — Он раньше никогда так не поступал. Именно поэтому я не знал ничего о ломке, кроме названия. Не было необходимости с ней справляться. Мы встретились на следующий день после появления у меня метки и не расставались больше, чем на три дня.

— Что ж, тебе повезло, в этот раз ты легко отделался. Когда-нибудь я узнаю всю твою историю. А теперь ложись спать. Я буду в соседней комнате. Завтра с утра мне будет не до тебя, поэтому предупреждаю сразу: поскольку сегодня мы просто провели время вместе, ломка уйдёт максимум на несколько дней. Постепенно ты сможешь жить без воздействия Доминантов до месяца, но сейчас ты слишком слаб, чтобы долгое время загонять боль обратно внутрь себя. Тренируйся, если хочешь научиться игнорировать приказы, отсрочивать ломку и не бежать в клубы через пару дней после её начала.

— Хорошо, — тихо ответил я, запоминая советы. Это может мне пригодиться в будущем. — Спасибо Вам, мистер Айеро. Вы очень помогли мне.

— Тебе нужна была помощь, мне нужна была власть, это выгодно, — мужчина уже прошёл к двери. — А теперь укладывайся.

Застелив постель и выключив свет, я лёг и закрыл глаза, но мысли настойчиво лезли в голову. Я не знал, насколько правильно поступил, когда решил пойти в тот злополучный клуб. Я мог корчиться дома от боли на простынях, пропитанных моей кровью, а сейчас я лежу в мягкой кровати сытый и с ясным сознанием. Но чего мне будет стоить этот комфорт? Я уже видел разгневанное лицо Марка, а его крики звенели у меня в ушах, напоминая обо всех страданиях и унижениях.

Проворочавшись около получаса, я услышал тихие шаги рядом с комнатой и скрип приоткрывшейся двери.

— Кажется, я говорил тебе спать? Твой шорох не даёт мне покоя. И почему ты такой нервный… Я же не тронул тебя и обещаю, что не сделаю этого ночью. Ты вернешься домой в целости и сохранности. А теперь _спи_.

И моё тело вновь безвольно подчинилось, мгновенно расслабляясь, словно только и ждало этого приказа. А сознание даже не пыталось сопротивляться, окончательно капитулируя перед силой Доминанта.

Я проиграл бой самому себе.


	6. Глава 5

POV Фрэнк

Я смотрел на засыпающего сабмиссива и старательно отгонял от себя мысли о его судьбе. Это не моё дело, ведь он проведёт в этой постели всего одну ночь, а потом навсегда покинет мою жизнь. Возможно, я останусь мимолётным воспоминанием в его памяти, а может, просто исчезну. В любом случае, нас ничего не связывает. Это просто взаимопомощь.

Джерард повернулся на бок и сильнее закутался в одеяло, словно ему было холодно. Он что-то пробормотал, а потом размеренно задышал, нарушая тишину своим тихим сопением. На его лице была абсолютная безмятежность, подросток всё ещё был под действием моего приказа. Он так легко поддавался психологическому воздействию, что мне не составило никакого труда заставить его погрузиться в сон. Хоть я и был сильным Доминантом, некоторые сабы пытались сопротивляться своей сущности. Но Джерард принял всё. Ему просто нужно было справиться с болью. Марк поступил чудовищно, оставив беззащитного молодого сабмиссива один на один с ломкой.

Убедившись, что подросток крепко уснул, я собрался выйти из комнаты, но не удержался и бросил на спящего последний взгляд. Завтра я уйду гораздо раньше, чем он проснётся, а в десять утра сюда заглянет Джамия, чтобы проследить, что с Джерардом всё в порядке. Я больше не увижу его, но и отпустить, не убедившись в том, что он протянет до возвращения своего Дома, я не мог. А если эта история повторится? Марк Купер славился своим непостоянством, жестокостью и холодным расчётом. Он был способен на многое, и я был совсем не уверен в том, что Джерард с ним в безопасности. Но с другой стороны, какое я имею право вмешиваться в их жизнь?

Но сердце, шепчущее о сострадании, победило здравый смысл, говоривший обратное. Я взял лежавшие на столе ручку и лист бумаги и написал свой номер телефона. На секунду задумавшись, я приписал чуть ниже:

_Если боли станет слишком много, ты можешь мне позвонить. Я помогу тебе._

Я не был уверен в правильности своих действий. Этот сабмиссив заставлял меня сомневаться в своих решениях. Он был слишком странным. Он был не просто покорным и тихим, какими часто бывают сабы, он был запуганным и полностью подчинённым. Такого страха не должно быть в глазах человека, особенно, когда они говорят про своих любимых. Но сейчас у меня не было ничего, кроме догадок.

Я вышел из гостевой и пошёл к себе в спальню, по пути снимая с руки коричневый браслет. Все думали, что я всё ещё не встретил свою родственную душу. И лучше бы это было так.

**_Эрика Леджер_ **

Самый важный для меня человек, посланный судьбой, уже восемь лет лежал в могиле, пока я пытался забыть горе, полностью погрузившись в работу и занимаясь одноразовым сексом. Но боль никуда не уходила. Она оставалась со мной, смотрела на меня со старой фотографии изумрудными глазами прекрасной девушки. Я любил Эрику. Она первая поверила в меня, первая отдала мне всю себя. А я не смог её сохранить. И каждый раз, входя в комнату, я видел её улыбающееся лицо. Но я не убирал фотографию, продолжая каждый день вскрывать старую рану, не давая ей покрыться корочкой.

Я устал за сегодняшний день, поэтому, как только моя голова коснулась подушки, я уснул.

***

С утра я проснулся, когда солнечные лучи ещё даже не заглядывали в мои окна. Я всегда просыпался рано, это уже вошло в привычку. Сейчас я снова пойду на работу, и всё вернётся на свои места.

Я старался не шуметь, помня о спящем в гостевой комнате сабмиссиве. Я не хотел его будить, не хотел видеть вновь, но снова не удержался и заглянул в помещение. Джерард лежал на кровати, всё так же завернувшись в одеяло. Я смотрел на него, и на краткий миг мне показалось, что я вновь вижу перед собой живую Эрику, крепко спящую после страстной ночи, пока я готовил ей завтрак. Жаль, что это была всего лишь иллюзия, а на кровати лежал чужой сабмиссив, который меня боялся.

Я ушёл из квартиры, оставив ещё одну записку на случай, если Джерард проснётся раньше, чем придёт Джамия. Я был уверен, что это наша последняя встреча, а номер, оставленный мной, полетит в ближайшее мусорное ведро.

Никаких обязательств. Никакой привязанности. Никаких чувств.

Это было моим девизом на протяжении последних восьми лет. И я не собирался нарушать свои собственные правила.

Я хотел забыть об этой ночи, но через четыре дня судьба вновь столкнула меня с Джерардом Уэем.

Я просто вышел из душного здания офиса, чтобы зайти в кафе неподалёку, когда услышал пение. Голос показался мне знакомым, и, обернувшись, я увидел Джерарда, сидевшего на своей куртке рядом со стеной и певшего песни. Вокруг него собирались люди, оставляя свой бесконечный бег, чтобы послушать завораживающий голос, исполнявший известные песни. И я тоже остановился, наблюдая за улыбавшимся сабмиссивом. Сейчас он не был тем отчаявшимся, потонувшим в боли подростком, в его глазах сверкали искорки счастья.

Когда очередная песня подошла к концу, Джерард поднял взгляд и осмотрел толпу, будто впервые замечая своих зрителей. Он поражённо застыл, а потом взглянул прямо на меня, и тут же его щёки заалели. Я по-доброму улыбнулся. Сейчас он ещё сильнее был похож на Эрику. Она тоже любила выступать в общественных местах, привлекать к себе внимание и дарить людям улыбки и хорошее настроение.

— Эм, — чуть помявшись, заговорил Джерард. — Тут есть один человек, который несколько дней назад очень помог мне, но я не успел сказать спасибо, — он снова взглянул на меня. — Эта песня — моя благодарность за человеческую доброту.

А дальше Джерард запел.

***

POV Джерард

Я не был уверен в том, что поступаю правильно. Но когда я начал петь, я почувствовал себя лучше. Музыка — это сила, подпитывающая меня.

_Take away the sensation inside  
Избавь меня от этого ощущения —  
Bitter sweet migraine in my head  
Горько-сладкой мигрени.  
Itʼs like a throbbing tooth ache of the mind  
Эта боль похожа на пульсирующую зубную боль в голове.  
I canʼt take this feeling anymore  
Я больше этого не выдержу_

Но с каждым словом улыбка мистера Айеро становилась всё шире, а мой голос — увереннее. Я поступил правильно. Я не смог сказать слова благодарности лично, но я сполна возмещу это сейчас. Айеро был настолько сильным Доминантом, что его влияния мне хватает до сих пор, а то, что он не делал ничего против моей воли, лишь усиливало эффект. Я уже четыре дня не общаюсь близко с Доминантами, но всё ещё чувствую себя прекрасно. Боль не возвращается, не разрывает меня на части.

_Out of body and out of mind  
Изгоняешь поцелуем демонов из моего тела,  
Kiss the demons out of my dreams  
Разума и из моих снов,  
I get the funny feeling, thatʼs alright  
И меня посещает это странное ощущение. Всё нормально,  
Jimmy says itʼs better than air,  
Джимми говорит, что оно лучше, чем воздух,  
Iʼll tell you why  
И я скажу почему_

Через три дня возвращается Марк, и всё будет как раньше. У меня не будет ломки, но будут синяки по всему телу, вечный голод и дикая усталость от всего. Марк был моим истинным, но с Айеро я чувствовал себя в большей безопасности, хоть и не доверял ему до конца. Я должен чувствовать вину за свою измену, которую и назвать-то так нельзя, но я чувствую лишь поглощающее спокойствие и счастье. Мой Доминант никогда не разрешал мне петь на улицах, считая, что это низко. Но благодаря чужому человеку я смог справиться с болью и заняться тем, что мне нравится.

_Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
Ослабь давление опухоли —  
This sensationʼs overwhelming,  
Это невыносимое чувство.  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
Подари мне долгий поцелуй на ночь,  
And everything will be alright  
И всё будет хорошо.  
Tell me that I wonʼt feel a thing,  
Скажи, что я ничего не почувствую,  
So give me Novacaine  
Дай мне обезболивающее_

Айеро не целовал меня, он не спал со мной, не касался меня, он просто проник в мою душу, сломив все барьеры. Он помог мне и оставил записку. Я надеялся, что мне не придётся вновь изменять Марку, но заветный номер телефона теперь всегда был со мной. Это было единственным доказательством того, что я не выдумал ту ночь.

Как только я допел, послышались редкие аплодисменты. Но мне было плевать на всех этих совершенно незнакомых людей, для меня было важно одобрение лишь одного человека, который стоял позади всех и улыбался. И этого мне было достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя счастливым. От Марка я обычно не дожидался даже крохотной похвалы, а этот Доминант уже второй раз проявлял благосклонность.

Айеро остался до конца моего небольшого концерта, хотя его перерыв должен был давно закончиться. И каждый раз он улыбался, но на его лице была написана непонятная мне грусть. А когда я закончил петь, мужчина дождался, пока все разойдутся, и только тогда подошёл ко мне.

— Ты очень хорошо поёшь, Джерард. Ты напоминаешь мне одного замечательного человека, — в глазах Доминанта вновь мелькнула та непонятная мне грусть, но он быстро отогнал её от себя. — Ты голоден? Я угощаю.

— Нет, извините, — я мотнул головой. Я всё ещё должен был похудеть. Я не должен нарушать хотя бы какой-то приказ Марка.

— Я настаиваю, — Айеро недовольно оглядел меня и цокнул языком. — Скажи, когда ты ел нормально последний раз? Не заставляй меня приказывать тебе.

— У Вас, — мой голос был тихим, а в животе противно заурчало. Только от мыслей о вкусной и сытной еде у меня текли слюнки.

— _Идём,_ — сейчас это сразу был приказ, и я даже не сопротивлялся, позволяя своей сабмиссивной сущности взять верх. Какой смысл противостоять этому Доминанту, когда он не сделал мне ничего плохого?

Мы зашли в небольшое уютное кафе неподалёку и сели за столик у окна. Я смотрел на спешащих людей, пока Доминант делал заказ. Меня удивило, что он взял еду, соответствующую моим предпочтениям, словно знал о моих вкусах всё. Но дальше мы сидели в тишине. Напряжение, казалось, и не собиралось покидать наши странные отношения.

— Надеюсь, тебе понравится, — сказал он, когда принесли заказ. — В этот раз, я думаю, тебе не будет нужен мой приказ, чтобы поесть?

Вместо ответа я взял ложку и начал есть суп. Меня пугала эта забота. Мужчина практически ничего не знал обо мне, о моей жизни, но продолжал помогать мне. О жестоком обращении Марка со мной не знал никто. Может, у него правда есть шестое чувство?

— Мне пора, — мистер Айеро поднялся из-за стола и, бросив деньги на стол, надел свою куртку. — Постарайся не попадать в неприятности, Джерард, — с этими словами он покинул кафе, а звон колокольчика над дверью сообщил о его уходе. А я, чувствуя себя отвратительно, сразу бросился в сторону туалетов и зашёл в самую дальнюю кабинку. Склонившись над унитазом, я засунул два пальца в рот, проталкивая их дальше, надавливая на корень языка и разрывая своё горло, пока весь обед не вышел из меня. Было больно, потому что я не принял заботу Доминанта, но стремление угодить истинному было сильнее.

Меня разрывало на кусочки, но я заслужил это. Всегда заслуживал. Я не мог сохранить верность одному мужчине, это было наказанием. И сейчас я покорно принимал его, не обращая внимания на стекающие по щекам слёзы, которые смешивались с рвотой.

Когда я смыл воду и вышел, я ужаснулся своему отражению в зеркале. Моё лицо покраснело, глаза всё ещё слезились, а слишком большая футболка испачкана. Мне даже на улицу в таком виде выйти нельзя.

Пока я приводил себя в порядок, моё горло всё ещё саднило. Я только радовался тому, что Марка ещё нет дома, и он не будет иметь меня в рот, усугубляя ситуацию. Ещё три дня отдыха от своего Доминанта вселяли в меня надежду.

Но когда спустя час я открывал дверь нашей квартиры, холодный голос, раздавшийся из гостиной, заставил моё сердце уйти в пятки.

— Ну и где ты шлялся три часа? Уроки давно закончились. Хотя ты там и не появлялся, не так ли, Джерард?

Я боялся поднять взгляд на своего Доминанта, вернувшегося раньше времени, понимая, что следующие несколько часов будут тяжёлыми.

— Закрой дверь, — последовал приказ. — А потом иди в свою комнату. Я думаю, ты догадываешься, что тебя ждёт.

И я захлопнул тяжёлую дверь, оставляя за ней все свои крики.

Но никто не пришёл. Все были глухи к моим мольбам. А я чувствовал, что вновь начинаю падать в глубокую яму, имя которой Отчаяние.


	7. глава 6

POV Джерард

Прошло ещё две недели, больше похожих на Ад. Марк вернулся из своей командировки ещё злее, чем раньше. Он знал, что меня должна была настигнуть ломка, и так проверял меня. Я не прошёл проверку и теперь расплачивался за это. За то, что не сдох по его вине.

Купер был уверен, что я с кем-то спал, и пытался узнать у меня имя этого мужчины, но я молчал. Я не мог так подставить Доминанта, проявившего ко мне доброту и сострадание, поэтому я молча терпел все побои, унижения и издевательства, даже не пытаясь что-то предпринять. А зачем? В любом споре, особенно в суде, всегда будет слово Марка, уважаемого бизнесмена и сильного Доминанта, против меня, несовершеннолетнего сабмиссива. Мне никто не поверит.

— _Скажи мне, с кем ты спал,_ — приказывал мне Марк, когда я лежал перед ним, связанный по рукам и ногам. Но я упрямо молчал, чувствуя жуткую боль. Сопротивляться приказам истинного мучительнее всего, это выжимает из тебя все соки. Пощёчина обожгла моё лицо, и я сжал зубы, чтобы ни единый стон не сорвался с моих губ. Я не позволю ему услышать мою боль. — Тогда и валяйся так до завтра.

И он ушёл. Скоро хлопнула дверь квартиры, и я позволил себе сорваться. Я тихо плакал, умоляя Смерть прийти за мной и избавить от этих мучений, но даже ей я был не нужен.

Затуманенным взглядом я осматривал свою комнату. А принадлежала ли она мне? Даже здесь во всём чувствовалось присутствие Марка. Не было каких-то моих личных вещей, кроме одежды в шкафу да учебников на столе. Всё остальное безжалостно летело в помойку. Сколько рисунков, которые были мне так дороги, было сожжено на моих глазах. Всего лишь бумажки для Марка — целый мир для меня. Но Доминант никогда меня не слушал.

Я перевёл взгляд на календарь. Завтра девятое апреля. Мой день рождения. Первый, который я должен был встретить со своим Доминантом. Интересно, а он вообще вспомнит про него? Или просто поколотит и уйдёт трахаться с другими сабами? А может, он хоть раз в году подарит мне право выбирать самому?

В животе протяжно заурчало. Во время командировки Марка я поправился на два килограмма, что не осталось незамеченным. Он вернулся четырнадцать дней назад. Последние три я не ел ничего. Но самое ужасное было в том, что я чувствовал, что заслуживал это. Я смотрел в зеркало и больше не хотел видеть своё тело. Казалось, что мысли Марка стали моими. Я больше не чувствовал себя комфортно в собственном теле, и я всеми силами старался убрать лишние килограммы. Я понимал, что это болезнь, но не обращался за помощью. Возможно, я смогу заморить себя голодом и закончить всё это.

Я вспомнил мистера Айеро и его приказы. Он кормил меня, даже не подозревая о том, что делал только хуже. Но он заботился обо мне. Делал то, чего никогда не делал Марк. Он оставил мне свой номер, говорил, что может помочь, но я не хотел передавать себя в чужие руки. Я смогу справиться и со своей жизнью, и с тем, что делает со мной истинный Доминант. Я почти всю жизнь провёл в одиночестве, и я выжил, справлюсь и сейчас.

Верёвка натирала и так повреждённые запястья. Марк не умел быть нежным, а когда он заметил шрамы вокруг своего имени, он рассмеялся мне в лицо.

_— Ты действительно настолько наивен, что думал, что мог изменить судьбу? — усмехался он, разрезая мою футболку. — Смирись, тебе некуда бежать. Ты навсегда останешься со мной, — в его глазах вспыхнул огонь, и в нём было чистое безумие._

Я часто видел этот взгляд. У Марка были проблемы с психикой, и, если бы я смог это доказать, он бы перестал быть моим опекуном, и я бы смог уйти от него. Но у меня нет ни единого подтверждения моим словам. И в этом была вся проблема. Он умел себя контролировать в присутствии посторонних, показывая своё истинное лицо лишь мне.

Всё тело ныло от неудобной позы, запястья и лодыжки были стёрты в кровь, а в голове был туман. Но, несмотря на всё это, я уснул, всё ещё надеясь, что завтра случится чудо.

***

Но чуда не произошло.

Я проснулся от боли на тыльной стороне ладони и, резко открыв глаза, я увидел алеющий след идеально круглой формы. Рядом с кроватью стоял пьяный Марк, а в его руке была потухшая сигарета. Он задумчиво рассматривал оставшийся след, иногда переводя взгляд на моё лицо.

— Мне нравится этот след. Скоро их будет больше, и почему я раньше не тушил сигареты о тебя? Тебе идут эти красные круги. Из них можно выжигать целые изображения, ты же так любишь искусство. А сейчас вали в школу и только попробуй прогулять, — Доминант развязал причудливые узлы на моих руках и ногах, пока я с ненавистью смотрел на него. Впервые я ощутил такую ярость, мне казалось, что я готов убить его.

Я быстро принял душ и взял свою сумку. За эти двадцать минут Марк уже завалился спать. Пьяный, он становится совершенно невменяемым, и в это время с ним лучше не связываться. Пока он окончательно не протрезвеет и не избавится от похмелья, дома лучше не появляться.

В школе мне было только хуже. Группа самых сильных Доминантов сегодня решила обратить своё внимание на меня, а я был слишком истощён и морально, и физически, чтобы противостоять им. Не так я хотел отметить свой день рождения, совсем не так.

— Уэй, — громкий голос Алекса Коннора, капитана футбольной команды и при этом одного из лучших учеников школы, настигнул меня у моего шкафчика, когда я трясущимися от недоедания руками пытался его закрыть. — Ты плохо выглядишь. Тебе нужна помощь? Я думаю, мы можем решить твою проблему. Ты получишь удовольствие, поверь мне.

— Пожалуйста, уйди, — тихо попросил я, будучи абсолютно уверенным в том, что меня не услышат, и в миллионный раз проклиная свою сущность. — Я сам справлюсь.

— Да ладно тебе, Джерард, — ко мне подошла одна из черлидерш, она была Доминанткой и считала, что все сабы созданы лишь для её удовольствия. Она придвинулась ко мне вплотную, приподнялась на носках и, прикусив мочку моего уха, прошептала, — я буду нежной.

Я испытывал лишь отвращение. Я не хотел видеть этих людей, смотреть на их усмехающиеся лица. Я просто хотел сбежать отсюда, но едва я развернулся, чтобы сделать это, три голоса одновременно произнесли самый позорный для меня приказ.

— _На колени,_ — и я, абсолютно измученный, не смог сопротивляться сразу трём Доминантам и опустился на колени прямо на грязном полу школы. Все остальные ученики в коридоре замерли, наблюдая за разворачивающимся перед ними действием, но никто даже не попытался мне помочь. У меня никогда не было друзей. А ни одного учителя поблизости, как назло, не оказалось.

— Ты жалок, Джерард, — зашептал мне на ухо Коннор. — Ты падаешь на колени по первому приказу, как самая последняя шлюха. Уверен, ты часто стоишь на коленях и умоляешь чужих мужчин трахнуть тебя так, чтобы ты не мог двигаться. И тебе нравится это. Ты просто шлюха. Он ваш, — последние два слова были произнесены гораздо громче, и я понял, что сейчас мне снова будет больно.

Парализованный приказом и жестокими словами, я даже не сдвинулся с места, когда три Доминанта поволокли меня к выходу из школы. Ученики постепенно расходились, кто-то смотрел на меня с сочувствием, но никто ничего не сделал.

А за школой меня избили. Тяжёлые удары ложились поверх свежих и старых синяков, оставленных Марком, я почувствовал, как в некоторых местах выступила кровь. А они всё били и били, пока я не начал отключаться. Тогда они остановились.

— Если решишь согласиться на наше предложение, мы всегда тебе рады, — прошипел мне на ухо чей-то голос. А потом они просто ушли, оставляя меня под кустом.

Я не знаю, сколько я пролежал. Я не хотел открывать глаза и снова видеть этот мир. Я уже сдался и просто хотел умереть. Но я не умирал, словно сама Судьба хранила меня. Для чего, спрашивается? Всё равно я не смогу жить нормально.

Скоро пошёл дождь, заливая меня холодными струями и приводя в сознание. Земля подо мной постепенно раскисала, и я не хотел даже представлять, на что сейчас был похож. Весь в синяках, крови и грязи, наверное, я был похож на труп. Жаль, что моё сердце ещё билось.

Но я нашёл в себе силы подняться и подойти к большому дубу, который рос в школьном дворе. Широкий ствол скрывал меня от школьников, которые могли видеть меня из окна, поэтому я позволил себе немного расслабиться и, жмурясь от боли, прислониться к дереву. Надо придумать, что делать дальше.

Я не мог вернуться домой, занятия ещё не закончились, и Марк, наверное, всё ещё злой, как чёрт. Поехать к семье я тоже не мог, их сейчас не было в городе. Оставалось либо шататься по улицам, корчась от боли на каждом шагу, либо…

Признать, что мне нужна помощь.

Телефон предательски потяжелел в кармане, а сердце забилось гораздо чаще, когда я подумал о таком решении. И сейчас оно казалось самым правильным.

Дрожащими руками я вытащил телефон и смятую бумажку с номером. Я не забивал его в телефон, чтобы Марк ничего не нашёл, а всегда бережно носил с собой. Никто не знает, что может случиться.

Несколько раз промахнувшись мимо клавиш, я набрал правильный номер и приложил трубку к уху. Послышались гудки. Я не надеялся на ответ, когда на том конце раздался хриплый голос:

— Это Фрэнк Айеро, чем могу быть полезен?

***

POV Фрэнк

Я сидел в своём кабинете и просматривал отчёты, когда мой телефон зазвонил. Номер был неопределён, но это мог быть кто-то из моих партнёров, поэтому я нажал кнопку ответа.

— Это Фрэнк Айеро, чем могу быть полезен?

— Мистер Айеро, — звонивший говорил очень тихо, будто чего-то боялся. Я не любил, когда люди начинали мямлить и не могли связно объяснить, чего они хотели. — Простите, что беспокою Вас, но, возможно, Вы мне поможете?

— Кто это? — раздражённо спросил я. Голос казался смутно знакомым, но я не мог точно сказать, кому он принадлежал.

— Это Джерард, — тихо ответили мне, — Джерард Уэй.

Теперь происходящее немного прояснилось. Джерард часто говорил тихо и запуганно, но сейчас его голос был будто изломан.

— Я думал, ты не позвонишь, — я усмехнулся. — Что тебе надо? У тебя начинается ломка?

— Не совсем, — подросток немного помялся. — Мне нужно где-то побыть до завтрашнего утра, у Вас не будет места? Я могу убрать у Вас дома, или приготовить ужин, или ещё что-нибудь… Пожалуйста, мистер Айеро.

Я улыбнулся, услышав мольбу в голосе Джерарда. Он был таким наивным и искренним, что я просто не мог устоять перед ним. Взглянув в расписание, я увидел, что никаких встреч у меня сегодня не было, и я вполне мог позволить себе устроить небольшой выходной. Одной рукой собрав нужные мне отчёты, я положил их в папку, всё ещё слыша тяжёлое и напряжённое дыхание Джерарда.

— Мистер Айеро? — неуверенно позвал он.

— Да, ты можешь приехать ко мне. Я буду дома через час. Доберёшься сам?

— Да.

— Тогда жду тебя.

Сбросив вызов, я начал быстро собираться. Кажется, вечер можно провести очень весело. Этот сабмиссив был мне симпатичен, это глупо отрицать. Ему нужна помощь, а мне он был интересен. Конечно, оставалась проблема в виде его Доминанта, но об этом человеке сейчас хотелось думать в последнюю очередь.

Ровно через час я был дома. Моя огромная квартира встретила меня привычной пустотой. Так странно осознавать, что скоро в ней появится кто-то ещё.

Через двадцать минут раздался звонок домофона. Джерард приехал. Ещё через три минуты он был у двери моей квартиры. Я ужаснулся, когда увидел его.

Весь грязный, он был покрыт синяками, его лицо напоминало сплошную рану, одежда была порвана в нескольких местах, а на руке была уже запёкшаяся кровь.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Айеро, — вымученно улыбнулся Джерард. — Спасибо, что позволили приехать. Обещаю, я завтра же покину Вашу квартиру, не хочу приносить неудобства.

— Ты ответишь мне честно на вопрос, что с тобой произошло? — словно пропустив мимо ушей его предыдущую реплику, спросил я.

— Всего лишь драка в школе, ничего особенного, — пожал плечами Джерард. — Я могу воспользоваться душем? Я не хочу испачкать Ваш дом. Пожалуйста, — добавил он тихо.

— Да, — не задумываясь, ответил я. — Я дам свою одежду. Скорее всего, она будет тебе велика, но я думаю, ничего страшного не случится, если ты наденешь её.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся саб. — Вы так добры ко мне.

Джерард пошёл в душ, а я взял несколько своих вещей из шкафа. Боксеры, футболка и джинсы, которые я очень любил и никак не мог их выбросить. Они напоминали мне о буйной молодости.

Я зашёл в ванную и сквозь прозрачные стенки душевой кабины увидел Джерарда. Он стоял ко мне спиной, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы понять, как сильно ему досталось. На коже было множество синяков, уже пожелтевших и ещё ярко-фиолетовых, кое-где виднелись заживающие следы от ударов плетью. Подросток не заметил меня, а я быстро оставил вещи и ушёл, размышляя о том, сколько же ещё кровоточащих ран на его теле.

Когда Джерард вышел из ванной, я ничего не сказал про следы на его спине, просто придвинул чашку горячего чая чуть ближе к зажатому подростку и попытался выдавить из себя улыбку, которая мгновенно померкла, едва я увидел на тыльной стороне его ладони алый круг от ожога сигаретой.

— Знаешь, ты можешь оставаться здесь столько, сколько тебе нужно, — сказал я. Это было спонтанным решением, но сейчас я чувствовал себя так, будто был в ответе за этого сабмиссива. В каком-то смысле так и было, между нами появилась какая-то связь, хоть мы и не были знакомы долго.

— Спасибо, — тихо ответил Джерард. Он похудел с нашей последней встречи и, казалось, стал ещё бледнее. Он был несчастен, это было видно по его глазам. Сейчас я мог тщательно их рассмотреть, мы сидели не так далеко друг от друга. Они были красивы, странного болотного цвета, но в них не было огня. Я не видел в них ничего, кроме бесконечной усталости от жизни. Грустно видеть такие чувства в глазах подростка, который должен был быть любим своим истинным, но получал лишь страдания.

Я понял по следам на его спине, что его били не только в школе. Удары плетью мог нанести только Доминант. Марк Купер был жестоким человеком, он был способен причинить боль отдающему себя без остатка Джерарду. Но подросток всё ещё продолжал надеяться.

Ближе к вечеру сабмиссив приготовил вкусный ужин, а потом пошёл спать. Я не стал ни о чём расспрашивать его в этот день: ему и так досталось. У меня ещё будет время всё узнать, и, если я узнаю, что это Марк нанёс ему большую часть синяков и ран, я больше не отпущу его. Он не заслужил этого.

Когда Джерард уснул, я взял его сумку. Копаться в чужих вещах плохо, но я должен был узнать о нём хоть что-то.

В сумке было его удостоверение*, которое я изучил, но в глаза бросалась только одна деталь.

Девятого апреля у него день рождения. Это сегодня.

Своё семнадцатилетие он встретил избитый, в чужом доме, без малейшей надежды на то, что кто-то вспомнит о нём.

И в этот момент я понял, что в его глазах была не усталость от жизни, а нечто другое.

**Отчаяние.**

____________  
*В США основным документом, удостоверяющим личность, является водительское удостоверение, а тем, кто не водит, в 16 лет выдают пластиковые карточки с основной информацией и фотографией


	8. Глава 7

POV Джерард

Когда я открыл глаза на следующее утро, я чувствовал себя абсолютно отдохнувшим. Солнце уже вовсю светило в окно, и я, потянувшись, перевернулся на живот и сладко зевнул. Мне было тепло и уютно, и хоть тело и болело после вчерашних побоев, а на руке всё ещё был немного побледневший след от сигареты, я чувствовал себя спокойно. В квартире не было слышно криков Марка, на кухне была вкусная еда, а приютивший меня Доминант очень добр. Что может быть лучше?

Я посмотрел на большие часы, висящие над дверью, и понял, что в школу уже можно не идти, потому что доберусь я туда к пятому уроку. Вздохнув, я вновь лёг на спину и раскинул руки на кровати, наслаждаясь этими ощущениями и вдыхая запах чистого белья. Когда последний раз я мог позволить себе просто понежиться в постели по утрам? Я уже не мог вспомнить.

Примерно через двадцать минут я поднялся и, шлёпая босыми ногами по полу, пошёл в кухню. Во всей этой огромной квартире царила тишина. Я уже понял, что Айеро не было дома, и думал, как мне уйти. Я не собирался тут оставаться и злоупотреблять добротой этого Доминанта. Он и так сделал слишком много.

На кухонном столе лежали мой телефон и сложенный вдвое листок бумаги. На телефоне было одно сообщение от Марка. Я со страхом открыл его и тихо выдохнул, понимая, что обречён.

«Ты знаешь, что тебя ждёт, когда ты вернёшься».

Я знал. Марк обвинит меня в измене и накажет. Но я не могу к нему не вернуться. Там мой единственный дом, хоть меня там и не ждут.

Тихо вздохнув, я хотел сварить себе кофе и приготовить какой-нибудь еды для мистера Айеро, чтобы отблагодарить его за гостеприимство, но тут мой взгляд упал на листок. Взяв его в руки и развернув, я с грустью улыбнулся.

«Надеюсь, ты хорошо спал. Мне жаль, что твой день рождения прошёл таким образом, но я всё равно поздравляю тебя. И ты не обязан уходить, в этой квартире тебе ничего не угрожает. Но я не буду тебя держать, решать тебе».

И меня не смутило то, что Айеро копался в моих вещах и смотрел в мои документы. Эти скупые слова были моим единственным поздравлением, и они заставили меня улыбнуться. А предложение остаться было слишком соблазнительным. Я верил, что здесь мне будет лучше, хотя часть меня всё продолжала твердить, что я буду лишь мешать этому Доминанту и, в конце концов, надоем ему.

И я хотел уйти, но тело, словно отозвавшись на мои мысли, заныло с новой силой, напоминая о побоях. И тогда я сломался.

Я остался в чужом для меня доме с практически незнакомым человеком, предпочтя его своему истинному. Я сумасшедший.

Весь день я наслаждался тишиной и занимался домашними делами. Это была та мелочь, которой я мог хоть как-то отплатить за человеческую доброту. В квартире была идеальная чистота, будто тут кто-то часто прибирался, и я бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что у Айеро работает уборщица. Для таких, как он, это обычное дело.

Я готовил ужин, часто заглядывая в книгу рецептов. В холодильнике не было мяса, а только соя и прочие заменители. Видимо, Айеро был вегетарианцем, а множество кулинарных книг лишь подтвердили мою догадку, и теперь я учился готовить вегетарианскую лазанью. По кухне распространился такой невероятный аромат, что у меня в желудке глухо заурчало. Но я не знал, заслуживал ли я еды. Весь этот год с Марком слишком глубоко отпечатался в моём сознании, чтобы я мог измениться за один день. Я не хотел блевать в доме человека, который, казалось, искренне заботился обо мне. Но я всё ещё не хотел смотреть в зеркало и видеть там своё жуткое тело. Я недостаточно хорош для того, чтобы обо мне заботились и любили. Но так приятно жить иллюзией.

Когда мистер Айеро вернулся с работы, он улыбнулся, увидев, что я жду его.

— Если можно, то я хотел бы остаться у Вас, — робко сказал я, всё ещё боясь, что сейчас меня вежливо попросят уйти.

Но он не попросил. И я остался, вновь доверившись этому странному Доминанту.

***

Прошло уже две недели, а я всё ещё жил в квартире мистера Айеро. И мне нравилось здесь находиться. Больше не было постоянного страха, не было ругани и криков, а всё казалось слишком идеальным, чтобы быть правдой. Здесь у меня было то, чего никогда не было дома. Здесь я чувствовал себя нужным.

В первые дни моего пребывания здесь я боялся, что Марк будет искать меня, он вполне мог заявиться в школу и приказать мне вернуться, и я бы не смог ничего сделать, закон бы был на его стороне. Но он не приходил, и я в очередной раз убедился в том, что я ему не нужен.

Но больше всего мне нравилось узнавать мистера Айеро всё больше и больше. В наших отношениях всё ещё оставалась официальность, я по-прежнему обращался к нему на Вы, но я всё больше проникался к нему симпатией.

Доминант пристально следил за тем, чтобы я нормально питался, и я действительно стал чувствовать себя гораздо лучше. Но мне всё чаще казалось, что он начинает избегать меня. Но никто из нас ничего не делал, а я всё сильнее пытался завладеть вниманием мистера Айеро.

Каждый день я готовил ему ужин, ждал с работы, как покорная собачонка, понимая, что то, что я испытываю к этому мужчине, совсем не похоже на то, что я чувствовал по отношению к Марку. Когда я думал о своём истинном Доминанте, меня накрывало волной страха, но когда я был рядом с Айеро, я чувствовал себя в безопасности. Казалось, что всё в этой квартире пропиталось его силой, и даже в его отсутствие я не ощущал одиночества. Я влюблялся в это чувство с каждым днём всё сильнее и постепенно осознал, что за тот месяц, что я прожил в этой квартире, я бесповоротно влюбился в её хозяина. Только жаль, что подобное испытывал только я.

Каждый раз, когда я с надеждой ожидал получить хоть толику искреннего внимания, мне доставались лишь короткие кивки и сухие ответы. Я был готов отдать всего себя, а взамен получал всё то же болезненное равнодушие. Я хотел хоть на какое-то время ощутить себя нужным, и раньше этот Доминант мог мне это дать, но после того, как я стал жить у него, что-то резко изменилось. С каждым днём он возводил всё более прочные стены между нами, даже не пытаясь хоть немного сблизиться. Это рвало моё сердце, я впервые чувствовал настолько сильную потребность в ком-то. Я должен попытаться сделать хоть что-то.

Я думал, что всё дело в том, что я не могу дать того, что обычно дают сабмиссивы своим Доминантам. Да, Айеро направлял меня, не давал ломке наступить, но у него не было полной власти надо мной. По сути, мы были просто соседями по квартире, нас даже друзьями было сложно назвать. И я решил передать мужчине контроль над собой, хоть меня и пугали возможные последствия, я был готов на всё, лишь бы увидеть хоть какую-то реакцию. Мне просто это необходимо.

И однажды я решился.

В тот день была сильная гроза, май выдался на редкость дождливым. Я ждал прихода Айеро с замиранием сердца, даже не зная, чего хотел больше: отсрочить его приход или наоборот приблизить.

Обычно Доминант возвращался домой около семи вечера. Без десяти я пошёл в гостиную и опустился на колени, чувствуя себя неуютно. Я ненавидел эту позу из-за Марка, я был слишком уязвим, но сейчас я хотел отдать всего себя. Я доверял этому мужчине больше, чем самому себе.

Рядом со мной лежал ошейник, который иногда надевал на меня Купер. Он нашёлся на дне моей школьной сумки, видимо, я когда-то спрятал его туда, а потом просто забыл. Я не любил эту вещь, но я совершенно не знаю предпочтений Айеро, если он захочет, я позволю ему затянуть эту полоску кожи на моей шее. Только бы прогнать этот холод из его глаз.

В комнате царил полумрак, за окном всё так же лил дождь, а часы медленно отсчитывали секунду за секундой. Я нервничал всё больше, я не знал, как Доминант отреагирует на мою попытку привлечь его внимание. Я просто надеялся, что он не будет таким же жестоким, как Марк.

Когда часы показывали половину восьмого, я уже хотел отказаться от своего плана и начал подниматься, но звук поворачивающегося в замочной скважине ключа заставил мои ноги подкоситься, и я снова встал на колени и низко склонил голову, пытаясь подготовить себя.

— Джерард? — щёлкнул выключатель, и комната наполнилась ярким светом. Я зажмурился, оказавшись не готовым к этому, но я слышал приближающиеся шаги Доминанта и вскоре ощутил руку в своих волосах. — Что здесь происходит?

— Я хочу, чтобы Вы подчинили меня, — тихо проговорил я, открыв глаза, но не рискуя поднять взгляд и посмотреть на Айеро, а потом ещё тише добавил, — Господин.

— Зачем тебе это? — длинные пальцы выпутались из моих волос, и теперь я чувствовал себя ещё более неуютно.

— Я хочу отплатить Вам за Вашу доброту.

— Ты же знаешь, что мне ничего от тебя не нужно, Джерард. Ты просто какое-то время поживёшь здесь, а потом мы распрощаемся навсегда. Поднимайся с колен и просто забудем об этом.

— Я не могу так, — тихо прошептал я. В уголках глаз начали предательски скапливаться непрошеные слёзы. Айеро стоял достаточно близко ко мне, поэтому я, переборов себя, потянулся руками к пряжке ремня на его брюках. Я понимал, что веду себя неправильно, но я так хотел увидеть хоть какие-то эмоции на непроницаемом лице Доминанта, в которого я так глупо умудрился влюбиться. Я ему не нужен, я даже не понимаю, почему он меня всё ещё терпит. — Просто позвольте мне…

Я уже расстегнул ремень и теперь коснулся холодного металла пуговицы, всё ещё не поднимая глаз, когда сверху послышался твёрдый приказ:

— Джерард, _поднимись с колен,_ — я вздрогнул, когда услышал нотки металла в его голосе, но не остановился, изо всех сил пытаясь подавить свою сущность. Я добьюсь появления эмоций на этом прекрасном лице. Я расстегнул пуговицу и почти закончил с молнией, чувствуя поднимающуюся внутри меня волну боли, но меня отрезвил сильный толчок в плечо. Айеро был гораздо сильнее меня, и я упал, больно ударившись спиной. — Мне ничего от тебя не нужно. Ты просто мой сосед, и я не собираюсь что-то менять.

И это стало последней каплей. Тихо всхлипнув, я вскочил на ноги и побежал к выходу из квартиры. Я понимал, что веду себя очень глупо, но просто не мог ничего поделать. В голове билась только одна мысль.

**Ты никому здесь не нужен.**

И я выбежал из квартиры, смахивая с глаз надоедливые слёзы и не обращая внимания на окрики сзади. Я не хотел здесь оставаться. Почему, как только всё становилось чуточку лучше, я всё портил собственными руками? Почему я не мог просто смириться со своей участью и не задушить эти чувства в своём сердце? Почему я считал, что могу что-то изменить? Я просто хотел почувствовать себя значимым для кого-то, разве это так много?

Я выбежал из подъезда на пустые улицы элитного жилого квартала в Нью-Йорке, холодные струи воды били меня по лицу, а ветер противно забирался под одежду. Я не взял даже куртку и сейчас сильно жалел об этом, но такая погода немного отрезвила меня, и я понял, что мне совершенно некуда идти. Меня нигде не ждут, у меня нет друзей, а родителей всё ещё не было в городе. Я был совершенно один на пустых улицах Нью-Йорка, и, стоя под ледяным дождём, я понимал, насколько я ничтожен. Уж лучше я умру сейчас, чем буду мучиться ещё целую жизнь.

И, сдерживая слёзы, я пошёл в сторону кучи старых коробок, которые с утра заберёт уборщик. Ночью никто не станет искать меня там, а завтра… Завтра я сбегу из этого города, в котором видел лишь страдания. Здесь меня никто не держит.

Да и кому я нужен? Я ведь просто глупый влюблённый подросток со сломанной психикой. Как кто-то настолько идеальный, как Фрэнк Айеро, мог меня полюбить?

Кто вообще может меня полюбить?


	9. Глава 8

POV Фрэнк

Я не пошёл за Джерардом, хотя, наверное, должен был это сделать. Я не хотел его останавливать, потому что нас ждал бы слишком серьёзный разговор. Я понял, что сабмиссив умудрился сильно привязаться ко мне, но мне это не нужно. Я не заводил отношений уже восемь лет и не собираюсь что-то менять. Я просто хотел помочь Джерарду без всякого подтекста, и я совершенно точно не ожидал увидеть его стоящим на коленях посреди собственной гостиной.

Я пошёл на кухню и достал с верхней полки бутылку хорошего виски и гранёный стакан. Я очень устал, а эта ситуация добила меня. Весь тот месяц, что Джерард жил у меня, я понимал, что тоже постепенно привыкаю к нему. Это была не любовь и даже не влюблённость, а просто… привычка? Я не знаю, как это назвать, но сейчас, когда подросток ушёл, моя квартира, казалось, опустела за секунду. Джерард оживлял её. Я старался отдалиться от саба, чтобы это не переросло в нечто большее. Мне не нужны чувства, они ранят. И сейчас я вслушивался в вой ветра и шум дождя за окном, усиленно отгоняя от себя любые мысли о Джерарде. Моя роль в его жизни закончилась, скоро снова всё станет, как прежде.

Я не хотел, чтобы всё закончилось так, но мы оба хороши. Джерарду нужно то, что я не могу ему дать. Не после того, что произошло с Эрикой. Но подросток этого не знал, он просто считал себя ненужным. Но я не тот, кто должен доказать ему обратное.

Я проявлял равнодушие в надежде, что Джерард поймёт, что я не нуждаюсь в его чувствах. Но он вновь и вновь пытался привлечь моё внимание. Честно сказать, я не ожидал, что он будет готов к тому, чтобы я подчинил его. Не после всего, что он натерпелся от своего истинного. Когда я увидел его, стоявшего на коленях и низко склонившего голову, я был крайне удивлён. Я надеялся, что мы просто забудем эту историю, но подросток оказался настойчивым. Что ж, теперь наши пути разошлись, вероятно, навсегда.

***

Прошло около двух недель. Как бы я ни старался, мысли о Джерарде всё равно назойливо лезли в мою голову, но я твёрдо решил для себя, что не буду его искать. Он заслуживает лучшего. Я понимал, что если когда-то и решусь начать отношения, то буду постоянно сравнивать своего партнёра с Эрикой, а кому такое будет приятно? К тому же истинный Доминант Джерарда всё ещё мог хотеть вернуть своего сабмиссива. Но, как бы я не хотел этого признавать, подросток был первым, кто сумел вызвать во мне хоть какие-то эмоции после смерти Эрики.

Я сидел в своём кресле в офисе и задумчиво смотрел в стену. Сейчас был вечер пятницы, и почти все сотрудники уже ушли, поэтому из-за двери не доносилось привычного гула. Сейчас начинались тёплые летние ночи, и многие хотели провести их, гуляя по городу со своими истинными. И вновь я задумался о том, насколько я одинок.

Когда все гуляли со своими возлюбленными на День Святого Валентина, я в одиночестве выпивал в баре, вспоминая, как Эрика не любила этот праздник. На Рождество я тоже всегда был один в своей слишком большой и слишком пустой квартире. Я был одинок все последние восемь лет своей жизни из-за глупого страха вновь почувствовать боль. Но я всё ещё не был готов что-то менять, снова и снова выпроваживая очередного партнёра на одну ночь. И сегодня я собирался поступить так же.

Я вышел из здания офиса и сел в такси, называя адрес клуба. Я специально выбрал другой, а не тот, в котором встретил Джерарда во время его ломки. Я был уверен, что он вернулся либо к своей семье, либо к Марку и налаживает свою жизнь. Я не хотел всё портить, но и сыпать соль на собственные заживающие раны тоже не собирался.

Когда мы приехали, я расплатился с таксистом и пошёл к клубу. Пройдя мимо вышибал, я оказался в довольно большом помещении, заполненном полуобнажёнными парнями и мужчинами. В центре зала была сцена, на которой в свете огней танцевало несколько пар, а в остальной части клуба царил полумрак. Я заметил ещё нескольких танцующих на пилонах молодых парней, один из которых подмигнул мне и прогнулся в спине, оттопыривая задницу и призывно крутя бёдрами. Я не обратил на это внимания и пошёл в сторону бара.

Глядя в янтарную жидкость в своём бокале, я осознавал одну простую вещь. После ухода Джерарда я стал больше пить. Не как после смерти Эрики, нет, но я всё равно пытался залить своё одиночество. Я привык к нему, но, когда он попытался привлечь моё внимание, сам же и оттолкнул его. И что я за человек после этого? Как я могу отвечать за сабмиссива, когда я с собой-то справиться не могу?

— Джентльмены и джентльмены, — громко провозгласил в микрофон ведущий, выходя на сцену, откуда спешно спускались танцоры в одном нижнем белье, — Мы начинаем нашу ночную программу, поверьте, сегодня ваш ждёт невероятное шоу. И открывают нашу программу Джош и Скотт. Поверьте, эти парни невероятно горячо раздеваются. Не сотрите свои ладони! — ведущий посмеялся над своей собственной несмешной шуткой и исчез со сцены, уступая место двум блондинам, которые подошли к пилонам и начали на них забираться, искусно изгибаясь.

Я равнодушно смотрел на их танец в то время, как многие посетители буквально пускали на них слюни. Я заказал себе ещё выпить и лениво обвёл взглядом клуб, выискивая какого-нибудь одинокого сабмиссива, чтобы предложить ему немного развлечься. Я полагал, что это поможет мне отвлечься.

— Привет, красавчик, — ко мне подошёл молодой парень лет двадцати двух и сел на соседний свободный стул, развязно раздвинув ноги. Коричневый браслет на его правой руке выдавал в нём сабмиссива. Очень наглого сабмиссива. — Не угостишь выпивкой?

Я кивнул головой и подозвал бармена. В конце концов, не всё ли равно, кого трахать? И я заставлю этого саба проявить уважение. Он сорвёт голос в криках этой ночью.

Пока я думал об этом, парень уже выпил свой коктейль и теперь делал вид, что заинтересован происходящим на сцене, пока правой рукой начал поглаживать моё бедро, постепенно поднимаясь всё выше.

— Меня зовут Адам, — прошептал он мне на ухо и прикусил мою мочку. Я чуть отстранился, собираясь взять его за руку и потащить к выходу из клуба, чтобы грубо перепихнуться в дешёвом отеле поблизости, но тут моё внимание привлекло происходящее на сцене.

Блондины наконец ушли под громкие аплодисменты и крики пьяной публики, а их место заняла пара, состоявшая из Доминанта и сабмиссива. Дом был высоким, широкоплечим, а под его расстёгнутой рубашкой, накинутой на голое тело, рельефно выделялись мышцы. Саб же был почти на голову его ниже, стройный и гибкий. На нём были только узкие джинсы и чёрный ошейник с поводком, который ярко выделялся на фоне его кожи. И на миг мне показалось, что я вижу Джерарда. Но потом наваждение спало, и я заметил множество отличий. Волосы этого парня были гораздо длиннее и доставали почти до середины спины, а кожа была на несколько тонов темнее.

— Пойдём отсюда, — потянул меня в сторону выхода Адам, про которого я уже успел забыть. — Тут ничего интересного больше нет. Поверь мне, я умею гораздо больше.

— Я хочу посмотреть, — грубо прервал его я, не сводя глаз со сцены, где парни подошли к пилону, стоявшему в центре. Доминант намотал поводок на руку и притянул к себе, сразу же грубо целуя. Я заметил на их запястьях чёрные браслеты. Вероятно, они пара. В эту секунду по залу разнеслась музыка, исходящая из больших колонок, и весь зал замер в восхищении.

**_Three days grace — Painkiller_ **

_You know you need a fix when you fall down  
Ты знаешь, что тебе нужна доза, когда ты срываешься,  
You know you need to find a way  
Знаешь, что тебе нужно найти способ  
To get you through another day  
Прожить очередной день.  
Let me be the one to numb you out  
Позволь мне быть тем, кто притупит твои чувства,  
Let me be the one to hold you  
Тем, кто обнимет тебя,  
Never gonna let you get away  
Я никогда не дам тебе уйти  
The shoulder you cry on  
Я плечо, на котором ты плачешь,  
The dose that you die on  
Доза, что убивает тебя_

Парни начали красиво танцевать, все люди в зале не могли отвести от них взгляд. Пара извивалась под музыку, сабмиссив выгибался в руках своего партнёра, то приникая к нему ближе, то чуть отдаляясь, но вновь и вновь возвращаясь в родные руки. Обычно, когда я видел танцующие пары, я думал об Эрике, но сейчас в моих мыслях был только Джерард.

_I know what you want so desperately  
Я знаю, чего ты так отчаянно хочешь,  
You know Iʼll give you one for free  
И дам сейчас тебе одну [дозу] просто так,  
Forever youʼre coming back to me  
Ты всегда возвращаешься ко мне,  
Now Iʼm going to give you what you need  
Я дам тебе то, что тебе нужно,  
Cause I know what you fiend on  
Ведь я знаю, к чему ты пристрастился  
And what you lean on, what you lean on  
И на чем держишься_

Я представлял, как Джерард мог бы извиваться подо мной и стонать от удовольствия. Представлял, как он ждёт меня на коленях не для того, чтобы привлечь внимание, а потому что я ему приказал. Я знал, что мог бы подчинить его себе, и он был бы рад этому. Ему бы нравилось всё, что я с ним делаю, потому что я никогда не опущусь до уровня Купера и не перейду черту его возможностей. Джерард бы снова и снова умолял меня доставить ему удовольствие через боль и подчинение. И я бы давал ему это.

_I can be your painkiller, killer, killer  
Я могу утолить твою боль,  
Youʼll love me till itʼs all over-over-over  
Ты будешь любить меня до самого конца,  
Cause Iʼm the shoulder you cry on  
Ведь я подставляю тебе плечо поплакать,  
The dose that you die on  
Я доза, что убивает тебя,  
I can be your painkiller, killer, killer  
Я могу утолить твою боль_

И я бы был с ним рядом, никогда не покидая. Джерарду не пришлось бы снова проходить через ломку. Возможно, мы были бы счастливы.

Но здесь слишком много «бы». Однако в моих силах это изменить.

Я расплатился за выпивку и пошёл к выходу из клуба, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на возмущённые окрики Адама. Теперь я твёрдо знал, что я должен делать.

Едва выйдя на улицу, я достал телефон и набрал одного своего старого знакомого, который работал в полиции и имел доступ ко множеству информации. Когда-то я здорово помог ему, теперь настало его время отплатить мне.

— Дэйв? Это Фрэнк Айеро. Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-кого нашёл для меня.

И я знал, что если Джерард всё ещё в Нью-Йорке, то в ближайшие несколько дней я буду знать о его местоположении.

***

Через три дня Дэйв позвонил мне.

— Ох и побегали с твоим Джерардом, Фрэнк. Но мы нашли его. Он живёт с небольшой группой бездомных на северной окраине. Адрес скину сообщением.

— Спасибо, Дэйв, — у меня будто камень с души упал. Я боялся, что Джерард мог сбежать из города, и тогда шансы найти его были бы практически равны нулю. А то, что Дэйв нашёл его все за три дня в таком огромном городе, как Нью-Йорк, говорило о его огромном профессионализме. Наверное, он со своими подчинёнными выслеживал его по камерам видеонаблюдения. Адский труд, но он того стоил.

Я собирался встретиться с ним и поговорить. Если бы он вернулся к семье или Куперу, то я бы не стал даже соваться в его жизнь, но раз он всё ещё не с ними, то, возможно, у меня всё ещё есть шанс.

Я собирался ехать, когда случайно взглянул на фотографию Эрики.

— Прости, — негромко сказал я. — Ты всегда говорила, что если с тобой что-нибудь случится, я должен двигаться дальше. И только сейчас я, кажется, нашёл того, кто может мне помочь. Надеюсь, ты не будешь злиться.

С этими словами я схватил ключи с тумбочки и пошёл к своей машине. Я должен был исправить то, что натворил.

***

Я приехал по указанному адресу. Это был один из самых бедных районов, где жило огромное количество бездомных. Холодный ветер гулял по пустым улицам, залезая под куртку и пуская мурашки по телу. Я медленно ехал вдоль домов, пытаясь найти заброшенный, в котором жили бездомные. Наконец я увидел пятиэтажное полуразрушенное здание с разбитыми стёклами и распахнутыми настежь дверьми. Я остановил машину и вышел из неё, в нерешительности останавливаясь перед мрачным входом в дом.

Когда я уже собирался зайти внутрь, из здания вышел сгорбленный старик в поношенной одежде и зло посмотрел на меня.

— Что тебя занесло сюда? — проскрипел он. — Если хочешь поиздеваться над нищими, то убирайся отсюда, мы своих в обиду не даём.

— Я ищу Джерарда Уэя, возможно, он здесь, — я старался говорить уверенно, хотя взгляд старика, казалось, проникал в самую душу, внимательно изучая все твои намерения.

— Зачем он тебе? — недобро прищурившись, спросил старик.

— Мне нужно извиниться, — пробормотал я, окончательно стушевавшись.

— Ладно, иди за мной, — после минутной паузы сказал старик и повёл меня в дом. Мы шли по разрушенным коридорам, иногда встречая остальных бездомных, которые косо на нас смотрели, но молчали. Видимо, этот мужчина был здесь за главного. Наконец мы вошли в одну из заброшенных квартир. Навстречу нам вышла пожилая женщина.

— Ему хуже, — тихо сказала она, не сводя с меня изучающего взгляда. — И он всё ещё отказывается принять помощь от кого-нибудь из Доминантов.

— Возможно, он согласится пообщаться с этим, — старик кивнул на меня и повёл меня в единственную комнату. Старые обои отклеивались от стен, был жуткий сквозняк, а один из углов был завешен рваной простынёй. Всё это создавало картину жуткого запустения.

Мы подошли к углу, занавешенному простынёй. Вдруг из-за неё донёсся глухой стон боли. Я посмотрел на старика, ища подтверждения своим мыслям, и получил его.

— Твой Джерард там. Поговори с ним, а дальше решайте сами, — с этими словами мужчина ушёл.

Я отодвинул простыню, видя несколько грязных подушек и лежащего на них Джерарда. Подросток беспокойно спал, мечась во сне и иногда тихо постанывая. Я опустился рядом с ним на колени и прикоснулся к грязным и спутанным волосам, отчего он моментально проснулся.

— Мистер Айеро? — слабым голосом спросил Джерард. Он был очень бледен и, казалось, снова похудел. — Я сплю?

— Нет, — я улыбнулся этому вопросу, продолжая слегка поглаживать подростка по голове. — Я пришёл извиниться. Я не должен был так тебя отталкивать.

— Нет-нет, что Вы, это я виноват, — быстро забормотал Джерард. — Я не должен был лезть со своей привязанностью.

— Что было, то прошло, — я снова посерьёзнел. — Если ты не против, я хотел бы, чтобы ты вернулся ко мне. Ты нужен мне.

Джерард с недоверием посмотрел на меня, словно опасаясь, что мои слова — это ложь. И я понимал его. Я не мог обещать ему любви, искренних чувств, но и просто так оставить уже не мог. Я слишком привязался к нему за тот месяц, что он жил у меня. И я не буду больше его отталкивать.

— Правда? — негромкий вопрос прервал мои мысли.

— Правда. Пошли, если ты хочешь, конечно, — я поднялся на ноги и протянул Джерарду руку, надеясь, что он примет её. И он принял. Всё ещё с недоверием, он встал рядом со мной, слегка пошатываясь от слабости и бледнея ещё больше. — Скоро тебе станет лучше, — пообещал я.

Мы вышли из комнаты и наткнулись на пожилую пару, внимательно смотревшую на нас. Джерард улыбнулся им, подошёл и крепко обнял, тихо прошептав слова благодарности. Я просто молча наблюдал за этой картиной, а когда подросток вышел из квартиры, достал кошелёк и отдал все наличные деньги старику.

— Спасибо, что помогли мне.

Мужчина лишь улыбнулся, обнажая пожелтевшие зубы, словно знал то, что мне доступно не было.

Когда мы приехали домой, я сказал Джерарду:

— Не сбегай так больше. Это твой дом, и я буду ждать тебя здесь.


	10. Глава 9

POV Джерард

Прошло две недели с того дня, как я вернулся к Айеро, и я ни на секунду не пожалел об этом. Доминант стал мне ещё ближе, и я понимал, что назад пути нет. Мои чувства никуда не делись, а только усиливались с каждым днём, но я не рисковал снова проявить их. Я не хотел снова быть отвергнутым.

Но и Айеро тоже менялся. Он всё больше проявлял свою силу, часто действуя на меня, и мне это нравилось. То, как мягко и постепенно он утверждал своё господство надо мной, притягивало меня. В этом мужчине я видел идеального Доминанта, и то, что он проводил со мной всё больше и больше времени, не могло не способствовать развитию моих чувств. Я становился зависимым.

Однажды Айеро попросил называть его по имени. Эта просьба удивила меня, так границы между нами становились всё более размытыми. Было так странно произносить его имя, будто пробуя его на вкус. И я всё чаще думал о том, как бы я шептал это имя мужчине на ухо, пока он медленно и глубоко трахал меня. От этих мыслей я возбуждался, но я никогда никому бы не признался в том, что думаю о своём соседе по квартире, когда быстро снимаю напряжение в ванной, тихо и часто шепча его имя.

Фрэнк.

Живя с ним, я чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, чем когда был рядом со своим истинным Доминантом, и я часто думал, а не ошиблась ли Судьба, написав на моём запястье имя человека, которого я ненавижу?

А Марк, казалось, совсем исчез из нашей жизни. Он не искал меня, перестал предлагать Фрэнку объединить их компании. Меня пугало это затишье, Купер был не тем человеком, который просто так отказывается от своих идей. Я боялся, что скоро он объявится и принесёт с собой кучу проблем. Но пока я наслаждался небольшой паузой на счастье.

Сейчас было самое начало июня, на улице наконец была хорошая погода, а учебный год официально заканчивался сегодня. Нужно было сходить в школу и забрать табель с оценками. И хоть внешне я был абсолютно спокоен, внутри я сильно нервничал. Я боялся, что я не справился, что я недостаточно хорошо учился в этом году.

Марк требовал от меня идеальной учёбы, но он так истощал меня и морально, и физически, что у меня просто не хватало сил хорошо заниматься. Он наказывал меня за провалы, и всё это слишком крепко засело у меня в голове. Я сам начал считать, что заслуживаю наказаний за неуспеваемость.

Когда я стал жить у Фрэнка, ситуация улучшилась, но вряд ли одного месяца нормальной учёбы было достаточно для того, чтобы перекрыть остальные восемь. И я боялся, что мне придётся дорого расплачиваться за это. Я мог наказать себя сам, перестав питаться на какое-то время, но Доминант бы быстро докопался до правды и заставил есть, а признаваться ему я не хотел. Боялся. Я всё ещё не знал его предпочтений и опасался того, что он окажется любителем садизма. Я бы не вынес ещё одного разочарования. Я не люблю боль и не хочу связываться с тем, кому нравится её причинять.

Когда я пришёл в школу, на меня никто не обратил внимания, и я спокойно прошёл к своему месту. Благодаря Фрэнку я больше не был истощён и не мучился от ломки, так что мог сопротивляться влиянию других Доминантов. Да, это всё ещё было неприятно, но уже не было той пронзающей боли. Как только ученики поняли, обо мне сразу все забыли, чему я был рад. Я будто перестал существовать для всех.

Мистер Браун ходил по классу и раздавал табели. Одни радовались и громко шептались, другие вслух ругались, а я просто тихо ждал своей участи. И когда передо мной лёг лист с оценками, моя душа ушла в пятки.

У меня стояла D* по трём предметам. Марк бы убил меня. Но я больше не с ним. И я мог сам решить, заслуживаю ли я наказания. Но проблема была в том, что я всё ещё измерял свои поступки так же, как когда жил с Купером. И я должен был получить шестьдесят ударов ремнём с заклёпками, которые оставляли болезненные ссадины. И я считал, что я их заслуживаю.

Как в тумане я возвращался домой, думая о том, как попросить Фрэнка наказать меня. Он не был официально моим Доминантом и имел все основания отказаться, но я так надеялся, что он поможет мне почувствовать себя лучше. Мне _нужно_ почувствовать себя лучше.

Я вошёл в пустую квартиру, всё ещё терзая себя сомнениями. Я видел только один вариант попросить об этом и не умереть со стыда. Попросить без слов. Но я помнил, чем закончилась моя предыдущая попытка, и это единственное, что останавливало меня от того, чтобы упасть на колени перед Доминантом и позволить ему сделать со мной всё, что он посчитает нужным.

Но желание стать лучше победило сомнения. Будь, что будет, я не буду о чём-то жалеть. Я попытаюсь, и это главное. Если всё получится, то это сблизит нас ещё сильнее, возможно, Фрэнк даже официально станет моим Доминантом. Если же нет… Что ж, значит, не судьба нам быть вместе.

Ближе к вечеру я принял душ и долго думал о том, стоит ли мне одеваться. В конечном итоге я решил снять только футболку. Посмотрев на ошейник, я решил не надевать его, так как на нём были инициалы Марка. Вряд ли это будет хорошей идеей.

Я взял свой ремень с заклёпками, который недавно купил. Я не возвращался домой за своими вещами, боясь встретиться с Марком, так что Фрэнк потащил меня в магазин и сказал купить себе одежды. Я долго отказывался, но потом понял, что это была необходимость. И этот ремень тогда привлёк моё внимание, да и Айеро он понравился. Правда, Доминант смотрел на него как на безделушку, в то время как я думал о том, сколько будут заживать следы от него.

Закончив приготовления, я опустился на колени посреди гостиной. Табель и ремень лежали на полу рядом со мной. Всё это до безумия напоминало события двухнедельной давности, но я надеялся, что в этот раз всё закончится по-другому. Сейчас мне не нужны чувства, мне нужно прощение. И Фрэнк может мне это дать.

Время медленно тянулось, пока я продолжал мысленно подготавливать себя. Я не знал, сколько ударов решит дать мне Доминант, и это заставляло меня нервничать. Вряд ли он окажется таким жестоким, как Марк, но всё может быть.

Наконец входная дверь открылась. Я ещё ниже опустил голову, чувствуя, как мои отросшие волосы приоткрыли шею. Главное не поднимать взгляд. Надо быть послушным.

 _«Ты должен стать лучше, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь обратил на тебя внимание. Сейчас ты просто жалок»,_ — слова Марка были выгравированы в моей памяти. Стать лучше. Я должен стать идеальным сабом. Потому что иначе я не стою ничего.

— Джерард? Что ты опять удумал? — голос Фрэнка был уставшим и немного раздражённым. Я вздрогнул, не зная, чего стоит ждать дальше.

— Я заслужил наказание, Господин, — негромко произнёс я, всё так же не поднимая взгляд. — Моя учёба в этом году была недостаточно хороша. Пожалуйста, накажите меня так, как посчитаете нужным.

Я ощутил движение рядом со мной, Фрэнк поднял с пола табель и ремень. Через минуту он спросил меня:

— Скажи мне честно, не поддаваясь влиянию Марка, считаешь ли ты сам, что заслужил наказание? Или тебя просто мучают призраки прошлого?

Я задумался. Я считал, что Купер часто был слишком жесток ко мне, но за некоторые свои поступки я действительно заслуживал наказания.

— Да, Господин, — сказал я. — Я заслужил это.

— Сколько ударов ты обычно получаешь этим ремнем? — в голосе Доминанта была спокойная властность. И у меня не было никакого желания сопротивляться и не отвечать на вопрос.

— Шестьдесят, — я произнёс это, и всё мгновенно поменялось.

— Хорошо. Я накажу тебя. Но я использую кое-что другое. А теперь иди в мою спальню, раздевайся и жди меня на кровати в коленно-локтевой. И лучше тебе быть готовым к тому времени, как я приду туда.

Я быстро поднялся и пошёл в комнату Фрэнка. Дверь в неё всегда была закрыта, и я ни разу там не был. Это было довольно большое помещение, в котором царил полумрак из-за больших тяжёлых занавесок на окнах. Посреди комнаты стояла двуспальная кровать, застеленная чёрным покрывалом, а у стен стояли шкафы, забитые книгами.

Я начал стягивать с себя одежду, а когда закончил, залез на кровать и опустился на локти и колени, чувствуя себя полностью раскрытым и беззащитным. Я не знал, что будет использовать Фрэнк, и неизвестность пугала меня больше всего. Негромко вздохнув, я стал ждать Доминанта.

***

POV Фрэнк

Когда я увидел Джерарда, я хотел приказать ему идти к себе, вновь оттолкнув его от себя, но, увидев ремень, я передумал. Вряд ли сабмиссив просто хочет снова попробовать привлечь к себе моё внимание, позволив причинить себе боль. Джерард ненавидит её, он сам мне об этом говорил.

Я знал некоторых сабов, которым обязательно нужно было физическое воздействие, а не только психологическое. Им необходимо было чувствовать себя кому-то принадлежащим, и только прикосновения могли дать им это.

Когда я смотрел на коленопреклонённого подростка, я чувствовал тепло, разливающееся по конечностям. Я возбуждался, представляя себе, сколько всего мог с ним сделать. Но я должен держать себя в руках, не хватало только сорваться на беззащитном сабе.

— Я заслужил наказание, Господин. Моя учёба в этом году была недостаточно хороша. Пожалуйста, накажите меня так, как посчитаете нужным.

Когда я услышал причину такого поведения, я сразу почувствовал влияние Марка. Он очень долго вбивал в голову Джерарда, что он недостаточно хорош. Я хотел услышать, действительно ли сам подросток считает, что заслуживает наказания. Получив положительный ответ, я перекрыл себе все пути к отступлению. Но когда я услышал ещё и число ударов, которое он обычно получал, что-то внутри меня гневно заклокотало. Джерард, который был хрупким и ненавидел боль, не должен был столько терпеть. Но я не собирался отказываться от своих слов. Я накажу его, но буду использовать кое-что другое, ничего не должно напоминать ему о Марке.

Когда Джерард скрылся в моей спальне, я налил себе выпить и подошёл к шкафу, в самом нижнем ящике которого хранились игрушки. Немного поискав, я достал паддл. Он был не очень тяжёлым, но достаточно широким и жёстким. Самое то, что надо для наказания.

Я пошёл в свою спальню и увидел Джерарда, опиравшегося на колени и локти. Его задница была приподнята в воздухе, и я старательно отгонял от себя мысли о том, как бледная кожа покраснеет от ударов. Я должен сохранять контроль над ситуацией.

— Я нанесу пятнадцать ударов. Будешь считать. Твоё стоп-слово? — мой голос был твёрдым. Сейчас я чувствовал себя уверенно, словно всё так и должно быть.

— Я могу использовать слово "счастье"? — меня удивил такой выбор. Многие сабы использовали цвета или предметы, абсолютно не связанные с сексом и отношениями в целом. А этот робкий вопрос…

— Хорошо, — я подошёл к кровати. Джерард был ближе к левому краю, что было для меня гораздо удобнее, я мог свободно действовать. — Не забывай считать.

Занеся паддл, я нанёс первый удар. Он был не очень сильный, но кожа мгновенно начала краснеть.

— Один, — тихо произнёс Джерард. Всё его тело было напряжено, и я успокаивающего провёл рукой по его спине. Я не хотел этого делать, всё-таки это было наказание, но просто смотреть на дрожащего и испуганного саба было выше моих сил.

— Расслабься, будет легче, — чуть выждав, я нанёс следующий удар, уже сильнее.

— Два.

Так мы и продолжали. Я наносил удар, постепенно увеличивая их силу, Джерард считал, и я прикасался к его телу, с удовлетворением замечая, что саб расслабляется. Кожа на его заднице была алой, хотя мы дошли только до середины. И я находил это прекрасным. _Он_ был прекрасным.

Восьмой удар был гораздо сильнее всех предыдущих, и Джерард вскрикнул, но тут же продолжил счёт. Я улыбнулся этому послушанию. В моих брюках давно было слишком тесно, но подросток распалял меня всё сильнее.

После десятого удара я сделал паузу и пару минут просто гладил тело сабмиссива, замечая, что он расслабляется всё сильнее, а его член был возбуждён. Я сильно удивился, не ожидая, что Джерард сможет получить удовольствие.

Когда я снова начал наносить удары, голос саба менялся, он стал путаться в счёте. Взглянув ему в лицо, я увидел закрытые глаза и немного приоткрытый рот. Я не стал делать Джерарду замечание по поводу счёта, вместо этого сказав совершенно другое:

— Позволь себе потеряться. Дай этому поглотить тебя.

И я видел, как его тело окончательно расслабилось, счёт прекратился, а с губ сорвался бесстыдный стон. Я догадывался, что до этого Джерард ни разу не впадал в сабспейс. С его предыдущим Доминантом это было практически невозможно, и я был горд тем, что смог довести его до этого состояния с первого раза.

Нанеся последний удар, я отложил паддл в сторону и стал гладить Джерарда по голове, другой рукой легко проводя по горячим ягодицам.

— Ты хорошо справился, Джерард. Ты молодец, я горжусь тобой, — похвала — то, в чём нуждаются все сабмиссивы. И этот подросток не был исключением, ему необходимо чувствовать себя нужным кому-то.

— Пожалуйста, Господин, возьмите меня, умоляю, — беспорядочно зашептал Джерард. Я бы хотел этого, но нельзя допустить, чтобы потом подросток пожалел об этом. Сейчас он практически в бессознательном состоянии, и заниматься с ним сексом, по меньшей мере, жестоко.

— Нет, — отказал я, продолжая ласкать его тело, но не прикасаясь к возбуждённому члену. Я ждал его просьбы.

— Пожалуйста, сделайте что-нибудь, я хочу кончить, — снова начал саб, и я не стал ему отказывать. Я стал медленно водить по его члену рукой, постепенно ускоряясь. Я не собирался отсрочивать его оргазм, он заслужил получить удовольствие, поэтому спустя буквально несколько минут Джерард кончил, запачкав спермой свой живот и мою руку, а после обессиленно рухнул на кровать.

Моё собственное возбуждение всё ещё давало о себе знать. Всё, что случилось в этой спальне, навсегда останется за её дверьми, но сейчас я могу позволить себе кончить, глядя на распластанного на кровати подростка. И мне хватило всего нескольких движений собственной руки, чтобы достичь оргазма и тихо простонать имя саба.

Я достал влажные салфетки, которые всегда держал в спальне на всякий случай, и быстро вытер себя и Джерарда, который медленно отключался. После сабспейса ему нужен отдых и забота, и я больше не собирался отпускать его, поэтому я быстро сходил на кухню за бутылкой воды и вернулся в спальню. Присев рядом с засыпающим подростком, я заставил его выпить половину бутылки, а потом откинул покрывало и одеяло и уложил его под них, тут же укладываясь рядом. Дотянувшись до выключателя, я погасил в комнате свет и тут же прижал к себе Джерарда, чувствуя его затихающую дрожь. И когда я уже прикрыл глаза, я услышал фразу, которая заставила мои внутренности похолодеть, а сердце замереть. Я хотел и боялся услышать эти слова.

— Я люблю Вас. Спасибо, что остались со мной.

И в следующую секунду Джерард уже тихо сопел, уткнувшись лицом мне в грудь, оставив меня наедине со своими страхами и сомнениями.  
________________  
*едва сдал. Грубо говоря, еле-еле натянутая тройка


	11. Глава 10

POV Джерард

Я проснулся от звона будильника. Дёрнувшись от неожиданности, я понял, что крепко прижат к тёплому телу позади меня. В голове всё ещё был лёгкий туман, но воспоминания о событиях вчерашнего вечера мгновенно его разогнали.

Фрэнк не оттолкнул меня, а, наоборот, помог. Я действительно стал чувствовать себя лучше, гораздо лучше. А то, что он остался со мной после, только возвысило его в моих глазах. Марк никогда не думал обо мне, заботясь только о собственном удовольствии. Едва он заканчивал надо мной издеваться, он уходил, предоставляя мне самому справляться с болью во всём теле.

Но больше всего меня удивило то, что я смог получить удовольствие и провалиться в сабспейс. Это ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение, когда душа и тело словно существуют отдельно друг от друга. Мне казалось, что я был далеко от этого мира, что уже не смогу вернуться назад, но голос Доминанта и его сильные руки возвращали меня в реальность. И я хотел повторить это снова. Я хотел повторить это с _Фрэнком_.

Я попытался перевернуться на спину, но отказался от этой идеи, едва моя задница коснулась кровати. Всё-таки Фрэнк вчера постарался, я был уверен, что остались синяки. Но впервые в жизни это заставило меня улыбнуться.

Будильник снова зазвонил, и в этот раз Айеро зашевелился. Его руки исчезли с моей груди, а сам он отстранился, оставляя меня без уютного тепла. Мужчина отключил будильник и потянулся, разминая мышцы, пока я внимательно разглядывал татуировки, которыми было покрыто его тело. Вся его грудь была в рисунках, а всё, что ниже, было скрыто одеялом. Заметив мой взгляд, Фрэнк ухмыльнулся, встал с кровати и раздвинул шторы, впуская в комнату яркие солнечные лучи. Он был абсолютно голый, и я вспыхнул, быстро отводя взгляд в сторону. Послышался смешок.

— Доброе утро, Джерард. Хорошо спал?

— Да, — я всё ещё стеснялся поднять взгляд. — Спасибо Вам, Господин, — я не был уверен, как я должен обращаться к мужчине после вчерашнего вечера, потому что всем было ясно, что наши взаимоотношения теперь изменятся, причём сильно.

— Тебе не нужно обращаться ко мне как к Господину. Оставим это для сессий, если, разумеется, мы будем их проводить. Помни, одна из основ любых отношений — добровольность. А в остальное время зови меня Фрэнком.

— Хорошо, Фрэнк.

— Вот и славно. Если ты в порядке, то мы можем сейчас позавтракать, а потом я пойду на работу. У тебя же уже каникулы, верно?

— Да, — я поднял взгляд на мужчину, увидев, что он надел большой чёрный халат. И я был одновременно рад и огорчён этим, ведь теперь я не могу любоваться его телом.

— Отлично, тогда ты сможешь хорошо отдохнуть сегодня. Ты вчера буквально отключался, вряд ли ты хорошо выспался. Сейчас только восемь утра, — с этими словами Фрэнк вышел из комнаты, и через пару минут я услышал, как в душе включилась вода.

Улыбнувшись, я перевернулся на живот и поудобнее устроился на подушке. Задницу саднило, и я понимал, что в ближайшую пару дней сидеть мне будет крайне неприятно, но я ни о чём не жалел. За один вечер Фрэнк смог мне дать больше, чем Марк за почти год совместной жизни. Сейчас я чувствовал себя в безопасности, на душе было спокойно, а быстрые шаги в квартире придавали уверенности. Я был не один. Впервые кто-то сам захотел остаться со мной. Впервые я чувствовал себя нужным. И я был счастлив. Хоть я и сомневался, что Фрэнк сможет ответить взаимностью на мои чувства, я не собирался сдаваться.

Повалявшись ещё несколько минут, я встал с кровати, завернулся в одеяло и, чуть поморщившись, пошёл в сторону кухни. Одеваться мне было лень, к тому же, Фрэнк прав, я действительно хочу поспать ещё.

На кухне Доминант варил кофе, стоя у плиты в одном полотенце, которое было завязано на бёдрах. Капли воды стекали с волос Фрэнка на спину и грудь, а потом ниже и ниже. Мои мысли снова стали уползать не в том направлении, я захотел развязать это несчастное полотенце и попробовать его кожу на вкус. Я думаю, мужчина позволил бы мне это сделать. Но, взглянув на часы, я понял, что времени на это у меня нет.

— Фрэнк, — я решил задать интересующий меня вопрос, — ты же не против, если я устроюсь на работу? — сейчас я спрашивал разрешение на многие поступки. Я хотел показать, что я уважаю его решения и готов им подчиняться. Хотя я надеялся, что Доминант будет не против. Я нашёл одну интересную подработку в галерее. Им нужна помощь в оформлении помещения индивидуально под каждую выставку. Да, я буду всего лишь помощником дизайнера, но это уже на шаг ближе к моей мечте стать известным художником.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь об этом? — поинтересовался мужчина, разливая кофе по чашкам и доставая варенье к тостам. — Знаешь, хоть я и направляю тебя, я не собираюсь брать полный контроль над твоей жизнью. Я не из таких Доминантов. Так что делай, что считаешь нужным, и то, что хочется именно тебе, а не кому-то другому. Тогда ты будешь счастлив.

«Я уже счастлив», — подумал я и взял чашку со стола. Я решил поесть стоя, так как сидеть сейчас было довольно больно. Я заметил, что Фрэнк посмотрел на меня и усмехнулся, но это была не злобная насмешка, как у Марка, а ласковая улыбка. И у меня внутри что-то радостно затрепетало. Может, это и есть те мифические бабочки?

Когда Фрэнк ушёл, я позвонил в галерею и договорился о собеседовании. Пока я был единственным кандидатом на эту работу, так что шансы на успех были крайне высоки, так как в объявлении было подчёркнуто, что сотрудник требуется срочно. Меня это радовало, и я, насвистывая весёлую мелодию, пошёл в ванную, потому что заснуть снова у меня сейчас вряд ли бы получилось.

Спустя полчаса я вернулся в спальню Фрэнка, чтобы забрать свою одежду. Я с радостью бы оставался тут каждую ночь, но вряд ли Доминант этому обрадуется. Я помнил прошлую ночь достаточно отчётливо, помнил своё признание в любви, но мужчина, кажется, решил, что это просто слова, сказанные под влиянием сабспейса. Но я не собирался от них отказываться.

Тут мой взгляд упал на беловатые разводы на простынях, и моё лицо мгновенно покраснело. Воспоминания нахлынули с новой силой, и я почувствовал тянущее чувство в низу живота. Я постарался быстро отогнать от себя эти мысли, чтобы не возбудиться сильнее, но в голову настойчиво лезли образы того, чем ещё мы с Фрэнком могли заняться на этой кровати. И я всё сильнее хотел остаться здесь навсегда.

Я поменял бельё, забрал одежду и пошёл в комнату, которую уже давно называл своей. Действительно, Фрэнк позволял мне самому решать, какие вещи будут лежать в шкафу, какие важные для меня предметы будут лежать на подоконнике, но самое главное — он позволял мне заниматься рисованием, даже сам купил мне несколько альбомов и карандаши, которыми я так любил работать. Я показывал ему некоторые свои наброски, но он никогда не увидит один из альбомов, практически полностью изрисованный его портретами.

Я открыл ящик прикроватной тумбочки, достал этот самый альбом и простой карандаш и стал делать набросок. Но в этот раз я рисовал не только Фрэнка, но и себя, стоящего на коленях. Я ненавидел эту позу из-за её уязвимости и открытости, но рядом с Айеро я не чувствовал себя униженным, когда опускался перед ним на пол. Я хотел ему подчиняться, возможно, надеть ошейник с его именем, хотел ему принадлежать.

Я дорабатывал рисунок весь день, пока наконец не остался доволен результатом. И я думал, что если когда-нибудь и решусь показать мужчине остальные свои наброски, то этот точно останется только моим.

На рисунке были изображены я и Фрэнк, причём я стоял на коленях, а на моей шее был тонкий ошейник. Доминант был одет в джинсы и белоснежную рубашку, а в одной из его рук была плётка, в то время как я был полностью обнажён, а мои руки соединены за спиной. Но самое главное — на наших запястьях были одинаковые чёрные браслеты. Сейчас я всё ещё носил браслет Марка, а Фрэнк — свой старый коричневый. Я не знаю, почему он не со своей родственной душой, а до сих пор возится со мной, но то, как он избегает этой темы, наталкивает на определённые мысли.

От размышлений меня вырвал звук открывающейся двери. Удивлённо я взглянул на часы, обычно мужчина возвращался только через полтора часа. Я быстро убрал альбом и вышел в прихожую.

Фрэнк снимал куртку, а его лицо было непроницаемым, но я чувствовал исходящую от него ярость. Я испугался, что сделал что-то не так, и уже хотел задать вопрос, но Доминант опередил меня:

— Надо серьёзно поговорить, пошли на кухню, — я молча последовал за мужчиной, гадая, что же меня ждёт. Я перебирал самые разные варианты, начиная необходимостью срочно съехать и заканчивая тем, что Айеро нашёл свою родственную душу.

В молчании мы сели за стол, и Фрэнк протянул мне конверт, на котором было написано его имя. Я вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Сегодня курьер принёс мне это письмо. Оно от твоего Доминанта.

По моей спине пробежался холодок, и я, не ожидая ничего хорошего, открыл конверт и достал записку. Я начал читать, понимая, что у меня огромные проблемы.

«Фрэнк, мне тут донесли, что мой сбежавший сабмиссив у тебя. Я бы хотел его вернуть, а то без родственной души я чувствую себя некомфортно. К тому же я хотел бы узнать причину, по которой Джерард сбежал, ведь я о нём заботился. Я думаю, мы могли бы договориться о том, как вернуть его мне. Обещаю, что оставлю твою компанию в покое, если поговоришь с ним и заставишь вернуться. В противном случае, я могу довести дело до суда, но не думаю, что тебе нужны лишние проблемы. У тебя десять дней на то, чтобы образумить Джерарда.

С уважением,  
Марк Купер»

Я в панике перевёл взгляд на Айеро. По сути, я был для него никем, и он вполне мог вышвырнуть меня из своего дома на улицу, где меня тут же зацапает Марк. Но я надеялся, что он окажется другим. В глубине души я верил, что мои чувства могут оказаться взаимными. Я хотел остаться с ним.

— Что ты об этом думаешь? — поинтересовался Доминант.

— Я не хочу к нему возвращаться, — я старался, чтобы мой голос не дрожал, но воспоминания обо всех ужасах жизни с Марком превращали меня в запуганного зверька. Только не он. Кажется, я единственный сабмиссив, который мечтает о том, чтобы никогда не встречать своего истинного. Он принёс мне только боль. Я хотел остаться в этой квартире с этим Доминантом, но если он прикажет мне уйти, я ничего не смогу сделать. Это не тот приказ, которому я смогу сопротивляться. Сколько сабов погибло от осознания, что они никому не нужны? Все давно перестали считать. И сейчас у меня есть все шансы стать одним из них. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне остаться, — последние слова я практически шептал. Я был готов опуститься на колени и умолять, позволить Фрэнку сделать со мной всё, что он захочет, только бы он разрешил мне остаться.

— Ты не обязан к нему возвращаться, если не хочешь. Ты можешь попробовать отсудить у него право на тебя до твоего совершеннолетия.

— Как думаешь, с какой вероятностью мне удастся это сделать? — невесело спросил я. — Два процента, Фрэнк. У меня нет шансов. И к тому же я не собираюсь отказываться от своих слов. Я помню вчерашний вечер до мельчайших подробностей, и каждое сказанное мною слово — правда. Я люблю тебя, Фрэнк.

Я заметил, что в глазах Доминанта мелькнула тень, и уже приготовился услышать приказ выметаться из этого дома, который разобьёт мне сердце, но вместо этого я услышал лишь сухое:

— Ты можешь остаться. Посмотрим, что можно сделать с Купером.

И Доминант ушёл в свою комнату, поставив точку в нашем коротком разговоре и не ответив на моё признание, пока я пытался осознать происходящее и разобраться в собственных чувствах и эмоциях. Я был прав, Фрэнк не любил меня, но он позволил мне остаться. Возможно, в его душе всё-таки есть чувства? Но тут я вспомнил, что Марк может довести дело до суда, и тогда у нас нет шансов.

Марк Купер не умеет отступать от своих целей, готовый идти по головам. В эти моменты в его глазах горело пламя безумия, сжигавшее всех на своём пути. И я боялся, что совсем скоро оно доберётся и до нас. И тогда спасения не будет.


	12. Глава 11

POV Джерард

Прошла неделя с того дня, когда Фрэнку пришло письмо от Купера. После этого Айеро всё меньше времени стал проводить дома, уходя задолго до того, как я просыпался, и возвращаясь, когда я уже отключался, не готовый ждать его ещё несколько часов. Я был в отчаянии и винил себя во всём этом. Если бы я не переехал два месяца назад к этому Доминанту, я бы не влюбился в него, а Марк не стал бы меня искать. И не было бы всех этих проблем. Вообще ничего бы не было.

И в последние пару дней у меня снова начали проявляться признаки ломки. Я мучился от головной боли и слабости во всём теле впервые за последние два месяца. Я чувствовал себя отвратительно настолько, что даже не пошёл на собеседование в галерею. К тому же, если меня всё-таки заставят вернуться к Марку, работа мне уже будет ни к чему. Он уничтожит меня.

Разумеется, я ни на секунду не поверил в то, что Купер соскучился по мне. Я почти уверен, что он решил найти меня только из-за вопросов, которые были неизбежны. Действительно, истинный сабмиссив директора крупной фирмы давно не появлялся на публике, хотя раньше ни одного официального мероприятия не проходило без него. Марк таскал меня везде, заставляя скрывать синяки и ссадины под огромной одеждой, а всем этим богачам просто плевать. Я всего лишь саб, не имеющий никакого отношения к их бизнесу, а значит, не заслуживаю и толики их внимания. И я привык к этому.

Но я всё сильнее хотел вернуть внимание Фрэнка. Из-за того, что мы сейчас практически не общались, мы сильно отдалились друг от друга, и я снова чувствовал себя лишним и ненужным. Нет, я не пытался опять сбежать или привлечь его внимание, стоя на коленях. Я просто пытался принять всё это, но постоянная боль в моём теле становилась всё сильнее. Я чувствовал, как силы с каждым днём покидают меня.

Когда я проснулся тем утром, я не очень хорошо помнил свой сон. В моей памяти остались только жаркие поцелуи, нежные слова, чужие губы на моей коже и страстные объятия. Я негромко выдохнул, чувствуя сильное возбуждение. Я хотел испытать всё это наяву, а не во сне. Хотел понять, каково это — лежать под кем-то, когда всё, что ты можешь чувствовать — это другой человек. К тому же, в моём сне было ещё кое-что. Татуировки моего партнёра я запомнил так же ярко, как и его поцелуи. Мне снился Фрэнк.

Я решил просто поговорить с Доминантом, придя к выводу, что это лучшее решение. К тому же, если у меня получится уговорить его провести сессию или переспать со мной, то мы заранее сможем обговорить все предпочтения друг друга и запреты. Конечно, это не даёт никакой уверенности в том, что Айеро их не нарушит, но всё же это лучше, чем ничего.

Я пошёл в ванную и долго и придирчиво рассматривал себя в огромном зеркале. Все следы, оставленные Марком, давно сошли, а о порке, которую я неделю назад получил от Фрэнка, напоминало лишь несколько бледно-жёлтых синяков. Я перестал быть похожим на обтянутый кожей скелет, но всё ещё оставался очень худым. А в последние дни из-за медленного начала ломки мои глаза немного потускнели, словно из меня медленно высасывали жизненные силы. В какой-то степени так и было. Надеюсь, сегодня мне станет лучше.

Бросив последний взгляд на своё отражение, я зашёл в душевую кабинку, надеясь, что горячая вода поможет отогнать боль хоть на какое-то время и успокоить расшатанные нервы. Я так боялся быть отвергнутым, что изводил себя этим последние три дня, и казалось, что ещё немного, и я просто сойду с ума. Мне нужен кто-то, кто поможет мне не потеряться в своих чувствах. Кто-то, кто сможет удержать меня в этом мире. Надеюсь, что Фрэнк Айеро и есть этот якорь. Потому что иначе я совсем один.

***

POV Фрэнк

Сегодня я возвращался с работы гораздо раньше, чем в последние несколько дней. Мой организм отчаянно нуждался в отдыхе, поэтому я ушёл из офиса, едва часы показали семь вечера. Я хотел зайти в бар и выпить, чтобы хоть немного расслабиться, но какая-то сила гнала меня домой, где сейчас должен был быть Джерард.

Джерард… Я почти не пересекался с ним в последние дни, но иногда с утра или поздней ночью я смотрел, как он спит, и не заметить, что он стал выглядеть хуже, было просто невозможно. Я прекрасно понимал, что виноват в этом: Джерарду нужно чужое влияние, он ещё не научился долго жить без подчинения, а я просто лишил его этого, но находиться рядом с подростком сейчас было выше моих сил. После того дня, когда я выпорол его, что-то во мне изменилось. Я почувствовал ту связь, которая была лишь с Эрикой. Но на следующий же день пришло это злополучное письмо. Я понимал, что если Марк доведёт дело до суда, то шансов на успех у меня не будет, но всё равно упорно продолжал читать о процессах, связанных с опекой над несовершеннолетними сабмиссивами, искал хороших адвокатов. Но я не хотел давать Джерарду ложных надежд, понимая, что если мы сблизимся ещё сильнее, нам обоим будет гораздо тяжелее расстаться. Я отдалялся от него, пытаясь защитить, хотя знал, что и его, и мои чувства очень сильны, и больно будет в любом случае.

Когда я вошёл в квартиру, я буквально кожей почувствовал волнение Джерарда. Подросток беспокойно перемещался по гостиной, постоянно беря в руки какие-то вещи и тут же возвращая их на место. Казалось, он даже не заметил моего появления, пока я не позвал его:

— Джерард, что с тобой происходит? — я говорил спокойным голосом, надеясь, что это поможет подростку собраться с мыслями. Часто тон, которым сказана та или иная фраза, помогает управлять сабами, а если учесть, что Джерард достаточно легко поддаётся влиянию, то это точно должно подействовать.

— Эм, Фрэнк, — он немного замялся, снова начиная мять какую-то бумажку и старательно отводя взгляд, — я хотел поговорить с тобой.

— Я слушаю, — я кивнул и прислонился к стене. Я мог сесть на диван, но почему-то мне казалось, что скоро нам придётся уйти из гостиной. Я догадывался, о чём Джерард хотел поговорить, и к какому бы решению мы не пришли, вряд ли нам будет необходимо остаться в этой комнате.

— В последние дни мне стало хуже, — сабмиссив положил бумажку на журнальный столик и подошёл к окну, глядя на другие дома за окном. — Мы сейчас очень мало общаемся, и мне не хватает влияния. Просто твоего присутствия в соседней комнате не хватает, и я подумал… — Джерард замолчал и прикусил нижнюю губу.

— О чём ты подумал? — поторопил я его. Я хотел услышать это от него, а не произнести самому.

— Что мы могли бы устроить сессию или заняться сексом, — Джерард посмотрел на меня, пытаясь не отводить взгляд. Его щёки были пунцовыми, а сам он начал выдёргивать нитки из своей футболки. — Я готовился, так что нам не придётся долго ждать, — в моих мыслях появились непристойные изображения того, как саб готовился к сексу со мной. Не дождавшись моего ответа, подросток робко добавил: — Пожалуйста, я многое умею, — и он, словно на что-то решившись, быстро подошёл ко мне, приподнялся на носки и тихо прошептал мне на ухо: — Вы не пожалеете, Господин.

С этими словами Джерард опустился на колени и потянулся к пряжке моего ремня, смотря на меня снизу вверх совершенно невинными глазами. От этого взгляда я почувствовал, как внизу живота лениво заворочалось возбуждение. А когда саб расстегнул мой ремень и пуговицу, а потом потянул собачку молнии вниз, я понял, что назад пути нет. Я должен был остановить подростка, когда он только опустился на колени, но я этого не сделал. А оттолкнуть его сейчас было уже выше моих сил.

Джерард наконец опустил взгляд вниз, разорвав зрительный контакт. Он спустил мои брюки до колен вместе с боксерами и тихо выдохнул. У многих моих партнёров была похожая реакция, природа не обделила меня в этом плане. Но едва я подумал об этом, саб высунул язык и провёл по всей длине моего члена, словно пробуя на вкус. Все прочие мысли мгновенно покинули мою голову, когда Джерард к языку добавил руку, возбуждая меня сильнее. Буквально через минуту он обхватил губами головку и начал постепенно опускаться всё ниже, втягивая щёки и лаская меня языком. Вскоре он отстранился, чтобы перевести дыхание, но руку не убрал. Его губы покраснели, волосы немного растрепались, а на подбородке остались слюни. Я возбуждался ещё сильнее, наблюдая за этой развратной картиной, чувствуя, как мой член становится всё твёрже. Когда Джерард вновь начал вбирать в рот мой член, иногда надавливая языком на проступающие вены, я гортанно простонал. Саб снова отстранился, взглянул мне прямо в глаза и убрал руки за спину, начиная отсасывать в быстром темпе. Практически не контролируя себя, я запустил руки в его отросшие чёрные волосы и стал подаваться бёдрами вперёд. К моему глубочайшему удивлению, саб позволил мне это, максимально расслабив горло. Я просто имел его в рот, постанывая и ругаясь сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. Это однозначно стоило того, чтобы согласиться на секс с ним. Он был очень хорош.

Изредка я отстранял Джерарда и давал ему сделать несколько глотков воздуха, прежде чем вернуться к своему занятию. Я чувствовал, что с каждым толчком во влажное тепло его рта я приближаюсь к пику. Сделав ещё несколько движений, я коснулся головкой члена задней стенки его горла и, громко простонав, кончил, сразу отстраняясь и глядя на сабмиссива, который глотал мою сперму. В его глазах скопилась влага, щёки раскраснелись, губы были алыми, а до моего члена тянулась ниточка слюны. Я провёл пальцем по его подбородку и убрал её, натянул брюки, а потом опустился на колени рядом с Джерардом и поцеловал его, сразу проникая языком в его рот. Мне было всё равно, что он делал минуту назад, сейчас я просто хотел его поцеловать, сделать его своим, привязать к себе навечно.

Мы целовались так отчаянно, словно боялись умереть друг без друга. Это был наш первый поцелуй. Никогда не думал, что он произойдёт на полу моей гостиной после шикарного минета. Но нам обоим сейчас хотелось гораздо большего, и я знал, что, несмотря на оргазм, я снова буду готов в кратчайшие сроки. Но я не собирался впервые заниматься сексом с Джерардом на диване в гостиной, поэтому, оторвавшись от него, я прошептал:

— В спальню. Быстро.

Мы поднялись с пола и, целуясь, еле добрались до моей комнаты. Глаза Джерарда были затуманены похотью и желанием. Я схватился за край его футболки и потянул её вверх, оголяя его тело, пока саб стаскивал с меня пиджак и пытался справиться с пуговицами на рубашке. Не выдержав, я просто разорвал её на себе и вновь поцеловал подростка, подталкивая его в сторону кровати. Как только он оказался на простынях, я резко стянул с него джинсы вместе с боксерами, оставляя его полностью обнажённым, а потом избавился от остатков собственной одежды. В комнате было до безумия жарко, сейчас хотелось только полной связи тел. Я быстро нашёл смазку и презервативы, лежавшие в тумбочке, а когда повернулся обратно к кровати, заметил мелькнувшую в глазах Джерарда неуверенность и решил, что ему нужно помочь расслабиться.

— Перевернись и встань на колени, — приказал я. Я не использовал свою силу, прекрасно понимая, что саб сейчас готов на всё и находится в полной моей власти. И я оправдаю его доверие. Сегодня мы оба получим истинное удовольствие.

Когда Джерард выполнил мой приказ, я залез на кровать позади него и склонился рядом. Коснувшись губами его уха, я негромко выдохнул:

— Ты прекрасен, Джи, — я впервые так назвал его, но, кажется, он не против. Чуть переместившись, я уткнулся носом ему в шею, оставляя там поцелуй и чувствуя бегущие по телу подростка мурашки. — Всё будет хорошо, расслабься.

— Господин, что Вы… — начал саб.

— Поверь, тебе понравится, — я погладил его по голове. — И, пожалуйста, никогда не называй меня в постели Господином. Здесь мы имеем равные права.

Я постепенно спускался всё ниже, оставляя на спине Джерарда влажные поцелуи и чувствуя, как его мышцы медленно расслабляются, но всё ещё ощущая исходящую от него тревогу. Я улыбнулся, предвкушая его реакцию на то, что я задумал.

Проведя языком влажную дорожку по его выгнутому дугой позвоночнику, я раздвинул руками его ягодицы и горячо выдохнул на узкую дырочку ануса, чувствуя, как саб мгновенно застыл. Мысленно ухмыльнувшись, я аккуратно прикоснулся языком к сжатому колечку мышц, слыша громкий стон. Какой он всё-таки чувствительный.

Я принялся широкими мазками языка вылизывать анус Джерарда, пока его громкие стоны ласкали мой слух. Я был прав: саб действительно стал гораздо менее напряжённым, и я смог протолкнуть кончик языка в его тело. В этот момент подросток практически закричал, и я подумал, что не зря приобретал квартиру с хорошей звукоизоляцией. Но сейчас эти стоны были для меня лучшей наградой.

Я отстранился через несколько минут, когда саб начал тереться членом о простыни. Я не хотел заканчивать на этом и потянулся к тюбику со смазкой. Едва крышка щёлкнула, разомлевший Джерард снова напрягся, сводя все мои старания к нулю. Я хотел спросить, что происходит, но он опередил меня.

— Фрэнк, — его голос задрожал, а сам он оглянулся на меня через плечо. — Пожалуйста, только помедленнее, ладно?

Этот вопрос быстро отрезвил меня. Я должен быть тем, кто будет держать ситуацию под контролем, несмотря на собственное возбуждение. В моей голове всплыли моменты нашей встречи в клубе, когда Джерард боялся переспать со мной. Тогда я думал, что он просто боится изменить Марку, но сейчас я понял, что, возможно, здесь кое-что другое.

— Джи, ты делал это раньше? Занимался сексом с мужчиной? — мне этот вопрос казался глупым, учитывая, что он почти год жил со своим истинным Доминантом, но, глядя на его поведение, стоило предполагать и самое невероятное.

— Нет, — в голосе Джерарда слышался страх. — Марк никогда не занимался со мной сексом, он говорил, что я…

— Недостаточно хорош, — сквозь сжатые зубы сказал я. Мне всё сильнее хотелось пообщаться с Марком поближе и сказать ему пару ласковых, но гораздо сильнее мне хотелось показать Джерарду, какое удовольствие можно получить от секса, поэтому я быстро спрятал свой гнев глубоко внутри и успокаивающе провёл рукой по спине саба. — Не волнуйся, я буду предельно аккуратен. Ты должен сказать мне, если захочешь остановиться. Не делай ничего, к чему окажешься не готов.

Дождавшись кивка, я взял в руки тюбик смазки и щедро смазал свои пальцы. Я спал с девственниками, но у всех был разный болевой порог, а учитывая чувствительность Джерарда, я предполагал, что повозиться придётся дольше, чем я думал изначально.

Я поднёс пальцы к анусу саба, не входя, а просто нанося смазку. Когда подросток привык и немного расслабился, я ввёл один палец внутрь. Мышцы сразу напряглись, затрудняя движение, поэтому я терпеливо ждал, свободной рукой гладя Джерарда и шепча успокаивающие слова. Через какое-то время я начал аккуратно двигать пальцем, просто чтобы саб привык перед тем, как я добавлю второй. Через несколько минут подросток расслабился достаточно, чтобы я ввёл ещё один палец. Джерард громко выдохнул и уткнулся лицом в сложенные перед собой руки.

— Всё хорошо, Джи, — зашептал я, — ты молодец.

Я начал двигать пальцами, иногда разводя их чуть в стороны и сильнее растягивая саба. Я менял угол, пытаясь найти его простату и доставить удовольствие, ведь я знал, насколько это может быть приятно. Наконец я наткнулся на небольшой бугорок и медленно потёр его пальцами, слыша приглушённый подушкой стон. В этот момент я ввёл третий палец, а моё возбуждение всё настойчивее напоминало о себе. К моему удивлению, эрекция Джерарда не спала, несмотря на неприятные ощущения. Я счёл это своей маленькой победой.

Через несколько минут моих движений и приглушённых стонов подростка я вытащил из него пальцы и потянулся к презервативам. Заметив моё движение, Джерард потянулся к моей руке.

— Я чист. Я хочу чувствовать _тебя_ , а не латекс.

Я неуверенно взглянул на него, но презервативы отложил. Я сам не любил секс с ними, но частая смена партнёров вынуждала всегда иметь их при себе. Но сейчас я надеялся, что Джерард сможет стать моим постоянным партнёром.

— Фрэнк, — тихо произнёс Джерард, пока я размазывал большое количество смазки по своему члену. Он испуганно смотрел на меня через плечо, а в его глаза ясно читался страх. — Я могу лечь на спину, пожалуйста?

— Так может быть больнее, — предупредил его я, хотя сам безумно хотел видеть его лицо. Член был гораздо крупнее пальцев, и Джерард даже не представляет, через что ему сейчас придётся пройти.

— Я потерплю, просто я хочу смотреть на тебя, — голос саба дрожал всё сильнее. Он боялся, но не просил остановиться, и я понимал, что он намерен идти до конца. Если он окажется не готов, я смогу остановиться, я достаточно хорошо читаю язык тела, чтобы вовремя заметить тревожные знаки. Но пока их не было, и я кивнул, помогая Джерарду перевернуться и подкладывая ему под поясницу подушку.

— Смотри на меня, Джи, — прошептал я, нависая над сабом и расставляя руки по обе стороны от его головы. Как только я установил зрительный контакт, я медленно толкнулся вперёд, проникая внутрь его тела только головкой и шумно выдыхая от сумасшедшей узости. Джерард зажмурился, и я наклонился, прижимаясь к его губам своими, стараясь отвлечь от этого ощущения. Я медленно входил всё глубже, и после очередного толчка саб вскрикнул. По его щекам текли дорожки слёз, и я смахнул их рукой, шепча ему на ухо всякие глупости, стараясь успокоить.

Я вошёл чуть больше, чем на половину, и замер. Когда-нибудь он сможет принять меня полностью, но не сегодня, ему будет слишком больно. Джерард ненавидит боль. Я помнил об этом и старался быть как можно более нежным.

— Двигайся, — сдавленным голосом прошептал саб. Услышав это, я медленно вышел из него, а потом снова толкнулся вперёд, сходя с ума от узости его тела. Это было невероятно приятно, и я чувствовал, что надолго меня не хватит. Но сегодня главное не моё удовольствие, а подростка, который лежит подо мной, тихо постанывая от боли.

В течение нескольких минут я медленно двигался, не входя до конца и часто меняя угол, пока наконец не нашёл комок нервов. Едва я задел его, как стоны Джерарда немного изменились. Теперь он ходил по тонкой грани между болью и удовольствием, и я пытался столкнуть его в омут наслаждения. Когда саб немного расслабился, я ускорил темп, всё чаще попадая по простате, выбивая из груди Джерарда всё новые и новые стоны.

— Быстрее, пожалуйста, — на выдохе попросил подросток, и я был счастлив исполнить его желание. Я ускорился, предчувствуя свой скорый оргазм, и обвил руку вокруг члена Джерарда, быстро надрачивая ему. Подросток не выдержал первым и кончил, запачкав мою руку и наши животы.

— Фрэнк, — простонал он, когда я быстро вышел из него. Сейчас он был слишком чувствительным, и мои движения могли причинить ему боль, а этого я хотел в последнюю очередь. Я быстро двигал рукой по собственному члену, глядя на распластанного на кровати Джерарда, который затуманенным взглядом смотрел куда-то сквозь меня. Кончая, я простонал его имя, и это был один из лучших оргазмов за последние несколько лет. И сейчас я чувствовал себя таким чертовски вымотанным, хотелось только лечь спать и не вставать до утра, но я всё равно нашёл в себе силы вытереть себя и Джерарда, а потом укрыть нас обоих одеялом, не обращая внимания на засыхающую на нём сперму.

Едва я лёг, Джерард обвил меня руками, крепко прижимаясь ко мне всем телом и целуя.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он, закрывая глаза и утыкаясь лицом мне в грудь.

И в этот раз я ответил.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

И мне показалось, что призрак девушки покинул комнату, оставив весь мир нам двоим. Я улыбнулся, быстро погружаясь в сон. Теперь я снова могу быть счастлив, не оглядываясь на прошлое.


	13. Глава 12

POV Джерард

Сквозь сон я почувствовал движение рядом с собой. Не желая просыпаться окончательно, я перевернулся на другой бок, поморщившись от ноющей боли во всём теле, и с закрытыми глазами попытался притянуть Фрэнка обратно к себе. Доминант был таким тёплым, что без него мне резко стало холодно, а чувство комфорта начало медленно исчезать.

— Подожди, Джи, — услышал я голос мужчины. — Я просто хочу отключить будильник, чтобы он не разбудил нас потом. Сегодня нет никаких важных встреч на работе, так что я останусь с тобой, и мы сможем ещё поспать. Сейчас только шесть утра, — сказав эти слова, мужчина вернулся в кровать и вновь обнял меня, окутывая своим теплом. Улыбнувшись, я снова начал проваливаться в сон, чувствуя мягкий поцелуй в висок. Сейчас я чувствовал себя таким… любимым?

***

Когда я проснулся во второй раз, я понял, что практически лежу на Фрэнке. За эти несколько часов я умудрился каким-то образом изменить свое положение и перекинул через Доминанта свою правую руку и ногу, обнимая его, как обезьянка. Посмотрев на лицо мужчины, я увидел, что он уже не спал, а с ласковой улыбкой рассматривал меня. И от этого взгляда стало так тепло на душе, что я был бы не против продлить это мгновение на пару вечностей. Видимо, это и называется любовью.

— Доброе утро, — негромко сказал Фрэнк, невесомо проводя рукой по моим волосам и взлохмачивая их еще сильнее. Его голос был таким тихим, словно он боялся разрушить эту идиллию. — Как спалось?

— Хорошо, — я немного отстранился, сползая с мужчины и чувствуя неловкость, хоть это и было странно после всего, что случилось этой ночью. Потянувшись, я почувствовал волну боли во всем теле, но сильнее всего болела задница. — Но, кажется, ближайшую пару дней я не смогу нормально сидеть.

Фрэнк рассмеялся, и этот смех был таким искренним и заразительным, что я не удержался и тоже улыбнулся. Через минуту мужчина сказал:

— Не волнуйся, у меня есть обезболивающее, — Доминант снова обнял меня и притянул к себе. — Надеюсь, ночью тебе было хорошо, — прошептал он, обдав моё ухо горячим дыханием и заставляя мое сердце трепетать.

— Да, — ответил я, ластясь к Фрэнку, как котёнок. В моей жизни было так мало любви и нежности, а этот мужчина дарил их мне настолько бескорыстно, что я просто хотел раствориться в этом ощущении. — Очень хорошо.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Фрэнк. Я слышал его слова ночью, но решил, что мне это приснилось. А сейчас это была реальность. И она была идеальной.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Практически весь день мы провели в постели, изредка добираясь до кухни, чтобы перекусить. Мы обменивались ленивыми поцелуями, смотрели какие-то фильмы по телевизору и просто наслаждались обществом друг друга. Именно таким я представлял себе утро после первой ночи, проведенной с Доминантом. Жаль, что от Марка я видел только боль и страдания.

Ближе к вечеру мы смотрели какой-то ужастик по телевизору, но я ощущал на себе пристальный взгляд Фрэнка, чувствуя себя несколько неуютно. Наконец Доминант спросил:

— Джерард, расскажи мне, зачем ты это делал? — мужчина провел рукой по моему предплечью, касаясь серебристых шрамов. Я быстро натянул рукава, но понимал, что от ответа мне не уйти.

— Это помогает справляться с эмоциями и болью, когда их становится слишком много, — тихо ответил я. Мой голос заметно дрожал; каждый из этих шрамов был связан с какой-то историей, оставившей кровавую рану в моём сердце. И абсолютно все из них были связаны с Марком. И Фрэнк понял это.

Мужчина потянулся к моему запястью и коснулся чёрного браслета, ища застёжку. Имя истинного не принято кому-то показывать, кроме него самого, но сейчас я не сопротивлялся, когда Фрэнк расстегнул полоску кожи и погладил имя, всё испещрённое самыми жуткими шрамами. От этих аккуратных и нежных движений в уголках моих глаз начали скапливаться слёзы. Никто, кроме Фрэнка, не обращал внимания на мои шрамы, и уж точно никто и никогда не прикасался ко мне так трепетно.

— Пообещай мне, что больше никогда не причинишь себе боль, — произнес Доминант, не отрывая взгляд от порезов. Мужчина аккуратно водил по ним пальцами, а в его глазах сверкала ярость, когда он смотрел на имя Марка. — Когда ты это сделал?

— За день до нашей встречи в клубе, — срывающимся голосом ответил я. Утро начиналось так хорошо, а сейчас я был готов разрыдаться от ощущения собственной слабости и бесполезности. — Тогда я ненавидел его так сильно, что хотел убить.

— Но вместо этого ранил себя, — неожиданно Фрэнк коснулся губами моего запястья. Он поднимался вверх по предплечью, целуя каждый шрам, что оставили жалящие слова и острые лезвия. Казалось, что рваные раны в моём сердце начали затягиваться, оставляя после себя лишь болезненные воспоминания. Оторвавшись от своего занятия, Доминант приблизился к моему лицу и прошептал: — Обещаю, тебе больше не придётся причинять себе боль. Я не допущу, чтобы с тобой случилось что-то плохое, — и он поцеловал меня, медленно и глубоко, проникая языком в мой рот и аккуратно касаясь им нёба. Я старался отвечать, но я буквально терял разум, когда мужчина так целовал меня. Эта нежность сводила с ума, заставляя теряться в ней всё сильнее, не оставляя шансов на возвращение.

Очнувшись от этого транса и оторвавшись от столь желанных губ, я потянулся рукой к браслету Фрэнка, желая узнать его историю. Я догадывался о том, почему он живёт один, но я хотел услышать правду от него. Я думал, мужчина окрикнет меня или отдёрнет руку и не позволит взглянуть на имя его родственной души, но он не шевелился, лишь внимательно следя за мной взглядом.

Я расстегнул браслет и увидел имя девушки. Посмотрев на Фрэнка, я увидел в его глазах лишь печаль.

— Ты знал и любил её, — тихо прошептал я, понимая, что угадал. Коричневые браслеты носят в двух случаях: до знакомства с родственной душой и после её смерти. Я предполагал, что Доминант мог ещё просто не встретить свою судьбу, но, глядя на эмоции в его глазах, становилось понятно, что в нём когда-то жили глубокие и светлые чувства, которые разбились вдребезги под гнётом реальности. — Пожалуйста, расскажи мне о ней, — попросил я.

Фрэнк молчал какое-то время, казалось, что он вернулся в свои воспоминания. Я уже думал, что он не ответит мне, когда мужчина заговорил:

— Я встретил Эрику, когда учился в университете. Мне тогда было двадцать два, а ей двадцать. Она приехала из другого штата, чтобы поступить в Джульярдскую школу*. Было удивительно, что мы смогли найти друг друга в таком огромном городе, как Нью-Йорк. Мы встретились на концерте одной группы, когда её толкнули на меня. Я предложил угостить её пивом, надеясь на хороший секс ночью. А когда узнал её имя, я понял, что получил гораздо большее. Мы начали проводить всё больше времени вместе, сняли небольшую квартиру. Я смог устроиться на работу в ту компанию, которой сейчас руковожу. Тогда меня едва приняли исполнять мелкие поручения, но она верила в меня. Я постепенно поднимался вверх по карьерной лестнице, закончил учёбу экстерном, а Эрика делала большие успехи в музыке, её часто приглашали куда-то выступать. Она очень любила петь на улице не ради денег, а чтобы поднять людям настроение. Я любил её, и казалось, что наше счастье будет вечным. К сожалению, оно продлилось всего два года, — Фрэнк вновь замолчал, видимо, собираясь с мыслями, а я обдумывал всё, что сейчас услышал. Грустная история рухнувшего счастья. В этот момент мужчина продолжил: — Мы возвращались от наших знакомых, я был за рулём, а Эрика дремала на соседнем сиденье. Было темно, но фонари ярко освещали трассу. Какой-то пьяница на полной скорости влетел в нашу машину, не справившись с управлением. Я помню только жуткий скрежет металла, громкий крик Эрики и кровь, которая была повсюду. Скорая приехала через несколько минут, и я потерял сознание. Последнее, что я помню, — это как крепкая хватка Эрики на моей руке постепенно слабела, по мере того, как из неё вытекала жизнь. Очнулся я уже в больнице с несколькими переломами, ушибами, сотрясением мозга и наложенными швами. А Эрика не очнулась вообще. Она умерла в машине скорой помощи. Я до сих пор думаю, что было бы, если бы я успел затормозить. Возможно, она бы осталась жива.

Повисла тяжёлая тишина. Я не знал, что на это ответить. А что тут скажешь? Сочувствие уже ничего не изменит. Вздохнув, Фрэнк продолжил:

— Похороны были на следующий день после моей выписки. Я едва держался на ногах от горя. Терять истинных больнее всего, появляется ощущение, будто от тебя оторвали кусок. После смерти Эрики у меня началась депрессия, и я всего себя посвятил работе. Я поднимался всё выше и выше по карьерной лестнице, брал на себя кучу обязанностей, лишь бы как можно меньше проводить времени в нашей квартире. Через полтора года я переехал сюда, где о ней ничего не напоминает, но дыра в моём сердце меньше от этого не стала. Ещё через полгода я впервые пошёл в клуб, где переспал с какой-то девушкой, чьё имя даже не знал. Я понимал, что должен идти дальше, но просто не мог этого сделать. Я был жесток по отношению к сабам, и они сами от меня сбегали после одной ночи. А я никого не держал. Я боялся заводить отношения, не хотел чувствовать ту жуткую боль утраты. Но потом я встретил тебя. Знаешь, сначала ты казался мне таким жалким, когда воровал хлеб из пекарни, но потом… Ты начал ломать мои барьеры один за другим. Я отказывал тебе снова и снова, отталкивал тебя, но ты всё равно возвращался. Я просто хотел помочь тебе, а ты умудрился влюбиться в меня. Но когда ты сбежал, я понял, что своим присутствием ты лечил меня. Наверное, именно тогда я осознал, что влюбился в тебя, хоть и боялся себе в этом признаться. Но сейчас я счастлив впервые за восемь лет. Потому что я снова живу, а не существую. Я люблю тебя, Джерард Уэй, — я прижался к Фрэнку, уже совершенно по-другому смотря на имя на его левой руке.

— Ты ничего не мог изменить, — негромко сказал я. — Чему быть, того не миновать. Видимо, такая у нас судьба — страдать. Но вместе мы сможем пройти через это. Потому что я тоже люблю тебя, — в подтверждение своих слов я поцеловал Фрэнка, но быстро отстранился.

— Знаешь, — начал Доминант через пару минут, — если мы будем вместе, мы должны заключить официальный контракт. К тому же, так нам будет проще узнать о предпочтениях друг друга.

Я мгновенно погрустнел. Мы не могли связать себя договором, пока моим Доминантом официально являлся Марк. Он мой истинный и в любой момент может предъявить свои права на меня. Через два дня истекает тот срок, который он дал Фрэнку в своих угрозах, а потом он может пойти в суд. Я не сомневался, что он это сделает: Купер не тот человек, который бросает слова на ветер, и он всегда добивается того, чего хочет. Кажется, все сомнения промелькнули в моём взгляде, потому что Фрэнк сказал:

— Мы можем подать на Марка в суд или дождаться, пока он это сделает, и попробовать доказать, что он применял к тебе насилие. Тогда его лишат прав над тобой, а тебя отправят к семье. Но мне кажется, что с твоими родителями договориться будет проще, чем с Купером, — я невесело усмехнулся, вспоминая, с какой ненавистью отец смотрел на браслет на моей правой руке. Он точно будет рад от меня избавиться.

— Думаешь, у нас получится? — неуверенно спросил я. Я не верил в успех, потому что в суде меня слушать никто не станет, и будет слово Марка против Фрэнка. И тут уже играло огромную роль то, что Купер — мой истинный, и он умеет быть самим очарованием, когда ему это нужно. Я был уверен, что он сможет убедить всех в том, что он самый любящий и заботливый Доминант, какой только может быть, а я просто неверный саб, который ему изменил. И тогда шансы на успех будут практически равны нулю.

— Должно получиться, — Фрэнк потянулся к своему телефону и отправил кому-то сообщение. — Последнюю неделю я занимался поисками какой-нибудь информации о Марке, а также поговорил с несколькими адвокатами. Один из них пообещал помочь нам, если дело дойдёт до суда. Я попросил его о встрече завтра. Он профессионал, так что с ним наши шансы могут возрасти. Я работал с ним пару раз, когда мы улаживали конфликты с другими компаниями. Тогда он не участвовал в процессе, так как это не его специализация, но он здорово нам помог. Вообще он в основном работает с насилием, так что это то, что нам нужно. Мы выиграем это дело.

— Спасибо, что делаешь всё это, — произнёс я, всё больше влюбляясь в этого мужчину. Я не хотел возвращаться к Марку, это было равносильно смерти, а Фрэнк не хотел меня отпускать. В этот момент я понял, что такое поддержка.

— Я же сказал, что не допущу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось, — Доминант откинулся на кровать и накрыл нас одеялом. — Давай спать, завтра нам предстоит много дел. Спокойной ночи, Джи.

Я буквально кожей чувствовал всю любовь и заботу мужчины. И я знал, что каким бы ни был исход, я больше никогда не останусь один.

______________  
*Одно из престижных образовательных учреждений, где учат музыке, танцам и актёрскому мастерству


	14. Глава 13

POV Джерард

Когда я проснулся на следующий день, Фрэнка не было рядом, а кровать с его стороны уже остыла. Я взял в руки свой телефон и открыл одно не прочитанное сообщение.

«Сегодня в четыре часа дня у нас встреча с адвокатом. Приезжай в мой офис или, если хочешь, подожди меня в кофейне, в которой мы были в прошлые выходные, а потом вместе поедем. Напиши мне.  
P.S. Я люблю тебя»

Я улыбнулся, увидев постскриптум, но остальная часть сообщения заставила меня занервничать. Я не представлял, как Фрэнк и этот адвокат собирались отнять у Марка опеку надо мной, но был готов на всё, чтобы помочь им. Я не хотел возвращаться к своему истинному, это было моим ночным кошмаром. Лучше быстрая и безболезненная смерть, чем долгие пытки, после которых хочется содрать с себя кожу, лишь бы не чувствовать эту боль и отвращение к самому себе.

Я встряхнул головой, откидывая невесёлые мысли в сторону. Я должен сделать всё возможное, чтобы мои худшие страхи не стали реальностью. Жаль, что моих усилий может оказаться недостаточно.

Сейчас было только двенадцать, и у меня оставалось больше трёх часов до встречи с Фрэнком, но я решил поехать пораньше и просто погулять по городу, не обращая внимания на начинающийся дождь. Написав Доминанту сообщение, я быстро перекусил и уже вышел из дома, когда увидел маленького чёрного котёнка. Малыш сидел под холодным ливнем, но даже не пытался куда-то спрятаться. Что-то неприятно кольнуло где-то в груди, и я подошёл ближе к продрогшему животному. Котёнок поднял голову, и в его голубых глазёнках было столько отчаяния и надежды, что я просто не выдержал.

Наклонившись, я взял его на руки и прижал к себе, не обращая внимания на то, что моя футболка испачкается. Этот котёнок был слишком похож на меня, и я не мог просто оставить его на улице. Я быстро взглянул на часы. У меня еще было около полутора часов до того времени, когда мне нужно будет выходить, чтобы не опоздать на встречу, поэтому я, поплотнее запахнув толстовку, торопливо пошёл в сторону дома.

Когда мы оказались в квартире, я нашёл свой шерстяной свитер и устроил котёнку своеобразное гнёздышко на полу. Он был ещё совсем маленьким и не мог самостоятельно залезть на диван и выше, поэтому я разместил его у ножки стола и пошёл на кухню за молоком. Я хотел помочь этому несчастному котёнку и уже чувствовал, как привязываюсь к нему, но боялся, что Фрэнк не разрешит его оставить. Мужчина имел на это полное право, в конце концов, я жил полностью за его счёт, и это я притащил этого малыша в его квартиру. Я даже не знал, как Доминант относится к животным, у него может быть аллергия, и тогда у меня нет ни единого шанса оставить котёнка. Но помочь ему я мог.

Я быстро разогрел молоко и достал небольшую мисочку. Я искренне надеялся, что котёнок сможет лакать, иначе у меня не получится накормить его. Но, к счастью, мои опасения не оправдались, и малыш сразу потянулся к еде. Я улыбался, глядя на то, как он жадно лакает молоко, пачкая свою мордочку. Я аккуратно, стараясь не помешать ему, прикоснулся к мягкой шёрстке, которая была вся в грязи. Если я смогу его оставить, то надо будет его отмыть. Но сначала необходимо договориться с Фрэнком.

Убедившись, что котёнок уснул и никуда не залезет, я снова вышел из дома. У меня ещё было время, и я собирался дождаться Фрэнка в кофейне. К тому же, там я смогу спокойно подумать над тем, что ему сказать. Я не хотел наглеть и переходить границы, но мне было так жаль этого котёнка, жутко напоминающего меня, что я ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Когда я вошёл в небольшую кофейню недалеко от офиса Фрэнка, мужчины ещё не было, поэтому я спокойно сел за стойку, и уже через минуту ко мне подошла девушка и поинтересовалась, какой мне приготовить кофе. Сделав заказ, я достал из своей сумки скетчбук и простой карандаш и стал делать разные наброски.

Я штриховал рисунок котёнка, когда бариста протянул мне мой кофе. Благодарно кивнув парню, я сделал глоток и отставил чашку в сторону, возвращаясь к блокноту, но меньше, чем через две минуты, голос, который преследовал меня в кошмарах, заставил меня похолодеть.

— Красивый рисунок, — Марк нагло уселся на соседний стул и смотрел на мой скетчбук. Я быстро закрыл его. Я никому не показывал свои рисунки, но Купера это никогда не волновало. Он не знал такого понятия как личное пространство.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — испуганно спросил я. Я боялся Марка, боялся, что будет, если Фрэнк увидит нас. Айеро ненавидел моего истинного не меньше меня, и кто знал, что могло прийти ему в голову.

— О, я всего лишь зашёл выпить кофе, — Доминант приторно улыбнулся и показал на чашку в своих руках. Я ему не поверил, а только подтвердил собственные догадки. За мной следили, иначе откуда ему знать, что я жил с Фрэнком? — Но раз уж ты здесь, то я хочу поговорить с тобой кое о чём.

Я знал, что разговор будет не из приятных, и тяжело вздохнул, крепко сжимая в руке карандаш, который до сих пор держал. Это немного меня успокаивало, но сейчас мне хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, лишь бы не чувствовать на себе тяжёлый взгляд серых глаз Марка. Казалось, что в них не было жизни и радости, а только холодное равнодушие и жестокость.

— Когда ты исчез, я не сильно переживал, в конце концов, тебе было некуда идти. К тому же, в моей квартире теперь гораздо тише и спокойнее, когда там нет тебя, — в его голосе звенела сталь, и я сжался, стараясь стать как можно незаметнее. Вряд ли бы Купер осмелился навредить мне в общественном месте, но иногда он бывает совершенно невменяемым. — Но потом начались вопросы. Ты же знаешь эти правила высшего общества, что если у человека есть истинный, то на всех мероприятиях они должны появляться вместе. Сначала я говорил, что ты уехал к родственникам, но это не могло долго продолжаться. Я смог разыскать тебя, и представь моё удивление, когда я узнал, что ты свалил к этой крысе Айеро, — меня разозлило то, что Марк, который сам был хуже любой твари, позволяет себе так говорить о Фрэнке, но промолчал. Сейчас не время и не место. — Знаешь, я не думал, что после моего письма он решит оставить тебя себе. Видимо, ты не так плох в постели. Да, я знаю, что ты лёг под него, как грязная шлюха, — Марк с ненавистью выплюнул эти слова, больно резанувшие по моему сердцу. — Надеюсь, он отодрал тебя так, что ты потом встать не мог. Айеро славится своей необузданностью и жестокостью в постели. Насколько я знаю, ещё ни один саб не выдержал с ним больше одной ночи. Сколько же он тебе платит, что ты согласен быть его подстилкой? — Доминант злорадно ухмылялся, наблюдая за мной, а в моих глазах скапливались слёзы, и я отвернулся, не желая показывать свою слабость. Я не такой. Я не шлюха. Я люблю Фрэнка, и он не был жесток со мной. Но Марк не успокаивался. — Скоро ты надоешь ему, и он выкинет тебя.

— Ты лжёшь, — прошептал я, не желая признаваться, что мужчина озвучил мой главный страх. Я так долго был один, что безумно боялся снова оказаться брошенным. Фрэнк сейчас был Доминантом из моей мечты, прекрасным сном. И я боялся, что скоро придётся проснуться.

— Нет, Джерард, всё так и будет, — Купер с громким стуком поставил пустую чашку на стойку, а потом прикоснулся пальцами к моему подбородку и заставил посмотреть в его глаза. — Айеро уйдёт, как только ты ему надоешь. Он выбросит тебя на улицу под дождь, оставив без всего. Всё, что он тебе говорит, — это ложь. Запомни, Джерард, ты никому не нужен. Он с тобой просто из жалости, но ничто не вечно. И тогда ты снова прибежишь ко мне. Я всего лишь предлагаю тебе вернуться ко мне раньше, чем это произойдёт.

Мои руки дрожали, но я не сомневался в своём решении. Я никогда не вернусь к Марку по доброй воле.

— Нет. Я не вернусь к тебе, — я мотнул головой, чтобы избавиться от его мерзкой хватки на своём подбородке. — Оставь меня в покое, — я был готов к потоку ругани и отказу, но как ни странно, Марк поднялся на ноги, надел свою куртку, повернулся к выходу и бросил напоследок:

— Ты всё равно прибежишь ко мне. Послезавтра я подам в суд на Айеро, и я уверен, он предпочтёт избежать проблем. Он не любит тебя, Джерард, что бы он ни говорил, — и мужчина ушёл, оставив меня испуганным и запутавшимся.

Я не сомневался в том, что Марк исполнит все свои угрозы, он всегда получал то, что хотел, и не привык слышать отказы. Но я не был уверен в том, что Фрэнк будет готов идти до конца. Да, он был рядом со мной последние два месяца, подарил мне самые счастливые моменты в моей жизни, но что, если у Купера есть на него что-нибудь? Какая-нибудь информация, которой можно его шантажировать? Они всегда были конкурентами, и явно будут рады подставить друг друга. И я не был уверен в том, что Фрэнк будет готов пожертвовать всем ради меня. Ведь Марк прав, я действительно никому не нужен. Зачем терять всё, когда можно просто избавиться от меня, как от сломанной игрушки?

Я стёр ненужные слёзы и вернулся к рисунку, но карандаш дрожал в моих руках. Я пытался успокоиться, чтобы не показать Айеро свою нервозность, но выходило плохо. Я сделал глоток остывшего кофе и поморщился от отвращения. Через несколько минут моя чашка была пуста, а колокольчик над дверью известил всех о новом посетителе, и в следующую секунду голос Фрэнка раздался у меня над ухом.

— Ты должен будешь показать мне свои рисунки когда-нибудь, мне кажется, у тебя талант, — я повернулся к Доминанту, стараясь успокоить разбушевавшиеся нервы. Мужчина улыбался, с его отросших волос капала вода, сам он промок насквозь, но его глаза светились нежностью и радостью. Он никогда не лез ко мне с расспросами или приказами что-то рассказать, позволяя самому решить, насколько глубоко я позволю ему проникнуть в мою душу. И я был благодарен ему за это, потому что каждый раз, когда я открывал альбом, полностью заполненный изображениями Доминанта, мои щёки краснели, а дыхание учащалось, стоило только представить некоторые сцены в реальности. Нет, я бы не выдержал этого. — Прости, что задержался, нужно было решить несколько вопросов. А теперь поехали, Джаред уже ждёт нас.

Мы вышли из кофейни и сели в машину Фрэнка. Всё это время я молчал, не зная, как спросить у мужчины про котёнка, но он первым нарушил тишину.

— Джерард, ты в порядке? Ты выглядишь взволнованным.

— Да, всё отлично, — ~~_я боюсь остаться один,_~~ — немного нервничаю насчёт Марка. Через два дня истекает данный им срок. Ты не думаешь, что он сделает что-нибудь ужасное?

— Поверь мне, ты в безопасности, — и в глазах Фрэнка было столько уверенности и любви, когда он посмотрел на меня, что мои сомнения растаяли, как лёд под ярким солнцем. Он не отпустит меня. Всё будет хорошо.

Адвокат Джаред Кингсли оказался невысоким тощим мужчиной в очках. Но Фрэнк был прав, он был профессионалом. В его глазах горел огонёк азарта, когда он продумывал различные варианты суда. Он хотел доказать, что Марк издевался надо мной, и смог найти предыдущего партнёра Купера, который рассказал о его вспышках гнева. Фрэнк и я должны были рассказать о моих повреждениях. Но у нас не было ничего, кроме слов, и адвокат допускал, что этого может оказаться недостаточно. И я ещё больше проникся уважением к этому мужчине за то, что он не стал тешить нас ложными надеждами.

Когда мы вышли из его конторы, дождь стих, но небо всё ещё было затянуто тяжёлыми тучами. Я попросил Фрэнка заехать в магазин, и он без вопросов поехал к ближайшему супермаркету. Пока мы ходили между длинных рядов полок, я наконец решился задать вопрос, волновавший меня весь день.

— Как ты относишься к домашним животным? — я тут же закусил губу и отвёл взгляд, опасаясь реакции на свой вопрос. Но Доминант только удивлённо взглянул на меня, а потом ответил:

— У моей матери была жуткая аллергия, так что в детстве у меня никогда не было животных. У Эрики была собака, которая жила с нами, но после её смерти стало как-то не до того. Почему ты спрашиваешь? Ты хочешь кого-то завести?

Я неуверенно кивнул и, когда увидел, что Фрэнк хочет что-то ответить, быстро заговорил:

— Я нашёл его сегодня, когда он мёрз под дождём. Я взял его и накормил, он в квартире, пожалуйста, позволь мне хотя бы найти ему хороший дом, только не выгоняй его снова на улицу, пожалуйста, — я говорил беспорядочно, к концу фразы практически переходя на умоляющий шёпот, но Фрэнк прикоснулся к моей спине, и я поднял на него взгляд.

— Я хотел сказать, что я не против, — мужчина широко улыбнулся, увидев мою реакцию. Я был счастлив и хотел обнять его, но вряд ли магазин был подходящим местом для выражения своих эмоций. — Нужно купить всё необходимое, верно? — и я кивнул, ощущая невероятное счастье.

***

Когда мы вернулись домой, котёнок мирно спал на моём свитере, а миска с молоком была пустой. К счастью, он не оставил нам неприятных сюрпризов, и я быстро поставил лоток и засыпал его песком. Когда я вернулся в комнату, Фрэнк аккуратно гладил котёнка по мягкой шёрстке. Ладонь мужчины была больше животного, и это выглядело очень мило.

— Как его зовут? — тихо спросил Доминант.

— Я думал назвать его Коди, — так же тихо ответил я.

— Да, это хорошее имя, — мужчина перевёл на меня взгляд. — Знаешь, то, что ты рассказал мне о нём, напомнило мне тебя. И ты так же сопишь во сне.

Я улыбнулся, понимая, что сейчас всё слишком хорошо. Разговор с Марком не шёл у меня из головы, но теперь я был уверен, что Фрэнк останется со мной до конца, независимо от того, каким он будет. Но сейчас я мог позволить себе насладиться рекламной паузой на счастье.

А через три дня нам пришла повестка в суд.


	15. Глава 14

POV Джерард

В день судебного разбирательства меня разбудил шорох бумаг и негромкая ругань Фрэнка. После получения повестки он постоянно встречался с адвокатом и что-то с ним обсуждал. Я не особо вдавался в подробности, потому что из-за волнения и страха я едва мог ясно думать. Я знал только свою речь, а со всем остальным разбирался Доминант, не давая мне окончательно сойти с ума.

Рядом замурчал Коди. За те пять дней, что он у нас прожил, я успел по-настоящему привязаться к котёнку, да и Фрэнку он, кажется, нравился. Слабо улыбнувшись, я запустил пальцы в чёрную шерсть и попытался успокоиться. Сегодня нельзя давать волю чувствам.

— Доброе утро, Джи, хорошо, что ты проснулся. Будь готов через полтора часа, — Фрэнк смазано поцеловал меня и снова стал изучать документы, хотя, я уверен, знал их наизусть.

Я был готов меньше, чем через час. Мне так хотелось узнать свою судьбу, но одновременно я страстно желал отодвинуть этот миг как можно дальше. Я боялся думать о том, что будет, если мы проиграем. Марк уничтожит меня.

Я так и не рассказал Фрэнку о разговоре со своим истинным, но он понимал, что что-то не так, однако не настаивал и не приказывал мне всё рассказать. Сейчас он был полностью погружён в подробности судебного процесса, и мы проводили меньше времени вместе. Фрэнк пообещал, что как только всё это закончится, мы уедем куда-нибудь в тихое место в лесу за много миль отсюда и будем предоставлены сами себе. Доминант твёрдо верил в наш успех, и только его поддержка не давала мне сдаться и пустить всё на самотёк.

Сегодня Фрэнк надел свой костюм, и, несмотря на всю ситуацию, я не мог сдержать своих мыслей. Мне нравились мужчины в официальной одежде, а то, как она сидела на Айеро, заставляло меня буквально пускать слюни. На работу он обычно носил джинсы и рубашку, изредка надевая галстук, но сейчас он был воплощением моих самых тайных желаний. Я уже представлял, как звякнет пряжка ремня, когда я расстегну её. Возможно, Доминант свяжет мне руки своим узким чёрным галстуком и запретит прикасаться к себе. И я бы позволил ему делать с собой всё, что он захочет. Это странно, как мы позволяем одним людям то, что никогда бы не разрешили другим.

— Джерард, — вырвал меня из задумчивости голос Фрэнка. Я перевёл на него взгляд, отвлекаясь от невеселых воспоминаний о Марке и его издевательствах. Фрэнк несколько обеспокоено смотрел на меня, видимо, он звал меня уже не в первый раз. — О чём ты так задумался?

— Сегодня решится моя судьба, — я слабо улыбнулся, хотя внутри меня всё сжималось. Я жутко боялся больше никогда не увидеть Фрэнка. — Не мудрено занервничать.

Доминант опустился на диван рядом со мной и прижал к себе. Сейчас, когда всем, что я мог чувствовать, был Фрэнк, я немного успокаивался. Эта энергия и сила, исходящая от него, давали мне уверенность.

— Мы выиграем это дело, Джерард, ты увидишь это. Тебе больше никто не навредит. Правда, вполне возможно, что в суд придётся идти не только сегодня. Я не хотел тебе это говорить, потому что я надеюсь, что нам удастся всё решить за один раз. Сегодня только предварительное слушание, и если Купер окажется достаточно умён, чтобы не связываться с нами, то всё закончится, — я невесело усмехнулся, потому что он никогда не пойдёт на это, но Фрэнк продолжил: — В противном случае будет заседание, куда Кингсли приведёт бывшего парня Марка, и мы просто докажем, что он издевался над тобой.

Я поёжился. Я действительно не хотел дважды идти в суд и смотреть на Марка. Я безумно боялся его, а его взгляд, наполненный ненавистью, прожигал меня насквозь. Из уст Фрэнка всё это звучало довольно легко. Жаль, что жизнь намного сложнее.

— Я верю тебе, — тихо прошептал я, утыкаясь лицом в изгиб его шеи и вдыхая слабый запах дорогого парфюма. Я знал, что сейчас был в безопасности. Рядом с Фрэнком я становился увереннее в себе. Всю мою жизнь меня пытались подавить и сломать, но этот Доминант поверил в меня. Надеюсь, однажды я смогу стать полноценным членом общества, а не загнанным, шарахающимся от всех подростком.

Через двадцать минут мы уже ехали в машине в полном молчании. Я вспоминал примерный план любого судебного заседания, который мне дал Фрэнк, пока Доминант внимательно следил за дорогой. Скоро тишина стала совсем гнетущей, и мужчина потянулся рукой к магнитоле и включил радио.

«А следующая песня для всех пар, — весело вещал ведущий, — где бы вы сейчас ни были, счастья вам!»

Раздались первые аккорды, сыгранные на акустической гитаре, и Фрэнк впервые за сегодняшний день улыбнулся и прибавил громкость. Я слышал эту песню впервые и старался внимательно вслушиваться в текст, чтобы понять, почему мужчина так обрадовался, услышав её.

_Oh girl, we are the same  
Детка, мы с тобой похожи:  
We are young and lost and so afraid  
Мы молоды, потеряны и смертельно напуганы.  
Thereʼs no cure for the pain  
Эту боль ничем не унять,  
No shelter from the rain  
А от дождя нигде не спрятаться.  
All our prayers seem to fail  
Кажется, все наши молитвы напрасны…_

Фрэнк негромко подпевал, постукивая пальцами по рулю. Я понял, что он любит музыку, едва попал в его квартиру. Огромное количество дисков и хороший музыкальный центр, а чуть позже в его комнате обнаружилась гитара. Но мужчина ни разу не прикоснулся к ней, а потом он признался мне, что после смерти Эрики не может играть, не вспоминая о ней. Даже после стольких лет мысли о девушке причиняли ему боль. Больше я не спрашивал его о музыке.

_In joy and sorrow my homeʼs in your arms  
В радости и в печали мой дом — в твоих объятиях.  
In a world so hollow itʼs breaking my heart  
Наш мир состоит из лжи, и это разбивает мне сердце.  
In joy and sorrow my homeʼs in your arms  
В радости и в печали мой дом — в твоих объятиях.  
In a world so hollow itʼs breaking my heart  
Наш мир состоит из лжи, и это разбивает мне сердце_

Но припев заставил моё сердце замереть, настолько он отражал состояние моей души. В нашем отвратительном мире Фрэнк стал моим маяком и якорем, который не давал мне сломаться и потеряться. Заметив мою реакцию, мужчина усмехнулся:

— Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я так люблю эту песню?

_Oh girl, we are the same  
Детка, мы с тобой похожи:  
We are strong and blessed and so brave  
Мы полны сил, вдохновения и храбрости.  
With souls to be saved  
Наши души будут спасены,  
And faith regained  
А веру мы уже обрели.  
All our tears wiped away  
Больше не будет слёз…*_

Я улыбался, всё сильнее проникаясь смыслом песни. В этих словах была заключена чистая правда, ведь даже когда всё очень плохо, есть лучик надежды. И когда-нибудь всё наладится.

В этот момент за поворотом показалось здание суда. Я увидел недалеко от входа машину Марка, и что-то неприятно зашевелилось. Я надеялся, что ему не взбредёт в голову упомянуть наш разговор перед Фрэнком. Я всё ещё чувствовал вину за свою ложь, но я знал, что если начну говорить, то все ужасы моей прежней жизни нахлынут на меня.

Тут показался и сам Купер. Он вышел из машины, а потом открыл дверь со стороны и пассажира, и я увидел женщину лет тридцати в строгом сером костюме и папкой в руке. Вероятно, это его адвокат. Я вопросительно посмотрел на Фрэнка.

— Джаред уже внутри, — мужчина тоже не сводил глаз с Марка, но потом резко открыл дверь и вышел на улицу, захватив с сиденья пачку сигарет. Я поспешил за ним, стараясь держаться как можно ближе.

— Мистер Айеро, — воскликнул Купер, едва завидев нас, — Джерард, — он кивнул мне, но в его глазах было столько презрения, что мне стало не по себе. — Я надеялся, что до этого дело не дойдёт. Как жаль, что пришлось подавать в суд, но я просто хочу вернуть то, что принадлежит мне.

— Я не твоя вещь, — негромко пробормотал я, но оба мужчины меня услышали и удивлённо посмотрели на меня. Не знаю, откуда во мне взялась смелость, но я просто не мог слушать, как меня оскорбляют. Сейчас я уже знал, что такое взаимное уважение и доверие, и я не мог позволить Марку снова загнать меня в вечный мрак. Только не сейчас.

Никто из Доминантов не успел ничего ответить, так как вмешалась женщина.

— Господа, заседание начнётся через пятнадцать минут, нужно поторопиться, — она поправила очки левой рукой, и я увидел коричневый браслет. Свободная Доминантка. В её голосе слышалась непоколебимая уверенность, и никто не посмел ей возразить.

Когда мы вошли в просторный холл, к нам сразу подошёл Джаред Кингсли с портфелем в руках. Мужчина был абсолютно спокоен, для него было не впервой вести дела, связанные с опекой. Правда, чаще они касались детей и родителей, а не несовершеннолетнего сабмиссива и двух Доминантов, но всё-таки с ним наши шансы существенно возрастали.

Вместе с Фрэнком и Марком мы последовали за адвокатами в малый зал суда, где решались вопросы по делам, не требующим большого присутствия людей, и где также велись предварительные слушания.

Мы сели за один из столов, а Марк разместился за другим. Мистер Кингсли и женщина о чём-то негромко переговаривались с секретарём, который должен был вести протокол и решать организационные вопросы, появляющиеся по ходу заседания. Через несколько минут адвокаты вернулись к столам и замерли рядом с ними. Через секунду секретарь объявил:

— Судья Элиза Блейк, — мы быстро поднялись на ноги, а в зал вошла высокая женщина, которая уже была в возрасте. Её волосы, местами тронутые сединой, были зачёсаны в пучок, а тяжёлая чёрная мантия скрывала её тело. На её лице была непроницаемая маска, и я мысленно помолился, чтобы её решение было справедливым. Когда она села и кивнула секретарю, мужчина снова заговорил: — Предварительное слушание по делу об опеке над Джерардом Артуром Уэем. Истец — Марк Стивен Купер, в зале суда присутствует. Ответчик — Фрэнк Энтони Айеро, в зале суда присутствует. Сабмиссив, по вопросу опеки которого ведётся дело, — Джерард Артур Уэй, в зале суда присутствует. Адвокат истца — Анжела Джинкс, адвокат ответчика — Джаред Кингсли, оба присутствуют.

Судья взяла молоточек и стукнула им, а потом громко объявила:

— Предварительное слушание объявляется открытым. Истец, представьтесь и предъявите Ваши обвинения.

Адвокат Купера поднялась с места и подошла к трибуне. Пробежавшись взглядом по бумагам, она заговорила:

— Я, Анжела Мари Джинкс, представляю интересы истца, Марка Стивена Купера. Мой клиент обвиняет Фрэнка Энтони Айеро в том, что он незаконно держит у себя его несовершеннолетнего сабмиссива, Джерарда Артура Уэя, и требует, чтобы мистер Уэй вернулся к нему, так как по закону несовершеннолетние сабмиссивы должны жить либо со своей семьёй, либо с истинными Доминантами.

— Мистер Уэй и Мистер Купер — истинные? — уточнила судья.

— Да, Ваша честь, — ответила женщина. — И по закону все права касательно опеки принадлежат моему клиенту.

— Хорошо. Ответчик, представьтесь и объясните сложившуюся ситуацию с Вашей точки зрения.

Место на трибуне занял мистер Кингсли. Он был без бумаг, словно всю свою речь знал наизусть. Хотя, скорее всего, так оно и было.

— Я, Джаред Джеймс Кингсли, представляю интересы ответчика, Фрэнка Энтони Айеро. Мой клиент приютил у себя мистера Уэя в связи с тем, что сабмиссив не мог жить рядом со своим истинным. Мистер Купер издевался над ним, избивал и унижал. Ответчик хочет попросить суд официально передать ему опеку над Джерардом Уэем.

— У Вас есть доказательства избиений? — спросила судья, просматривая переданные ей бумаги.

— Косвенные, Ваша честь. Есть шрамы, оставшиеся на теле мистера Уэя, его слова и предыдущий партнёр мистера Купера, который также стал жертвой домашнего насилия. Свидетеля я готов представить на первичном заседании.

— Спасибо. Мистер Уэй, что Вы сами можете сказать об этой ситуации?

Я на ватных ногах поднялся из-за стола и встал за трибуну. Меня мутило, и казалось, что я не смогу произнести ни слова. Но я встретился взглядом с Фрэнком и почувствовал небольшой прилив сил.

— Я, Джерард Артур Уэй, подвергался издевательствам от своего истинного Доминанта, Марка Стивена Купера, и добровольно ушёл к Фрэнку Энтони Айеро. Он не принуждал меня и не пользовался своей силой Доминанта. И я бы хотел остаться с ним.

Судья кивнула и что-то тихо шепнула секретарю, а потом посмотрела сначала на Марка, а потом на Фрэнка.

— Готовы ли вы решить этот вопрос в досудебном порядке и пойти на компромисс? По закону право на опеку принадлежит мистеру Куперу. Мистер Уэй и мистер Айеро смогут видеться и общаться, но сабмиссив вернётся к своему истинному. Обвинения в издевательствах суд отклоняет, пока не будут представлены доказательства. В случае, если дело перейдёт к судебным заседаниям, к процессу будут привлечены органы опеки. Сейчас у вас есть последняя возможность решить этот вопрос неконфликтно.

Марк внимательно смотрел на меня. Наверняка он думал, что я сдамся и подчинюсь его воле, но я изменился. Я отрицательно покачал головой. Рядом облегчённо выдохнул Фрэнк, и я почувствовал, как его пальцы сжали мою руку. Мы оба встали, как того требовали правила.

— Нет, Ваша честь, — произнёс я, — я не вернусь сейчас к мистеру Куперу.

— Мистер Уэй пока останется со мной, — добавил Фрэнк. Я чувствовал на себе злобный взгляд Марка, но старался игнорировать его.

— Хорошо, тогда дело переходит в стадию судебного процесса, — сказала судья. — Первичное заседание состоится ровно через неделю, первого июля, в час дня. Если у какой-то из сторон есть свидетели, оповестите их об этом. Суд обратится к независимым экспертам из органов опеки. Предварительное слушание объявляется закрытым, — вновь удар молотка, все встали, и судья покинула зал. Мы тоже медленно потянулись к выходу.

— Джерард, подожди меня в машине, пожалуйста, — попросил Фрэнк, отрываясь от своего разговора с Кингсли. Я кивнул, но по пути решил заглянуть в туалет и умыть лицо. Сейчас, когда предварительное слушание было закончено, мне стало немного легче, хотя я понимал, что самое главное ещё впереди.

Когда я зашёл в туалет и посмотрел на себя в зеркало, в моих мыслях проскользнули воспоминания о том, как я умывался в офисе компании Фрэнка, когда мы ещё не были знакомы. Интересно, что он тогда обо мне подумал? Наверное, что я просто ничтожество, ведь я и сам считал себя таким.

Усмехнувшись своим воспоминаниям, я набрал холодной воды в ладони, слыша тихий щелчок двери, а когда поднял лицо, то увидел в отражении Марка. Даже сейчас он не оставлял меня в покое, хотя дело всё-таки дошло до суда.

— Что тебе нужно? Ты получил, что хотел, — мой голос звучал довольно грубо. Раньше бы я ни за что не позволил себе говорить с Купером в тоне, опасаясь расправы. Но конкретно сейчас у него не было надо мной власти.

— О нет, Джерард, я ещё не получил тебя, — мужчина жутковато улыбнулся. — Зря ты не решил вернуться добровольно. Я всё равно выиграю это дело, закон на моей стороне. Только расплата будет более жестокой. Ты ведь знаешь, что тебя ждёт. Я выпорю тебя так, что ты потом встать не сможешь. К тому же, как я уже говорил, видимо, ты хорош в постели, раз Айеро так долго держит тебя. Вот это мы и проверим. А заодно избавимся от лишних килограммов, ты сильно поправился, — он был прав, я набрал немного веса, пока жил у Фрэнка, но теперь я просто был худым, а не ходячим скелетом. Я не хотел снова испытывать это жуткое тянущее чувство голода. — Ты похудеешь и снова станешь похож на тень, которую никто не замечает, — с каждым сказанным словом Доминант приближался ко мне, пока не встал в десяти сантиметрах от меня. Мне было неприятно, но я не мог никуда деться, упираясь поясницей в раковину. — Ведь такое ничтожество, как ты, никто не должен видеть, — с этими словами он резко развернулся и ушёл, а я почувствовал нарастающую тошноту и бросился к ближайшему унитазу. Меня нещадно рвало до тех пор, пока весь мой завтрак не покинул желудок. Я прислонился к стенке кабинки, едва сдерживая рвущиеся наружу слёзы.

Я вернулся к самому началу.

Когда я добрался до машины, Фрэнка ещё не было, и я облегчённо выдохнул. Я не собирался ему ничего говорить, ему хватает проблем без меня. Но когда он вернулся и спросил, что со мной случилось, я коротко ответил:

— Я в порядке.

Он посмотрел на меня с подозрением, но ничего не сказал, а я чувствовал, как эта ложь грызёт меня изнутри вместе с жуткой резью в горле.

В этот момент сильнее Марка я ненавидел только самого себя.

_____________  
*HIM — In joy and sorrow


	16. Глава 15

POV Фрэнк

Я видел, что с Джерардом что-то происходит, но не приставал к нему с расспросами, ожидая, что он сам мне всё расскажет в какой-то момент. Но с каждым днём, прошедшим после слушания, он выглядел всё хуже. Подросток буквально таял на глазах, снова стал хуже есть, и мне приходилось прибегать к приказам, чтобы заставить его проглотить хоть что-то. Вполне возможно, я должен был приказать ему рассказать мне всё, но я не хотел быть одним из тех Доминантов, которые пользуются своей силой, чтобы принуждать сабов к чему-либо. Но постепенно я понимал, что выбора у меня нет, иначе Джерард убьёт сам себя.

Одной ночью я проснулся от его негромких вскриков во сне. Саб дёргался в моих объятиях, словно пытаясь вырваться, но я не отпускал его, не позволяя остаться один на один с его сном. Но кошмар не отпускал Джерарда, и он никак не мог проснуться. Он продолжал извиваться на смятых простынях и что-то бормотать, пока я не дал ему звонкую пощёчину, заставившую подростка широко распахнуть глаза. Его дыхание было сбито, а во взгляде застыл ужас.

— Фрэнк, — хрипло выдохнул он, а потом вдруг прильнул ко мне и вцепился в мою спину, содрогаясь в беззвучной истерике.

— Тише, Джи, это был всего лишь ночной кошмар, — я медленно поглаживал саба по голове, вслушиваясь в его тихие всхлипы, которые он отчаянно пытался задушить.

— Он был очень реалистичным, — ответил подросток, немного щекоча своими губами мою грудь. Я осторожно оторвал Джерарда от себя и заставил его посмотреть мне в глаза. Я искал подтверждение своим догадкам в его взгляде, и страха и ужаса, которые я увидел, мне было более чем достаточно.

— Тебе же снился Марк, я прав? — спросил я, аккуратно проводя пальцами по красному следу на щеке Джерарда. Я не хотел причинять ему боль, но это был единственный способ его разбудить. Саб немного дёрнулся, но не отстранился, а, наоборот, сильнее прижался к моей руке и начал ластиться, словно котёнок.

— Да, — наконец ответил Джерард. — Мне снилось, как он избивал и насиловал меня. Это было очень больно, страшно и унизительно. И это будет ждать меня, если у нас не получится отсудить у него опеку.

— У нас всё получится, Джи, — я поцеловал его в висок и потянул обратно на простыни. — Давай спать дальше, сейчас только три часа ночи.

— Прости, что разбудил, — тихо пробормотал Джерард, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Я слышал, как его дыхание замедлилось, но сам не мог уснуть. С каждым днём я всё сильнее ощущал вдруг разделившую нас пропасть. Из-за этого суда мы все были на нервах и гораздо меньше времени проводили друг с другом. Ещё до предварительного слушания я решил, что как только всё закончится, мы с Джерардом уедем на пару недель в мой загородный дом у озера. Там тихо, и никто нам не помешает, я надеялся, что это поможет нам снова почувствовать ту связь, которая истощалась с каждым днём. Но позавчера Джаред Кингсли сказал, что наши шансы существенно снизились из-за привлечения органов опеки. Если они ничего не найдут на Купера, то по закону Джерард должен остаться с ним, а слов его бывшего скорее всего будет недостаточно. Адвокат делал ставку на предварительное слушание, и это не сработало. Теперь надежда была только на чудо.

Я не говорил об этом Джерарду, не желая его разочаровывать. Всё, чего я хотел, — это чтобы он был счастлив. Но сейчас, когда я его практически не видел, мне казалось, что мы снова становимся чужими друг другу. Обычно связь между неистинными поддерживали сессии, но я не предлагал это сабу. Я любил причинять боль и подчинять, многие не выдерживали после первой же ночи. Безусловно, я бы не стал сразу использовать на Джерарде большинство девайсов, которые обычно применял на не знакомых мне сабмиссивах, но я всё равно боялся его спугнуть. Он так много натерпелся в жизни, и я не хотел снова возвращать его к боли.

Когда я не смог уснуть через полчаса, я поднялся на ноги и пошёл в сторону Особой комнаты. Она была закрыта на ключ, и Джерарду было запрещено туда заходить. Я сказал ему, что там кладовка, и он, кажется, поверил. Я не хотел, чтобы он видел все эти приспособления.

Ключ щёлкнул в замочной скважине, и я сразу же потянулся к выключателю. Свет озарил помещение, схожее по размеру с моей комнатой. Здесь тоже стояла кровать, застеленная алыми простынями, было много стеллажей, на которых лежали разные предметы, необходимые для сессий, а в углу стоял Андреевский крест с висящими на нём цепями. Когда я смотрел на всё это, в голову непроизвольно лезли мысли о том, как распростёртый Джерард лежит на этой кровати и мелко дрожит, пока я провожу хлыстом по его телу. Я практически слышал его стоны и мольбы о большем. Я бы хотел показать ему этУ комнату и научить его получать удовольствие от боли. Я никогда бы не сделал ничего, что он не сможет выдержать. Он не мальчик на одну ночь, и я не хочу, чтобы он страдал.

Вздохнув, я погасил свет и вышел из комнаты, прикрывая дверь. Когда-нибудь я смогу подчинить его себе, но только когда Джерард будет готов. Он не должен потом пожалеть о чём-либо.

***

На следующий день я решил пораньше уйти с работы и провести время с Джерардом, но когда я открыл дверь в квартиру, меня ожидал неприятный сюрприз.

Из туалета доносились всхлипы и какие-то слова, которые я не мог разобрать. Приблизившись, я заглянул в приоткрытую дверь и увидел сидевшего на полу Джерарда, прижавшего к колени к груди и рыдавшего. Его волосы были немного испачканы в рвоте и полностью закрывали лицо, а саб даже не обратил на меня внимания, продолжая что-то тихо бормотать. Прислушавшись, я смог разобрать слова:

— Я не заслуживаю такого, как он, меня невозможно полюбить, я просто жалкая шлюха, из-за меня одни проблемы…

— Джерард, — резко прервал я этот поток фраз. Мой голос звучал гораздо грубее, чем мне бы этого хотелось, но саб, по крайней мере, поднял на меня глаза. В его взгляде промелькнули страх, сожаление и раскаяние, и он быстро заговорил:

— Фрэнк? Я не знал, что ты вернёшься раньше, пожалуйста, прости меня, — конец фразы потонул во всхлипах, я видел, что ему было плохо, и только в этот момент понял, что позволил всему этому зайти слишком далеко. Я так не хотел его к чему-то принуждать, что позволил снова вернуться к самому началу. Всё, что сейчас происходило, было моей виной.

— Успокойся, — чуть мягче сказал я. — Приведи себя в порядок и приходи на кухню, ты должен рассказать мне правду, Джерард.

Дождавшись кивка, я пошёл на кухню, на ходу снимая пиджак. Поставив чайник, я прислонился к столешнице и тяжело вздохнул. Когда мы успели зайти так далеко? Как я мог позволить себе потерять контроль над ситуацией? И почему Джерард не сказал мне, что у него проблемы?

 _«Он недостаточно доверяет тебе»,_ — подсказал противный голос в голове. И я понимал, что это правда. Всё, что выстроилось между нами за последние два с половиной месяца, рушилось за считанные дни. И в этом был виноват я.

Джерард пришёл, когда я заварил чай. Он низко склонил голову, с волос капала вода, впитываясь в футболку, а в руках он держал паддл, который обычно лежал в шкафу в гостиной. Едва войдя в кухню, он опустился на колени и протянул мне девайс.

— Прошу Вас, Господин, — хриплым шёпотом сказал он, — я нарушил ваш приказ и снова начал вызывать рвоту после еды уже в течение трёх дней. Я заслужил эту порку и прошу Вас наказать меня так, как я этого заслуживаю.

— Поднимись с колен, Джерард, — устало попросил я, забирая из его рук паддл. Саба слегка потряхивало, я буквально кожей чувствовал его волнение. — А теперь объясни мне, что с тобой случилось. Ты сам не свой после слушания, а до первого заседания ещё четыре дня. Я хочу, чтобы в суде ты был в состоянии давать показания, а не выглядел так, словно я издеваюсь над тобой. Что происходит?

— Это всё из-за Марка, — Джерард присел на стул, и я пододвинул к нему чашку со сладким чаем. — Я встретился с ним до слушания, точнее, он сам нашёл меня, пока я ждал тебя в кофейне. Он предлагал мне вернуться к нему и обещал, что тогда расплата будет не такой жестокой. Он говорил, что я тебе не нужен, а ты просто смеёшься надо мной и используешь как бесплатную шлюху. Тогда я отказал ему.

— И ты ничего мне не сказал? — во мне медленно поднималась волна ненависти к Куперу и к самому себе. Я же видел, что что-то не так, и должен был узнать правду. Но я промолчал, так что моей вины здесь не меньше, чем Джерарда.

— Прости, — тихо ответил саб, наконец подняв на меня глаза. Слёз больше не было, только стыд и раскаяние читались в его взгляде. Он продолжил: — А потом он нашёл меня после слушания, называя слабаком и глупцом. Он говорил, что я пожалею о том, что не вернулся к нему, когда он предлагал, и что я знаю, что меня ждёт. Он обещал мне боль, много боли. И тогда мне стало так тошно от него и от самого себя, что меня вырвало. Мне стало немного легче. И потом я снова стал голодать и блевать. Это помогает справиться с эмоциями. Но сейчас… Я нарушил твой приказ и готов понести наказание, — он шептал под конец фразы, снова опустив голову и теребя свою футболку.

— Нет, Джерард, — сейчас, когда ситуация прояснилась, мой голос снова звучал уверенно и спокойно. — Поверь мне, наказание — это последнее, что тебе сейчас нужно. Тебе необходима помощь. Ты можешь довериться мне, обещаю, я постараюсь понять. И ты не должен скрывать своих чувств. Я никогда тебя не унижу и не причиню боль, если только это не взаимная договорённость о сессии, запомни это, пожалуйста. А теперь иди сюда, — я протянул сабу руку, помогая ему подняться и заключая в объятия. — Ты не должен бояться меня, Джи. Ты в безопасности.

И тихое «спасибо» было лучшим результатом, на который я мог сейчас надеяться.

***

POV Джерард

Мне было страшно рассказывать Фрэнку о Марке, но Доминант всё понял. Он не обвинил меня в чём-то, не наказал за нарушение его приказа и весь вечер всячески старался подбодрить меня, всё сильнее убеждая меня в правильности решения, которое я вчера принял. Теперь, когда я был абсолютно уверен в том, что Фрэнк не оставит меня по собственной воле и поможет справиться со всеми психическими заболеваниями, я хотел показать ему, как много он для меня значит. Я надеялся уговорить его провести сессию, полностью доверившись ему. Я был уверен, что Доминант поймёт, как много это для меня значит, и не сомневался, что смогу выдержать всё, что он посчитает нужным сделать со мной. Сессия должна была помочь нам снова восстановить ту связь, которая была между нами, но истончалась с каждым днём.

Весь следующий день я изучал различные сайты и пытался придумать, как лучше предложить Фрэнку провести сессию. Я мог просто ждать его на коленях посреди гостиной, будучи полностью обнажённым, но если он откажет мне, то ситуация станет крайне неловкой. Поэтому я решил просто поговорить с ним.

Я сидел на диване в гостиной, которая была чем-то вроде комнаты для важных разговоров. Едва я услышал, как открылась входная дверь, я поднялся на ноги, но ничего не произнёс в знак приветствия, уже начиная следовать правилам проведения сессии.

_**Сабмиссив не должен говорить без разрешения** _

Через несколько минут Фрэнк вошёл в гостиную. Сегодня он пошёл на работу в чёрных брюках и белоснежной рубашке, верхние две пуговицы которой уже были расстёгнуты, открывая края татуировок на груди. Я быстро опустил взгляд в пол, ожидая, пока он обратится ко мне.

_**Сабмиссив не должен смотреть на Доминанта, пока ему не разрешат** _

— Джерард, лучше сразу объясни мне, что ты задумал на этот раз, — голос мужчины звучал немного устало, но я ощущал на себе его внимательный взгляд.

— Я хочу провести сессию, Господин, — не поднимая головы, ответил я.

_**Запрещено обращаться к Доминанту по имени, только «Господин», «Мастер» или «Хозяин», если нет другого приказа** _

— Почему ты этого хочешь? — голос Фрэнка резко изменился. Теперь это был голос Доминанта, держащего под контролем всю ситуацию. Он звучал с ноткой холода и со стальной уверенностью, от которой по коже бежали мурашки.

— Я нуждаюсь в этом и хочу, чтобы Вы меня подчинили. Я хочу принадлежать Вам и душой, и телом и подарить полный контроль над собой. Вы можете сделать со мной всё, что посчитаете нужным, я обещаю выполнить любой ваш приказ.

— За мной, — приказал Фрэнк, и я быстро последовал за ним в сторону, как я думал, кладовой. Но когда дверь открылась и в комнате загорелся свет, я увидел идеальное помещение для сессий. Мужчина внимательно наблюдал за мной, пока я со смесью страха и восторга осматривал комнату и старательно отводил взгляд от стеллажей. Потом Доминант произнёс: — Назови мне три основных правила любой сессии.

— Безопасность, разумность, добровольность, — на автомате выдал я, вновь глядя себе под ноги. Кажется, мужчина был удовлетворён ответом.

— Хорошо, теперь осмотрись тут и через три минуты скажи мне, точно ли ты готов к сессии.

Я знал, что не изменю своего решения, но всё равно ещё раз огляделся по сторонам, теперь гораздо внимательнее рассматривая разнообразные девайсы, даже не желая думать о том, для чего они служат. В мою голову закралась мысль о том, что было бы, если бы некоторые из них оказались в руках у Марка.

— Джерард, — позвал меня Фрэнк через три минуты. — Дай мне свой ответ. Ты всё ещё хочешь провести сессию?

— Да, Господин, — я внимательно смотрел в пол, чувствуя ускоряющееся сердцебиение и сбивающееся дыхание.

— Это твой выбор, Джерард, — Доминант говорил всё тем же бесстрастным голосом, в котором не было ничего от того нежного тона, привычного для меня. Так он только отдавал мне приказы. Этому голосу хотелось подчиняться, и сейчас я боролся с сильнейшим желанием упасть перед ним на колени, но ещё не было приказа. Ещё не время. Мужчина продолжил: — Твои ограничения?

— Никаких, — тихо ответил я. Я достаточно доверял Фрэнку, чтобы позволить ему сделать со мной всё, что угодно. Он гораздо опытнее меня, и я верил, что он поймёт, когда мне нужно будет остановиться.

— То есть готов к тому, что любая из вещей, лежащих на полках, может быть использована на тебе? — Доминант говорил с лёгкой угрозой, заставившей меня вздрогнуть и вспомнить жуткие плети с металлическими шариками и крючками на концах, но я не изменил свой ответ.

— Да, Господин, я готов к этому. Никаких ограничений.

— Отлично. И последнее, поскольку у нас всё ещё нет официального контракта, нам каждый раз необходимо обговаривать стоп-слово. Каким будет твоё?

— Вампир, — я достаточно долго думал об этом, догадываясь, что такой вопрос будет. Я решил больше не использовать слово «счастье», так как теперь оно значило для меня нечто совершенно другое. Теперь я знал, что это такое.

— Хорошо, я надеюсь, что ты никогда не произнесёшь его, но знай, что ты можешь это сделать, — я мысленно поклялся никогда не говорить его и не разочаровывать Доминанта. Как только мы со всем разобрались, настроение мгновенно поменялось. Голос Фрэнка стал ещё жёстче, а моё сердце забилось ещё сильнее. — Раздевайся, — произнеся это, мужчина сел в кресло.

Началось. Дыхание спёрло от вдруг нахлынувшего возбуждения. Я впервые слышал такой приказ от Фрэнка, и сейчас это не обещало издевательства и унижения. Да, возможно, будет больно, но потом, скорее всего, последует крышесносное удовольствие. Я помнил наш первый секс и безумно хотел повторить. Но до этого предстоит ещё долгий путь.

Слегка дрожащими руками я начал стаскивать с себя футболку. В комнате было немного прохладно, по моей коже сразу побежали мурашки, а соски напряглись. Я прикусил губу, когда случайно задел один из них, стараясь не простонать. В отличие от многих парней у меня были очень чувствительные соски, и, судя по лёгкому смешку, Доминант это заметил. Я чувствовал его жадный взгляд, гуляющий по моему телу. Мои щёки медленно заливал румянец, но, несмотря на это, я потянулся к своему ремню. Негромко звякнула пряжка, и вот джинсы уже лежат у моих лодыжек. Переступив через них, я аккуратно сложил их и футболку на стоящий рядом стул. Сейчас я стоял перед Доминантом в одних боксерах, нервно теребя резинку. Я не привык, чтобы на меня так смотрели, и сейчас меня захлестнуло стеснение, совершенно неуместное в этой ситуации.

— Всё снимай, — раздался громкий приказ Фрэнка. — Не заставляй меня ждать.

Я быстро стянул боксеры, покраснев ещё сильнее, и положил их к остальным вещам, оставшись абсолютно голым под взглядом Доминанта. Прошло несколько минут, показавшихся мне часами, пока не последовал новый приказ:

— На колени.

Мои ноги практически подогнулись, и через секунду я уже чувствовал коленями жёсткий пол. Я всё ещё не поднимал головы, поэтому видел только ноги Фрэнка. Он встал с кресла и подошёл к одному из стеллажей, пока я учился заново дышать. Я не заметил, как он вернулся, но через минуту мои волосы сильно оттянули, а Доминант впился в мои губы требовательным поцелуем, сразу проникая языком в мой рот и показывая, кто здесь всё контролирует. Я чувствовал, как возбуждала меня эта ситуация, и видел выпуклость в штанах Фрэнка. Казалось, температура в комнате поднялась на несколько градусов. И тут я заметил в его руках верёвку. Проследив за моим взглядом, Доминант ухмыльнулся.

— Ты угадал. Сейчас я свяжу тебя. Руки за спину.

Я немедленно выполнил его приказ, чувствуя, как мои запястья обхватывает верёвка. Дважды обернув путы вокруг моих рук, Доминант стал плести какие-то хитроумные узлы, которые не были мне видны. Потом он перекинул два отрезка верёвки через мои надплечья и перекрестил их под грудью, вновь уводя концы к узлу на моей спине. Финальным штрихом оказались два сложенных вместе конца верёвки, обхватывающие плечи и возвращающиеся к спине, прижимающие руки плотнее к телу. Фрэнк так хорошо управлялся с путами, что у него ушло всего несколько минут, чтобы связать меня. Теперь я был абсолютно уязвим, и это немного пугало, но я всё равно чувствовал жгучее возбуждение. И тут в руках мужчины оказался следующий инструмент, который мне предстояло опробовать. Это был довольно длинный стек с кожаной хлопушкой на конце, которая выглядела достаточно жёсткой. Удары такой гораздо болезненнее, чем мягкой.

Тут на мою задницу прилетел первый удар. Он был довольно слабым, Фрэнк явно бил не в полную силу, словно испытывая меня, проверяя, какую боль я могу вынести. Он наносил всё новые удары, постепенно увеличивая их силу. Через десяток ударов я закусывал губу, стараясь не простонать, пока не получил на это разрешение.

— Ты можешь стонать, скулить, визжать, главное — не говори ничего, — разрешил Фрэнк, словно прочитав мои мысли, и я тут же громко простонал, не сдержавшись от переполнявших меня ощущений. Задницу жгло, но это возбуждало только сильнее, ноющая эрекция уже причиняла боль. Я был уверен, что через несколько минут я смог бы провалиться в сабспейс, но тут порка резко прекратилась, вырвав из меня недовольный вскрик, когда я не получил ожидаемого удара. Вместо этого я почувствовал аккуратные прикосновения стека к своей коже.

— Знаешь, ты выглядишь так сексуально с выпоротой попкой, — удовлетворённо сказал Фрэнк и обошёл меня, прикасаясь стеком к моей мошонке и проводя им по члену, вырывая из меня очередной хриплый стон. — Я вижу, тебе понравилось. Но это только начало, малыш, ночь будет долгой. Ложись на кровать.

Я повиновался, чувствуя сводящее с ума возбуждение и постепенно ускользающий рассудок. Мне хотелось большего, я мечтал быть оттраханным до бессознательного состояния, до приятной боли в мышцах, чтобы в голове не осталось ни одной связной мысли, кроме имени Фрэнка. Но у Доминанта были другие планы.

— Детка, твоя попка, конечно, прекрасна, — с усмешкой сказал мужчина, когда я лёг на живот, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, выставив задницу и краснея от открытости позы, — но сегодня у меня другие планы. Перевернись на спину.

Я принял требуемое положение, чувствуя, как спина неудобно сдавила руки, затёкшие от верёвки. Но я не собирался останавливаться. Я хотел получить всё, что только мог мне дать этой ночью Доминант. Я попытался пошевелиться, но тут же получил предупреждающий удар стеком по бедру.

— Не двигайся, — приказал Фрэнк, беря в руки ещё два мотка верёвки, затем притягивая мои ноги к спинке кровати и привязывая их. Теперь я мог только дёргаться, как выброшенная из воды рыба, но это было бессмысленно. Сейчас я был полностью открыт и безумно возбуждён.

Неожиданно под мою поясницу подложили подушку, а потом раздался тихий щелчок открывшегося тюбика с лубрикантом, и я вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, как в меня проникают сразу два смазанных пальца, начиная осторожно растягивать. Фрэнк шевелил ими, ища простату, и у него это получилось. Я выгнулся до хруста позвонков и громко простонал, пока мужчина надавливал на комок нервов, слегка поглаживая и заставляя меня метаться по кровати без возможности прикоснуться к себе. Через несколько минут его пальцы покинули моё тело, и их заменила средних размеров анальная пробка, приятно растянувшая мышцы.

Следующие несколько минут Доминант несильно шлёпал меня по бёдрам. Боли почти не было, но громкий звук хлопка заставлял меня вздрагивать и ёрзать на кровати, двигая пробку. Я прикрыл глаза от удовольствия и через секунду ощутил прикосновение какой-то ткани к своему лицу. Фрэнк лишил меня возможности видеть.

— Доверься своим чувствам, — шепнул он мне в ухо, прикусив в конце мочку, а потом снова отошёл. Раздался звук открывающейся дверцы, а потом последовал вопрос: — У тебя нет аллергии на какие-нибудь масла?

Я отрицательно мотнул головой, всё ещё привыкая к ощущению темноты. Раздался щелчок зажигалки, и через пару минут комнату начал наполнять приятный цветочный запах. Свечи. Я практически заскулил, когда представил, что можно с ними делать.

Вдруг в комнате заиграла тихая музыка. Она добавляла какой-то романтики в эту атмосферу, и сейчас мне казалось, что моё тело буквально горит от всех ощущений. Я был готов молить о прикосновениях, и, кажется, Фрэнк меня понял. Только вместо жгучих поцелуев воска я почувствовал на своей груди холодные ласки льда. Доминант водил кусочком замёрзшей воды вдоль верёвок, а как только один кусок таял, он тут же брал другой. Я не смог сдержать громкого стона, когда почувствовал холод на своём соске.

— Тебе это нравится, — удовлетворённо произнёс Фрэнк. Я в ответ только вскрикнул, когда почувствовал, как он спускается ниже и спустя пару минут достиг моего члена, опаляя его холодом. Я стонал, ощущая стекающую на мошонку воду, а Доминант вёл кусочек дальше, обводя им пробку.

Я несдержанно двигал бёдрами, пытаясь получить хоть какое-то прикосновение к ноющей эрекции. Но получал только ледяные дорожки на своём теле. Но в какой-то момент на охлаждённую кожу приземлилась первая горячая капля, и этот контраст заставил меня практически закричать от наслаждения. Всё-таки свечи Фрэнк зажёг не просто так.

Доминант капал на моё тело горячим воском, вырисовывая какие-то рисунки. Каждая капля оставляла жгучий поцелуй на коже, а потом медленно остывала, передавая тепло. Я чувствовал, как воск засыхал, образовывая причудливые дорожки. Отсутствие зрения усиливало все остальные чувства, и я до невозможности остро ощущал каждую упавшую каплю. Мой голос охрип от стонов, но я не мог сдержаться. А потом была пауза в несколько секунд, после которой воск капнул прямо на мой сосок, а потом сразу на другой. Мне казалось, что эта боль смешалась с наслаждением настолько сильно, что я уже не смогу очнуться от эйфории. Видимо, именно про это пишут в книгах про связь между Доминантом и сабмиссивом.

Фрэнк вёл дорожку из горячих капель вниз, капая на лобок, а потом переходя к мошонке. Это чувствовалось ещё ярче, чем на сосках, и я просто потерялся в этих ощущениях.

— Хорошо, что ты предпочитаешь чисто выбритую кожу, — донёсся до меня издалека голос Доминанта. — А то потом было бы очень неприятно избавляться от этого воска, — и тут капля несколько холоднее, чем все остальные, упала прямо на головку члена, и я выпал из этого мира на несколько мгновений. А когда очнулся, Фрэнк уже снова водил стеком по моей коже. — А сейчас я буду это сбивать.

Он начал осторожно работать стеком, нанося лёгкие удары по всему телу и сбивая застывший воск. Когда очередь дошла до сосков, я закусил губу, чтобы не сорвать голос от всех этих ощущений. Острая боль и не менее острое удовольствие прострелили меня насквозь, вышибая дух и способность трезво мыслить. Я сходил с ума от всего этого.

К моему счастью, с члена, лобка и мошонки Доминант убрал воск смоченным в тёплой воде полотенцем, аккуратно касаясь нежной кожи. Я подавался навстречу его руке, стараясь получить столь желанное трение, и когда оно исчезло, я был готов выть от возбуждения, которое заполнило каждую клеточку моего тела. Я был на краю сабспейса, но пока не мог в него провалиться. Но, кажется, я ещё не раз буду умолять Фрэнка повторить это со мной.

Доминант отвязал мои ноги и перевернул на живот. Я с трудом понимал, что происходит, но снова почувствовал лёд, заставивший меня вернуться в эту реальность. Я чувствовал холодные прикосновения вдоль всего позвоночника и пытался дёрнуться, но это было бесполезно. Фрэнк крепко держал мои ноги, лишая меня малейшей возможности выбраться.

— Ты так прекрасен, когда извиваешься на этих простынях, Джерард, — зачарованно проговорил он. — Я бы хотел запечатлеть этот момент. Возможно, если когда-нибудь ты будешь готов, я сфотографирую тебя в этот момент, и ты увидишь, насколько ты красив, — от слов Фрэнка моя эрекция усилилась, и я попытался потереться о простыни, тут же получая сильный шлепок по ягодице. — _Не шевелись,_ — и я послушно замер, подчиняясь этой силе, сквозившей в словах Доминанта. Всё моё существо подчинилось ему, и сейчас я чувствовал то, чего никогда не испытывал с Марком.

Через несколько секунд мужчина начал медленно вытаскивать из меня пробку, и я довольно простонал, думая, что он наконец-то возьмёт меня. Но вместо этого в меня проскользнуло подряд два кусочка льда, заставившие меня сильно сжаться от холода. От этой разницы температур на секунду спёрло дыхание, и я пытался наполнить лёгкие кислородом, пока Фрэнк внимательно разглядывал меня, поглаживая по спине. А потом пробка вернулась на место, не позволяя растаявшему льду вытечь.

Я даже не хотел думать о том, как сейчас выглядел. Я стоял на коленях, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, руки связаны за спиной, грудь обвивают верёвки, кожа на заднице ярко-красная от порки стеком, а между ягодиц торчит пробка.

А потом по моему члену скользнуло эрекционное кольцо, тихо щёлкнувшее у основания. Теперь я не кончу, пока мне не разрешит Фрэнк.

— Теперь посмотрим, насколько ты умеешь ждать, — раздался голос Доминанта, а потом хлопнула дверь. Я остался один. И тут же воспоминания полезли в голову.

Я вспомнил, как Марк часто возбуждал меня до предела, а потом бросал на несколько часов, не давая прикоснуться к себе. Все его издевательства после. Что, если Фрэнк оказался таким же? Что, если ему приятно видеть мои мучения?

На глаза непроизвольно навернулись слёзы, тут же впитываясь в чёрную повязку. Я ничего не видел, вся моя кожа горела, безумно хотелось кончить и забыться, но я чувствовал медленно подступающую истерику. Я абсолютно голый, связанный и беззащитный в комнате, полной жутких вещей. Но самое главное — я одинок. Марк был прав, я для всех всего лишь игрушка. Никто не сможет меня полюбить, увидеть во мне нечто большее. Но сейчас это чувствовалось острее всего. Я сам любил того, кто снова обошёлся со мной, как с вещью. Фрэнк получил желаемое, я сам уговорил его провести сессию. Я не хотел, чтобы это закончилось так.

Я беззвучно всхлипнул, слёзы текли по моим щекам, исчезая в повязке. Пробка в заднице начала доставлять дискомфорт, руки ныли, а я чувствовал себя просто отвратительно из-за того, что снова смог кому-то довериться. Фрэнк всего лишь притворялся, чтобы получить разрешение делать со мной всё, что угодно.

Тут в моей голове скользнула бредовая мысль. Нет, это не может сработать, он не послушает. Это была всего лишь показуха. Он не остановится.

— Вампир, — тихо выдохнул я, на большее сил просто не было. Сессия и истерика истощили меня, я не мог даже внятно что-то сказать. К тому же, какой смысл, если всем плевать.

Но случилось то, чего я не ожидал. Едва я произнёс стоп-слово, я почувствовал прикосновение «безопасных» ножниц к своей коже, пока они срезали верёвки. Через минуту мои руки были свободны, повязка с глаз исчезла, но я не перевернулся, пока Фрэнк не вытащил пробку и не снял кольцо, а потом крепко прижал меня к себе.

— Чёрт, Джи, прости, я не должен был сегодня заходить так далеко, — шептал он своим привычным нежным тоном, стирая дорожки слёз с моих щёк, пока я поскуливал в его объятиях. — Тише, всё закончилось.

— Ты был в комнате, — наконец смог произнести я, всё ещё не до конца веря, что Фрэнк остановился. — Всё это время ты был в комнате. Ты не оставил меня, — я прижимался к Доминанту так сильно, что слышал биение его сердца.

— Разумеется, нет, Джи, — Фрэнк гладил меня по волосам, второй рукой пытаясь что-то нащупать за моей спиной. — Я бы никогда не оставил тебя в таком положении одного. Я должен был сразу понять, что что-то не так. Просто ты никак не изменил своё поведение, а из-за того, что мы не истинные, я не могу чувствовать твоё состояние во время сессий. И повязка была плохой идеей. Из-за неё я не заметил, что ты плачешь. Прости за это.

— Не извиняйся, было хорошо, — всё ещё надломленным голосом сказал я, поворачивая голову и глядя на взволнованное лицо Фрэнка. — Просто Марк… Он часто оставлял меня так и уходил на всю ночь, а утром развязывал и предоставлял справляться со всем самому. Он не останавливался, даже когда я произносил стоп-слово. Я боялся, что сейчас будет то же самое.

— Добровольность, Джерард, — напомнил мне Фрэнк, а потом протянул мне открытую бутылку воды. — Пей, — а когда я приложился к бутылке, жадно глотая воду, добавил: — тебе следовало сказать мне о том, что я не должен оставлять тебя. Из-за того, что у нас нет контракта, тебе нужно было заранее предупредить меня, так как ты не знаешь моих предпочтений. Я довольно часто применяю ожидание, но обычно не больше десяти минут. Максимум полчаса для особо любящих это.

— Я думал, что справлюсь, — тихо ответил я, выпив полбутылки. — Мне было так хорошо, а потом воспоминания просто нахлынули на меня. Прости, я не хотел тебя разочаровывать и произносить стоп-слово. Ты, наверное, теперь думаешь, что из меня отвратительный сабмиссив. Обещаю, я стану лучше, — в моём голосе снова появились истеричные нотки. Я так боялся, что Фрэнк теперь считает меня никчёмным, не способным вынести даже не очень интенсивную сессию. Я слышал, какие о нём ходили слухи, что он был любителем жестокого Доминирования и тяжёлых девайсов, которых было полно в этой комнате, и сейчас боялся разочаровать его. Кого угодно, но только не Фрэнка.

— Тише, Джерард, успокойся, — мужчина снова обнял меня, крепче прижимая к себе. Он всё ещё был в рубашке, которую я насквозь промочил слезами. — Ты поступил правильно. Запомни, ты не должен делать ничего, с чем не можешь справиться или что тебе не нравится. И ты уже идеален для меня. Я знаю, что обо мне говорят, но это не значит, что мне обязательно нужно кого-то хлестать кнутом или привязывать к кресту и мучать, не давая кончить по несколько часов. Если это не нравится моему партнёру, я не буду причинять ему боль, особенно тебе. Ты для меня самый важный человек в жизни, и если тебе нужна нежность, то я буду тебе её давать. Мы можем исключить сессии, оставив лишь заранее оговорённые наказания, если они потребуются. Ты не должен делать что-то ради меня, если для этого придётся пожертвовать своим душевным здоровьем. А теперь пошли в спальню. Я не хочу, чтобы с самого утра тебя начали преследовать плохие воспоминания.

Пока мы добирались до спальни, моя эрекция окончательно спала. Фрэнка возбуждение тоже постепенно покидало, так что скоро мы оказались под одеялом, и я прижимался спиной к груди Доминанта. Сейчас я снова был в безопасности.

Он остановился.

Эта мысль до сих пор не давала мне покоя. Он действительно остановился, невзирая на собственные желания. Фрэнк столько сделал для меня, а я до сих пор сомневался в нём. Это было так глупо и безосновательно, что мне хотелось провалиться сквозь землю от стыда. Но сейчас, чувствуя его руки, обвитые вокруг моей груди, и слыша тихий шёпот, я понимал, что он поможет мне справиться с воспоминаниями и не позволит остаться одному, даже если все от меня отвернутся. Он сможет остановиться, если мне это будет нужно, он готов ждать. Фрэнк подчинил меня себе, но считает меня равным. То, чего никто никогда не делал. Марк солгал. Только он использовал меня, как шлюху.

Но я больше никогда не буду его игрушкой.


	17. Глава 16

POV Фрэнк

За следующие три дня, оставшиеся до первичного заседания, многое изменилось. Казалось, что все стены между нами рухнули, а Джерард открывался мне всё сильнее. Видимо, в глубине души он всё равно не доверял мне до конца, но после сессии всё изменилось. Мне казалось, что я снова почувствовал ту связь, которая когда-то была между мной и Эрикой, хоть это и невозможно. Мы не были истинными и не могли чувствовать друг друга, и этого было не изменить. Но это не мешало нам отдаваться друг другу без остатка.

Прошлой ночью мы занимались сексом, и это было даже более чувственно, чем в первый раз. Джерард распластался на кровати и громко стонал с каждым моим толчком. Я был предельно нежен и осторожен, лишь бы он не испытывал боли. Я хотел слышать его стоны и крики наслаждения, хотел видеть его прекрасное лицо с закрытыми глазами, которое обрамляли мокрые от пота волосы, хотел целовать его алые и влажные губы. Лёжа на чёрных простынях, обнажённый и открытый передо мной, он был произведением искусства, воплощением похоти и невинности в одном человеке. И я любил его так сильно, что казалось, что это всепоглощающее чувство скоро разорвёт меня на куски.

Сейчас было всего пять часов утра, но я уже не спал. Рассветное солнце заглядывало в окно, освещая комнату и бросая странные тени на стены нашей спальни. Я даже не заметил, в какой момент появились «мы». Наверное, когда я впервые понял, что для меня значит Джерард, даже если я сам боялся себе в этом признаться.

Но сейчас саб спал, перекинув через меня ногу и руку, пока я перебирал его волосы, стараясь не разбудить. Сегодня точно всё решится, и я боялся, что нашей истории тоже придёт конец. Эти сомнения раздирали меня, я нервничал и стал курить ещё больше. Я не говорил Джерарду о своих страхах, у него самого их было более чем достаточно. Но в отличие от него я в случае неудачи терял только самого дорогого мне человека, а он возвращался в свой личный круг Ада. Я знал, что Купер заставит его жестоко заплатить за то, что саб ушёл ко мне, и чувствовал свою вину, хоть её и не было.

Но кое-что в наших отношениях меня пугало. С каждым днём я всё сильнее хотел, чтобы Джерард был моим истинным, а не Эрика. Я не хотел этого признавать, но в глубине души понимал, что моя связь с подростком была гораздо крепче, чем с девушкой. Да, я не мог чувствовать его состояние, и при желании он смог бы воспротивиться мне гораздо легче, чем Куперу, хоть мы и были равны по силе, но он этого не делал. Мы были связаны гораздо сильнее друг с другом, чем с нашими истинными. И я все чаще думал, а не ошиблась ли Судьба, написав на наших запястьях имена не тех людей?

Я перевёл взгляд на чёрный браслет на руке Джерарда. Сейчас это был единственный предмет одежды, оставшийся на сабе, так же, как и мой. В последнее время я часто задумывался о том, что будет, если мы выиграем дело. Мы сможем заключить официальный контракт и обменяться браслетами. Так странно было представлять, как мы будем их заказывать. У всех пар был индивидуальный дизайн, который они придумывали сами или обращались к мастерам. Я хотел, чтобы эскизы наших браслетов сделал Джерард. Я думаю, ему бы понравилась эта идея.

Я посмотрел на свой собственный потрёпанный коричневый браслет. Я носил его до встречи с Эрикой, а потом и после её смерти. Наши парные украшения были похоронены вместе с ней в знак скорби и потери, но сейчас я хотел вновь связать себя с кем-то. И я хотел, чтобы моим партнёром стал Джерард. Я ясно представлял себе, как мы обменивались браслетами после заключения официального контракта. Вряд ли мы будем заключать брак после этого, ведь контракт заменяет всё. Свадьба — это только для любителей выставить свои отношения и открыто признать себя парой. Но нам это не нужно.

Через какое-то время Джерард зашевелился и что-то неразборчиво пробормотал, постепенно просыпаясь. Я продолжал гладить его по голове, глядя на то, как он медленно начинает осознавать всё происходящее, и улыбаясь. Сегодняшний день может стать последним в нашей недолгой истории, но это утро у нас никто не сможет отнять.

— Доброе утро, — Джерард медленно, словно нехотя, слез с меня. — Давно не спишь?

— Пару часов, — я не убирал руку с его волос, хотя прекрасно понимал, что уже нужно вставать. — Нам уже нужно собираться в суд. Если мы выиграем, то завтра же уедем из города на пару недель. Нам нужно отдохнуть от всего этого. И у нас будет много времени, чтобы насладиться друг другом.

— Раньше ты говорил «когда», — тихо сказал Джерард, отводя взгляд. — Я не дурак, Фрэнк, я вижу, что ты начал сомневаться в успехе. И я понимаю тебя, но, пожалуйста, не думай, что я не могу принять действительности. Ты не должен оберегать меня от всего, так будет только сложнее. У меня в этой жизни было слишком много ложных надежд, и я уже устал от них. Пожалуйста, доверяй мне. Я уже давно не ребёнок.

Мне стало неловко. Я надеялся, что смогу уберечь Джерарда от всего, но не учёл, что он уже пережил слишком многое. Его чуткость поражала и пугала меня, ему хватало смелости признавать то, с чем я не мог смириться. Он был сильнее, хоть и подчиняется мне.

— Наши шансы не очень велики, я прав? Кингсли надеялся, что Марк решит добровольно отказаться от своих притязаний и дело не дойдет до официальных заседаний. Но теперь… Вероятность успеха вернулась к исходным двум процентам. Ты думаешь, мы проиграем, верно?

Я ничего не сказал, и моё молчание было самым красноречивым ответом на заданный вопрос.

— Раз даже ты так считаешь, видимо, такова судьба, — тихо прошептал Джерард. — Но, пожалуйста, помни, что ты подарил мне лучшие мгновения в этой жизни.

Эти слова разбивали моё сердце, он говорил так, словно уже всё закончилось. Но дело не проиграно, пока есть хоть один дурак, готовый драться за него. И я готов идти до конца, даже если это приведёт меня в могилу.

***

Через несколько часов мы уже были у здания суда. Машина Купера была уже здесь, а его самого не было видно, видимо, он был уже внутри. У входа нас ждал хмурый Джаред Кингсли. Весь его вид выражал уверенность и мрачный настрой бороться до конца. Я в очередной раз мысленно поблагодарил своих знакомых, которые когда-то давно свели меня с этим мужчиной. Он знал, что делает, и был готов сделать всё, что в его силах. Жаль, что этого может оказаться недостаточно.

— Мистер Айеро, Джерард, — адвокат кивнул нам и взглянул на часы. — Заседание начнётся через полчаса, на вашем месте я бы прошёл в зал и повторил ваши слова. Примерно через десять минут приедет Сэм Рейес, наш свидетель и бывший партнёр Купера. Я объясню ему основные моменты заседания и присоединюсь к вам в зале.

Я кивнул, и мы пошли в здание. В этот раз в коридоре было гораздо больше людей, сегодня проводились заседания по многим делам, а на них могли присутствовать почти все желающие. Недалеко от нужного нам зала я увидел группу людей, у которых на пиджаках были нашиты знаки органов опеки. Они что-то обсуждали и листали какие-то документы. Джерард поспешил проскользнуть мимо них, пока какой-то мужчина пристально его разглядывал. Видимо, это та комиссия, которая была привлечена для разбирательств. И недоброе предчувствие с каждой секундой всё усиливалось, в самый неподходящий момент высвобождая все сомнения, но внешне я оставался совершенно спокойным. Никому нельзя показывать свою слабость, этот урок я выучил давно.

В зале уже находился Купер со своим адвокатом. Анжела что-то говорила ему, периодически заглядывая в бумаги, а мужчина задумчиво кивал. Он выглядел абсолютно уверенным в себе, и в моей голове скользнула мысль о словах Джерарда о том, что Купер никогда не отступит, пока не получит желаемое.

«Нет, — мысленно поклялся я себе. — Я не могу позволить себе потерять ещё и его».

Но что мои чувства значили перед лицом беспощадного закона?

Скоро к нам присоединился Кингсли, и мы ещё раз быстро пробежались по нашей защите. Всё выглядело достаточно убедительно, не считая того, что у нас не было фотографий. Когда на Джерарде ещё были следы побоев, никто из нас и подумать не мог, что мы будем отсуживать у Купера опеку и права. Тогда мы были просто незнакомцами, случайно оказавшимися в одной квартире.

Скоро началось заседание. Все встали, и в зал вошла Элиза Блейк всё в той же мантии и с тем же пучком на голове. Как только раздался удар молотка, все сели, и секретарь зачитал причину разбирательства и требования сторон. Внимательно выслушав, судья сказала:

— На предварительном слушании ответчик обвинил истца в издевательствах над сабмиссивом и обещал представить доказательства. Сегодня у защиты заявлен свидетель, мистер Кингсли, пригласите его и передайте мне все материалы, которые Вы имеете в качестве доказательств. Суд ознакомится с ними перед вынесением решения.

— Да, Ваша честь, — адвокат взял тоненькую папку и передал её секретарю. Эти доказательства выглядели смешными на фоне серьёзности предъявляемых обвинений, но кроме них и слов мужчины, которого я раньше никогда не видел, у нас ничего не было.

Через минуту в зал вошёл сабмиссив лет двадцати восьми с чёрным браслетом. Он кого-то искал глазами, и, проследив за его взглядом, я увидел Доминанта, который ободряюще ему кивнул. Видимо, он был тут для моральной поддержки, и я не удивлён этому. Некоторым сабам нужна помощь, чтобы справиться с ситуациями, в которых они чувствуют себя некомфортно.

После того, как мужчина присягнул, Кингсли начал задавать вопросы.

— Вы Сэм Рейес?

— Да, — голос сабмиссива не дрожал, хотя было видно, что он немного нервничает. Он старался не смотреть на Марка, видимо, вспоминая неприятные события.

— Вы состояли в отношениях с Марком Стивеном Купером в течение двух лет?

— Да.

— Вы подвергались издевательствам от него, будь то физическое или психологическое насилие?

— Да, он начал избивать меня примерно через полтора года совместной жизни, а оскорблять через полгода после нашей первой встречи.

— Почему Вы не расстались с ним или не обратились в органы защиты?

— Мне казалось, что я люблю его, и он всегда долго извинялся после своих вспышек гнева. Он не наносил мне тяжёлых повреждений, и у нас не было контракта, чтобы я мог обвинить его в нарушении установленных правил. Он не переходил границы во время сессий, и я не хотел расставаться с мужчиной, которого любил, из-за его характера.

— Но со временем издевательства стали повторяться чаще и стали более жестокими, верно?

— Да, но как только я понял, что Марк переходит черту, я ушёл от него, а он не держал меня.

— Что Вы можете сказать о мистере Купере?

— Он человек настроения, бывает вспыльчив и даже жесток, но в основном он вполне адекватен. К тому же, мы не общались в течение пяти лет, за это время многое могло измениться.

— Как вы считаете, способен ли мистер Купер на жестокие издевательства, побои и унижения своего истинного сабмиссива?

— Да, я не исключаю этого, хоть это и маловероятно. Встреча с истинными часто меняет людей и не всегда в лучшую сторону.

— Спасибо, мистер Рейес, Вы можете идти или остаться в зале суда до окончания заседания. Ваша честь, у нас всё, — Кингсли вернулся на своё место, а мужчина поспешил покинуть зал суда вместе со своим Доминантом.

— Хорошо, — судья перелистнула страницу лежавшей перед ней папки и внимательно рассмотрела изображение. Там были фотографии оставшихся у Джерарда шрамов, но проблема в том, что такие же следы могли остаться от драки или простого падения с лестницы. Вновь подняв взгляд, судья произнесла: — По закону несовершеннолетние сабмиссивы должны оставаться либо со своими семьями, либо с истинными Доминантами, но из-за обвинений в издевательствах были привлечены органы опеки, которые за эту неделю ознакомились со всеми материалами дела и изучили подобные случаи. Пригласите независимого эксперта.

Через пару минут в зал вошёл тот мужчина, который рассматривал Джерарда в коридоре. Он подошёл к трибуне и присягнул, а секретарь поднялся со своего места и приготовился задавать вопросы. Так как эксперт был привлечён судом, а не одной из сторон, то и допрашивали его представители власти.

— Вы Стэнли Джексон?

— Да.

— Вы представитель органов опеки, занимающихся делами несовершеннолетних сабмиссивов?

— Да.

— Вы знакомы с материалами дела?

— Да.

— Что Вы можете сказать по поводу обвинений в издевательствах и требований истца?

— Требования мистера Купера более чем обоснованы. Он встретил мистера Уэя, едва у сабмиссива появилась метка, они истинные, и по закону мистер Уэй должен оставаться с ним до своего совершеннолетия, а дальше он может решить самостоятельно, хочет ли он оставаться с мистером Купером. Обвинения ответчика очень похожи на клевету, чтобы добиться желаемого. То, что предыдущий партнёр мистера Купера подвергался издевательствам, совсем не значит, что это должно происходить и с мистером Уэем. Прошло уже пять лет, мистер Купер каждый год проходит проверку у психолога, так как это обязательно для всех сотрудников его компании, и за ним не было замечено никаких садистских или опасных наклонностей. Все доказательства косвенные, нет свежих следов избиения, записи оскорблений, свидетелей насилия тоже нет, — мужчина ненадолго прервался, а моё сердце уходило в пятки. Мы проигрывали, и у нас не было доказательств нашей правоты. Рядом сидел бледный, как смерть, Джерард. Я крепче сжал его руку под столом, стараясь успокоить, хотя сам хотел, чтобы это всё закончилось. Мужчина тем временем закончил: — Я не считаю обвинения ответчика обоснованными. Закон на стороне мистера Купера.

— У кого-нибудь из сторон есть что добавить? — спросила судья и внимательно осмотрела всех присутствующих. Все молчали, даже Кингсли. Я ни в чём не винил его, даже боги были бессильны сейчас. — Хорошо, объявляется перерыв на пятнадцать минут, потом все должны явиться для оглашения приговора.

Как только судья вышла из зала, Джерард практически бросился мне на шею. Его потряхивало, он вцепился в мои плечи и прижался ко мне всем телом, не обращая внимания на окружавших нас людей. Я чувствовал злой взгляд Купера на себе, но, не обращая на него внимания, обнял Джерарда в ответ, слушая его беспорядочные бормотания.

— Я люблю тебя, прости, что из-за меня ты втянут во всё это, пожалуйста, прости, — даже несмотря на то, что Джерард знал о слишком высокой вероятности проигрыша, он оказался не готов к этому. А как к такому можно подготовиться? Как можно быть готовым отпустить того, кого любишь больше жизни? Я не знаю ответа. А Джерард продолжал шептать: — Люблю, люблю, люблю…

Я не успел ответить из-за возвращения судьи в зал. Все поднялись со своих мест, и саб отстранился от меня, на удивление твёрдо вставая на ноги, но по-прежнему крепко сжимая мою руку.

Моё сердце пропустило несколько ударов, пока судья разворачивала документы. Я боялся, что это конец. И моё предчувствие меня не обмануло.

— Суд отклонил обвинения в издевательствах из-за недостатка доказательств и постановил, что по закону Джерард Уэй должен остаться со своим истинным до своего совершеннолетия. Фрэнк Энтони Айеро не должен общаться или встречаться с ним до того же срока. Все права, касающиеся опеки, принадлежат Марку Стивену Куперу. Решение суда окончательное и обжалованию не подлежит. Суд окончен, — удар молотка поставил точку в нашей короткой истории.

И в этот момент я почувствовал, как пальцы Джерарда разжались, отпуская мою руку. Я снова потерял самого важного для меня человека.

Неужели это и есть моя судьба?

_Неужели это и есть конец?_


	18. Глава 17

POV Джерард

Когда я услышал решение суда, мне показалось, что моё сердце остановилось, но даже богам неизвестно, как страстно я этого желал. Смерть лучше чем то, что меня ждёт.

Я медленно разжал пальцы, отпуская руку Фрэнка. Всё моё существо кричало против этого, но я понимал, что, скорее всего, вижу его последний раз в жизни. Я уже ощущал на себе взгляд Марка, обещавший жестокую расплату за все мои ошибки, но теперь некому будет мне помочь. Я снова останусь один, как и полгода назад.

— Джерард, — как сквозь толщу воды услышал я голос Фрэнка. Я перевёл на него затуманенный взгляд, пытаясь запомнить его лицо. Я вряд ли доживу до конца месяца, но я хочу думать о нём перед смертью. Я видел волнение в его глазах, но сам думал только о том, как сильно я его люблю. — Джерард, послушай меня, я смогу вытащить тебя оттуда. Ещё не знаю как, но я тебя с ним не оставлю. Только продержись, пожалуйста. Не дай ему сломить себя, ладно? Ты сильнее, чем ты думаешь. Не сдавайся, хотя бы ради меня. Я люблю тебя.

Я не успел ответить Фрэнку. Я хотел пообещать ему не сдаваться, но знал, что вряд ли смогу выполнить эту клятву. Я не сильный. И когда Марк резко дёрнул меня за руку, мне показалось, что удавка на моей шее затянулась. Это и есть мой конец.

— Попрощайся, Джи, — прошипел мне на ухо Марк. Я вздрогнул, когда услышал это сокращение своего имени, так меня могли звать только Фрэнк и Майки. Марк запятнал всё, что раньше было искренними чувствами. Но как только я собрался произнести слова прощание, Доминант резко потянул меня к выходу из зала, не дав мне ничего сказать. Вот и всё. Это конец. Теперь я навечно застрял в своём личном Аду.

Когда мы оказались на улице, Марк грубо впихнул меня в свою машину, заставив больно удариться головой. Он уже начал наказывать меня. И если сейчас в нём была такая злость и ненависть, я боялся представить, что он сделает со мной, когда мы доберёмся до его квартиры.

Я больше не звал жильё Марка своим домом. Мой дом теперь рядом с Фрэнком. И даже несмотря на всё то, что ждало меня впереди, я бы никогда не изменил своего выбора. Единственное, о чём я жалел, было то, что я не смог с ним попрощаться и сказать, как много он значит для меня. А теперь уже было слишком поздно.

В квартире Марка было на удивление чисто, если не считать нескольких грязных тарелок в раковине. Видимо, он нанял уборщицу, потому что раньше всю работу по дому Доминант сваливал на меня.

— Приготовь что-нибудь поесть и до вечера чтобы я тебя не видел. В восемь вечера ты должен быть готов. Пришло время платить по счетам, Джерард.

Я кивнул и пошёл в сторону кухни. Я был удивлён, что Марк не начал издеваться надо мной с порога. Он даже не оскорбил меня. Но это означало только одно: вечером будет гораздо хуже.

Я готовил буквально на автомате, стараясь контролировать свои эмоции. Во мне боролись ненависть, отвращение, сожаление и целый ворох других чувств, но над всем преобладал страх. Он поглощал меня, путал мысли и делал абсолютно беспомощным.

Я был готов ко всему, даже к смерти, если к ней вообще можно быть готовым, но страх не отпускал меня. Я так боялся, что скоро моё сердце остановится, и я больше никогда не увижу дорогих мне людей.

**Если ты боишься, ты уже проиграл**

Я старался быть сильным ради Фрэнка, но понимал, что не справляюсь. Марк слишком долго издевался надо мной, и я не мог просто так забыть всё это. К тому же я чувствовал, что всё, что происходило раньше, сегодня покажется мне нежными ласками.

И впервые за последние несколько месяцев я вновь задумался о самоубийстве. В конце концов, с Марком меня не ждёт ничего, кроме смерти, но если я сам убью себя, мне не придётся терпеть все его издевательства и унижаться перед ним, моля о пощаде, которой не будет. Но стоило мне представить Фрэнка, стоящего перед моим гробом, я вздрогнул и поспешил отогнать эту мысль. Я не могу позволить ему снова испытать боль потери. Он не заслужил этого.

В ванной я до боли скрёб свою кожу, стараясь избавиться от мрачных мыслей. Я закусывал губу до крови, чтобы не выдать своих чувств и не закричать. Я не позволю Марку увидеть мою слабость.

Но когда я вошёл в свою старую комнату, моя решимость испарилась.

За месяцы моего отсутствия, Марк переделал её под настоящую сессионную. Но если у Фрэнка все инструменты были развешены по стенам, то тут они были убраны, заставляя меня теряться в догадках. Я не знал, что меня ждёт, но жуткий Андреевский крест, появившийся в углу, постоянно притягивал мой взгляд. Почему-то мне казалось, что в ближайшие дни мне предстоит близко с ним познакомиться.

Тут в комнату вошёл Доминант и открыл один из шкафов. Моему взгляду предстали устрашающие вещи, больше похожие на орудия пыток. Там было несколько ножей, свечи, два широких ошейника и что-то ещё, что загораживал Марк. Но тут мужчина развернулся, и я увидел жуткую плеть с пятью хвостами, на конце которых находились маленькие металлические шарики. Они выглядели почти безобидными, но я знал, что они оставляют ужасные синяки. Я видел такую плеть у Фрэнка, но каждый раз старался не смотреть на неё, боясь, что однажды испытаю её на себе. Заметив моё поведение, мужчина просто убрал её подальше, в очередной раз напомнив мне, что он не сделает ничего, пока я не буду к этому готов. Но Марка мало волновало моё состояние.

— Пока тебя не было, я немного усовершенствовал твою комнату, — Доминант нежно провёл рукой по хвостам плети, а потом посмотрел на меня, — и обзавёлся большим количеством игрушек. Я думаю, они тебе понравятся, — он хищно оскалился. В его взгляде вновь было то безумие, от которого я стремился сбежать. — Но сегодня мы опробуем только эту плеть. Твоё наказание за побег — пятьдесят ударов. Ты должен считать и благодарить меня через каждые десять.

— За что я должен благодарить тебя? — зло прошипел я. Я почувствовал внезапный прилив ненависти, и она придала мне смелости. — За то, что ты издевался надо мной целый год? За то, что оставлял одного мучиться от боли? За то, что неделями почти не кормил меня? За это я должен быть тебе благодарен?

Сильная пощёчина обожгла мою щёку.

— Кажется, Айеро совсем распустил тебя, — Марк был в гневе, я видел это. Но я не отводил взгляд. — Что ж, я заставлю тебя уважать меня. Ты должен благодарить меня за то, что я позволил тебе вернуться, а не бросил подыхать на улице, где ты рано или поздно оказался бы. Ты никому не нужен, Джерард. Особенно Айеро, он жестокий, бездушный и не способен на любовь.

— А ты чем лучше? — спросил я, готовясь к очередному удару. Но его не последовало. Вместо этого был приказ:

— Вставай к кресту. И только попробуй мне возразить. Ты и так заслужил себе дополнительное наказание.

И я не возражал. Я сказал, что хотел. Я подошёл к кресту, и Марк привязал мои руки и ноги. Теперь я не мог пошевелиться, а мои мышцы были напряжены, и это отнюдь не улучшало для меня ситуацию. Я всё ещё был одет, но через секунду я почувствовал, как Марк разрезает мою футболку и отбрасывает ненужные лоскуты.

— Только попробуй сбиться со счёта.

Он немного отошёл и замахнулся в первый раз. Плеть свистнула в воздухе, и мою спину пронзила боль. Шарики ударили по моему плечу, а хвосты впились в кожу чуть ниже. Я закусил губу и только глухо простонал, а потом выдохнул:

— Один.

А потом всё повторилось. После десятого удара я, переступая через себя, выдавил благодарность, хотя ненавидел этого человека всем своим существом.

К двадцатому удару я начал поскуливать от боли, уже не в силах себя контролировать. Я хотел, чтобы это закончилось, хотя всё только начиналось.

На тридцать третьем я сбился со счёта, за что получил пять дополнительных ударов, а мои крики боли превратились в хрипы.

К концу наказания я был на грани обморока. Мои щёки были в слезах, спина горела огнём, а в мыслях была пугающая пустота. Марк выкачивал из меня жизнь, превращая в безвольное существо. Он был моим истинным, и его власть надо мной была куда больше, чем у Фрэнка. Я просто не мог ему сопротивляться, у меня не хватало сил.

Когда ремни на моих запястьях и лодыжках были расстёгнуты, я безвольно упал на пол. Марк даже не позаботился о том, чтобы поддержать меня. Ему это было не нужно. Я был ему не нужен. Я был уверен, что как только Доминант со мной закончит, он уйдёт развлекаться с другими сабами, предоставив мне самому справляться с внутренней и телесной болью.

Я не знаю, сколько я так пролежал на полу, тихо поскуливая и прижимая колени к груди. Мои глаза были закрыты, с губ постоянно срывались всхлипы, меня колотило, но Доминант даже и не думал о том, чтобы помочь мне добраться до кровати. Я надеялся, что на сегодня мы закончили. Но это был далеко не конец.

— Ну же, _Джи,_ поднимайся, — донёсся до меня голос Марка. Он вновь назвал меня сокращённым именем, оскверняя все мои воспоминания. Я открыл глаза, и, я уверен, в них была чистая ненависть. — Я хотел сделать это завтра, но ты не слушался меня и дерзил. Придётся наказать тебя сегодня. Раздевайся и ложись на кровать, или, я клянусь, я трахну тебя прямо на полу.

В моих глазах скопились слёзы. Нет, нет, нет, я не хочу этого. Только не секс, пожалуйста. Только не с ним.

— Я должен повторить? — спросил Марк, вставая с кресла. — Или ты будешь хорошим?

Но я не двинулся с места. Боль, страх и отчаяние парализовали меня. Я чувствовал себя его беспомощной игрушкой. Но когда Доминант приблизился, я, не отдавая себе отчёта в своих действиях, попытался ударить его. Но я был слишком слаб. Марк перехватил мою руку и вывернул её, а потом сильно ударил. Раздался тошнотворный хруст кости, а мою кисть пронзила боль. Я громко закричал, но лишь получил очередную пощёчину.

— И только попробуй ещё раз замахнуться на меня, — яростно произнёс Марк. — Тогда я тебе не только кисть сломаю, — после этого он перевернул меня на живот и стал стаскивать джинсы вместе с боксерами, пока я бился в беззвучной истерике. Я надеялся, что он не станет меня насиловать, но все мои ожидания разлетелись вдребезги. Через несколько секунд я почувствовал холодную смазку между своих ягодиц, а потом головку его возбуждённого члена. Он даже не стал растягивать меня.

Через секунду я заорал не своим голосом. Это было невыносимо. Мне казалось, что меня разрывают на части, хотя в какой-то мере так и было. Марк начал двигаться, не дав мне и секунды на то, чтобы перевести дыхание. Я кричал, пока он не заткнул меня моей же порванной футболкой. Теперь я мог только хрипеть.

Я лежал под ним, не в силах произнести ни слова. По моим бёдрам стекала кровь, Марк порвал меня. Каждое его движение огнём выжигало мои внутренности, а я не мог даже пошевелиться. По моим щекам стекали слёзы, которые я не пытался сдержать. Так было хоть немного легче.

Через несколько минут он кончил и вышел из меня. Я чувствовал его сперму, вытекающую из моей задницы, но у меня не было сил, чтобы подняться и принять душ. Я просто хотел умереть и больше не чувствовать этой боли. Я хотел не чувствовать ничего.

— И только попробуй кому-нибудь рассказать, — с отвращением сказал Марк, поднимаясь на ноги и застёгивая рубашку. — Я устрою тебе весёлую жизнь, если хоть кто-то узнает. Поверь, у меня достаточно связей, чтобы отправить тебя на тот свет даже из тюрьмы. К тому же, пострадаешь не только ты. Кажется, Айеро тебе дорог?

И с этими словами он ушёл, оставив меня на полу в собственной крови и его сперме. В комнате холодало, был небольшой сквозняк, но я просто не мог подняться на ноги. Сейчас я чувствовал себя разбитым, униженным и ненужным. Кажется, Марк будет напоминать мне об этом всю мою жизнь.

Я мог прямо сейчас пойти в полицию и написать на него заявление, но я понимал, что он сдержит своё слово. В его бизнесе были очень тёмные стороны. Он мог убить любого человека. На себя мне уже было плевать, но я просто не мог позволить ему навредить Фрэнку.

Я посмотрел на свою руку. Кисть была сломана, это было видно невооружённым глазом, и сейчас её стоило обездвижить и наложить гипс, но я сомневаюсь, что в этой квартире были хотя бы бинты. Мне оставалось только свернуться в клубочек и попытаться не разрыдаться от этой жуткой, разрывающей на части боли. Но слёзы всё равно предательски текли из глаз, вновь доказывая мне одну простую истину.

Я слабый. И ничто не может этого изменить.

Может быть, это действительно моя судьба, и я просто должен умереть?

***

Прошла неделя. Семь дней, наполненных болью, унижением и насилием. Марк избивал меня каждый день, несколько раз резал, трижды насиловал, часто заставлял ему отсосать, а потом обездвиживал на несколько часов. Я был прав, это Ад. И, кажется, я приближаюсь к самому пеклу.

Сейчас я просто лежал на кровати, слушая долгожданную тишину. Марка не было дома, и я мог немного отдохнуть, прежде чем всё продолжится.

Всё моё тело болело. Новые синяки появлялись каждый день, порезы с запёкшейся кровью постоянно открывались, и вся моя одежда была запачкана. Разорванные мышцы не успевали зажить из-за частого секса, который каждый раз был всё более болезненным. Кисть не срасталась, причиняя дополнительные страдания и лишая меня возможности пользоваться правой рукой. Марк опять не кормил меня, лишь давал три питьевых йогурта в день. Я безумно хотел есть, но ещё больше я хотел умереть.

Примерно через час раздался щелчок в замочной скважине, и до меня донеслись два мужских голоса. Кажется, их обладатели были пьяны. Моё нутро сжалось, когда я представил, чем это может для меня обернуться.

Через минуту в комнату вошли Марк и какой-то мужчина. Я видел его когда-то, кажется, это один из партнёров Купера. Они внимательно смотрели на меня и что-то говорили, но я не понимал смысла их слов. Всё, о чём я мог думать, — эта предстоящая боль.

Мужчины подошли ко мне и стали водить своими пальцами по моему телу. Мне хотелось вырваться, но одной рукой Марк крепко сжал мои запястья, причиняя мне адскую боль из-за сломанной кости.

— Он хорош, — удовлетворённо сказал незнакомый мне мужчина. — Я могу?..

— Конечно, — Марк резко дёрнул меня, и я, не удержавшись, упал с кровати, приземлившись на живот. Я сразу понял, чего они хотели. Но это не помогло мне справиться с накатывающей истерикой.

Меня быстро избавили от одежды и поставили в коленно-локтевую. И когда я почувствовал на своей заднице пальцы чужого мужчины, я попытался вырваться. Я унижен и разбит, но я не хочу становиться шлюхой, которой считал меня Марк. Я не шлюха. Я просто хочу выжить.

Но мужчины так не считали. Как только я попытался подняться, тяжёлый удар обрушился на мою спину, выбивая из меня воздух. Новый удар пришёлся на грудь, и я закашлялся. К моему ужасу, на моей руке после этого осталась кровь. Дышать становилось всё тяжелее. А мужчины не останавливались. Множество ударов оставляли синяки на моём теле, а Марк сжал моё горло рукой, перекрывая мне доступ к кислороду. В глазах потемнело.

Когда я уже почти потерял сознание от нехватки воздуха и боли, меня заставили взять в рот у того мужчины, а Марк резко вошёл в меня. Я горел заживо, но не умирал. Я плакал, едва мог дышать, но по какой-то злой шутке Судьбы моё сердце продолжало биться. Я столько страдал и всё ещё не умер, хотя отчаянно этого желал.

Сколько прошло времени, пока эти мужчины насиловали меня? Несколько минут, а может пара вечностей? Не знаю. Я помню только жуткую боль.

Но скоро я провалился в спасительную темноту. Надеюсь, это закончится навсегда.

***

POV Фрэнк

Всю эту неделю я не находил себе места. Я сходил с ума и делал всё, чтобы доказать вину Купера. Я пытался найти доказательства, общался с его знакомыми и с адвокатами, но чувствовал своё поражение. Я позволил всему этому случиться, и это была только моя вина. Но расплачивался за мои ошибки Джерард.

Я представлял себе всё, что Купер мог с ним сделать. Я боялся, что в следующий раз увижу Джерарда на его похоронах. Я не мог представить его в гробу. Я не хочу снова пережить то, что когда-то пережил с Эрикой.

Коди, который был так похож на Джерарда, постоянно бегал за мной по дому и старался заглянуть в глаза. Животные очень чуткие, и котёнок словно знал, что с его хозяином случилось нечто ужасное.

— Его здесь нет, ты слышишь? — практически кричал я, чувствуя ужасную пустоту в груди. А потом я оседал на пол, переходя на шёпот. — Его здесь нет...

И Коди прижимался ко мне, даря крохи такого необходимого тепла. Он был живым напоминаем о том, что я должен был сделать. Проблема была в том, что я пока не знал как.

Я беспокойно спал в своей кровати, когда в пять утра зазвонил мой телефон. На экране отразился номер одного моего знакомого, работающего в больнице, но я не мог понять, что ему понадобилось от меня в такое время.

— Фрэнк? — мужчина был взволнован. — Ты знаешь Джерарда Уэя?

— Да, — я мигом проснулся. — Откуда ты…

— Около часа назад его привезли к нам в больницу, и… Фрэнк, ему очень плохо. У него повреждены лёгкие, и я не уверен, что он выживет. Если ты хочешь попрощаться, то другой возможности может не представиться. У него почти нет шансов.


	19. Глава 18

POV Фрэнк

Я ехал в больницу так быстро, как только мог, пролетая на красный свет и не обращая внимания на ругань редких водителей. Даже несмотря на то, что в это время машин было не очень много, дорога заняла у меня почти сорок минут из-за того, что больница была на другом конце города.

Войдя в здание, где сейчас было очень тихо, я подошёл к стойке информации. Девушка приятной наружности вопросительно посмотрела на меня.

— Где я могу найти доктора Джеймса Клигана? — спросил я, нервно постукивая пальцами по стойке. Я боялся, что в этот самый момент сердце Джерарда может отсчитывать последние удары, а меня нет рядом. На моё счастье, девушка оказалась достаточно понятливой.

— Скорее всего, он рядом с операционными на третьем этаже, — девушка протянула мне бахилы, — и наденьте это.

Кивнув и быстро поблагодарив её, я пошёл к лифту. Когда я ехал в серебристой кабине, мне казалось, что время замерло. Я боялся, что, когда я встречу своего старого друга, он сообщит мне ужасные новости.

На нужном мне этаже я, следуя табличкам, добрался до операционных. У одной из них стоял Джеймс и сосредоточенно листал чью-то медицинскую карточку. Услышав мои шаги, он поднял голову и нервно улыбнулся.

— Привет, Фрэнк. Я рад, что ты приехал.

— Как Джерард? — вместо приветствия спросил я. Стеклянные стены операционной сейчас были завешаны непрозрачной плёнкой, не давая мне заглянуть внутрь.

— Не очень. У него началось внутреннее кровотечение, и один раз остановилось сердце. К счастью, наш хирург и реаниматоры хорошо знают своё дело. Его откачали практически сразу. Сейчас он всё ещё в операционной. Но я думаю, если он очнётся, он будет очень рад тебя видеть.

— Насколько серьёзные его травмы? — задал я следующий вопрос, страшась услышать ответ.

— Достаточно. У него множество синяков и довольно глубоких порезов, всё его тело похоже на одну сплошную рану. У него очень много кровоподтёков на животе, весьма вероятно, что повреждены внутренние органы, это выясняют хирурги. Если это так, то просто чудо, что парень ещё жив. Не все могут протянуть с такими повреждениями несколько дней, а многим его синякам уже не меньше пяти. Ещё у него сломана кисть и три ребра. Это и есть самая большая опасность. При переломе одно из рёбер проткнуло лёгкое. Не очень сильно, поэтому это ощущалось не больнее других повреждений. Но потом что-то, скорее всего, ещё один удар в то же место, проткнуло лёгкое сильнее, спровоцировало ухудшение и затруднило дыхание. Ещё несколько минут, и мы бы уже опоздали.

Я слушал всё это с замиранием сердца. Джерард мог умереть из-за того, что я не смог защитить его. Его смерть была бы на моей совести. Но сейчас он ещё жив. У него ещё есть шанс. И больше я не позволю ему вернуться к Куперу. Прошла всего неделя, а он уже одной ногой на том свете.

— И ещё, Фрэнк… — негромко сказал Джеймс. — Как я понял, Джерард важен для тебя, но есть ещё кое-что.

— Да? — я уже чувствовал, что ответ мне не понравится.

— У него порваны мышцы заднего прохода. Его изнасиловали, Фрэнк.

Мне показалось, что моё сердце остановилось. Я так надеялся, что Джерард и дальше не будет привлекать Марка в сексуальном плане, но все мои надежды превратились в прах. Я представлял худое тело саба, извивающееся в ненавистных руках, и хотел убить того, кто сделал с ним это. Купер заплатит за свои поступки. Никто не должен причинять боль Джерарду.

— Кто вызвал скорую? — едва слышно спросил я, стараясь отвлечься. Вряд ли бы Марк стал добровольно подставляться под удар, ведь вопросы были неизбежны, так что, скорее всего, это не он.

— Соседи услышали крики, которые потом резко оборвались. Они и вызвали полицию и скорую. Когда они приехали, дверь в квартиру была не заперта, а на полу в одной из спален лежал Джерард. Он едва дышал. Больше там никого не было. Мы узнали, кто он, из его удостоверения.

— А откуда ты узнал, что я с ним знаком? — я вспомнил, что никогда не говорил Джеймсу о Джерарде.

— Он ненадолго пришёл в себя за несколько минут до того, как я ввёл ему препараты для общей анестезии. Он звал какого-то Фрэнка, и сначала я не обращал на это внимания, но потом он назвал твою фамилию. Я решил позвонить тебе, мало ли ты его знаешь. Как видишь, я был прав.

В этот момент из операционной вышел уставший хирург. Я с надеждой посмотрел на него.

— Мы сделали всё, что могли. На его счастье, парень оказался на редкость живучим, с его повреждениями многие бы уже отправились в мир иной. Если не будет осложнений и кровотечение снова не начнётся, то он проснётся через несколько часов. Сейчас его перевезут в палату.

— Я могу побыть с ним? — спросил я, мой голос немного дрожал. Фактически, я не приходился Джерарду никем, а в палату интенсивной терапии допускаются только родственники.

— Ладно, — сказал врач после небольшой паузы. — Джеймс говорил мне о тебе перед операцией, а судя по тому, что ты уже здесь, а родители парня — нет, он для тебя действительно важен.

— Спасибо Вам, — поблагодарил я с облегчением. Я смогу увидеть Джерарда, быть рядом с ним. А большего мне и не нужно было.

— Я позвонил в органы опеки, — вдруг сказал Джеймс, а поймав мой удивлённый взгляд, объяснил: — Он несовершеннолетний, найден избитым в своей квартире. В таких случаях всегда положено проверять родителей, опекунов или Доминантов. Они приедут к полудню, когда Джерард уже проснётся.

Тут из операционной на каталке вывезли Джерарда. Медсестра придерживала капельницу. Кивнув врачам и ещё раз их поблагодарив, я пошёл за каталкой, не сводя глаз с лица Джерарда. Сейчас он выглядел даже хуже, чем когда мы только познакомились. И всё это было из-за меня.

«Ты ничего не мог с этим сделать, хватит винить себя», — сказал я сам себе, пытаясь успокоиться. Моё самобичевание никому не поможет, для этого у меня будет полно времени после. Сейчас главное — Джерард.

В палате медсёстры подключили саба к куче аппаратов, а потом ушли, оставляя нас наедине. Я смотрел на Джерарда: на синяки на его лице и руках, на гипс на кисти, — и хотел прикоснуться к каждому следу губами, хотел забрать его боль. Большую часть его тела скрывало больничное одеяло, но я знал, что там всё было ещё хуже.

Придвинувшись ближе, я переплёл свои пальцы с пальцами Джерарда и вновь внимательно посмотрел на его лицо, на котором была кислородная маска. Мне казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть и он откроет глаза, но ничего не происходило.

— Ты очнёшься, Джи, — шептал я, крепче сжимая его руку. — Ты очнёшься, и теперь мы сможем доказать свою правоту. А потом мы уедем отсюда на несколько недель, как я обещал. Больше никто не сможет ранить тебя. Я так виноват перед тобой…

Прошло несколько часов. Я всё так же сидел на стуле рядом с кроватью Джерарда и держал его за руку, вслушиваясь в тихое дыхание. Солнце уже давно взошло и светило сквозь открытые жалюзи. Я позвонил Джамии и сказал, что сегодня не выйду на работу. Я собирался оставаться в больнице столько, сколько потребуется.

Когда я начал засыпать, я почувствовал лёгкое движение и резко распахнул глаза. Джерард очнулся и теперь испуганно осматривался по сторонам. Он заметил меня и дёрнулся, а потом попытался что-то сказать, но лишь зашёлся в приступе мучительного кашля.

— Тише, Джи, — я поднялся на ноги и склонился над сабом. — Тебе пока нельзя говорить, у тебя повреждено лёгкое. Но, поверь мне, сейчас ты в безопасности. Ты чертовски удачливый, ты знаешь это? Ты смог выжить, ты справился. Я так люблю тебя.

Губ Джерарда коснулась слабая улыбка. Он внимательно следил за мной взглядом, а я гладил его по голове, путаясь пальцами в его грязных волосах. Чуть позже ему нужно будет принять душ, но сейчас мы оба просто наслаждались моментом. Свободной рукой я аккуратно касался его синяков. Они начнут сходить, в лучшем случае, через неделю, а переломы заживут не раньше, чем через месяц, но он снова станет похожим на прежнего Джерарда. Наклонившись, я медленно поцеловал его, немного сдвинув кислородную маску. Прибор, отсчитывающий сердцебиение подростка, недовольно запищал.

— Нужно позвать врача, — выдохнул я ему в губы, отстраняясь от них. Взгляд саба был немного затуманен то ли от переполнявших его эмоций, то ли от лекарств, циркулировавших в его венах. Я нажал на кнопку вызова, и через несколько минут в палату вошли две медсестры и незнакомая мне женщина.

— Мистер Айеро, Джерард, — она кивнула нам и заглянула в карточку, которую держала в руках. — Я Кейт Брукнер, лечащий врач Джерарда. И я очень рада, что ты очнулся. Ты любимец судьбы.

Я невесело усмехнулся, вспоминая, сколько всего эта самая судьба подсунула Джерарду. Однако он всё ещё был жив. Можно ли считать это подарком? Или это вечное проклятие?

Через несколько минут в палату зашёл Джеймс, рядом с которым шёл знакомый мне Стэнли Джексон, представитель органов опеки, свидетельствовавший в суде. Меня он тоже узнал.

— А, мистер Айеро, и Вы здесь, — он недобро усмехнулся. — Вы же понимаете, что сейчас нарушаете решение суда и из-за этого у Вас могут возникнуть большие проблемы?

Тут вмешалась мисс Брукнер:

— Этот мужчина приехал сюда раньше родителей Джерарда, которых, кстати говоря, тут до сих пор нет. Мистер Айеро находился рядом с ним, как только его вывезли из операционной. Мне кажется, Вам не стоит его упрекать, мистер…

— Джексон, — мужчина выглядел недовольным, однако замолчал. Несмотря на то, что Кейт Брукнер была сабмиссивом, он не рискнул ей возражать. — Я приехал из-за травм мистера Уэя. Мне сказали, что они выглядят как следы избиения, и парня нашли в квартире, в которой он живёт с Доминантом. Я должен поговорить с ним наедине.

— Простите, — теперь заговорил Джеймс, — но мы не имеем права оставлять наедине Доминанта и сабмиссива, если это может повлиять на показания последнего. Я должен остаться. А также будет присутствовать один полицейский.

Джексон буквально заскрежетал зубами, и я задумался о том, а не подкупил ли его Купер. Представитель органов опеки мог воздействовать на ослабевшего Джерарда и заставить его сказать то, что ему нужно. Но присутствие двух других Доминантов явно всё портит.

— Могу я тоже остаться? — спросил я. Я хотел поддержать Джерарда, но опасался, что моё присутствие могут счесть давлением на него. Джеймс с сомнением смотрел на меня, а Джексон откровенно злился.

— Пусть остаётся, — сказала Кейт. — Помимо него тут будет ещё три Доминанта, так что он не сможет ничего сделать, даже если захочет. К тому же, мне кажется, мистер Айеро не такой человек, который будет принуждать сабмиссива против его воли, — девушка улыбнулась мне, и я благодарно кивнул.

Мужчины нехотя согласились, и все остальные покинули палату, оставив только нас четверых. Через минуту в помещение вошёл высокий полицейский в форме. Кивнув нам, он представился:

— Я Дилан Андерсон. Можете начинать разговор, — после этого мужчина прислонился к стене, а Джексон, в очередной раз недовольно вздохнув, взял карточку Джерарда и задал первый вопрос:

— Джерард, после суда ты всю неделю жил с Марком Купером?

Саб испуганно кивнул и перевёл взгляд на меня. В его глазах читались страх и боль, и я просто хотел подойти и обнять Джерарда, но сейчас это могли неправильно расценить и выгнать из палаты, поэтому я просто кивнул ему и одними губами произнёс: «Расскажи им всё».

— Он причастен к тому, что с тобой случилось?

Новый кивок.

— Это он сделал с тобой? Он изнасиловал тебя, избил и изрезал?

Сабмиссив снова кивнул и отвёл взгляд, словно стесняясь всего того, что с ним случилось.

— Ты не лжёшь? — настаивал Джексон, будто надеясь, что ответ Джерарда изменится. — Мистер Купер твой истинный и…

— Марк сумасшедший, — тихо сказал Джерард, не обращая внимания на строгий запрет на разговоры. — Он никогда не любил меня и не нуждался во мне, — саб закашлялся, на белой простыне осталось несколько капель крови. Я бросился к нему и приложил палец к его губам.

— Тише, Джи, тебе нельзя разговаривать сегодня, — я смотрел на подростка и видел, как его глаза наполняются слезами и воспоминаниями. В них отражалась вся пережитая им боль не только за эту неделю, но за и всё время, проведённое с Марком. И он, не обращая на меня внимания, продолжал говорить:

— Он сумасшедший, вы не видели этого жуткого безумия в его глазах. Он бил меня, морил голодом, угрожал, оставлял связанным на всю ночь, — Джерарда постепенно охватывала истерика, а его речь смешивалась с жутким кашлем, оставлявшим кровавые разводы на простынях. Я взял его руку в свою, стараясь успокоить, но это не помогало. — Я ушёл к Фрэнку, потому что влюбился в него, он ни к чему меня не принуждал. Но мой истинный подал на нас в суд и выиграл дело. Марк был очень зол. Он бил меня, резал и насиловал. Мне было так больно, так больно, — все последующие слова потонули в кашле, смешанном с рыданиями. Джерард плакал, выплёвывал алую кровь на белоснежное бельё, и он не мог успокоиться. Джексон смотрел на него отвращением, Андерсон — с жалостью, а Джеймс что-то подсоединял к его капельнице. Скоро жидкость заструилась по трубкам, и Джерард стал затихать. Через несколько минут он уже уснул, но так и не отпустил мою руку.

— Это успокоительное, — тихо сказал Джеймс, а потом подошёл к двери и позвал врача. — Ему нельзя много напрягаться в ближайшее время. Давайте выйдем.

Я аккуратно разжал пальцы Джерарда и поправил одеяло, напоследок поцеловав его в лоб, игнорируя недовольный взгляд Джексона. Едва мы оказались в коридоре, полицейский сказал:

— Думаю, у нас теперь есть достаточно веские основания взять мистера Купера под охрану. Мы отправим его к нашим психиатрам, и, если всё подтвердится, его лишат прав на Джерарда. Он отправится к своей семье или сможет заключить контракт с другим Доминантом, — он выразительно посмотрел на меня. — На Вашем месте, мистер Айеро, я бы через недельку пришёл в суд и обсудил условия отмены решения, вынесенного несколько дней назад. Всего доброго, господа, — с этими словами мужчина пошёл к лифтам, и Джексон, не прощаясь, последовал за ним.

— Думаю, теперь ты сможешь официально быть с Джерардом, — заключил Джеймс.

— Сколько ему придётся лежать в больнице? — спросил я, уже представляя, как мы отправимся в мой дом в лесу на берегу небольшого озера. Возможно, это поможет Джерарду прийти в себя после случившегося. К тому же, если мы действительно собираемся заключить контракт и обменяться браслетами, нам нужно обсудить все условия, ограничения и предпочтения. И даже если это будет означать полный отказ от большей части сексуальных практик, которые мне нравятся, я с уверенностью поставлю свою подпись. Я люблю Джерарда слишком сильно, чтобы отказываться от него из-за таких глупостей.

— Полторы-две недели, как минимум, но, в принципе, его можно будет забрать на домашнее лечение уже через неделю, если не будет осложнений и кто-нибудь возьмёт на себя всю ответственность, — Джеймс хитро улыбнулся, посмотрев на меня. Хоть мы и не виделись почти год, он оставался всё таким же, каким я его помнил со школы. — А сейчас, пока парень спит сладким сном под бдительным взглядом Кейт, мы пойдём в ординаторскую, и ты расскажешь мне, как тебя угораздило с ним познакомиться. Ты же у нас в отшельники заделался после произошедшего с Эрикой, а тут вдруг сабмиссив, с которым ты вместе уже несколько месяцев. Я хочу знать подробности!

Я улыбнулся и позволил Джеймсу потащить себя в сторону ординаторской, в последний раз оглянувшись на палату, где спал Джерард.

Всего одна неделя, и вся жизнь будет предоставлена нам.

Мы ведь заслужили наше «долго и счастливо», правда?


	20. Глава 19

POV Джерард

Действие успокоительного закончилось глубокой ночью, и я очнулся, чувствуя сильнейшую боль во всём теле. Оглядевшись, я заметил Фрэнка, который спал на стуле, склонив голову и сжимая в руке какую-то книгу. Я попытался позвать его, но тут же закашлялся, к счастью, крови уже не было. Мужчина сразу проснулся и вскочил с места, подходя к моей кровати.

— Чёрт, Джи, ты меня здорово напугал своим состоянием, — Фрэнк провёл рукой по моим волосам, и я немного повернул голову, прижимаясь щекой к его ладони. Прошла всего неделя, но мне безумно не хватало Доминанта, его нежности и этой неподдельной любви и заботы во взгляде. Сейчас я мечтал только о том, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от всего мира наедине с Фрэнком, я хотел утонуть в этих всепоглощающих чувствах. — Тебе будет трудно разговаривать первое время, так что не напрягайся сильно. И лучше, чтобы мне не пришлось заставлять тебя соблюдать режим, — я слабо улыбнулся. Приказы Фрэнка я был согласен выполнять по своей воле и с удовольствием. Я был готов на всё, лишь бы мужчина был доволен мной.

**_Сабмиссиву нужно одобрение Доминанта, в их природе заложено желание угождать_ **

— Завтра мне нужно быть на работе, но обещаю, я буду заходить к тебе каждый день, — Фрэнк улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки стало так тепло на душе, и мне даже показалось, что боль стала утихать. — Джеймс сказал, что если не будет осложнений, через неделю я смогу забрать тебя из больницы под свою ответственность. Тебе нужно будет ещё раз показаться врачу через месяц, чтобы снять гипс и убедиться, что всё зажило, но ты будешь дома. Я думаю, мы всё-таки уедем за город. Там тихо и очень красиво, тебе понравится.

Собравшись с силами, я прохрипел, вновь заставляя свои лёгкие мучительно сжаться:

— Марк? — я безумно боялся снова вернуться к своему истинному Доминанту, хоть и знал, что после того, как меня нашли избитым, возникнет много вопросов.

— Он в полиции, — Фрэнк провёл по моей щеке под краем кислородной маски. Я хотел снять её, но понимал, что мои лёгкие не справятся без помощи техники. — Офицер сказал, что его могут признать виновным и лишить прав, если он признается. У него просто нет выбора, он не сможет вечно прятать свои дела. По закону ты должен либо вернуться к своей семье, либо заключить контракт с другим Доминантом, — мужчина коснулся гипса на моей правой руке. Мой браслет лежал на тумбочке рядом с кроватью, и я хотел его выбросить, лишь бы никогда не вспоминать о Марке. — Мы можем обменяться браслетами и официально стать парой, если ты хочешь, конечно, — Фрэнк внимательно посмотрел на меня, словно стараясь уловить хоть тень сомнения на моём лице, но я не сомневался. Я хотел связать свою жизнь с этим Доминантом, хотел носить его браслет.

— Я хочу, — хрипло сказал я. Лёгкие болели, говорить было сложно, и я не мог сказать всего, что хотел. Но, кажется, Фрэнку и этой короткой фразы было достаточно.

— Завтра я принесу примерный вариант контракта, который мы можем взять за основу и доработать его под себя. Нам нужно обсудить границы наших отношений, предпочтения, обговорить правила и наказания за их нарушение, хоть я и надеюсь, что они не понадобятся, — Фрэнк улыбнулся и взглянул на часы. — Мне нужно заехать домой и переодеться, так что я уже поеду. Я приду завтра, Джи, не переживай. Постарайся ничего не говорить в течение дня и поменьше двигаться. Твоему организму нужен отдых, — Доминант быстро поцеловал меня и отошёл от кровати.

Я кивнул и проводил взглядом удаляющегося мужчину. Спать не хотелось совершенно, поэтому я разглядывал палату. Светло-голубые стены, кровать с белым постельным бельём и несколькими застывшими каплями моей крови, стул и куча приборов, некоторые из которых тихо попискивали, отмеряя моё сердцебиение. Это помещение навевало тоску, и я очень надеялся, что мне не придётся провести здесь больше недели.

Через несколько часов пришла врач, которая быстро осмотрела меня и спросила о самочувствии, а потом передала в руки двух медсестёр, которые помогали мне перемещаться по больнице, так как ходить сам я пока не мог. Весь день я посещал различные кабинеты и процедуры, сдавал анализы и отвечал на кажущиеся бессмысленными вопросы. Врачи позволяли мне писать ответы, чтобы не напрягать лёгкие, так что я не нарушил данное Фрэнку обещание.

Когда на часах было около четырёх часов дня, медсестра помогла мне добраться до очередного кабинета. Когда я зашёл внутрь, к горлу подкатил ком, и я пошатнулся. В закрытых стерильных пакетах находились острые иглы и пробирки для крови, а на небольшом столике лежали подушечка и жгут. В глазах потемнело.

— Я не могу, — с усилием сказал я. Я до безумия боялся иголок, и Марк часто пользовался моим страхом, заставляя меня выполнять его приказы и усугубляя мою панику перед колюще-режущими предметами.

— Джерард? — раздался со стороны двери голос Фрэнка, видимо, Доминант только что приехал, — Что случилось?

— Я боюсь иголок, — шёпотом признался я, отводя взгляд в сторону. Мне было стыдно, что я вёл себя как маленький ребёнок, но ничего не мог поделать со своим страхом. Стоило мне представить, как игла прокалывает вену, и мне сразу становилось плохо.

— Хорошо, — Фрэнк подошёл ко мне и переместил мою левую руку на столик, аккуратно положив её локтем на подушку, а потом кивнул медсестре. Мои внутренности сжались, отчаянно хотелось сбежать отсюда, но крепкая хватка Доминанта на моём плече не давала пошевелиться. — Смотри на меня, Джерард, — я медленно перевёл взгляд на мужчину, стараясь не вслушиваться в тихий звон переставляемых пробирок. — С тобой всё будет в порядке, просто смотри на меня, — через секунду игла проткнула кожу, и я вздрогнул, но не отвёл глаза. Фрэнк был самым мощным успокоительным и обезболивающим в мире, и я доверял ему больше, чем самому себе. — Всё, Джи, всё закончилось, — сказал Доминант спустя минуту, когда игла была извлечена. — У него есть ещё какие-нибудь необходимые процедуры или анализы на сегодня? — спросил мужчина, обращаясь к медсестре.

— Нет, — девушка улыбнулась. — Только передвигайтесь по больнице не очень быстро, организму сейчас не нужна лишняя нагрузка.

— Конечно, — Фрэнк кивнул и приобнял меня за талию, поддерживая и позволяя опереться на него. Уже на выходе из кабинета он прошептал мне на ухо: — Нам нужно многое обсудить.

Как только мы вошли в палату, я опустился на кровать. Рёбра немилосердно болели, а дышать было немного трудно из-за давящей повязки на груди, но я не хотел сейчас принимать сильное обезболивающее, потому что оно делало мысли спутанными, а разговор нам предстоял серьёзный.

Пока я приводил своё дыхание в норму, Фрэнк что-то искал в большой сумке, которую принёс с собой. Я заметил свою одежду и пару книг и мысленно поблагодарил Доминанта, потому что меня ждала безумно скучная неделя. Через пару минут мужчина подошёл к кровати, держа в руках стопку бумаг, шариковую ручку, а также мой альбом и упаковку карандашей. Присев рядом со мной, он протянул мне листы.

— Это заготовка для нашего контракта, точнее, тот экземпляр, который будет у тебя. Нам необходимо доработать его под себя, а потом, когда Купер признается, мы сможем официально его заключить. Я думаю, вы заключали с ним похожий, так что если твои предпочтения в сексуальных практиках не изменились, мы можем использовать информацию из него.

— Предпочтения? — переспросил я, будучи немного сбитым с толку. Я слышал, что при заключении контракта оба партнёра обговаривают пределы отношений, но всё, что позволил мне Марк, было выбором стоп-слова, на которое он никогда не обращал внимания. И я думал, что с Фрэнком будет то же самое, что он сам выберет то, что ему по нраву, не спросив меня.

— Да, разве вы их не обговаривали перед тем, как заключить контракт? — Доминант нахмурился, видимо, прочитав на моём лице недоумение, смешанное со стыдом. — Джерард, скажи мне честно, ты вообще знаешь о содержимом вашего договора?

— Марк разрешил мне только выбрать стоп-слово, — стыдясь, прошептал я. Говорить было всё ещё трудно, но я справлялся с этим. — Он всё выбрал сам, а меня заставил просто подписать, — мужчина сжал кулаки.

— Когда-нибудь я всё-таки привлеку его к ответственности, — пробормотал он себе под нос, но потом уже громче продолжил: — Тогда ты должен решить для себя, какие практики для тебя приемлемы. Вот это, — Фрэнк протянул мне один из листов, — список наиболее распространённых практик, и рядом отмечено моё отношение к ним. Напиши своё рядом. Я пробовал все из них, кроме тех, на которых стоит строгий запрет, но по большей части это жёсткие кинки вроде испражнения на партнёра и унижения, а остальные я периодически практиковал, так что смотри только по своим ощущениям. Если ты к чему-то не готов, то не надо этого стесняться или бояться. Если мы решим попробовать что-то не из этого списка, предварительно это будет обговорено нами обоими. Я ничего не буду делать без твоего добровольного согласия.

Я неуверенно пробежал взглядом по списку. От многих вещей меня передёрнуло, но рядом с ними широким почерком Фрэнка было указано, что ему нравятся эти практики. Я хочу, чтобы ему тоже было приятно, но из-за своих страхов и воспоминаний не могу доставить ему удовольствие. Кажется, все сомнения отразились на моём лице, и это не укрылось от Доминанта.

— Джерард, что не так? Расскажи мне, что тебя пугает? — спросил Фрэнк.

— Я боюсь, что тебе со мной будет скучно в постели, — тихо признался я, отчаянно краснея. Мне было стыдно, но я не хотел скрывать правду. — Я не опытен, и у меня слишком много страхов. Я не смогу удовлетворить тебя.

— Джерард, — Фрэнк обхватил мой подбородок пальцами, заставляя посмотреть ему в глаза, — Я хочу провести с тобой остаток своей жизни, и это уже делает тебя лучше моих бывших партнёров. Ты не лжёшь мне, открываешь свою душу, доверяешь и пытаешься быть идеальным. Но ты уже идеален, Джи, запомни это. Мы равны в этих отношениях, несмотря на наши сущности. А теперь давай пробежимся по остальным пунктам контракта, а потом ты честно напишешь о своём отношении ко всем практикам в этом списке.

— Хорошо, — после слов Фрэнка мне стало гораздо легче. Он не оставит меня.

Следующим пунктом были правила и наказания за их нарушения. Со стороны Доминанта было указано только три правила:

**1\. Никогда не скрывать своих чувств, доверять Доминанту  
2\. Не прикасаться к себе без разрешения, не получать удовольствие в одиночку  
3\. Во время сессии сразу говорить о своём состоянии, если что-то идёт не так**

Но наказание следовало только за нарушения второго правила, за это полагалось двадцать ударов ремнём.

— Остальные два правила должны помочь тебе научиться доверять, — объяснил Фрэнк. — Со временем, когда ты научишься полностью подчиняться мне и не бояться сказать, если ты чувствуешь себя неуютно, мы можем ужесточить правила и наказания, но пока этого вполне достаточно. Ты хочешь добавить что-либо в этот пункт?

— Да, — я долго думал об этом, но всё-таки решил, что наказания за плохую учёбу будут справедливы. Я надеялся, что в выпускном классе я смогу больше времени уделять времени занятиям, так как Марк больше не будет истощать меня, но так у меня будет ещё один стимул. Нежелание разочаровывать Фрэнка — гораздо более веская причина учиться лучше. — Я бы хотел, чтобы за неудачи в учёбе ты наказывал меня. Так я смогу стать лучше, но я хочу, чтобы наказание каждый раз назначал ты, и оно не было прописано в контракте.

— Хорошо, если ты уверен, — Доминант сделал пометку на листах. — Так, теперь стоп-слова. Я думаю, мы могли бы продолжать использовать слово «вампир» и иногда использовать систему «светофор» во время более долгих или интенсивных сессий. Ты же знаком с этой системой? — уточнил мужчина. Когда я кивнул, он продолжил: — Если мы будем использовать кляпы, то мы можем ввести систему сжатий. Если я спрашиваю тебя о твоём состоянии, то ты сжимаешь мою руку в ответ. Один раз — ты уже на краю, два — с тобой всё в порядке, три — и мы заканчиваем сессию. К тому же, по силе твоего сжатия я смогу примерно понять, в каком ты состоянии. Я долго изучал тактильные контакты в сессиях, так что это довольно надёжный способ.

Я внимательно слушал Фрэнка и в тысячный раз поражался тому, насколько он заботливый и внимательный. Он продумал все нюансы сессий, позволил мне вместе с ним определять границы наших отношений и постоянно напоминал, что я никому ничего не обязан. Марк просто приказывал, не считаясь с моим мнением и издеваясь. Он ни во что меня не ставил, но сейчас всё изменилось.

— Так, думаю, со следующими пунктами ты справишься сам, — задумчиво произнёс Фрэнк, — там всякая информация, касающаяся моего контроля над тобой до твоего совершеннолетия, просмотри и отметь то, что для тебя приемлемо. Я отметил несколько пунктов, которые обязательны для опеки, остальное смотри по себе. И у нас остался последний вопрос, это наши браслеты. Я бы хотел, чтобы их дизайн придумал ты, а не какой-то абсолютно незнакомый нам человек. Я полностью полагаюсь на твой выбор и на всякий случай принёс тебе побольше бумаги и чёрных карандашей, — Доминант улыбнулся, а я пытался прийти в себя от удивления. Я сам смогу создать то, что свяжет нас, я о таком и мечтать не мог. Не справившись с эмоциями, я бросился к Фрэнку, обвивая его шею руками и тихо простонав от боли в рёбрах. Через секунду он обнял меня в ответ и тихо прошептал: — Всё будет так, как ты хочешь, Джи. Это твоя новая жизнь, забудь о прошлом.

Когда я отстранился от мужчины, я наконец набрался смелости сказать ему то, что давно терзало меня:

— Фрэнк, — я замялся, мне было трудно признаться в своём желании, оно казалось мне постыдным, проявлением слабости, но при этом я знал, что Доминант поймёт меня и не осудит. — Я… Я хочу носить твой ошейник. Хочу, чтобы ты сам надел его на меня. Я хочу стать твоим, — не справившись со смущением, я спрятал лицо в ладонях, гипс неприятно касался моей кожи. Но вместо ожидаемых вопросов я почувствовал, как Фрэнк меня обнял, прижимая к себе.

— Ты хочешь сам передать мне власть над собой? Отдать мне в руки цепь от ошейника? — тихо спросил он.

— Да, — ответил я, чувствуя, как горит моё лицо. Я думал, мужчина удивится, ведь сейчас очень немногие передавали власть над своим телом Доминанту таким способом. Раньше, пару сотен лет назад, когда контрактов и браслетов ещё не было, ошейник был знаком принадлежности сабмиссива Дому, но потом этот предмет стал использоваться только во время сессий или надевался по приказу Мастера, и лишь немногие пары придавали ему то же значение, что и раньше. И я не понимаю, почему, но для меня было очень важно, чтобы Фрэнк знал, как много он для меня значит, а передать ему цепь от ошейника казалось самым верным способ показать это.

— Я буду счастлив, если ты наденешь мой ошейник, Джи. Ты будешь принадлежать только мне, — сказал Доминант, окончательно развевая все мои сомнения. Он понял. Всегда понимает.

Следующую пару часов я, лёжа на кровати, просматривал огромный список сексуальных практик, пока Фрэнк работал на своём ноутбуке. Он раньше ушёл из офиса, и у него оставались неотложные вопросы, но это не мешало ему отвечать вопросы, если мне что-то было непонятно.

Напротив каждого пункта списка уже было написано отношение к нему Фрэнка, и почти везде это было «Часто практикую/нравится», на нескольких особо жутко звучащих кинках было «категорично нет», и лишь напротив пункта «ролевые игры» стояло «только по просьбе партнёра».

Я мог выбрать ещё один вариант — «попробовать обязательно», но на большей части пунктов я ставил «категорично нет», хотя некоторые практики меня зацепили. Я задумался на несколько секунд, когда представил себя, связанного и с кляпом во рту, извивающегося на мокрых простынях под жгучими ударами хлыста. Из этих мыслей меня вырвал склонившийся надо мной Фрэнк:

— Представляешь себе всё это? — его голос был низким и тягучим, так что хотелось слушать только его, отдаться и позволить сделать с собой всё, что взбредёт ему в голову. — Поверь мне, мы испробуем каждую из практик, которую ты захочешь. Я уже представляю, как ты будешь скулить и умолять дать тебе кончить, пока я буду медленно трахать тебя вибратором, одновременно лаская себя, — голос Фрэнка возбуждал меня, а воображение предательски подкидывало развратные изображения. Дрожащей рукой напротив пункта «использование секс-игрушек» я написал «попробовать обязательно». За спиной раздался довольный смешок Фрэнка.

Через какое-то время после того, как я закончил со списком, Доминант ушёл домой, перед этим пообещав обязательно прийти на следующий день, а я просматривал остальные пункты контракта, представляя себе, как теперь изменится моя жизнь. Теперь я наконец-то буду счастлив.

***

POV Фрэнк

Из больницы я поехал не домой, а в совершенно другое место. Желание Джерарда не шло у меня из головы, и я решил уже сейчас начать присматривать подходящий ошейник. Я был удивлён и безумно рад, когда саб попросил меня об этом. Я не хотел предлагать сам, опасаясь, что Джерард может это неправильно понять, но сейчас всё было идеально.

Я приехал в магазин, в котором на заказ делали ошейники из очень качественного кожзаменителя. По личным соображениям я не мог купить изделие из натуральной кожи, но я полностью доверял этой фирме.

Я бродил между рядов полок, пытаясь представить то, что хотел видеть Джерарде. Ошейник должен быть чёрным, этот цвет ярко контрастирует с бледной кожей саба. Скорее всего средней ширины, потому что он не для постоянного ношения и должен быть с кольцом под цепь, так что узкий не подойдёт, а широкий обычно используют во время сессий, чтобы направлять сабмиссива и при этом не пережать важные сосуды. Я не собираюсь водить Джерарда за собой как собачку, так что выбор очевиден.

Осматривая очередной стеллаж, я нашёл то, что искал. Чёрный ошейник примерно пять сантиметров в ширину, с небольшим металлическим колечком под цепь и с бархатистой подкладкой, которая не оставит ссадин. То, что нужно.

Подозвав продавца, я поинтересовался, делают ли они тиснение на коже, на что получил положительный ответ. К счастью, мастерская была здесь же, и я смог быстро объяснить мастеру, что мне нужно, и он сразу принялся за работу. Я решил подождать в магазине, и пока на ошейнике появлялись мои инициалы, выбрал стальную лёгкую цепь, звенья которой были в длину около двух сантиметров.

Когда я вышел из магазина час спустя, в чёрном непрозрачном пакете в красивой упаковке на красном бархате лежали свёрнутая цепь и чёрный ошейник, на внутренней стороне которого была надпись: «Сабмиссив Фрэнка Айеро».

Едва я сел в машину, раздался телефонный звонок:

— Фрэнк Айеро? Это Дилан Клиган, полицейский.

— Да? — я вспомнил мужчину, который вчера был в больнице.

— Марк Купер признался в издевательствах над Джерардом. Пересмотр дела назначен на следующую среду.


	21. Глава 20

POV Джерард

Неделю спустя я уже был готов выть от скуки, но, к счастью, врачи разрешили Фрэнку забрать меня из больницы под свою ответственность, поэтому сейчас я сидел в кабинете мисс Брукнер и получал последние наставления по перевязке рёбер, пока Айеро с кем-то разговаривал в коридоре.

Как он и обещал, Доминант приходил ко мне каждый день, не давая окончательно сойти с ума и поддерживая. Со мной, как с жертвой изнасилования и домашнего насилия, работал психолог. Я постоянно говорил, что со мной всё в порядке, но на самом деле я чувствовал себя грязным. Фрэнк понимал моё состояние лучше всех остальных, и только ему я был готов открыться. Айеро поддерживал меня, обещал защитить, и я был безумно ему благодарен. Именно он рассказал мне о том, что Марк признался во всех издевательствах надо мной. Мой истинный после того, как избил меня до потери сознания, отправился в клуб, где по пьяни попытался изнасиловать какого-то парня. Там Купера и взяла полиция, а два дня спустя он сам всё рассказал, поняв, что деньги и авторитет ему не помогут уйти от ответственности. Суд решил пересмотреть дело, и заседание было назначено на завтра. Если всё получится так, как предположил Фрэнк, то уже через два дня мы сможем уехать за город на пару недель.

Как только моих родителей уведомили об аресте моего истинного Доминанта, они явились в больницу, и отец почти два часа рассказывал о том, как он стыдится того, что его сын позволил кому-то делать с собой такое. Его совершенно не волновало то, что я просто не мог сопротивляться Марку. Мама с жалостью смотрела на меня, но ничего не могла сделать: отец полностью подавлял её волю и медленно пытался подчинить меня, но я всё ещё находился под влиянием Фрэнка, так что мне не составило большого труда справиться с его силой. По закону, если я не заключу контракт с Доминантом, до совершеннолетия я должен был оставаться с семьёй, но я не хотел жить с этими людьми. К счастью, когда мой отец говорил о том, как он «выбьет из меня всю эту дурь», в палату вошёл раздражённый Фрэнк.

— Мистер Уэй, можно с Вами поговорить наедине? — спросил он с ледяным спокойствием, но я видел гнев, плескавшийся в глазах Доминанта. Фактически, я уже был его сабмиссивом, хоть пока и не было официальных документов, но он уже защищал меня, как и в последние несколько месяцев. И я не знаю, что мужчина сказал моему отцу в коридоре больницы, но я смог остаться с ним. Фрэнк умеет убеждать людей.

И спустя полтора часа после того, как я вышел из кабинета врача, мы уже заходили в квартиру, которую я привык называть своим домом. Коди радостно бросился мне навстречу, скользя лапками по полу. Он немного подрос за эти две недели и сейчас радостно вился вокруг меня. Опустившись на корточки, я погладил его, вслушиваясь в тихое урчание.

— Он скучал без тебя, — сказал Фрэнк и прошёл вглубь квартиры. Через пару минут я последовал за ним и нашёл мужчину в спальне, где он менял костюм на футболку и джинсы. Заметив моё присутствие, Доминант сказал: — Пока ты был у врача, я звонил Джареду Кингсли, он будет завтра на пересмотре дела. И ещё, Джи, наши браслеты готовы. Мне прислали фотографию, чтобы мы могли убедиться, что это именно то, что нам нужно. Хочешь взглянуть?

— Они тебе понравились? — спросил я. Я сделал эскиз браслетов за два первых дня, проведённых в больнице, а потом Фрэнк отнёс их мастерам.

— Да, Джи, они прекрасны, получились в точности как на твоём рисунке, — Доминант потянулся к своему телефону, лежавшему на кровати, видимо, собираясь показать мне фотографию, но я остановил его руку.

— Я увижу их тогда, когда мы сможем ими обменяться, — сказал я. — Я полностью доверяю твоему выбору, и в этот раз Марк не сможет отвертеться.

— Хорошо, — Доминант кивнул. — Если всё получится так, как мы думаем, то через две недели у нас уже будет официально заверенный контракт. Тогда ты станешь полностью моим, — мужчина поцеловал меня, вплетая свои пальцы мне в волосы.

И в этот раз я был действительно уверен в победе.

***

На следующий день мы с самого утра были на ногах и перепроверяли всё, что нужно было для суда. Пока я был в больнице, Фрэнк собрал все необходимые документы, чтобы мы могли заключить контракт. Все эти бумажки были нужны из-за того, что мы не были истинными, а я был несовершеннолетним, и два этих обстоятельства доставляли нам массу головной боли. Адвокат, с которым мы встретились за пару часов до заседания, был очень удивлён, узнав, что Айеро удалось собрать всё так быстро.

— Мы и так слишком долго ждали, — ответил на это Фрэнк, сжав мою руку.

В зале суда на этот раз было гораздо больше людей. Я со страхом высматривал Марка, но его нигде не было видно, но при этом я заметил его адвоката. Миссис Джинкс листала какую-то папку, подозрительно напоминавшую медицинскую карту. Видимо, она будет строить защиту на невменяемости Марка, это может смягчить ему приговор и избавить от тюрьмы, ограничившись психиатрической лечебницей. Но и выйти он оттуда может гораздо раньше, а это значит, что он попытается отомстить. На нём на всю жизнь останется клеймо психопата с садистскими наклонностями, и он будет жаждать расплаты. Я поёжился от этих мыслей.

Скоро в зал вошла судья Блейк. Когда все сели, секретарь объявил:

— Пересмотр дела об опеке над сабмиссивом Джерардом Уэем. Марк Купер, истинный Доминант мистера Уэя, ранее признанный законным опекуном, способным обеспечить защиту и условия для нормальной жизни мистеру Уэю, обвиняется в насилии и изнасиловании своего сабмиссива. Мистер Купер добровольно признался в своих преступлениях и взят под стражу.

— Приведите обвиняемого, — сказала судья. Сразу после её приказа два полицейских ввели в зал Марка. Он выглядел потрёпанным, на его запястьях были наручники, а на лице написаны ненависть и отвращение ко всем находящимся в этом зале. Обведя взглядом зал, он посмотрел на меня и хищно улыбнулся, но тут его подтащили к трибуне.

— Мистер Купер, — начала судья, — вы признаёте, что Вы избивали, резали и насиловали своего истинного сабмиссива?

— Да, Ваша честь. Но он заслужил это, — слова Марка сочились ядом. — Он отвратительно себя вёл, грубил и не исполнял правила, прописанные в контракте.

— Обвинение говорит обратное. Мистер Уэй утверждает, что Вы морили его голодом, били ни за что, не останавливались после произнесения стоп-слова и не согласовали с ним Ваш контракт. Нотариус, заверявший ваш договор, подтвердил, что со стороны мистера Уэя не было никаких пометок, но он решил, что это было по взаимной договорённости, поэтому не обратился в органы.

— Уэй — просто жалкий лгун, готовый на всё, чтобы подставить меня и остаться со своим новым любовником. Его слова не заслуживают доверия, — в голосе Марка было столько ненависти, что мне стало страшно, несмотря на двух полицейских рядом с ним. Он был неуправляем.

— Соблюдайте правила поведения в зале суда, мистер Купер, — одёрнула мужчину судья. — Вы признаёте, что издевались над Джерардом Уэем?

— Да, чёрт возьми, я признаю это! Всё равно докопаетесь до правды, а так хоть не будете долго на мозги капать. Да, я издевался над ним, унижал, избивал, резал, насиловал и ненавидел! Он не заслужил этой чёртовой жизни и должен был сдохнуть! — Купер истерически рассмеялся, и в повисшей тишине этот смех был единственным звуком.

— Выведите его, — приказала судья через минуту, и охранники быстро увели всё ещё смеющегося Марка. И только когда тяжёлые двери захлопнулись за их спинами, все немного расслабились.

— Миссис Джинкс, что может сказать защита в оправдание мистера Купера? — обратилась судья к адвокату. Женщина взяла свои бумаги и подошла к трибуне.

— Марк Купер в течение последних нескольких дней проходил различные проверки у психиатров, и многие врачи сходятся во мнении, что у него есть явные садистские наклонности, проявляющиеся в нездоровой форме. Это относят к психическим заболеваниям, и мистеру Куперу необходимо лечение. Психиатрическая клиника поможет ему куда больше, чем тюрьма, к тому же, с большей долей вероятности он не вернётся к садизму после курса лечения, чем после заключения в камере с преступниками. Защита требует смягчения наказания из-за добровольного признания и неуравновешенности мистера Купера и просит заменить тюремное заключение лечением в психиатрической клинике до решения врачей.

— Это всё? — уточнила судья.

— Да, Ваша честь, — адвокат вернулась на своё место.

— Суд примет решение несколько позже, — сказала судья Блейк. — Сейчас надо решить вопрос касательно опеки над Джерардом Уэем, — я мгновенно напрягся. Вот оно. — Мистер Айеро, вы хотите заключить контракт с мистером Уэем, и суду известно, что Вы собрали все необходимые документы для этого. Однако после прошлого заседания Вы нарушили решение суда и близко общались с Джерардом. Чем Вы можете объяснить это?

Вместо Фрэнка отвечал Джаред. Его речь, как и в прошлый раз, была спокойной и уверенной, а все аргументы были продуманы.

— Мистер Айеро заботился о Джерарде после издевательств мистера Купера. Он поддерживал его, позволял жить у себя и не принуждал ни к близости, ни к заключению контракта. Мистер Уэй сам проявил инициативу в их отношениях. Первую неделю после заседания мистер Айеро не нарушал решение суда, но как только ему сообщили о попадании Джерарда в больницу, он приехал туда так быстро, как только мог, и всю следующую неделю приходил каждый день. Мистер и миссис Уэй пришли только один раз, и медицинские сотрудники подтверждают, что это закончилось крупной ссорой и бранью со стороны отца Джерарда. Мне кажется, что с мистером Айеро этому сабмиссиву будет гораздо лучше, чем с семьёй. Между ними уже есть достаточно прочная связь, они оба этого хотят, и сейчас истинный Доминант Джерарда не может заботиться о своём сабе.

— Хорошо. Стэнли Джексон, что Вы думаете об этом? — спросила судья у представителя органов опеки. Я затаил дыхание, в этом вопросе его слово значило больше всего.

— Я согласен с мистером Кингсли, — Джексон говорил эти слова с явным неудовольствием, но я облегчённо выдохнул. — Мистер Купер действительно невменяем, он опасен для общества и, в первую очередь, для своего сабмиссива, который не может ему сопротивляться. Я также общался с семьёй Джерарда и могу с уверенностью сказать, что это не те люди, которые смогут дать ему необходимую поддержку после пережитого им. Мистер Айеро может помочь ему.

— Хорошо. Решение суда будет оглашено после двадцатиминутного перерыва, — с этими словами судья удалилась в маленький кабинет в задней части зала.

— Я думаю, у нас получилось, — сказал Фрэнк, повернувшись ко мне. На его лице было спокойствие, он отлично умел держать себя в руках, но в глазах читалось волнение, смешанное с радостью. — Даже Джексон нас поддержал, а это много стоит.

— Поздравляю, — сказала подошедшая Анжела Джинкс. — Я действительно рада за вас, — женщина улыбнулась. — Когда я защищала права Купера в прошлый раз, я не думала, что он окажется таким ублюдком. Мне жаль, что всё это случилось с тобой, Джерард, и я была бы рада, если бы он до конца своих дней сидел за решёткой, но моя работа — смягчить ему приговор.

— Я понимаю, — я кивнул. Мне нравилась Анжела, она была спокойной и рассудительной.

Мы ещё немного пообщались, прежде чем в зал вернулась судья. Все сразу встали для оглашения приговора.

— Марк Стивен Купер, обвиняемый в издевательствах и изнасиловании Джерарда Артура Уэя, признаётся виновным и психически больным и приговаривается к лечению в психиатрической клинике до полного выздоровления, а также к наблюдению у психиатров в течение трёх лет после выписки. Фрэнк Энтони Айеро не понесёт наказание за нарушение решения суда и может заключить контракт с Джерардом Уэем, отныне он является его официальным Доминантом. Решение суда окончательно и обжалованию не подлежит, — удар молоточка поставил точку в заседании и в этой главе моей жизни, наполненной болью, страхом и отчаяньем. Теперь меня ждёт новая жизнь с человеком, которого я люблю.

— У нас получилось, Джи, — негромко произнёс Фрэнк. — Теперь мы официально станем парой.

И от осознания этого я становился самым счастливым человеком на свете.

***

Следующим утром мы встали пораньше и начали собирать необходимые вещи. Вчера Фрэнк поехал после суда на работу и распределил свои обязанности между сотрудниками, так что сегодня мы собирались отправиться в его загородный дом и остаться там на пару недель. Я был безумно рад этому, так как эта поездка должна была сблизить нас только сильнее. Я надеялся, что там я смогу окончательно избавиться от всего, что сделал со мной Марк. Как раз когда мы вернёмся, мне можно будет снять гипс, а Фрэнк поможет мне залатать раны в душе. Изнасилование оставило глубокий след, но каждый день, слыша неподдельную заботу в голосе Доминанта, я чувствовал себя всё лучше. Я больше никогда не останусь один.

Мы выехали в час дня и ехали около пяти часов. Я смотрел в окно, следя за пролетающим мимо пейзажем. Город постепенно сменялся пригородом, многоэтажки заменяли маленькие двух- и трёхэтажные домики, а потом и они стали редеть, пока мы не выехали на дорогу, со всех сторон окружённую деревьями. Мы ехали по ней ещё около трёх часов, пока Фрэнк не свернул на небольшую просёлочную дорогу, ведущую вглубь леса. Примерно через полчаса постоянных подпрыгиваний на кочках мы выехали к большому огороженному участку, за которым высился особняк. Доминант нажал на какую-то кнопку на своих ключах, и автоматические ворота раскрылись, пропуская нас. Припарковавшись рядом с домом, Айеро выключил мотор.

— Приехали, — он вышел из машины и потянулся, разминая затёкшие мышцы. Я последовал за ним и слегка приоткрыл рот, разглядывая территорию дома. Это был большой участок, огороженный забором, в одном его углу было разбито что-то вроде цветника, но он был заброшен. Недалеко от нас был въезд в подземный паркинг, в сотне метров за домом виднелось озеро. Но когда я перевёл взгляд на сам дом, я просто потерял дар речи. Это был огромный четырёхэтажный каменный особняк с большими окнами и красиво оформленным крыльцом. Недалеко от него был сарай, в котором лежали дрова, что позволяло предположить, что внутри был камин. Сам дом выглядел очень богато, и я боялся предположить, какой он внутри.

— Пошли, — позвал меня Фрэнк. Обернувшись, я увидел, что Доминант уже взял часть вещей, и поспешил забрать остальное, стараясь не повредить кисть руки, а потом пошёл за мужчиной, который уже открывал дом. Войдя, мы оказались в большой прихожей, из которой вёл коридор в гостиную. Сняв обувь, мы прошли дальше, и я огляделся по сторонам.

Гостиная была оформлена в тёмных тонах и отделана под дерево. Как я и предполагал, здесь был камин, сложенный напротив большого коричневого дивана, а над ним висел телевизор. Из этой комнаты вёл ещё один небольшой коридор, в котором было три двери. Как объяснил Фрэнк, там было две гостевых и уборная. Большая арка отделяла гостиную от кухни, оформленной в приятных бежевых тонах, а рядом с аркой была винтовая лестница, ведущая на второй этаж. Когда я развернулся, чтобы выглянуть в окно, я застыл, увидев на одной из стен большую фотографию Фрэнка и какой-то черноволосой девушки. Им тут было около двадцати, Доминант улыбался, а девушка целовала его в щёку. Когда перевёл взгляд на стоявшего рядом мужчину, я увидел грусть в его глазах.

— Это же она? — тихо спросил я. — Это Эрика?

— Да, — голос Фрэнка был пропитан тоской, но он продолжил: — Мы вместе начинали строить этот дом, и она распечатала фотографию, чтобы повесить её на стену. Она так хотела этого… Но потом случилась та авария, и достроили дом уже без неё. Я повесил её как память и даже спустя столько лет не смог её снять. Наверное, всё-таки нужно это сделать. Нельзя всю жизнь жить прошлым.

Я ничего на это не ответил, просто продолжая рассматривать фотографию. Они выглядели такими счастливыми… Судьба не пощадила их. То, что сейчас мы с Фрэнком вместе, можно было бы назвать забавным, если бы это не было настолько печальным. Мужчина, потерявший свою истинную и лишившийся надежд на счастливое будущее со своей любовью, и подросток, натерпевшийся от своего Доминанта. Наши истории печальны, но если бы не они, мы бы никогда не встретились. У Судьбы своеобразное чувство юмора.

Мы поднялись на второй этаж, где была большая столовая с огромной люстрой под потолком и причудливой резьбой на мебели. Это придавало ей средневековый вид, но в этом был свой шарм. На этом же этаже располагались ещё одна гостевая и игровая комната с бильярдным столом, несколькими уютными креслами, баром и ещё одним телевизором.

На третьем этаже была наша спальня. Она была гораздо больше, чем в городской квартире, на стенах висели какие-то картины, было несколько репродукций великих художников. В этой комнате был балкон, с которого открывался прекрасный вид на озеро. Я долго стоял там и вдыхал свежий воздух, впервые в жизни чувствуя себя свободным. Ко мне со спины подошёл Фрэнк и обнял меня, обхватив руками за талию.

— Тебе нравится? — шёпотом спросил он. На улице уже холодало, так как дело было к вечеру, но Доминант излучал тепло, и я прижался к нему ещё сильнее.

— Да, — так же шёпотом ответил я, а потом задал интересующий меня вопрос: — А что на четвёртом этаже?

— Там помещение для сессий, — ответил Фрэнк, чуть напрягшись. — Оно несколько больше, чем то, что в городе. Честно говоря, я пользовался им всего несколько раз, когда попадались сабы, любящие очень интенсивные и жёсткие сессии. Я хотел убрать часть вещей оттуда, потому что они даже выглядят жутко. Я надеюсь, что за время нашего отдыха мы воспользуемся этой комнатой, но я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя некомфортно.

— Не беспокойся об этом, — я развернулся и обхватил Фрэнка руками, утыкаясь лицом ему в грудь. — Я не боюсь, пока ты будешь рядом. Ты не навредишь мне.

— Никогда, — и этого мне более чем достаточно, чтобы полностью передать себя в руки этого мужчины.

***

Прошло полторы недели. Каждый день мы ходили купаться на озеро, и я, не будучи хорошим пловцом, часто сидел недалеко от берега, наблюдая за рассекающим водную гладь Фрэнком, за перекатывающимися мышцами его спины, чувствуя лёгкое возбуждение. Я скучал по его прикосновениям и уже несколько раз просил его взять меня, но Доминант каждый раз отказывал, утверждая, что боится навредить мне. Я понимал его, но это не уменьшало моего желания.

В один из дней я позвонил Кейт Брукнер и спросил у неё, могу ли я снять гипс, потому что он жутко мешал мне, а рука не болела. На моё счастье, я получил положительный ответ и подробные инструкции, так что скоро я снова смог двигать обеими руками, не боясь повредить что-нибудь. И буквально через час после того, как я избавился от гипса и теперь разрабатывал руку, в гостиную вошёл Фрэнк, держа в руках какие-то бумаги и небольшую коробочку.

— Джерард, — я отвлёкся от своего занятия и вопросительно посмотрел на него. — Это доставил курьер. Это оригинальная копия контракта, нам осталось лишь поставить подписи. А это, — он показал мне коробочку, — наши браслеты. Теперь мы можем официально стать парой.

Я затаил дыхание. Мои мечты становились реальностью. Я собирался обменяться браслетами с человеком, которого любил.

— Ты согласен на это, Джерард? — спросил Фрэнк, садясь на диван.

— Да, — я смотрел на наш контракт. Пока я был в больнице, мы ещё немного доработали его, по моему настоянию внесли в правила пункт о том, как я должен называть Фрэнка во время сессии. Если я нарушал это правило — мне полагалось тридцать ударов ладонью, и я хотел однажды попробовать ошибиться. Я хотел узнать Фрэнка со всех сторон, и теперь я мог официально сделать это.

— Тогда мы должны подписать здесь и здесь, — показал Фрэнк и протянул мне ручку. Две копии контракта, одна для меня, одна для мужчины. Дрожащей рукой я вывел свою подпись шариковой ручкой, которую мне протянул Доминант. Через несколько секунд рядом была размашистая подпись Фрэнка. Теперь остались только браслеты.

Фрэнк открыл коробочку, где на мягкой подкладке лежали два одинаковых чёрных браслета. Они были практически сплетены из какого-то материала и были сделаны так, чтобы полностью закрывать наши запястья. Я поднялся с дивана и опустился перед Фрэнком на колени, как того требовал обычай. Доминант тоже встал на ноги и теперь был прямо передо мной, держа в руках браслет.

— Джерард Артур Уэй, — начал он, — отныне ты мой сабмиссив, и я клянусь защищать и оберегать тебя, дарить свою заботу и любовь. Обещаю не ранить тебя и не оставлять одного, — слова обычно были необязательными, и многие выбирали их сами, но мне понравилось то, что сказал Фрэнк. После своей речи он взял мою правую руку и расстегнул браслет, оставшийся от Марка, обнажая кожу и жуткие шрамы на ней. Но через секунду новый браслет обернул моё запястье, скрывая имя Купера и все следы, оставшиеся от моих попыток скрыть его. После этого он передал коробку с браслетом мне.

— Господин, — именно так требовала церемония называть Доминанта. — Отныне я принадлежу Вам, я клянусь служить Вам, безоговорочно доверять и отдавать всего себя, — я взял браслет и надел его на левую руку Фрэнка, перед этим сняв старый коричневый.

— Иди сюда, Джи, — Фрэнк помог мне подняться с колен и крепко прижал к себе. — Я так чертовски сильно люблю тебя.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — тихо прошептал я, чувствуя, как меня переполняют эмоции.

— И, Джерард, я не забыл о твоей просьбе, — я удивлённо посмотрел на Фрэнка, не совсем понимая, о чём он говорит. — Ты всё ещё хочешь носить мой ошейник? — голос Доминанта был абсолютно серьёзным, он действительно думал, что я мог изменить своё решение.

— Да, — я уверенно взглянул ему в глаза. — Я всё ещё хочу этого. Я хочу, чтобы ты подчинил меня.

— Хорошо. Ты хочешь сделать это по всем правилам или что-то изменить? Возможно, тебе стоит остаться в одежде.

— Нет, — мой голос был твёрдым. — Никаких изменений.

— Ладно, — и после этого всё изменилось. — Иди в спальню, разденься и жди меня на коленях. И помни: ты должен молчать, пока к тебе не обратятся.

— Да, Господин, — я низко склонил голову в знак уважения и пошёл к лестнице, чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд Фрэнка. Я действительно безумно хотел носить его ошейник, как постоянное напоминание о том, кто мой Доминант. Я часто представлял, как мужчина сам надевает его на меня. И сейчас мои самые тайные фантазии воплотятся в жизнь.

Я зашёл в спальню и быстро разделся, аккуратно складывая свою одежду на стул и опускаясь на колени посреди комнаты. Уже вечерело, и было достаточно прохладно, моя кожа покрылась мурашками, но я лишь сложил руки за спиной и приготовился ждать столько, сколько потребуется.

К счастью, Фрэнк пришёл всего через несколько минут, и я тут же низко опустил голову, глядя на его ноги. Что-то зашуршало, а потом раздался металлический звон цепи. Я задрожал от этого звука.

— Ничего не бойся, — голос Фрэнка сейчас снова был пропитан нежностью, а не властностью, и я расслабился, чувствуя, как он гладит меня по волосам, а потом слегка оттягивает их, заставляя меня поднять голову и посмотреть ему в глаза. — Джерард Уэй, действительно ли ты хочешь отдать мне полный контроль над своим телом, согласившись надеть мой ошейник?

— Да, Господин, — я смотрел ему прямо в глаза, не смея отвести взгляд. Доминант был абсолютно спокоен, в то время как меня разрывали сотни эмоций. Как только я дал ответ, Фрэнк отпустил мои волосы, и я вновь склонил голову. Через несколько секунд я почувствовал, как ошейник обвивает мою шею и затягивается на затылке. Достаточно туго, чтобы я ощущал его при каждом вдохе, но вполне свободно, чтобы можно было оттянуть его пальцем.

Вновь раздался звон цепи. Фрэнк заставил меня поднять голову и пристегнул последнее из звеньев к маленькому кольцу на ошейнике. Теперь дело было за мной. Взяв цепь в руки и протянув её Доминанту, я произнёс:

— Господин, прошу принять эту цепь в знак моей покорности и подчинения. Я отдаю Вам своё тело и душу, теперь я полностью Ваш, — через пару секунд Фрэнк принял цепь из моих рук и чуть потянул на себя, слегка сдавливая мою шею, а я, повинуясь этому жесту, поднял голову, практически сразу сталкиваясь губами с наклонившимся Доминантом.

— Ты идеален, Джерард, — сказал мужчина, заставляя моё сердце затрепетать. Мне было так важно услышать эти слова, и теперь я был просто счастлив. Это действительно моя новая жизнь.

***

На следующий день, когда Фрэнк пошёл на озеро, я решил пойти в помещение для сессий. После вчерашнего я твёрдо решил уговорить Доминанта заняться со мной сексом, поэтому сейчас я уже был готов к этому, не желая ждать слишком долго. Я думал, что если предложу использовать что-нибудь из вещей, которые есть в сессионной, он согласится. Воспоминания о вчерашнем всё ещё жили во мне, и я надеялся, что мужчина тоже думал об этом.

Вчера, после того, как Фрэнк надел на меня ошейник, я ходил с ним до конца дня, придерживая цепь рукой и вслушиваясь в тихий звон звеньев. Несколько раз Доминант сам брал в руки поводок и притягивал меня к себе для поцелуев. Это казалось таким правильным, таким естественным, что воспоминания о том, как меня душил ошейником Марк, быстро исчезали из мыслей, заменяясь новыми.

Я с замиранием сердца открыл дверь в сессионную. Она действительно оказалась больше той, что была в городе, но при этом была схожа по своему виду, разве что здесь было больше всяких приспособлений.

В центре стояла большая кровать, застеленная красным бельём, от которого приятно пахло порошком, видимо, его совсем недавно постелил Фрэнк. У одной из стен стояла скамья, с которой свисали ремни. Скорее всего, она предназначалась для порки. В одном из углов стоял Андреевский крест, в другом была решётка, с которой свисали цепи, передвигающиеся по прутьям. Удобная штука для порки плетьми или кнутом, да и просто повисеть в таком положении может быть достаточно интересно.

На крючках вдоль стен висели различные плети, ремни, кнуты и паддлы, на стоявшем рядом стеллаже были секс-игрушки, свечи, небольшой холодильник для хранения льда и огромное количество верёвок. Я трепетно провёл по ним пальцами, представляя, как они крепко впиваются в моё тело, не давая пошевелиться и делая меня абсолютно беспомощным. Открыв один из ящиков, я увидел несколько кляпов разных форм и размеров. Заглянув в другой шкафчик, я увидел ещё несколько секс-игрушек, но моё внимание привлекла анальная цепочка светло-фиолетового цвета, состоявшая из восьми шариков. Они были не очень большими, самый первый был около сантиметра в диаметре, каждый последующий был больше примерно на пять миллиметров, а заканчивалась цепочка небольшой ручкой, и я задрожал от резко нахлынувшего возбуждения, когда представил, сколько удовольствия они могут мне доставить.

— Джерард, — раздался со стороны двери голос Фрэнка, и я вздрогнул, когда понял, что потерял счёт времени. — Что ты тут делаешь? — Доминант подошёл ко мне и внимательно осмотрел все открытые ящики, а потом остановился взглядом на анальных шариках, лежавших передо мной. На его лице появилась хищная улыбка. — Хочешь их опробовать?

— Да, — мой голос чуть дрожал от возбуждения. И едва я сказал это, как Фрэнк подошёл ко мне и впился в губы поцелуем, проникая языком в мой рот и проводя им по моим зубам, показывая, кто здесь Доминант. Своими руками он задрал мою футболку и теперь ласкал моё тело, периодически задевая соски, отчего я тихо постанывал в поцелуй.

Пока Фрэнк стаскивал с меня футболку и уже расстёгивал джинсы, я боролся с пуговицами на его рубашке. В такие моменты я просто ненавидел его любовь к ним. Наконец я смог стащить её с плеч Доминанта, и он сразу толкнул меня в сторону кровати, заставляя упасть на неё спиной, а потом быстро избавил меня от джинсов и боксеров, оставляя меня полностью обнажённым.

— Перевернись, — приказал он мне, и я, не задумываясь, подчинился, ощущая на себе его внимательный взгляд. — Знаешь, я мог бы связать тебя, в прошлый раз тебе понравилось, — произнёс мужчина, склоняясь надо мной и обдавая моё ухо горячим дыханием.

— Да, пожалуйста, — я простонал, — Господин, прошу.

Ответа не последовало, но, повернув голову, я увидел, как Фрэнк берёт одну из самых длинных верёвок. Я думал, он свяжет меня так же, как в прошлый раз, но сейчас он обернул верёвку вокруг моих запястий, соединив их за моей спиной, а потом продолжал что-то плести, постепенно оборачивая путы вокруг моих рук. В какой-то момент верёвка обвила мою шею, и я на секунду затаил дыхание, но потом расслабился, чувствуя, как мужчина уверенно завязывает последние узлы. В итоге веревка связывала мои руки в четырёх местах, не давая мне возможности пошевелить ими, а петля на горле напоминала о себе при каждом вдохе.

— Ты прекрасен, Джерард, — произнёс Фрэнк за моей спиной. — Тебе идут верёвки больше, чем кому-либо из моих знакомых. Знаешь, я безумно люблю шибари, возможно, когда-нибудь я свяжу тебя и заставлю провести так весь день. Мы можем даже выйти на улицу, если ты захочешь. Никто не будет знать о верёвках на твоём теле, кроме нас двоих. Только представь, как ты будешь себя чувствовать в этот момент, — слова Фрэнка возбуждали меня всё сильнее, и я громко простонал, попытавшись потереться членом о простыни, но тут же получил предупреждающий шлепок по заднице. Кожу приятно защипало. — Ты не кончишь без моего разрешения, Джи. А теперь приподними задницу, — за моей спиной раздался щелчок крышки от лубриканта, и я быстро выполнил приказ. Из-за того, что мои руки были связаны за спиной, я мог только согнуть ноги в коленях, а щекой опираться на подушки.

Я почувствовал, как Фрэнк раздвинул мои ноги чуть шире, и покраснел. Я был связан и абсолютно беспомощен перед ним. Он мог сделать со мной что угодно, но я бы не стал сопротивляться, даже если бы мог.

— Не стесняйся меня, Джи, — успокаивающе сказал Фрэнк, проводя руками по моей спине и ягодицам, чуть раздвигая их и прикасаясь смазанными пальцами к моему анусу. Он ещё не проникал внутрь, просто держал там. Не выдержав, я немного подался назад, услышав смешок Доминанта. Через секунду он скользнул в меня сразу двумя пальцами, и я тихо зашипел, чувствуя небольшое жжение. — Всё хорошо, расслабься. Скоро мы перейдём к самому интересному, — эта фраза обещала мне наслаждение этой ночью, и я простонал, подаваясь пальцами назад. Я всё ещё не получил разрешения говорить, поэтому мне приходилось закусывать свою губу, чтобы не начать умолять Фрэнка взять меня.

Но к счастью, он не растягивал меня долго, так и ограничившись двумя пальцами. Буквально через пару минут он вытащил их из меня, и я услышал, как он взял в руки анальные шарики. Через секунду первый из них скользнул внутрь меня. Это ощущалось крайне странно, но от этого не менее приятно. Вслед за первым последовали ещё четыре. Когда пятый шарик вошёл в меня, я тихо простонал и уткнулся лицом в подушки.

— Тебе нравится это, Джи? — Фрэнк провёл рукой по моей спине, уже влажной от пота. — Ответь мне.

— Да-а-а, — мой ответ потонул в стоне, потому что неожиданно шарики внутри меня завибрировали, и вибрация ударила прямо по простате. — Чёрт, Фрэнки, — от удовольствия я совершенно перестал следить за своим языком и мало того, что говорил без разрешения, так ещё и обратился к Доминанту по имени. В наказание я сразу получил увесистый шлепок.

— Следи за своим языком, — приказал Фрэнк. — Я пока не буду тебя наказывать, но ошибёшься ещё раз — получишь по всей строгости. А может, мне стоит заткнуть тебя, м?

Мысль о том, что я окажусь с кляпом во рту, будучи связанным и в полной власти Доминанта распалила меня ещё больше, и я сквозь стон попросил:

— Да, пожалуйста, заставьте меня замолча-а-ать, — ещё два удара обрушились на мою задницу, а за моей спиной послышался какой-то шорох, которому я не придал значения, но через минут последовал приказ:

— Открой рот, — я сразу подчинился, и Фрэнк засунул мне в рот кляп-шарик, а потом застегнул его у меня на затылке. Теперь я мог только стонать. — Ты прекрасен, Джерард, — вновь повторил Доминант, а потом пересел обратно за мою спину, снова беря в руки шарики. Он медленно ввёл в меня оставшиеся три шарика и увеличил скорость вибрации. Мне хотелось стонать в голос, но из-за кляпа это было невозможно. — Знаешь, сейчас ты выглядишь очень сексуально. Ты открытый, готовый умолять, чтобы тебе дали кончить, а из твоей задницы торчит только ручка от анальных шариков. На самом деле я купил их специально для тебя, пока ты лежал в больнице. Я надеялся, что мы сможем опробовать их здесь, и как же я рад, что мои надежды оправдались, — с этими словами Фрэнк медленно потянул цепочку обратно.

Я чувствовал, как каждый шарик медленно выскальзывает из моей задницы, с каждым разом выходя всё легче и легче, пока не осталось лишь ощущение пустоты, но Доминант вновь стал их вводить. Когда все они были внутри, мужчина снова увеличил скорость вибрации и стал медленно вытягивать, а потом вводить обратно лишь последние два шарика. Я стонал практически без остановки, чувствуя, как шарики проходятся по моей простате, слюни уже стекали по моему подбородку, а челюсть затекла, но я безумно хотел большего. Я хотел, чтобы Фрэнк наконец трахнул меня так, чтобы в мыслях не осталось ничего, кроме его имени.

В какой-то момент, когда все шарики были внутри меня, Доминант остановился и поставил вибрацию на максимальный уровень, а потом сел в кресло рядом с кроватью и, убедившись, что я его вижу, медленно расстегнул джинсы и запустил руку в боксеры, начиная ласкать себя, закусив губу и не сводя с меня жадного взгляда.

— Это всё ты делаешь со мной, Джи, — сказав это, мужчина глухо простонал, явно сдерживая себя. — Я представляю, что ты ещё можешь сделать. Представляю, как ты стоишь передо мной на коленях и отсасываешь мне, представляю все эти звуки, что ты издаёшь.

Я проскулил, когда воображение подкинуло мне эти развратные картины. Мои глаза уже слезились, безумно хотелось кончить, но я сдерживал себя, не желая разочаровывать Фрэнка.

— Даже сейчас ты лежишь на кровати, такой открытый для меня, готовый на всё. Доведённый до отчаяния, уже на самом краю. Я собираюсь довести тебя до безумия, Джи.

Дальше я уже не слушал. Желание поглотило меня, но я пытался не тереться о простыни, надеясь, что Фрэнк сжалится надо мной. Весь мой подбородок был в слюнях, которые капали на подушку, слёзы текли по моим щекам, мешая видеть, и я не знал, чего я хотел сильнее: чтобы это прекратилось или чтобы не кончалось никогда. Мне было приятно, но это удовольствие уже начинало приносить боль. Я знал, что ещё чуть-чуть и я сорвусь. Но в тот момент, когда я уже хотел плюнуть на всё и довести себя до оргазма, я почувствовал, как Фрэнк сжал мою руку.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — в этом голосе была искренняя забота, и я сжал руку Доминанта один раз, показывая, что я уже на краю. Ещё чуть-чуть — и я не выдержу. Но к счастью, мужчина решил прекратить мою сладкую пытку.

Быстро избавившись от собственных боксеров, Фрэнк залез на кровать позади меня и стал медленно вытаскивать шарики, вытягивая их один за другим. Когда последний выскользнул из меня, я призывно вильнул бёдрами и в этот раз получил желаемое.

Доминант толкнулся в меня, растягивая ещё больше, и я пытался насадиться на него ещё сильнее. В какой-то момент я почувствовал, что мои ягодицы соприкоснулись с его бёдрами. Я впервые смог принять Фрэнка полностью. Когда я это понял, я простонал, не сдержав своих эмоций, а мужчина сделал первый толчок, вышибая из моей головы все связные мысли.

Мы двигались в унисон, комната пропиталась запахом секса, и я уже не мог сдержать своих стонов, которые кляп не мог полностью заглушить. Фрэнк был гораздо тише, как и свойственно Доминанту, но каждое его ругательство сквозь зубы говорило о многом.

Спустя несколько минут Доминант плотно прижался к моей влажной спине и остановился на несколько секунд, давая мне почувствовать, насколько глубоко он был во мне. Одной рукой он расстегнул кляп, а второй опирался на кровать рядом с моей головой. Он помог мне вытащить кляп и прошептал мне на ухо:

— Я хочу слышать тебя, — и от этого я простонал громко и бесстыдно, кляп больше не мешал мне.

— Чёрт, пожалуйста, Господин, быстрее, — я был готов умолять. Мне оставалось совсем немного до оргазма, и я просто хотел кончить. К счастью, Фрэнк тоже был на пределе. Ускорившись, он буквально втрахивал меня в кровать, прижимаясь своей грудью к моей спине и одной рукой постепенно натягивая веревку на моей шее. Я мог остановить его, но не стал, чувствуя, как воздуха постепенно становится меньше, но именно это и стало последней каплей. С громким стоном я кончил, даже не прикасаясь к своему члену, и натяжение верёвки сразу ослабло, давая мне сделать спасительный вдох. Фрэнк продолжал двигаться во мне, и я тихо постанывал от его толчков, будучи слишком чувствительным. Но спустя пару минут он кончил в меня, прошипев мне на ухо моё имя. Доминант опустился на меня, придавив мои руки, но быстро откатился в сторону.

— Ты идеален, Джерард, — вновь повторил он, а потом, не медля, стал развязывать узлы на моих руках, пока я пытался вернуть себе способность ясно мыслить. Как только путы были сняты, мужчина растёр мои запястья, восстанавливая кровообращение. — Надо будет повторить как-нибудь.

— Обязательно, — я перевернулся и поморщился, чувствуя, как из меня вытекает сперма, но от этого я был не менее счастливым. В мыслях царила странная пустота и покой, мне жутко хотелось спать, поэтому когда Фрэнк аккуратно вытирал меня, я уже практически отключался.

— Я так люблю тебя, Джерард, — укладываясь рядом со мной, прошептал мне Фрэнк. Сил ответить у меня уже не было, но на моих губах появилась счастливая улыбка.

Это моя новая жизнь. И больше никто не причинит мне боль.

Всё-таки мы получим своё «долго и счастливо».


	22. Глава 21

POV Джерард

В день нашего отъезда из загородного дома я проснулся от запаха печенья, который распространился по всему особняку. Сонно улыбнувшись и потянувшись, я перевернулся на спину, поморщившись от неприятных ощущений в заднице. Последние дни перед отъездом мы с Фрэнком занимались любовью каждую ночь, а вчера я всё-таки решил нарушить правила и назвать его по имени во время сессии, чтобы посмотреть, каким Доминант бывает, когда я не соблюдаю условия контракта. И я ни на секунду об этом не пожалел.  
 _  
— Твоё наказание — тридцать шлепков, — говорил Фрэнк, перегибая меня через свои колени. — За каждый тихий или нечёткий счёт — плюс два удара, собьёшься или не сосчитаешь удар — начнём сначала._

И я специально сбивался, считал слишком тихо, чтобы получить дополнительные удары. Всего я получил шестьдесят четыре шлепка. Мне нравилось это наказание, и осознание того, что, если в какой-то момент этого станет слишком много, я смогу остановиться, давало мне ощущение спокойствия. А воспоминания обо всех грязных словах, которые шептал мне Фрэнк, трахая меня после наказания, заставляли мои щёки алеть, а возбуждение — лениво ворочаться в низу живота.  
 _  
— Когда-нибудь я отшлёпаю тебя, — шептал мне Айеро, помогая мне насаживаться на его член и гладя горячую кожу на моей заднице, — а потом вылижу. Только представь, как невероятно ты будешь чувствовать себя. Твою кожу будет всё ещё жечь, но ты будешь скулить от удовольствия…_

Я постарался отогнать от себя эти мысли. Возбуждение мне сейчас было совершенно ни к чему. Но, несмотря на это, я не мог перестать удивляться тому, что властный Доминант, крепко державший меня на своих коленях и наносивший сильные удары, и мужчина, который мазал охлаждающим кремом мою воспалённую кожу, — это один и тот же человек. Я жил с Фрэнком уже почти четыре месяца и до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к тому, что он заботится обо мне после сессий и секса и внимательно следит за тем, чтобы я чувствовал себя комфортно.

Я завернулся в одеяло и спустился на кухню, где нашёл уже полностью одетого мужчину, который вынимал из духовки очередную порцию печенья. Дождавшись, когда он поставит противень на подставку, я подошёл к Фрэнку сзади и обнял его, утыкаясь носом ему в спину и вдыхая такой родной запах, смешанный с ароматом выпечки.

— Доброе утро, Джерард, — с улыбкой сказал Доминант, разворачиваясь ко мне лицом и обнимая. Я прижался к нему ещё крепче не желая отпускать. За две недели, что мы прожили в этом доме, наша связь стала ещё крепче. Я никогда не чувствовал чего-то подобного по отношению к Марку, но Фрэнк говорит, что это очень похоже на то, что было у него с Эрикой. Мы становились всё ближе, становились похожими на **_истинных_**. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Я могу снова нанести мазь, если тебе нужно.

— Нет, всё нормально, — я вновь удивился этой бесконечной заботе в голосе мужчины. — А в следующий раз мы можем сделать _это_ медленно? — мои щёки заалели. Я до сих пор стеснялся говорить о сексе. — Как в первый раз?

— Конечно, — Доминант вновь улыбнулся и отстранился от меня. — Помни, всё будет так, как ты хочешь. Я никогда не буду тебя к чему-то принуждать, — Фрэнк говорил мне эту фразу очень часто, практически каждый день, но я был ему благодарен за это. Возможно, Айеро чувствовал, что даже после достаточно длительного времени мне необходима уверенность в том, что всё не вернётся к самому началу. Слишком глубоки были раны, и слишком чётки воспоминания. — Джерард, я хотел у тебя кое-что спросить, — мужчина слегка замялся, что было для него очень странно. — Один из моих партнёров и хороший друг празднует двадцатилетие своей компании. Будет мероприятие, на котором будут многие мои партнёры, а также несколько важных людей. Если ты не против, я бы хотел, чтобы ты пошёл со мной. Там я официально представлю тебя как своего сабмиссива. К тому же там будет один человек, который тесно связан с искусством. Я думаю, вам будет полезно пообщаться, если ты всё ещё хочешь связать свою жизнь с рисованием. Тебе остался один год в школе, а потом ты можешь поступить в Академию визуальных искусств. Этот мужчина может рассказать тебе, что нужно для поступления, и у тебя будет несколько месяцев на подготовку.

Всё, что сказал Фрэнк, меня, мягко говоря, удивило. Он действительно хочет представить меня своим коллегам как своего сабмиссива? Это казалось мне крайне странным, так как я уверен, что половина тех людей будет знать, что раньше я жил с другим мужчиной, а уход от своего истинного Доминанта к другому человеку не поощряется обществом. Но Фрэнк всё равно хочет сделать это.

И моя мечта стать художником… Ещё несколько месяцев назад она казалась мне недостижимой: Марк не давал мне заниматься искусством, и я просто не сдал бы экзамены, но когда я стал жить с Айеро, он делал всё, что от него зависящее, чтобы помочь мне. А теперь у меня есть реальный шанс стать тем, кем я хочу.

— Джи? — вырвал меня из замешательства голос Фрэнка. — Что ты об этом думаешь?

— Конечно я согласен, чёрт возьми, — воскликнул я, не в силах сдержать свои эмоции. Доминант улыбнулся, увидев мою реакцию, а потом сказал:

— Когда вернёмся в город, нужно будет купить тебе костюм. Мероприятие будет через неделю, так что у нас есть время подобрать подходящий. А сейчас давай завтракать, нам сегодня предстоит долгая дорога.

Я быстро умылся, пока Фрэнк сварил кофе, а потом сел за стол, на котором уже была миска с ещё тёплым печеньем. Меня всегда удивляла любовь Доминанта к кулинарии, мы часто готовили что-то вместе, и это всегда было очень весело. Айеро никогда не сваливал на меня всю домашнюю работу, а всегда брал часть обязанностей на себя, несмотря на большую занятость на работе. Он никогда не ставил меня ниже себя, несмотря на наши сущности. И за время жизни с ним я понял всю важность взаимного уважения партнёров. Фрэнк стал тем, кто показал мне истинные чувства.

Через час мы уже закрывали дом, перед этим обойдя его последний раз, что убедиться, что мы ничего не забыли. Мне было немного жаль отсюда уезжать, мне очень нравилось это место, но Доминант сказал, что мы обязательно сюда вернёмся. В конце концов, не мне одному надолго запомнились эти две недели.

Дорога выдалась тяжёлой, на трассе была жуткая авария, и несколько машин перекрыли две полосы, из-за чего образовался сильный затор. Рядом с одним из автомобилей лежало тело, накрытое простынёй, и я увидел ужас и тоску в глазах Фрэнка, когда он смотрел на эту страшную картину. Наверное, в ту ночь, когда погибла Эрика, была похожая авария. Доминант до сих пор не мог отпустить её, и я его прекрасно понимал и старался всячески поддержать, но, несмотря на мои слова о том, что он не должен пытаться выбросить девушку из своих мыслей, Айеро снял их общую фотографию со стены. Он объяснил это тем, что сейчас у него новая жизнь. Эти отношения стали тем, что помогало нам обоим справиться с призраками прошлого.

В нашу квартиру мы вошли поздней ночью, и Коди сразу радостно бросился нам навстречу. Эти две недели он жил у наших соседей этажом ниже, потому что мы решили не брать котёнка с собой, чтобы не утомлять его долгой дорогой, и он явно по нам соскучился.

Когда мы уже лежали в кровати, и я крепко прижимался спиной к груди Фрэнка, а где-то в изножье ворочался Коди, Доминант сказал:

— Завтра мне уже нужно на работу, а вечером пойдём выберем тебе костюм. Надеюсь, у них достаточно прочные галстуки, — последнюю фразу мужчина прошептал мне на ухо, обдав кожу горячим дыханием, и я почувствовал, как по моей спине пошли мурашки, когда я представил, _чем_ может закончиться предстоящее нам мероприятие. Фрэнк усмехнулся и поцеловал меня в шею, прижимая к себе ещё крепче, так, что я мог слышать биение его сердца. — У тебя будет время подумать об этом завтра, а сейчас давай спать. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной, — тихо ответил я, вновь погружаясь в размышления о том, как же мне повезло, что полгода назад, когда я, обезумевший от голода и страха перед своим Доминантом, воровал хлеб в пекарне, туда зашёл этот мужчина. Именно тогда моя жизнь изменилась к лучшему, хоть я и не знал этого. Судьба сталкивала нас снова и снова, и чем это может быть, как не её подарком? Возможно, мне пришлось вынести все эти страдания из-за чьей-то глупой ошибки там наверху, а теперь это было «возмещением ущерба»? Я не знаю. Но я наслаждаюсь каждой секундой этого.

***

На следующий день мы с Фрэнком договорились встретиться в магазине костюмов. Когда я услышал название и адрес, я попытался отговорить Фрэнка от этой затеи, потому что это был один из самых известных и дорогих магазинов Нью-Йорка. Айеро по статусу нужно одеваться в таких местах, он возглавляет большую фирму, но я-то никто. Я всего лишь его сабмиссив и не заслуживаю такой роскоши, но Доминант и слышать ничего не хотел, так что мне пришлось смириться со своей участью. Меня обрадовал и напугал тот факт, что мужчина не пытался сделать меня как можно менее заметным, как часто делал Марк. Мой истинный словно стеснялся меня, не хотел, чтобы кто-то видел меня с ним, и таскал меня по всем мероприятиям только из-за того, что это требовали правила высшего общества. Фрэнк был совсем другим.

Когда мы вошли в магазин, к нам сразу подошёл парень лет двадцати пяти, одетый в фирменную одежду. Он улыбнулся и заученно произнёс:

— Добро пожаловать, чем могу Вам помочь?

А дальше начались бесконечные примерки, снятие мерок, подбор цвета, и через полчаса у меня уже голова шла кругом, пока продавец продолжал показывать всё новые и новые модели, а Фрэнк пристально рассматривал каждую из них. Я полностью предоставил выбор ему, так как сам ничего не понимал в этом. Наконец, Доминант отобрал пять костюмов и отправил меня в примерочную.

Когда я надел первый костюм и посмотрел в зеркало, я сначала не узнал себя. Я никогда не носил ничего похожего, и официальная одежда казалась чужой на мне. Пиджак был великоват, и его пришлось бы ушивать, но чёрная рубашка смотрелась вполне прилично. Вздохнув, я стал стягивать с себя этот костюм, чтобы примерить следующий.

Когда я рассматривал своё отражение в зеркале, одетый в четвёртый комплект, который смотрелся лучше всех предыдущих, в примерочную зашёл Фрэнк с несколькими галстуками в руках. По его лицу я понял, что он что-то задумал.

— Я уж боялся, что этот продавец никогда от меня не отстанет, — он повесил галстуки на крючок и приблизился ко мне со спины, обняв меня поперёк живота и глядя на наше отражение. — Знаешь, ты с каждым днём выглядишь всё лучше, отсутствие Купера в твоей жизни явно идёт тебе на пользу. Ты не представляешь, как я рад, что из всех сабмиссивов судьба свела меня именно с тобой, — я улыбнулся, понимая, что не я один благодарил кого-то там за нашу встречу. — Я так чертовски сильно люблю тебя, — Доминант скользнул правой рукой вниз, останавливаясь напротив моего члена и начиная медленно поглаживать меня сквозь ткань брюк. Это было приятно, но я помнил, что мы всё ещё были в магазине, а дверца примерочной не имела защёлки.

— Фрэнк, — предупреждающе сказал я, изо всех сил стараясь не начать подаваться бёдрами вперёд. — Ах, чёрт, хватит, — я прикусил губу, чувствуя растущую эрекцию. — Фрэнк, мы не можем заниматься этим здесь, нас могут услышать, — я пытался сохранить свой рассудок чистым, но мужчина расстегнул ремень, тихо звякнув пряжкой, и теперь нас разделяла только тонкая ткань боксеров.

— Тогда тебе придётся быть тихим, — Доминант развернул меня лицом к себе и подтолкнул к зеркалу, заставляя меня прижаться к нему. — Я остановлюсь, Джи, если ты действительно этого хочешь, но подумай, чего ты можешь лишиться, — на этих словах мужчина несколько сильнее сжал мой член через ткань, и я не выдержал.

— Чёрт, не останавливайся, — Я бы в любом случае никогда не смог бы сказать ему «нет». Я попытался податься вперёд, но Фрэнк крепко удерживал меня. Я думал, что он просто подрочит мне, но Доминант сделал то, чего я от него совершенно не ожидал. Опустившись на колени, он стянул мои брюки и боксёры, взял мой член в руку и прошёлся языком по всей длине. Я простонал и до крови закусил губу, боясь быть услышанным. До этого момента мне никто никогда не делал минет, поэтому мне было крайне сложно сдерживать себя, и мужчина это прекрасно знал, нагло пользуясь моей слабостью.

— Ты хорошо справляешься, — сказал он, на секунду оторвавшись от своего занятия, а потом провёл языком по ладони и начал медленно двигать рукой по моему члену, при этом обхватив губами головку, пока я скреб ногтями по зеркалу за своей спиной, стараясь удержать себя. Постепенно он спускался всё ниже, пока не уткнулся носом в лобок, а я прикусил свою руку, стараясь сдержать стоны.

Фрэнк нарочито медленно двигал головой и крепко удерживал мои бёдра, не давая мне подаваться ему навстречу. Я изо всех сил старался быть тихим, но понимал, что мы уже слишком долго находимся в примерочной, чтобы это не выглядело подозрительно. У Доминанта отлично получалось сводить меня с ума, он проводил языком по выступающим венам, ласкал уздечку и, кажется, не думал ускоряться.

— Чёрт, Фрэнк, быстрее, пожалуйста, — сквозь сжатые зубы пробормотал я. Руками я крепко сжимал раму зеркала, изо всех сил стараясь удержать их там и не впутаться мужчине в волосы: вряд ли бы он этому обрадовался.

Услышав мою просьбу, Доминант отстранился, но продолжил медленно, словно издеваясь, водить рукой по моему члену, не сводя с меня насмехающегося взгляда. Его собственная эрекция была хорошо заметна, но мужчина отличался куда лучшей выдержкой, чем я.

— Ты что-то сказал, Джи? — движения руки Айеро были настолько медленными и приятными, что я не сдержал тихого скулежа. — Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь?

— Пожалуйста, дай мне кончить, — мой голос был надломленным, всё моё сознание затуманило желание. — Пожалуйста, Фрэнк, просто…

Закончить я не успел. Доминант вновь наклонился и принялся отсасывать мне в быстром темпе, не оставляя в моей голове ни одной связной мысли. Он отпустил мои бёдра, и я начал быстро подаваться вперёд, чувствуя близкую развязку. К моему удивлению, Айеро был не против, позволяя мне двигаться. Через минуту мужчина начал рукой ласкать мои яички, и мне окончательно снесло крышу. Не сдержав громкого стона, я кончил, не успев отстраниться, но Фрэнк, кажется, был не против. Подняв на меня глаза, он проглотил мою сперму, и я отвёл взгляд, не выдержав этого. Всё произошедшее было слишком для меня, и сейчас я чувствовал себя как выжатый лимон.

Поднявшись на ноги, Доминант прошептал мне на ухо:

— Это хороший костюм.

Я слабо улыбнулся и потянулся к ширинке Фрэнка, чтобы отплатить ему тем же, но мужчина остановил меня.

— Мы и так провели здесь слишком много времени, — он усмехнулся, помог мне надеть мою обычную одежду и открыл дверь примерочной, сталкиваясь с красным как рак продавцом. — Мы берём этот костюм.

— Д-да, конечно, — парень слегка запинался, но это было неудивительно. Не выдержав, я вышел на улицу, стараясь привести себя в порядок. Через пару минут Айеро вышел следом и, ухмыльнувшись, произнёс:

— Только не говори, что тебе не понравилось, — его улыбка заставляла меня краснеть, а воспоминания десятиминутной давности вихрем проноситься в голове.

Когда мы сели в машину, я сказал Фрэнку:

— Когда-нибудь я отомщу тебе за это, — я был возмущён его сегодняшней выходкой, но было глупо отрицать тот факт, что мне понравилось. Даже больше: я хотел однажды повторить это.

— Буду с нетерпением ждать, — Доминант вновь усмехнулся, переводя взгляд на дорогу, а я снова залился краской, представляя, чем закончится наш следующий поход в магазин.

***

Неделя пролетела незаметно, и в субботу должен был состояться тот праздник, про который говорил Фрэнк. Я нервничал, так как на похожих мероприятиях бывал только с Марком, который заставлял меня молчать и не высовываться. Айеро видел моё волнение и всячески поддерживал, рядом с ним я чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Без двадцати семь мы уже выходили из такси, направляясь к ресторану, где проводилось мероприятие. Галстук непривычно обхватывал шею, хоть я и ослабил его настолько, насколько позволяло приличие, но он всё равно казался удавкой, которая вот-вот затянется. Фрэнк крепко сжимал мою руку, не давая страху поглотить меня. Едва мы оказались в помещении, к нам подошёл какой-то мужчина в строгом костюме, ему было около пятидесяти лет.

— Фрэнк, — радостно воскликнул он, пожимая руку моему Доминанту, а потом перевёл взгляд на меня. — А ты, должно быть, Джерард? Фрэнк много говорил о тебе. Я Альберт Морган, очень приятно с тобой познакомиться, — мужчина протянул мне руку, и я неуверенно пожал её. — Мы с Фрэнком старые партнёры и хорошие друзья, это я организатор данного мероприятия. Надеюсь, вы хорошо проведёте время, а меня прошу простить, мне нужно поприветствовать гостей, — мужчина кивнул нам и удалился в сторону вошедшей пары, а я удивлённо смотрел ему вслед.

— Он общался со мной как с равным, — тихо пробормотал я. Для меня это было настолько странно, что незнакомый Доминант сам завёл разговор и при этом не пытался подчинить меня себе. Я был здесь таким же, как и все, независимо от своей сущности и социального статуса. Это была совершенно другая жизнь, другой мир, и я так хотел стать его частью.

— Привыкай к этому, Джи, — Фрэнк по-доброму улыбнулся и потянул меня в сторону столов с закусками, где стояло несколько человек. Все они приветливо поздоровались с нами, и мы быстро втянулись в разговор. Одна женщина, узнав, что я рисую, пустилась в рассказы о том, как сама когда-то закончила Академию визуальных искусств, и я с улыбкой слушал её рассказы, пока Фрэнк разговаривал с группой каких-то людей. Как я понял, все они занимали высокие должности в различных компаниях, и я был очень рад, когда увидел, что среди них есть и Доминанты, и сабмиссивы. Марк и отец всегда вбивали мне в голову, что я никогда не смогу чего-то добиться из-за своей сущности, но эти люди доказывали обратное.

Где-то в середине мероприятия Альберт сказал речь, и его встретили одобрительными возгласами и бурными аплодисментами. Этого мужчину любили здесь, а его жена была очень красива, несмотря на свой возраст. Как мне сказали, они прожили вместе последние тридцать три года, и я мечтательно представлял нас с Фрэнком через десятки лет. Теперь у нас был реальный шанс состариться вместе, пройдя через все препятствия, что подкинет нам жизнь.

После Альберта, Айеро взял слово. Он попросил минутку внимания и поднял бокал, призывая всех сделать то же самое.

— Сегодня замечательный вечер, и я уверен, впереди нас ждёт не менее замечательная ночь, — начал он, — и сегодня мы празднуем не только двадцатилетие компании нашего друга Альберта, мы празднуем союз наших компаний. Для меня честь работать со всеми вами, и сегодня я хотел бы представить вам своего партнёра, — мужчина протянул мне руку, и я на ватных ногах встал рядом с ним. — Это Джерард, он мой сабмиссив, и я надеюсь провести остаток своих дней вместе с ним. За Джерарда, — мужчина поднял бокал, а люди, сидевшие за столами, хором откликнулись:

— За Джерарда, — я не знал, куда деть себя от смущения, но Фрэнк обвил рукой мою талию, прижимая меня крепче к себе.

— Может, не стоило так меня представлять? — тихо спросил я у него.

— Это традиция, — мужчина улыбнулся. — Каждый раз, когда у кого-то появляется партнёр, неважно, Доминант это или сабмиссив, за него поднимают тост. К тому же, ты очень мило смущаешься, — Айеро поцеловал меня в щёку, а я отчаянно покраснел, пытаясь прогнать смущение. Судя по ухмылке Фрэнка, у меня это не очень хорошо получилось.

Примерно через час Доминант тихо прошептал мне:

— Давай уедем отсюда?

Я был только рад этому. Хоть мне и нравилось здесь, теперь, когда я не был просто немой тенью Марка, я хотел побыть наедине с Фрэнком. Попрощавшись со всеми, мы вышли из ресторана и Айеро поймал такси, называя адрес какой-то гостиницы. Когда мы сели в машину, я спросил у него:

— Ты ведь это заранее спланировал, верно?

Ответом мне служила лишь загадочная улыбка.

Мы ехали пару часов, я даже успел задремать на плече Фрэнка, пока такси уносило нас всё дальше от Нью-Йорка. Когда я проснулся, мы были около какой-то гостиницы, рядом с которой была россыпь маленьких домиков, а за ними виднелось озеро. Здесь стояла тишина, несмотря на прогуливающихся по берегу людей, и после шумного города она казалась мне раем.

Расплатившись с таксистом, мы вошли в здание гостиницы, где Айеро стоило просто назвать свою фамилию, и ему выдали небольшой ключик. Поблагодарив девушку, мы пошли вдоль озера к самому удалённому домику.

Здесь стояла абсолютная тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихим стрёкотом насекомых. На крыльце уютно горели два фонарика, и я опустился на ступеньки, глядя на неподвижную воду. Ночь сегодня выдалась достаточно тёплой и ясной, так что я видел звёзды и луну, отражающиеся в спокойном озере. Фрэнк опустился рядом со мной и переплёл наши пальцы.

— Надеюсь, тебе нравится, — тихо прошептал он, стараясь не нарушать эту волшебную атмосферу, повисшую между нами.

— Очень, — так же тихо ответил я. — Спасибо тебе. За всё.

— Я люблю тебя, — Доминант развернул меня к себе и поцеловал, медленно и нежно. Я просто таял под его прикосновениями, сейчас мне казалось, что мои чувства достигли своего пика и буквально разрывали меня на части.

— Я люблю тебя, — эхом отозвался я, когда мы оторвались друг от друга.

В воздухе вновь повисла тишина, но она была очень уютной. Я думал о том, как мне повезло, несмотря на все мои страдания. Я вспоминал все эти месяцы, проведённые рядом с Фрэнком, вспоминал то, как мы познакомились, когда постоянно встречались в необычных местах. Как он помог мне, а не унизил. Как я понял, что люблю его.

И этот волшебный момент разрушила резкая боль, пронзившая моё правое запястье прямо под браслетом, рядом дёрнулся Доминант, видимо, с ним случилось то же самое. Я вскрикнул, а Фрэнк расстёгивал свой браслет, чтобы обнажить метку с именем Эрики. Вот только её там не было.

— Невероятно, — пробормотал он. Я вопросительно взглянул на него, надеясь услышать продолжение. — Я только слышал про такое, но никогда не думал, что это случится со мной, — на запястье мужчины стали проступать новые, пока ещё неразличимые буквы. — Про это говорят, что судьба исправляет свои ошибки, таких случаев — один на миллион, — Фрэнк взял мою руку и провёл пальцами по шрамам и покрасневшей коже, на которой медленно появлялись буквы. — Такое бывает только тогда, когда связь между двумя людьми оказалась гораздо сильнее, чем их связь с истинными. Тогда метки могут измениться. Это практически невозможно, но именно это случилось с нами, — Доминант отпустил мою руку и показал мне своё запястье, на котором всё яснее проступало моё имя.

Не веря своему счастью, я перевёл взгляд на собственное запястье, на котором вместо ненавистного мне имени среди шрамов аккуратными буквами было написано:

_**Фрэнк Айеро** _

Судьба исправила свои ошибки. Теперь всё в наших руках.

И мы не упустим свой шанс.

Мы будем счастливы теперь и навсегда.


	23. Глава 22

_Love's the funeral of hearts_   
_Любовь – это похороны сердец_   
_And an ode for cruelty_   
_И ода жестокости,_   
_When angels cry blood_   
_Когда ангелы плачут кровью_   
_On flowers of evil in bloom_   
_На распустившиеся цветки зла._   
_The funeral of hearts_   
_Похороны сердец_   
_And a plea for mercy_   
_И прошение о снисхождении,_   
_When love is a gun_   
_Когда любовь – это оружие,_   
_Separating me from you_   
_Разлучающее тебя и меня_

_HIM — Funeral of Hearts_

POV Фрэнк

Прошло полгода с тех пор, как на наших запястьях поменялись имена. И это были самые счастливые месяцы в моей жизни. Каждый день, каждое мгновение было пропитано любовью, буквально витающей в воздухе. И я надеялся, что наши чувства будут пылать так же ярко даже спустя годы.

Сейчас было около шести утра, и я лежал в постели, перебирая волосы посапывающего на моей груди Джерарда. Я буквально ощущал окутывающее его спокойствие и безмятежность. После того, как мы фактически стали истинными, я смог чувствовать его состояние, но это было в разы сильнее, чем с Эрикой. С девушкой я мог лишь сказать о её ощущениях во время сессий, когда все эмоции были особенно яркими, а с Джерардом же я почти всегда мог сказать, в каком он настроении. Это было необычно для нас обоих, но от этого не менее прекрасно. Особенно ярко это проявлялось во время сессий, мы словно становились единым организмом, я точно знал, что нужно Джи в тот или иной момент, знал, когда стоит остановиться, знал его границы, чувствовал, когда он приближался к краю или когда ему становилось некомфортно. Сабмиссив же гораздо острее чувствовал моё настроение и понимал, что мне нужно или что я собираюсь сделать в определённый момент. Наша связь была очень крепкой, и казалось, что ничто не способно её разрушить.

Другие стороны нашей жизни тоже наладились. Купер все эти месяцы провёл в психиатрической клинике и больше не доставлял проблем, Джерард всё-таки устроился на работу в галерею, стал больше времени уделять учёбе, больше не измотанный голодовками и издевательствами, и готовился к экзаменам для поступления в Академию визуальных искусств. Моя фирма продолжала расти и сейчас занимала одну из ведущих позиций в штате по производству техники, так что наша жизнь была настолько идеальной, насколько это возможно.

А сейчас я смотрел на спящего Джерарда и вспоминал, как началась наша история. Самая первая встреча в пекарне, в которую я зашёл совершенно случайно, надолго запомнилась мне. Тогда он показался мне совершенно жалким, ворующим хлеб подростком. Но тогда я не знал всей его истории. Вспоминал, как увидел его в туалете своего офиса, где саб блевал, пытаясь почувствовать себя хоть чуточку лучше, как Джерард испуганно смотрел на меня и умолял не рассказывать о случае в пекарне его Доминанту. Догадывался ли я тогда о том, насколько важным он станет для меня? Едва ли. После произошедшего с Эрикой я наглухо закрыл своё сердце, оставив лишь одноразовый жёсткий секс со свободными сабмиссивами, не подпуская никого ближе. Джерард чуть не стал одним из них во время нашей встречи в клубе. Когда я вспоминал, как он стоял на кровати, тихо всхлипывая и стараясь сдержать слёзы, мне становилось его жалко. Тогда только чудо спасло его от того, что я чуть не поимел его совершенно против его воли. Я мог потерять его в ту ночь, но что-то остановило меня. И сколько раз я потом благодарил судьбу за то, что не совершил тогда, возможно, самую страшную ошибку в своей жизни. Я помнил, как спустя пару недель, Джерард пришёл ко мне домой, избитый, сломленный и такой напуганный. Это был его день рождения, который прошёл в чужом доме в страхе за свою жизнь и за своё будущее. Тогда я просто не смог отпустить его.

Я помнил, как оттолкнул его, когда саб попытался привлечь моё внимание, помнил, как искал его и свою радость, когда нашёл. Помнил, как Джерард просил наказать его, отчаянно желая стать лучше. Тогда я не отказал ему, и это сблизило нас. Постепенно он ломал все мои барьеры, и я просто не устоял перед ним. Я помнил наш первый секс и то, как я ответил ему взаимностью. Помнил, как Марк пытался всё это разрушить. Помнил неуверенность Джерарда во время нашей первой сессии и то, как он смог справиться со своим страхом и попросил меня остановиться. И я помнил, как потом всё рухнуло. Я не находил себе места, пока _моего_ Джи мучили. Я не смог его защитить, хотя должен был. И моё сердце едва не остановилось, когда я узнал, что он чуть не умер. Но потом, когда Купера всё-таки признали виновным, всё словно возродилось из пепла. Мы провели чудесные две недели в моём загородном доме, а спустя ещё неделю наши метки изменились. Это самое настоящее чудо. И больше нас ничто не могло разлучить. На мой день рождения мы летали в Лондон, где Джерард не мог сдержать своего восторга, а в свои длительные командировки я всегда брал саба с собой, чтобы ему больше никогда не пришлось мучиться от ломки. И Джи тоже был счастлив. Я чувствовал это.

А сейчас, в канун Рождества, когда за окном шёл снег, а в комнате было уютно и тепло, я понимал, насколько мне повезло в этой жизни. У меня есть всё, что только можно пожелать в этой жизни: идеальный сабмиссив, в которого я без памяти влюблён и который любит меня. А больше мне ничего не нужно.

В комнату тёмной тенью скользнул Коди и запрыгнул на кровать. За эти полгода он превратился в красивого чёрного кота с внимательными зелёными глазами. Он стал полноправным членом нашей семьи, а также нашим своеобразным будильником, который будил нас по будням и сладко дремал рядом по выходным. Но сейчас он решил разбудить нас пораньше и начал ходить по Джерарду. Сабмиссив что-то пробормотал во сне и впутал пальцы в густую шерсть, пока я с ласковой улыбкой наблюдал за этим. Я любил просыпаться раньше Джи ради таких сцен. От всего этого веяло безмятежностью и нежностью, в такие моменты мне казалось, что моё сердце просто не может вместить в себя всю любовь.

— Ладно, Коди, встаю, — недовольно пробормотал подросток, открывая глаза и встречаясь со мной взглядом. — Доброе утро, — Джерард смазано поцеловал меня, приподнявшись на локтях, и вновь откинулся на подушки, сладко зевнув.

— Уже нужно вставать, — не переставая улыбаться, сказал я. Сонный Джи выглядел очень мило, и мне хотелось провести с ним весь день, не вылезая из постели и покрывая его тело поцелуями, но подготовка к Рождеству была сегодня на первом месте. К тому же сегодняшняя ночь была достаточно насыщенной, чтобы мы смогли дождаться вечера.

— Чёрт, Фрэнки, давай ещё поспим, ты из меня вчера всю душу вытряс, — Джерард прикрыл глаза, видимо, надеясь снова уснуть, но я, хищно ухмыльнувшись, прижался губами к его шее и чуть прикусил, а потом засосал кожу, оставляя метку. Я вспоминал, как Джи извивался подо мной и громко стонал, хватаясь за изголовье кровати, словно стараясь удержать себя в этом мире.

Спустя полчаса мне всё-таки удалось вытащить саба из кровати и уговорить его вместе принять душ. Правда, до мытья дело дошло далеко не сразу, и когда мы всё-таки вышли из кабинки, Джерард тихо проклинал меня, пока я посмеивался над ним. Я любил такие моменты, ради них стоило жить. Ради этих прекрасных чувств стоит жить.

Днём мы готовили праздничный ужин, краем глаза смотря рождественские фильмы по телевизору и подпевая навязчивым песенкам. Коди то и дело норовил что-то стащить, и мы постоянно чего-то не досчитывались, но лишь посмеивались над этим.

В нашей спальне по-прежнему царил бардак, по обоюдному согласию кровать мы решили не застилать, поэтому она хранила на себе следы нашей жаркой ночи. Это была ещё одна вещь, за которую я обожал Джерарда, — он не умел сдерживаться. Если он отдавался, то без остатка, не оставляя себе пути для возвращения. И сейчас, когда я смотрел на то, как он вешает венок из омелы над кроватью, я понимал, что хочу проводить так каждое Рождество, которое ждало нас впереди.

Когда было около пяти часов вечера, я сказал Джерарду, что мне нужно уехать. Саб без вопросов отпустил меня, даже поторапливал, видимо, у него были какие-то планы, касающиеся рождественских подарков. На самом деле, такие же планы были и у меня.

Город, занесённый снегом, был на удивление пустым, все готовились к празднику, и машин на улицах почти не было, поэтому я добрался до нужного мне места достаточно быстро. Это был большой торговый центр, в котором сейчас было очень людно. Все, кто не успел купить подарки раньше, делал это сейчас, и я наблюдал за всей суетой с радостной улыбкой. Последние восемь лет я праздновал Рождество в одиночестве и никого не поздравлял: мои друзья были со своими семьями, а все мои близкие мертвы. И только в этом году я понял, чего был лишён. Джерард словно вытащил меня из моего кокона, вновь возвращая в жизнь, привычную другим людям.

Для начала я заскочил в зоомагазин и купил красный ошейник с ёлочками для Коди. Он показался мне забавным, к тому же, кот тоже заслужил подарок на Рождество. Потом я забрал из ателье тёплый шарф, который заказывал для своей секретарши, очень помогавшей мне в этом году, и в конце пошёл за подарком для самого дорогого мне человека.

Я зашёл в ювелирный магазин, в котором кроме меня было всего три человека, и подошёл к продавцу, называя номер своего заказа. Приветливо улыбнувшись, девушка достала маленькую коробочку, обитую бархатом, и протянула её мне.

Открыв крышку, я увидел два золотых кольца, сделанных по моему заказу. На каждом из них были выгравированы слова, складывающиеся в одну фразу. Взяв оба кольца, я внимательно осмотрел их, убеждаясь, что это именно то, что мне нужно. Украшения были простыми, но значили много для меня и, надеюсь, будут значить столько же для Джерарда. Он не знал о том, что я собираюсь ему подарить, но я надеялся, что ему понравится. Чтобы не раскрыть все карты раньше времени, я не спрашивал у саба про размер кольца, но я настолько хорошо знал каждый миллиметр его тела, что не сомневался в том, что всё было верно.

Едва я собрался расплатиться и достал бумажник, в другом конце этажа раздались громкие выстрелы и человеческие крики. Протяжно завопила сирена. Люди в магазине непонимающе смотрели друг на друга, а на миг оторопевшие продавцы, сказали, что все должны быстро уходить.

Но было поздно.

Стеклянные двери магазина разрушили выстрелы, пуля попала в девушку, отдавшую мне кольца, её громкий крик отдавался у меня в ушах, когда я упал на пол. Один из покупателей попытался сбежать, но его настигла следующая пуля. Ещё два человека были застрелены в следующую минуту. Рядом со мной на полу лежал парень-продавец и девушка, с ужасом смотревшая на бездыханное тело одного из покупателей. По её щекам текли слёзы, а в глазах застыл шок.

К нам подошёл мужчина. Он был высокий, со светлыми волосами и пугающей пустотой во взгляде ярко-зелёных глаз. В руках он держал направленный на нас пистолет.

— Только попробуйте дёрнуться, последуете за ними, — он кивнул в сторону лежавших в лужах крови тел. — Попробуйте ко мне подойти, и я застрелю заложников, — громко крикнул он куда-то в сторону, видимо, охранникам. Я надеялся, что полицейские смогут его застрелить, но понимал, что тогда неизбежно умрёт кто-то из нас, не нужно много времени, чтобы нажать на курок.

— Что Вам нужно? — спросил продавец дрожащим голосом. — Если Вам нужны деньги или украшения, то забирайте, я скажу Вам код от кассы, только отпустите нас.

— Отпустить? О нет, — мужчина хрипло рассмеялся, в его голосе звучала истерика. — Это слишком просто. Тогда никто из вас не почувствует той боли, которую испытываю я, — на его лице отразилось безумие, я не сомневался в том, что он может застрелить любого из нас.

— Вы убили моего мужа, — вдруг закричала до этого молчавшая девушка. Первичный шок прошёл, но она сделала себе только хуже. — Вы убили Курта! — она заплакала и на коленях поползла к телу мужчины, раня руки и колени об острые осколки стекла. Она всхлипывала и что-то бормотала, а убийца смотрел на неё с отвращением. Через две минуты раздался новый выстрел, и девушка замерла, протягивая руку к мужу. Больше она не пошевелилась, а под ней растекалась лужа крови.

— Ещё кто-то хочет вывести меня из себя? — спросил мужчина, поудобнее перехватив пистолет.

Я попытался мыслить разумно и не позволить страху завладеть мной. Сжав в руке коробочку с кольцами, я вспомнил Джерарда, поцеловавшего меня на прощание и попросившего возвращаться скорей. Я должен попытаться отвлечь преступника, чтобы нас смогли вытащить отсюда. Главное — не спровоцировать его.

— Что случилось? — осторожно поинтересовался я, стараясь говорить спокойно, чтобы не нервировать мужчину. Продавец, лежавший рядом, посмотрел на меня как на сумасшедшего. Возможно, так и было. — Почему ты желаешь нам смерти? Мы ничего тебе не сделали.

— О нет, — преступник вновь истерично рассмеялся. — Ровно год назад, в такой же канун Рождества какие-то ублюдки зарезали мою невесту. Я любил её! — мужчина взмахнул пистолетом, и мы с продавцом непроизвольно дёрнулись. Если честно, я был удивлён, что преступник начал нам что-то рассказывать, но это было нам на руку. — Но дело просто замяли. Никто не стал искать тех сволочей, лишивших меня всего. С тех пор я одержим жаждой мести. Я хочу, чтобы хоть кто-то почувствовал ту же боль, что и я! Чтобы хоть кто-то понял, каково это — терять самое дорогое в жизни.

— Люди умирают каждый день, — тихо сказал лежавший рядом парень, видимо, поняв, чего я пытаюсь добиться. Вот только он не угадал с темой своего вопроса. — Каждый день кто-то теряет своих истинных, почему ты решил, что именно твоя боль самая сильная? Почему ты решил, что ты можешь вершить судьбы других людей?

Но вместо ответа ему прилетела пуля в лоб. Теперь я остался один на один с мужчиной, который только что застрелил пятерых человек. И это только в этом магазине.

— Потому что она была идеалом, — тихо ответил преступник, вновь оглядывая опустевший коридор магазина. Там не было никого, кто мог бы мне помочь. Если охранники попытаются его задержать, он, не раздумывая, пустит мне пулю в лоб. Я совсем один.

Неожиданно мужчина опустился на пол рядом со мной и сорвал браслет с моего левого запястья, проведя пальцами по имени Джерарда. Я хотел отдёрнуть руку, но преступник крепко держал меня.

— Джерард Уэй, — задумчиво пробормотал он. — Расскажи мне о нём. Расскажи о том, насколько сильно ты его любишь. И только попробуй солгать. Я знаю, _насколько_ сильны чувства к истинным.

Несколько секунд я с ненавистью смотрел в зелёные глаза мужчины, не желая раскрывать перед ним свою душу, но потом заговорил, понимая, что это мой единственный шанс выжить.

— Я встретил его меньше года назад. Мы не были истинными, он был сабмиссивом моего конкурента, но у них не было той связи, про которую всегда так много говорят. Его Доминант издевался над Джерардом. Сначала я просто помогал ему, а потом влюбился. Я помогал ему отсудить опеку и чуть не потерял его, но всё обошлось, — я сильно сократил свой рассказ, не желая говорить всех подробностей. — Полгода назад у нас изменились метки. Я люблю его настолько сильно, насколько это возможно, и надеюсь, что смогу встретить Рождество с ним.

— А на что ты готов ради него? — спросил преступник.

— На что угодно, — как бы банально это не звучало, это была чистая правда. Ради Джерарда я был готов отдать свою жизнь или убить. Всё, только бы он был счастлив.

— А что твой истинный сабмиссив? — заинтересованно спросил мужчина. — Он или она не были против твоей измены?

— Моя истинная погибла восемь лет назад, — сквозь зубы проговорил я, ненавидя этого человека. Но, кажется, эти слова были моей главной ошибкой.

— Тогда ты знаешь, каково это — терять свою судьбу, — осклабившись, сказал мужчина. Он слез со стойки, на которой сидел, и подошёл ко мне, снимая пистолет с предохранителя. — Как думаешь, справится ли твой Джерард с такой болью?

И я всё понял. Я не уйду отсюда живым. Всё это изначально было лишь игрой в кошки-мышки, где кошка всегда побеждает. У меня не было шансов на спасение, но я всё равно попытался уговорить мужчину не убивать меня. Джерард сойдёт с ума, а я не смогу ему помочь.

— Пожалуйста, не делай этого, — это звучало жалко, но я был готов умолять. Я не боялся смерти, но я боялся больше не увидеть Джи, не услышать его смех, не посмотреть в его глаза, не прикоснуться к его губам. — Пожалуйста, не заставляй его проходить через это, — я был готов отдать свой последний вздох за Джерарда, но я не хотел, чтобы он чувствовал эту дикую боль, от которой невозможно сбежать.

— Передавай привет своей истинной, — мужчина навёл на меня пистолет и положил палец на курок.

Я крепче сжал коробочку с кольцами в кармане. Прости меня, Джи. Я не вернусь домой к праздничному ужину.

_**Я люблю тебя.** _

Громкий выстрел, и я чувствую, как жизнь начинает покидать моё тело, выплёскиваясь вместе с кровью на кафельный пол.

А потом я не чувствую ничего.

***

POV Джерард

_Я лежал на холодном полу и смотрел на какого-то мужчину с пистолетом в руке, видя, как он что-то говорил, но я не мог разобрать ни слова, будто кто-то выключил звук. Моё тело словно не подчинялось мне, я не чувствовал ничего, кроме дикого страха. Но это был страх не за свою жизнь, которая вот-вот могла оборваться, а за кого-то другого, кого-то, кто был мне очень дорог._

_Переведя взгляд на свое отражение в чудом уцелевшей витрине, я понял, что это не моё тело. Это тело Фрэнка. Сейчас я смотрел на мир его глазами, чувствовал то же, что и он. И мне было страшно._

_Я хотел что-нибудь сказать, закричать, но сейчас я был лишь зрителем, наблюдавшим за всем из тела другого человека._

_Я видел, как мужчина поднял пистолет, и в моих мыслях пронеслось непонятное мне сожаление, смешанное с бесконечной любовью. Через несколько секунд палец преступника нажал на курок, и пуля вылетела из дула, вонзаясь в наше тело._

_И последняя мысль, болезненной вспышкой мелькнувшая в сознании, состояла всего из трёх коротких слов:_

_**Я люблю тебя** _

Я проснулся в холодном поту и с дикой болью в запястье. Метка словно горела, но я не понимал, что происходит. Скорее всего, я задремал, когда ждал Фрэнка, и мне приснился кошмар.

«Это просто сон», — говорил я себе, но непонятная тревога и не стихающая боль заставляли меня нервничать. Я снял браслет, но запястье выглядело как обычно, лишь сильно болело. Я пытался убедить себя в том, что я слишком нервный, вот и надумал себе всякого, руку просто отлежал во сне, а все мои тревоги не обоснованы, и Фрэнк скоро вернётся домой и обнимет меня, как делал это всегда, но всё было тщетно. Чтобы успокоиться, я включил телевизор, по которому показывали какой-то рождественский фильм.

Я сидел на диване и смотрел в экран, совершенно не вникая в смысл и сходя с ума от беспокойства, пока передачу не прервали срочными новостями про мужчину, расстрелявшего в торговом центре пятнадцать человек. И тогда я понял, что это был не сон, а жестокая реальность.

_«Личность преступника устанавливается, — говорила ведущая, стоя рядом с машиной скорой помощи, в которую грузили чьё-то тело, — мужчина был убит при задержании после того, как застрелил свою последнюю жертву — известного бизнесмена Фрэнка Айеро»._

И мне показалось, что мой мир рухнул.

_The heretic seal beyond divine_   
_Клеймо еретика – быть неподвластным божественному._   
_A prayer to god who's deaf and blind_   
_Бог не внемлет мольбам страждущих._   
_The last rite's for souls on fire_   
_Последний обряд для душ, охваченных пламенем:_   
_Three little words and a question why_   
_Три коротких слова и вопрос: "Почему?"_


	24. Глава 23

_«В мире полно историй — комедий, мелодрам… и историй непредвиденной смерти» © «Воображариум доктора Парнаса»_

POV Джерард

Когда я услышал, что Фрэнка больше нет, я просто рухнул на колени, не в силах удержаться на ногах. Слёзы текли по моим щекам, а боль разрывала всё тело, концентрируясь в запястье, было такое ощущение, словно от меня отрывали кусок. Теперь я понимал, о чём говорил Доминант.

Я не хотел верить в то, что мужчина мёртв, но всё моё существо кричало об этом. Дрожащими руками я достал из кармана телефон и набрал номер своего брата, приехавшего на Рождество домой. Сейчас он был единственным, кто мог мне помочь.

— Майки, — прошептал я, едва на том конце раздалось радостное приветствие. — Ты можешь приехать за мной? — я едва сдерживал слёзы, не в силах справиться с раздиравшей меня болью. — Мне нужно в главную городскую больницу. Фрэнк… — мой голос сорвался, и я всхлипнул. — Фрэнк погиб.

— Я скоро буду, — голос моего брата резко изменился. Он всегда очень волновался за меня, и я знал, что сейчас он сможет поддержать меня. — Джи, пожалуйста, не натвори глупостей за эти полчаса, — в трубке раздались короткие гудки, а я продолжал сидеть на полу, крепко сжимая в руке телефон и глядя в стену. Я всё ещё не мог поверить.

Как только Майки приехал, я бросился к нему на шею. Я нуждался хоть в капле поддержки, чтобы не позволить боли поглотить, и брат мог мне её дать. Он успокаивающе гладил меня по спине, но это было ничем по сравнению с прикосновениями Фрэнка, которых я больше никогда не почувствую.

Дорога прошла для меня как в тумане. Майки нервно постукивал пальцами по рулю, а в какой-то момент, не выдержав гнетущей тишины, включил радио, но по всем частотам передавали сообщение о трагедии в торговом центре, и мой брат быстро заставил приёмник умолкнуть. Когда мы добрались до больницы, я помнил лишь снег, заваливавший город и совсем не сочетавшийся с произошедшим кровопролитием.

В госпитале было полно людей. Более двадцати человек были ранены, пятнадцать — мертвы, и все их родственники сейчас были здесь. Многие плакали, а я словно отключился от этого мира. Я не чувствовал ничего, но мне было плевать на это.

Майки дотащил меня до стойки информации, что-то спросил у работавшего там мужчины и потащил меня вниз по лестнице, в обход толпы, к тяжёлым дверям, над которыми висела табличка со страшной надписью «Морг». Я замер на несколько мгновений, стараясь собраться с силами, но к такому невозможно подготовиться. Глубоко вдохнув, я вошёл в холодное помещение.

В комнате царил полумрак, лишь в дальнем углу на столе была яркая лампа, под светом которой пожилой мужчина заполнял какие-то бумаги. Сегодня у него резко прибавилось работы, поэтому взгляд врача, когда он взглянул на нас, был крайне уставшим.

— Здравствуйте, — начал Майки, когда понял, что я не могу ничего сказать, — я Майкл Уэй, а это мой младший брат Джерард, он истинный Фрэнка Айеро, погибшего сегодня. Не могли бы Вы нас проводить к его телу? — последнее слово больно резануло по моему сердцу. Фрэнка больше нет. Теперь он просто тело.

— Конечно, — врач быстро поднялся со своего места и, взяв какие-то бумаги, пошёл в дальнее помещение, где находились трупы. Он не спрашивал меня, точно ли я истинный Фрэнка. По правилам, с мертвецов снимались их браслеты, чтобы можно было найти родственную душу усопшего. К тому же, по мне было видно, насколько сильную боль я сейчас испытывал.

Мы подошли к каталке, на которой лежало тело, накрытое простынёй. Я замер, боясь вдохнуть вдруг сгустившийся воздух. Врач, с сочувствием глядя на меня, приподнял край белой ткани, открывая бледное лицо Фрэнка. До последнего я хотел верить, что это просто страшный сон, ночной кошмар. Но сейчас я стою над мёртвым телом мужчины, которого люблю, и окончательно осознаю жуткую истину.

_Он мёртв._

Я больше никогда не увижу улыбку Фрэнка, не почувствую его крепких объятий, не поцелую его. Всё закончилось. Наше «долго и счастливо» уже не наступит никогда. Но я всё ещё не могу заставить себя даже мысленно произнести два страшных слова.

_Он мёртв._

Это осознание заставило меня согнуться пополам, и я закричал от невыносимой боли в правом запястье. Мою руку словно прижигали калёным железом, а потом резали сотней ножей, тоненькими слоями срезая кожу. Не выдержав всего этого, я упал на колени и сорвал браслет, увидев то, что заставило меня похолодеть.

Имя Фрэнка перекрывала алая линия, будто кто-то полоснул по запястью острым ножом. Рука адски болела, но меня напугало то, что я будто перестал быть собой. Я всё ещё был Джерардом, но что-то изменилось. Я не чувствовал какую-то важную часть себя. Из омута мыслей меня вырвал голос врача.

— Поразительно, — почти прошептал мужчина, аккуратно беря меня за руку и проводя своими пальцами по перечёркнутому имени. — Я только слышал о таком, но никогда не думал, что увижу. Таких случаев один на миллиарды.

— Вы объясните наконец, что с ним такое? — не выдержав, спросил Майки, с ужасом глядя на мою руку. — Какого чёрта у него теперь этот шрам?

— Это не просто шрам, мистер Уэй, — врач помог мне подняться и усадил на кушетку, стоявшую в уголке, а потом вновь накрыл тело Фрэнка простынёй. — Потеря истинного — дело всегда болезненное, но иногда бывает так, что связь между людьми настолько сильна, что они просто не могут существовать друг без друга на физическом уровне. Именно это и случилось с вашим братом и Фрэнком Айеро. Этот шрам, можно сказать, забрал его сущность. Он больше не сабмиссив, но и не Доминант. Ему теперь не нужно кому-то подчиняться или подчинять, он теперь ни от кого не зависит.

— Такое вообще возможно? — ошарашенно спросил Майки, и я понимал его. Даже если у людей не появлялось на запястье имя их родственной души, в них всегда была заложена склонность либо к подчинению других, либо к покорности. А теперь из меня словно вырвали самую мою сущность.

— Крайне редко, но да, — врач с жалостью посмотрел на меня. — Вам придётся свыкнуться с этой мыслью, мистер Уэй. Ни в коем случае не оставляйте его одного в ближайшие несколько дней, — обращаясь к Майки, сказал мужчина. — Сейчас он может сделать с собой что угодно.

— Конечно. Джерард, идём, тебе не нужно долго находиться здесь, — брат ласково приобнял меня за плечи и повёл к выходу, хотя я хотел остаться в этом месте и умереть рядом с холодным телом Фрэнка. Но тут нас окликнул врач:

— Подождите, — он достал какую-то маленькую коробочку из своего ящика. — Это было в кармане куртки мистера Айеро. Вероятно, это предназначалось Вам, — взяв коробочку из рук мужчины, я открыл её, и слёзы вновь наполнили мои глаза. На бархатной подушечке лежало два золотых кольца с гравировкой двух фраз, которые складывались в одно предложение.

 _ **It`s not a destiny. It`s a true love.**_ *

Это был рождественский подарок Фрэнка, который он уже никогда не сможет мне подарить. Увидев мою реакцию, Майки повёл меня к выходу. Я не знал, куда брат меня повезёт, но был уверен, что не домой. Я не хотел возвращаться в нашу квартиру, которая теперь стала слишком пустой. Но Майки ответил на мой не заданный вопрос:

— Я отвезу тебя к родителям, а потом съезжу за твоим котом и вещами. Тебе нужен отдых.

Дорогу до дома своей семьи я помнил плохо. Рука болела, а сам я был погружен в апатию и крепко сжимал в руке коробочку с кольцами, пытаясь понять, как моя жизнь изменилась за считанные часы. За что мне все эти страдания? Неужели я мало натерпелся с Марком, и теперь Судьба забрала у меня самое дорогое? Почему всё это происходит со мной? Почему умер Фрэнк, а не я? Я так устал от этой боли.

Мама набросилась на меня с порога и крепко обняла, глотая собственные слёзы. Мне были противны её прикосновения, но я не сопротивлялся. Я просто хотел, чтобы меня оставили в покое. Отец бормотал что-то про то, что так мне и надо, ведь парень не должен кому-то подчиняться. Он будет счастлив узнать, что я больше не сабмиссив. Я теперь вообще никто.

В моей старой комнате ничего не напоминало о Фрэнке, и это был её единственный плюс. Я лежал на кровати, сжимал в руке кольца и просто смотрел в потолок, всё больше погружаясь в апатию. Я очнулся только тогда, когда Коди, привезённый братом, запрыгнул на постель и устроился у меня в ногах, даря мне хоть каплю тепла. Майки с жалостью смотрел на меня, я чувствовал его взгляд, но я не нуждался в нём. Я просто хотел перестать испытывать боль.

В тот день мы не праздновали Рождество. Весь город скорбел об умерших, а я пытался не разбудить своим плачем и криками отчаяния семью. Отец ненавидел слабость, он бы убил меня за то, что я искренне оплакиваю мужчину, которому подчинялся.

Следующие несколько дней я практически не вставал с кровати, мало ел и никуда не выходил. Сквозь кольца я продел цепочку и теперь всегда носил их на шее как немое напоминание о том, что и так невозможно забыть. Боль в руке прошла, но пустота в душе и зияющая дыра в сердце и не думали исчезать. Но сегодня мне предстояло вновь разбередить ещё не зажившие раны.

Похороны.

Страшное слово и жуткое действо. Проститься с Фрэнком пришли многие сотрудники его компании и несколько друзей, а родных у него не было. И все присутствующие считали своим долгом сказать мне что-то о мужчине и насыпать очередную горсть соли на мои раны. Когда я должен был произносить речь, я сломался и разрыдался на глазах у всех этих людей. Смерть Доминанта добила у меня, я просто не мог справиться со всем этим дерьмом в моей жизни. Фрэнк был единственным, кто искренне поддерживал меня. А сейчас я остался один.

_— Он был замечательным человеком…_

_— Он так мне помог…_

_— Он был отличным другом…_

Многие из этих фраз были пропитаны фальшью. Слушая некоторых конкурентов Фрэнка, я смотрел им в глаза и видел лишь злорадство. Но я мог думать лишь о том, что Доминант сделал для меня, и мысленно обращался к нему, надеясь, что и после смерти он поможет мне.

_**«Ты помог мне выжить, не дал сдаться. Почему ты уходишь именно сейчас?»** _

Я хотел кричать, но мой голос был давно уже сорван. Да и всё равно бы никто не услышал. Я снова никому не нужен. Меня никто не любил, кроме Фрэнка, и теперь всё станет как прежде.

Когда я бросил горсть земли на гроб, покоящийся в могиле, мне показалось, что эта земля попала прямиком в мои лёгкие. Я едва мог дышать. Всё кончено.

На следующий день после похорон было вскрыто завещание Фрэнка. Он оставил мне свою квартиру, загородный дом, машину, все деньги на счетах и прочее имущество, а также обязал своих сотрудников выплачивать мне определённую сумму каждый месяц. Доминант словно чувствовал свою смерть и месяц назад составил завещание, тем самым обеспечивая мне возможность жить без него. Но мне не нужно было всё это. Мне нужен был только Фрэнк.

Спустя два дня после вскрытия завещания Майки уехал, и всё стало ещё хуже. Отец, наплевав на то, что я потерял Доминанта полторы недели назад, пытался найти мне девушку-сабмиссива, обосновывая это тем, что теперь я больше не должен кому-то подчиняться. Но я хотел подчиняться. _Фрэнку._

В какой-то момент я не выдержал и ушёл из дома. Я набрёл на группу своих одноклассников, которые угостили меня алкоголем, и больше уже не смог выбраться из этой пучины. У меня началась депрессия, я постоянно пил. Алкоголь стал моим единственным другом, но он медленно сводил меня с ума. Я больше не был трезвым, отчаянно заливая свою боль спиртом. Вот только это ни черта не помогало.

Я терял себя всё больше, хотел убить себя и вновь встретить Фрэнка там, но у меня не хватало сил. Я пил на краю крыши многоэтажки, надеясь, что в какой-то момент оступлюсь и рухну вниз, я захлёбывался в истерике на полу чужой ванной, крепко сжимая в руке лезвие и раня ладони, но у меня не хватало смелости провести им по предплечью и прекратить своё жалкое существование.

А сейчас я сидел в том самом переулке, в котором в марте встретил Фрэнка, когда сидел с ворованным хлебом и пытался справиться с болью. В последнее время я часто здесь бывал. С этим местом были связаны определённые воспоминания. Я прижимался спиной к холодной стене, а в руке сжимал бутылку крепкого алкоголя, периодически делая большой глоток, обжигающий глотку. Я чувствовал, как постепенно коченели мои конечности, февраль был суровым, и я медленно замерзал. Возможно, сегодня я наконец умру.

Но мне не дали спокойно уйти. Когда я уже начал погружаться в сон, опьяненный и замерзающий, меня нашли родители, а с ними были какие-то люди.

— Этому пора прекратиться, Джерард, — сказал мой отец, а потом кивнул мужчинам, которые подхватили меня под руки и подняли с земли, потащив в сторону машины, стоявшей неподалеку. — Ты пройдёшь лечение в психиатрической клинике. Там тебе помогут, и ты снова сможешь стать полноценным членом общества. Доверься этим людям, они не желают тебе зла.

Но я не хотел лечиться, я просто хотел умереть. Я попытался вырваться, но из-за алкоголя мои движения были слишком хаотичными, чтобы у меня что-то получилось, но, несмотря на это, один из мужчин достал откуда-то маленький шприц и ввёл иглу мне в предплечье, сразу нажимая на стержень. Через несколько секунд я почувствовал, как моё тело обмякло, а сознание помутилось. Последнее, что я запомнил, — это то, как меня сажали в машину и грустный взгляд моей матери.

***

Очнулся я на кровати в комнате с бледно-голубыми стенами. На окнах были решётки, как в тюрьме, но я понял, что это и есть психиатрическая клиника, а прутья установлены для того, чтобы пациентам не пришло в голову выпрыгнуть из окна. Это место навевало тоску и страх. Я боялся остаться здесь до конца жизни.

Моя рука инстинктивно дёрнулась проверить цепочку с кольцами на шее, но её не было. Сумасшедшим украшения не положены. У меня отбирали всё, что так или иначе было мне дорого, всё, что напоминало мне о счастье.

Я откинул одеяло и попытался подняться на ноги, но практически сразу рухнул обратно на кровать. Голова жутко болела, а во всём теле чувствовалась сильная слабость. Я остался лежать на постели, а через несколько минут в палату вошёл седеющий мужчина лет пятидесяти в белом халате и с какой-то папкой в руках.

— Здравствуй, Джерард, — доктор улыбнулся, но мне от этого стало только страшнее. Я не должен был здесь находиться. — Меня зовут Бенджамин Вуд, я твой лечащий врач. Мы будем видеться с тобой каждый день, я помогу тебе разобраться с твоими проблемами. Мы будем беседовать с глазу на глаз по часу в день, а вечером проводятся групповые занятия, на которые ты тоже будешь ходить. Я уверен, мы быстро разберёмся с твоими трудностями. А пока тобой займутся медсёстры. Тебе нужно сдать несколько анализов, а потом они проводят тебя на обед, где ты сможешь познакомиться с другими пациентами. Постарайся завести друзей, они помогут тебе вновь стать частью общества, — с этими словами врач ушёл, не дав мне сказать и слова, а я мысленно проклинал его. В его голосе не было ни капли искренней заботы, лишь усталость и раздражённость от своей работы. Мужчина предлагал мне завести друзей в месте, полном неуравновешенных, сумасшедших людей. Я не хотел становиться одним из них. У меня всего лишь депрессия, это абсолютно нормально.

Следующие несколько часов медсестра показывала мне больницу. Все коридоры были с белыми стенами, которые резали глаз, пациенты с интересом рассматривали меня и тихо перешёптывались. Мне хотелось скрыться от их пронизывающих взглядов, во многих из которых читалось безумие. Я не один из них и никогда не стану таким. Но мне предстоит выжить среди них.

Во время первой консультации с врачом я молчал. Я знаю, что вёл себя как ребёнок, но я просто не мог рассказать кому-то о том, что меня мучало. Это было слишком личным, слишком болезненным для меня, и я просто не мог доверить лечение своих ран человеку, которому плевать на меня.

Но самое страшное ждало меня на обеде. Я словно снова вернулся в своё прошлое, будто не было этих спокойных месяцев. А может, их и правда не было, а всё это время я лечился в этой клинике, и всё произошедшее было лишь плодом моего больного сознания? Я не знаю. Я запутался, где заканчивается реальность и начинается вымысел. Но я точно знал, что тот человек, которого я встретил, был более чем настоящим. Он был моим живым кошмаром.

Я зашёл в больничную столовую, полную людей в одинаковых белых одеждах. Все мы были заперты в этом месте, стали узниками собственных кошмаров и сознания. Но мой кошмар был заперт вместе со мной.

Я подходил к пустому столу с подносом в руках, на котором стояла тарелка с совершенно неаппетитным супом. И когда я уже собрался сесть на стул, сзади раздался тот голос, который я надеялся никогда больше не услышать.

— Джерард, — насмешливо протянул Марк, растягивая букву «а» в моём имени. Он, как и все в этом месте, был одет в белую футболку и тканевые штаны, но он сильно изменился с нашей последней встречи в зале суда. Мужчина сильно похудел, а в его глазах было ещё больше безумия и жажды мести. — Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть. Как поживаешь? Как Айеро? — в его голосе была неприкрытая издёвка, мне хотелось ударить Доминанта, чтобы он не смел ничего говорить о Фрэнке.

— Не смей говорить о нём, — сквозь зубы процедил я. — Какого чёрта ты вообще здесь делаешь? Разве ты не должен находиться в тюремной клинике?

— Ох, Джи, ты так ничему и не научился, — Купер притворно вздохнул. — Авторитет и деньги делают своё дело.

И теперь я понял, что работающим здесь людям действительно плевать на своих пациентов. Если бы они хотя бы чуть внимательнее ознакомились с моим личным делом, меня никогда бы не поместили туда, где находится Марк. Но всем было плевать на это. Мы просто сумасшедшие, кому мы нужны?

— Я слышал о смерти Айеро. Знаешь, я удивлён, что он продержался с тобой так долго, — мне было невыносимо всё это слушать, но я не мог позвать кого-то. Я не понимал, куда делся весь персонал больницы, почему они оставили меня один на один с Марком. — Но я не удивлён тому, что он предпочёл сдохнуть, чем быть с тобой. Ты всё так же жалок, Джерард.

Не выдержав всех этих слов, всех этих нахлынувших на меня воспоминаний, я ударил Марка по лицу, заставив его отшатнуться от неожиданности. Моё сознание затуманила пелена ярости и ненависти, я хотел заставить Купера заплатить за всё, что он сделал со мной, за все страдания, которые он мне причинил. Не видя ничего перед собой, я наносил всё новые и новые удары. В какой-то момент Марк оказался поваленным на пол, а я сидел на нём и продолжал бить его по лицу. Со всех сторон слышались крики, но мне было плевать. Я жаждал мести.

Санитары пытались оттащить меня от Марка, но я сопротивлялся. Ярость придала мне сил. Но в какой-то момент я почувствовал, как игла вошла в моё тело, второй раз за сутки наполняя мои вены транквилизатором.

Моя ярость сменилась истерикой. Я кричал о том, как ненавижу Марка, пока он поднимался с пола и отплёвывался от крови, с презрением глядя на меня. Санитары тащили меня в палату, а когда мы наконец оказались в ней, привязали к кровати, лишая возможности двигаться.

Силы покидали моё тело, я уже чувствовал подступающую темноту и в этот момент молил лишь об одном: только бы это был конец.

— Пожалуйста, забери меня отсюда, — в бреду шептал я, мысленно обращаясь к Фрэнку. — Спаси меня, как спасал всегда.

Но ответом мне были лишь тишина и подступающий мрак.

 

______________________  
*Это не судьба. Это истинная любовь.


	25. Глава 24

_**Порнофильмы — Песенка о позабытых министерством доброты** _

POV Джерард

Год.

Я провёл в этой клинике чёртов год. И это было худшее время в моей жизни.

Марка перевели в другую лечебницу, но даже без него это место было похоже на Ад, из которого невозможно выбраться. Бесконечные групповые терапии, сеансы с доктором Вудом, огромное количество разноцветных таблеток, которыми меня пичкали в надежде, что моя депрессия уйдёт. Я уже не мог видеть белые больничные стены. Я ненавидел белый цвет, хотя до этого считал его прекрасным, отражением человеческой невинности. Теперь он ассоциировался у меня с тюрьмой и страхом.

Среди больных я был изгоем, но я и не стремился к общению, отчаянно пытаясь стянуть рваные края своей раны на сердце. Я долго не мог смириться с тем, кем я стал. Я больше не был частью этого мира, я не был ни Доминантом, ни сабмиссивом. Я был никем. Я был никому не нужен. Но легче от этого осознания мне не становилось. Я только чувствовал себя ещё более жалким.

В этом месте никто не причинял мне физической боли, но здесь всё равно было гораздо хуже, чем у Марка. Когда Купер издевался надо мной, у меня оставалась крошечная надежда в глубине души на то, что однажды всё станет лучше. И она оправдалась. Но сейчас я остался абсолютно один, без своей сущности, без единой надежды на счастье. Это место медленно убивало меня, но я выжил, несмотря на все попытки убить себя. Я не нужен смерти. Я не нужен вообще никому. Всё стало как прежде.

А сейчас я сижу в кресле в кабинете доктора Вуда и жду, пока он найдёт ящик с моими личными вещами и документами. Меня выписывают. После года Ада я наконец выхожу отсюда. Благодаря Фрэнку у меня есть куда пойти и где жить, но одиночество будет съедать меня в нашей квартире, постоянно напоминая о шрамах на сердце. Хоть врачи и решили, что я вполне оправился от потери истинного Доминанта и своей сущности, дыра в душе никуда не делась.

— Вот, Джерард, держи, — Бенджамин Вуд протянул мне пластиковый ящик с моей одеждой, документами и личными вещами, из которых там были только кольца на цепочке. Я сразу протянул к ним руку и пробежался пальцами по гравировке, погружаясь в воспоминания. А врач продолжал: — Я очень рад, что ты смог жить дальше. Помни, что ты должен приходить ко мне на приём раз в две недели. А пока желаю тебе всего хорошего, — мистер Вуд улыбнулся, и, кажется, впервые за весь год его улыбка была почти настоящей.

— До свидания, — тихо прошептал я и пошёл в сторону выхода, взяв свои вещи. Я вернулся в свою палату, чтобы переодеться и потом покинуть это место, как я надеялся, навсегда. Но пока я шёл по знакомым, вырезанным в моей памяти коридорам, каждое неприятное воспоминание ярко вспыхивало в моём сознании.

Я помнил, как какой-то псих ночью прокрался мимо дежурных медсестёр и попытался задушить меня в моей палате. Потом выяснилось, что у него шизофрения и голоса в его голове велели ему убить кого-нибудь.

Я помнил, как медсестра кричала на меня, угрожая, что, если я не буду есть, меня привяжут к кровати и поставят капельницы, чтобы я не сдох от голода. И, ненавидя её всем сердцем, раз за разом подносил ложку с безвкусной кашей ко рту, потому что боялся иголок.

И было некому меня спасти. Я был совершенно один.

Но самым худшим воспоминанием было девятое апреля. Мой восемнадцатый день рождения и наша первая годовщина с Фрэнком, которую мы не смогли отметить вместе. Я провёл тот день в своей палате, всхлипывая в подушку и умоляя кого-то там сверху, чтобы всё это оказалось лишь долгим страшным сном, а с утра меня ласковым поцелуем разбудит Доминант. Но небо было глухо к моим мольбам.

Оставив больничную одежду на кровати, я медленно побрёл к выходу из больницы. Кто-то со мной прощался, некоторые из пациентов смотрели с ненавистью, но мне было плевать. Я просто хотел остаться один.

Я поймал такси и назвал адрес нашего дома. Я смотрел в окно, на пролетающие мимо улицы и понимал, что вряд ли я смогу вновь вернуться в привычный ритм жизни. Я впервые за целый год покинул стены больницы, сейчас я буду просто не в состоянии начать жить по-новому. Просто не смогу отпустить прошлое.

Расплатившись с таксистом, я зашёл в магазин, чтобы купить какой-нибудь еды. У меня было совсем немного денег с собой, я ещё не получил те выплаты и доступы к счетам, о которых в своём завещании писал Фрэнк, поэтому я смог купить только полбуханки хлеба и бутылку кефира, но я знал, что вряд ли съем это. В последнее время я едва мог затолкать в себя пару кусочков еды, а сейчас, когда рядом со мной никого нет, я могу просто забыть о своих нуждах. Зачем заботиться о себе, если ты не хочешь жить?

Когда я вставил ключ в замочную скважину, сердце болезненно защемило, а где-то в глубине души скользнула мысль, что вот оно — долгожданное пробуждение, и сейчас реальность окажется не настолько ранящей, а Фрэнк выйдет из кухни мне навстречу. Но едва дверь открылась, последние надежды испарились. Я не проснусь. Это не сон и никогда им не было.

В квартире стояла жуткая тишина. Никто не вышел меня встречать, а Коди всё ещё жил у моих родителей. Я был совершенно один в квартире, которая вдруг показалась мне просто огромной. И слишком пустой.

Я щёлкнул выключателем, но свет не появился. Вздохнув, я прошёл вглубь квартиры, поняв, что никто не оплачивал счета и электроэнергию просто отключили. Как и горячую воду, скорее всего. Вся квартира будто пришла в запустение. Сейчас она была отражением меня.

Я зашёл в кухню и открыл все шкафчики, надеясь, что дома осталась хоть какая-нибудь долгохранящаяся еда, но только на одной полке лежало несколько чайных пакетиков. Кто-то выгреб все запасы, видимо, на случай, чтобы они не испортились. Вздохнув, я положил рядом с этими пакетиками свой хлеб и бутылку кефира. Это только начало моего долгого пути по возвращению к привычной жизни. Но я не уверен, что дойду до конца.

Я пошёл в ванную, надеясь принять горячий душ, чтобы согреться и смыть с себя неприятные воспоминания о клинике, но я был прав, и горячую воду действительно отключили. Я медленно замерзал в собственной квартире. И я знал, что, если умру тут, меня найдут нескоро.

Я случайно бросил взгляд на своё отражение в большом зеркале, и мне стало тошно от своего вида. Моя одежда висела на мне мешком из-за того, что я сильно похудел за прошедший год. Под глазами были тёмные тени, напоминающие о не проходящей бессоннице, из-за которой мне приходилось горстями глотать таблетки, чтобы хоть немного поспать. В моём взгляде не было ни малейшего намёка на жизнь, будто я уже отправился на тот свет, но я всё ещё был здесь.

За окном валил снег. Февраль выдался суровым в этом году. Я пошёл в нашу спальню, чтобы взять там одеяло и попытаться согреться, но застыл в дверях. Здесь всё было точно так же, как и на прошлое Рождество, после которого я уже не возвращался в нашу квартиру.

Простыни были смяты, потому что мы решили не заправлять кровать, думая, что ночью всё равно устроим бардак. Часть наших вещей всё так же валялась на полу, а рождественский подарок, который я приготовил Фрэнку, всё так же стоял на столе, обёрнутый праздничной упаковкой. На ватных ногах я подошёл к прямоугольной коробочке и открыл её, доставая музыкальную шкатулку. Прокрутив маленький ключик, я услышал дивную мелодию. Я растворялся в звуках музыки, рассматривая резьбу на деревянной поверхности. Это была сцена нашего с Фрэнком поцелуя, тогда играла эта мелодия. Это было одним из моих самых счастливых воспоминаний.

Прижимая к себе шкатулку и изо всех сил сжимая челюсти, чтобы не разрыдаться, я лёг в нашу кровать, укрылся одеялом и зарылся носом в подушку. Мне казалось, что я чувствую такой родной запах Фрэнка, состоящий из аромата мяты и дыма сигарет, но я понимал, что это всего лишь обман моего сознания. Фрэнк мёртв, и этого уже не изменить.

Перевернувшись на спину, я смотрел в потолок, думая о том, за что нам всё это. Что мы сделали Судьбе, что она так над нами издевается? Мы всего лишь хотели быть счастливыми. Почему мы вынуждены страдать всю свою жизнь?

Слёзы уже давно текли по моим щекам, но я и не пытался их сдерживать. Какой смысл? Всё равно никто об этом не узнает, а я и так знаю, что я сломленный, не способный справиться со всем этим в одиночку. Несмотря на то, что я больше не сабмиссив, мне всё ещё нужен кто-то, кто будет вести меня. Такой человек нужен каждому.

Я не знаю, сколько я так лежал, глядя в потолок и чувствуя поглощающую меня боль. Я медленно замерзал, и мне всё сильнее хотелось уснуть и не проснуться. Я не могу справиться с этим. Но и терзать себя всю жизнь я не могу. Пора закончить всё это. Давно надо было это сделать.

Я с трудом поднялся на окоченевшие ноги, всё ещё не выпуская из рук шкатулку. Сейчас, впервые за последний год, я точно знал, что должен был сделать.

Медленно, держась руками за холодные стены, я шёл в ванную. Сердце бешено стучало в груди, гоняя кровь по организму, ещё не зная, что скоро оно остановится навсегда. Я слишком долго ждал. Время пришло.

Дрожащими руками я открыл кран, глядя на хлынувший поток ледяной воды. Она разбивалась о дно ванны и постепенно наполняла её, не уходя в канализацию из-за футболки, которой я заткнул слив. Постепенно вода всё поднималась, пока не достигла краёв. И я понял, что так выглядит моя могила, в которой я похороню себя.

Я выключил кран и поставил шкатулку на полочку над раковиной, в последний раз касаясь пальцами резьбы, нежно обводя контуры лица Фрэнка. Надеюсь, загробный мир всё-таки существует и это не просто ещё одна красивая легенда. Надеюсь, там мы снова сможем быть вместе.

Я достал коробочку со снотворным, чтобы у меня наверняка получилось выполнить свой план. Дрожащими пальцами открутив крышку, я высыпал себе на ладонь три таблетки. Это не убьёт меня, но поможет это сделать воде.

Я завёл шкатулку, вновь включив мелодию, и сделал глубокий вдох. Сейчас всё закончится. Обратного пути уже нет.

Я медленно ступил одной ногой в ванну, чувствуя себя так, будто сотни мелких иголок прокалывают мою кожу. Сделав ещё один вдох, я полностью залез в ванну и начал медленно садиться. Моя одежда промокала, а вода жалила холодом, но я не останавливался. Как только я полностью сел, я взял в руки таблетки. Три маленьких кружка, способные погрузить меня в сон, от которого я уже не очнусь. Я положил их на язык и быстро проглотил.

А мелодия всё продолжала играть.

Я уже практически не чувствовал своё тело, а таблетки медленно погружали меня в сон. Когда я понял, что этого достаточно, я быстро полностью погрузился под воду, сразу делая глубокий вдох и начиная захлёбываться. Я пытался выбраться, но таблетки практически парализовали моё тело, не давая мне сделать спасительный глоток воздуха. Лёгкие нещадно жгло, грудную клетку словно разрывало на части, но я знал, что впереди меня ждёт желанный покой. И самые счастливые воспоминания о моей жизни проскальзывали в моём сознании в последние секунды перед тем, как я навсегда закрою глаза.

_Фрэнк целует меня, нежно впутываясь пальцами в мои волосы. Наш первый поцелуй._

_— Я люблю тебя, — тихие слова, произнесённые во мраке._

_Чёрный браслет застегнулся на моём запястье, как немое обещание всегда быть рядом._

_— Я обещаю никогда не оставлять тебя, — обещание, которое он никогда не сможет выполнить._

И мне показалось, что я закричал, впуская ещё больше воды в свои лёгкие.

— Ты обещал не оставлять меня! — боль разрывала моё тело, я чувствовал близкий конец. Я отчаянно сжал в руке кольца, висевшие на моей шее. Они были единственным, что ещё связывало меня с реальным миром.

И тихий голос, бывший всего лишь галлюцинацией, служил лучшим обезболивающим.

— Я всё ещё здесь, Джи, — мне показалось, что я вижу Фрэнка. Жаль, что это всего лишь предсмертный бред. — Пошли со мной. Твоим страданиям пора закончиться. _**Я люблю тебя**_ , — и поцелуй, разорвавший моё сердце, стал последним, что я запомнил перед тем, как мои глаза закрылись навсегда. Я больше не чувствовал боли.

И мелодия в шкатулке замолкла, став реквиемом по любви двух несчастных сердец.


	26. Эпилог. Немного о судьбе

_Despair has a face_   
_Отчаяние корчит нам гримасы,_   
_And all these wounds remain unhealed_   
_И все раны остаются незалеченными._   
_Bless the killed and enslaved_   
_Благослови наши сердца,_   
_Our own hearts are our loveʼs will_   
_Погибшие и порабощенные,_   
_Thrilled to start all over again_   
_И любовь возродится, чтобы начать все снова…_

Что такое Судьба? Это странный человек на небесах, посылающий нам испытания, чтобы мы их преодолевали и могли попасть в Рай? Или это просто череда случайных событий, приводящих к тому или иному исходу? А может, это то, что мы делаем своими руками?

Никто не может дать ответа на этот вопрос. Точно так же, как и никто не может сказать, почему двум мужчинам выпала такая горькая доля. Почему спустя месяцы и годы страданий они получили лишь немного счастья?

Почему Джерард, несчастный подросток, который терпел издевательства от своей родственной души, не в силах сопротивляться, обрёл счастье лишь на жалкие несколько месяцев, а потом потерял всё из-за такого же отчаявшегося человека, который жаждал мести за свою боль?

Почему Фрэнк, мужчина, потерявший свою первую и самую яркую любовь и проявивший сострадание к несчастному сабмиссиву, заплатил за это столь дорогую цену? Почему он не смог сдержать обещание всегда быть рядом?

Этого никто не знает.

Но все их знакомые, присутствовавшие на похоронах Джерарда, верят в то, что где-то там, на небесах, они снова будут вместе. А верите ли в это вы? Что есть для вас «любовь до гроба»?

Они любили глубоко и искренне. Они просто не могли жить друг без друга. И Смерть пришла за ними обоими, не дав боли убивать Джерарда слишком долго.

А сейчас в удалённом уголке кладбища ветер гуляет над двумя могилами. Рядом с надгробными камнями лежит увядающий букет, а в трёх метрах под землёй покоятся тела двух несчастных влюблённых. Их похоронили рядом, веря в то, что это поможет их душам воссоединиться.

И кто знает, может так и есть? У Судьбы странное чувство юмора, но даже она бессильна перед вечностью.

Ведь смерть — это только начало.

_**От автора:** вот и подошла к концу эта работа. Она стала самой большой моей работой на данный момент, и я безумно благодарна всем за поддержку во время её написания. Отдельное спасибо хочется сказать HULY, которая помогала мне исправлять ошибки, выслушивала моё нытьё и всё ещё общается со мной, спасибо тебе, я тебя безумно люблю; Славе, который это не читал, но выслушивал мою постоянную болтовню о фанфиках; и Окс, которая просто всегда рядом. Вероятно, многие из вас ждали другой концовки (уверена, даже есть те, кого она разочаровала, судя по тому, что оценок стало меньше), но я вижу эту историю именно такой. Что ж, вы можете создать альтернативное продолжение (я бы с удовольствием почитала) или просто придумать его в своих мыслях. Я надеюсь, что со многими из вас я встречусь вновь в новых своих работах._

_С надеждой на новую встречу,  
Кусачая вампирша_


End file.
